Chuck vs 3 Weddings, a Funeral, 2 Retirements, & a Birthday
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck is given the opportunity to remove the Intersect forever. A mysterious note prompts Casey into making a life-altering decision, and The Ring employs new methods to find an Intersect. Season 4 and "series finale." Story now complete.
1. The Wedding of

_Hello. If you haven't read my other stories, they provide some background on the characters and events of this "series finale" of Chuck. It took me a while to come up with a general path for the story, and there are still a lot of things I'm leaving up in the air. The good news is, that approach helped me a lot with my other stories, so I thought I would keep it that way with this one._

_These stories follow the original pathway in "Chuck vs. the Alpha Version," where Chuck and Sarah became a couple following "Chuck vs. the Ring," Anna and Morgan never split up, Alex Forrest made a return to the Chuckverse, and an original character was created, himself an Intersect from 20 years ago. The events in this story take place at the end of Season 4, but they mix in some of the events that happened in Season 3._

_Please feel free to review. Every author wants to know if people are reading their stories, and reviews, whether good or bad, are they way to know. Let me know what you think. Thanks!_

* * *

**previously, in "Forrest and Slade: The Zack and Paula Mission"...**

He drove up to the house. Jimmy heard that he moved here about 8 months ago. The house looked like any other one in the area, but Jimmy suspected he was dealing with a high-tech security system, and there were cameras monitoring his every move.

To say nothing about the man who walked up behind him with the very large gun.

"What are you doing here?" The man was not used to having visitors, especially ones who just dropped in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir. But I need your help. You promised you would try to help me once. Perhaps I should have taken you up on it back then, but…"

The man cocked his gun. "I have no idea who you are."

Jimmy smiled. "Actually, you do. You told me I was that angry kid who was full of piss and fire, and that there wasn't anything that I couldn't do. You told me to trust Chuck, Sarah, and Casey."

Jimmy turned towards the man. "And you were right about all of it."

The man staggered back in shock. He immediately lowered his gun.

"Jimmy?"

"Hi, Mr. Bartowski."

* * *

_**Los Angeles, CA  
February 19, 2011  
3:15 PM**_

"We are gathered here today in the site of God and in the presence of these witnesses…"

Chuck stared across the aisle, but his mind was in a fog. He never thought he would see this day. Truthfully, there were many days he never thought he would see since receiving the Intersect almost four years ago. He glanced down at the very expensive suit he was wearing. Sarah always liked him in navy, but he was still getting used to being dressed up without a mission involved.

He did it for her, of course. He did everything for her…the missions, taking Casey's endless digs at his manhood, keeping secrets from his family…all of it was for her. And he'd do it all again, because he felt like the luckiest man in the world to be here today.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and forsaking all others, honor and love her, so long as you both shall live?"

In the pantheon of questions, Chuck considered this the dumbest one of all. OF COURSE he would take her. To have her and hold her in sickness and in health. And the bad times they had were blips of complete insignificance when compared to the wonderful times they had together.

"I do."

Sarah quietly held a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. The ceremony was simple, but she thought it would be a nice touch. She couldn't get over looking at Chuck and gazing into those puppy-dog brown eyes that she no doubt had loved since the day she walked into the Buy More. How she was fortunate enough to be the one Chuck wanted to be with was still beyond her grasp. He always had this look in his eyes like everything was right in the world when he saw her. But her world was far from right for so long. She had felt betrayal by so many people, she had been used as an instrument by the government to kill, steal, seduce, and so many other acts that she considered so distasteful now, no matter how much good they may have brought. Or perhaps she thought so much more of herself these days. She wasn't that meek girl with the braces and the jailbird father anymore. She was a woman who was beautiful, smart, and she was in love with one of the sweetest, most handsome men she ever encountered in her life.

"Do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and forsaking all others, honor and love him, so long as you both shall live?"

She had heard these words before, but they held so much significance now. She could continue to be a spy, but what she wanted in life had become far more important. What she wanted was standing across the aisle from her. Now it was a matter of the next step in her life; a step she never thought she would have. But then, she never thought she would meet and fall in love with someone like Chuck. It was the easiest question in the world to answer.

"I do."

Sarah saw Chuck's smile light up his face. Even in the beginning, it always managed to get to a special place in her heart. Now it was something she couldn't live without.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California and in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The moment Chuck never thought would arrive was upon him. The kiss was as magical as he thought it would be, even if it still felt like it was just a dream.

The minister stepped back with a grand smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Morgan Grimes and Anna Wu!"

Most of the crowd of forty people gave polite applause. A few catcalls and wolf whistles went up from the section Chuck expected. Fortunately, he anticipated this and placed Casey right near Jeff and Lester. One well-timed growl later, they acquiesced and merely applauded the happy couple.

Morgan turned to the crowd with a huge smile on his face. He glanced over at Chuck and gave him a knowing wink. Chuck wasn't sure how Morgan intended to keep everything from Anna about his Intersect and being part of the team now. Sarah and Casey were still not 100% happy about the whole situation, even though Casey was the one to bring Morgan into the fold. Chuck knew he had to let Morgan in on the big secret eventually. Certainly General Beckman didn't like being blackmailed into giving Morgan a job, but there would be no Castle without Morgan's help, and they wouldn't have discovered the truth about Daniel Shaw. Just like Chuck, Morgan backed into helping his country, but he came though with flying colors. He deserved this day.

Morgan and Anna proceeded down the aisle, hand-in-hand, as the crowd turned to them and adored the newly-married couple. They decided to have the reception in the courtyard of the apartment complex in Echo Park. Morgan thought it would be a bit of kismet to have his reception where Ellie and Devon had theirs, although that was the emergency reception they staged following Fulcrum's attack on their original wedding and reception. But then, good fortune is good fortune. It may have also had to do with the fact that neither Morgan nor Anna had a lot of money saved up. However, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were able to talk General Beckman into giving Morgan a little "honorarium" for his work in protecting Castle and exposing Daniel Shaw. It wasn't much, but it was enough for a DJ and hors d'oeuvres, and an open bar for Casey. After all of the work Casey had done, even when pulled off the team, he deserved a lot more than a cash bar. Chuck even made sure a small section in the courtyard was cordoned off for him to enjoy his cigars.

Chuck and Sarah walked out of the church to see Morgan and Anna climb into the limousine, which Big Mike provided by calling in a few favors. They looked at each other for a moment, their hands unconsciously finding each other.

"I think it's safe to say I have seen it all," Chuck said with a bit of mirth in his voice.

Sarah turned to him a bit wide-eyed. "NOW you've seen it all? This from the man who actually got to have his _Die Hard_ moment?"

"My _Die Hard_ moment?"

"That's how Morgan described what happened on the bridge in Paris."

"Oh." Chuck looked down. Sarah could actually feel a chill go through him.

"What's wrong, Chuck?"

"I…I was never so scared in my whole life. I thought I was going to lose you. I felt so helpless after he took you from the restaurant. I froze. I…"

Sarah gently placed her fingers over his lips to quiet him. She tilted his head up and held on to him.

"What you did was save my life. You did what I always thought you could do. You were amazing."

Chuck gave a little laugh. "I'm pretty sure you still have the lead in the 'life saving' department, Sarah."

She slid her arms around his neck. "I never kept count, Chuck."

He held her tightly as they kissed, and the sensation sent a completely different chill through him. The kind that only came by being close to the person you love. The noise behind them gathered in volume as the rest of the congregation filed out of the church. They headed for their car and the reception.

_**Tempe, AZ  
February 19, 2011  
6:00 PM**_

Erin Bailey watched the crowd slowly gather for the evening at the restaurant. The only good thing about working Saturday nights was the money. The families would be in early, attempting to have a night out with the kids to change up the routine. They would file out by 10 PM or so, and then the rowdier crowd would start filing in, mainly to start or continue their various levels of inebriation. A lot of students from Arizona State would find their way to this bar. Some of them were decent tippers, but most weren't. But college kids are that way everywhere, aren't they? Erin was one of the few people who could handle themselves around that crowd, so the management always had her work Friday and Saturday nights. Although the occasional leer from some of the frat boys was semi-complimentary, given that she was almost ten years older than them, it certainly wasn't worth the aggravation.

But this was infinitely better than spending the rest of her life in a government holding facility. And she had the person she betrayed to thank for that.

Her life was full of regrets now. She let Fulcrum get their hooks into her. She betrayed every good thing that ever happened to her. She betrayed her family, her friends, her country, and she betrayed Chuck. He did nothing to earn her disdain, and yet he still forgave her when he let her slip out of the Fulcrum training facility with the engagement ring. After forging papers to vouch for its authenticity, she was able to sell it for $50,000, although she later found out it was worth $100,000. She was able to live on that for a while, but the money eventually ran out. Fortunately, she found a job where the bosses didn't ask too many questions if you were a hard worker. A fake Social Security Card and birth certificate were all she needed. She felt she had to make up for the horrible things she did in the past. This was her penance.

As she saw a young child vomit at a table she was waiting on, she got the feeling God wanted her to do a little extra penance tonight. She sighed and grabbed several towels.

_**Echo Park  
February 19, 2011  
7:15 PM**_

Chuck took a look around the reception. There were twice as many people here as were in the church for the wedding. He also noticed the amount of wedding gifts at the table didn't match the crowd. It didn't take a degree in Electrical Engineering to realize that more than a few of the employees from the Buy More were freeloading on Morgan's party. Ordinarily he might be upset about it, and he had to admit giving some thought to having Casey turn the garden hose on them. But this was something that had to be seen. If there was a sign on the side of the road that said "three-headed lizard," you stop and look. Morgan Grimes growing up and getting married? You stop and look.

"What sign of the apocalypse would you say this is? The fourth or the fifth?"

Casey was standing behind Chuck, clearly dulling what he considered to be the pain of watching the reception with his fourth scotch of the evening.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Case, but weren't you the one to bring Morgan onto our little team?"

"I did that because he earned it. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy the little troll being the center of attention. It's like watching a wedding at a nerds' convention."

"Awww, we know you have a little soft spot right there for the Bearded One," Chuck replied, giving a gentle poke to Casey's chest.

"But I won't have a soft spot for your finger if you ever touch me like that again," Casey snarled.

Chuck let out an exhale of frustration. Casey's walls were as well-guarded as ever, even after encountering his former C.O. and ex-fiancé and daughter. He knew Casey did what he did for the greater good and didn't care what happened to himself, but he never considered how much that hurt the people who did care about him. The harder Casey worked, the longer that list grew.

"Hi Chuck. You do throw good last-minute wedding receptions on a tight budget."

Chuck turned to see Ellie standing there. Devon and she missed the ceremony earlier in the day because of a last-minute switch at the hospital that couldn't be avoided. They had been back from Africa for 6 months, having done an exhausting but exhilarating stint for Doctors Without Borders. As rewarding as it was helping those who needed it the most, Devon and Ellie felt it was time to establish their lives and put down strong roots. That meant returning to Los Angeles. Certainly they could find enough charity work to do here as well.

"I'm starting to think I should make a career of this," Chuck replied with a smile to his sister, who wore an elegant navy blue dress for the evening, while Devon wore a four-button suit. "Everybody seems to be having fun."

Ellie eyed Casey warily. "Uh, just make sure some of us don't have more fun than others, do you know what I'm saying?" She went over to Casey and took his drink. "John, they've got some really nice hors d'oeuvres at the table. You should try some."

"Babe, no problem. I'll take him over," Devon quickly replied. He then took the drink from Ellie. "And I'll take this back to the bartender. I'm sure they could use the glasses."

Casey and Devon walked away. Devon snuck Casey's drink back to him.

"Thanks, Devon," Casey said as he emptied the glass of its contents. "That was a big help."

"It's my fault you're in that situation, Big John," Devon replied. "I'm sorry you've had to play that role in front of her for over a year now. I'm just…I'm just a horrible liar. I freeze up in front of her."

"No problem. It takes years to get used to lying to the people you love." Casey's expression turned more sour than it usually was. "I had to start from Day 1."

Devon hesitated, knowing exactly what Casey was talking about. "John, how long have you been doing this?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know. 22, maybe 23 years?"

"You could retire if you wanted. Couldn't you? Don't you get a full pension at 20 years?"

"Yeah, but what else is there? I made a choice. I decided to do something more important than me."

"You've done that, bro. Nobody would dare question how much you've done for this country. But what good is doing all of that if you never find out what it is you did it for? Don't you think you deserve to have that good life that you defended all those years more than anybody?"

Casey was silent for a moment. "I never worried about such things. Hell, you save lives every day, and I don't see you demanding a big reward."

Devon smiled and gestured across the courtyard at his wife. "I already got mine, bro. Nothing will ever top Ellie."

Casey gave a quick tilt of his head. "OK, I'll give you that. But I've had to live with a lot of the decisions I made. Some were right, some were wrong. This is the life I have. I have to be comfortable with that."

"People can change. What about that big guy who was here a year and a half ago? Remember him? Saved Ellie in the hospital? He wanted to change. I just wish he would have lived to see it."

Casey had to smile, at least as much as he smiled. Jimmy Slade had changed. He made a complete turnaround, in fact. Casey hadn't heard from him since Las Vegas, but he knew that Chuck and Sarah talked to him a month ago. He was probably in some part of the world on yet another case. The CIA was supposedly running him ragged with assignments. From what he had found out through rumors and hearsay, Slade was becoming quite the spy. Certainly he proved Devon's point.

"Maybe you're right," Casey replied quietly. "I guess I'm not sure what I'd do if I didn't have this job."

"For you, there's no limit, John. There are a ton of things you can do. And I'd imagine finding someone to spend that time with wouldn't be too hard. You're in awesome shape for a guy your age."

Casey gave him a glare. "Exactly how old do you think I am?"

"No offense intended, bro. But unless you've been doing this job since you were in diapers, you're not exactly going to be hanging out with the college kids. That's not a bad thing. You're still young enough to enjoy yourself."

Casey was silent as he looked out over the crowd of people having fun at Morgan and Anna's reception. He felt a twinge of jealousy that he was never like they were. People who worried more about having fun and worried less about what tomorrow would bring. He was starting to think Devon had a point. He spent the last four years protecting that little nerd with all of the secrets of the government in his head. He tolerated Morgan's man-child attitude, the deviousness of Jeff and Lester, the lovelorn looks Sarah always gave Chuck, and the over-protectiveness of Ellie and Devon. But through all of that, it was one of the few times in his life where he felt like he belonged. He felt like these people cared about him almost as much as he cared about them. And as infuriating as they could be sometimes, Chuck and Sarah were two of the best people…no, THE two best people…he ever worked with. He was starting to long for some of those things Devon said he deserved. Certainly Chuck didn't need him anymore. As much as Casey couldn't believe it sometimes, Chuck had blossomed into as good of a spy as anybody he had seen. He was ready to go out into the world. He didn't need the John Casey safety net anymore.

Chuck found Morgan and Anna near the gift table, talking to a couple of Anna's friends.

"Chuck, you are the man." Morgan hugged him tightly. "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem, Morgan. I'm so glad to be a part of it. I always knew this day would come."

"Really?"

Chuck shifted back and forth for a moment. "Well, no. But I've seen stranger things happen."

"OK, this is true," Morgan replied with a knowing glance. Anna looked at the two of them oddly.

"Morgan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, sweetheart. It's just that Chuck and I have been through…so much. You know how that is. But now I get to start my life with you, and I couldn't be happier."

Anna gave Morgan one of those glances only wives can give that Chuck was certain Morgan would see many times during his marriage. "And I'm happy to be with you, honey." The two of them kissed.

Chuck glanced to his right where the DJ was. "Uh, Morgan? Did you tell Jeff and Lester they could play at your wedding?"

Morgan looked a little meek. "Dude, I know. But their video totally bombed last year and they were humiliated into hiding for two months. They begged and pleaded to play a set. Jeff said he'd even let me borrow his van for a year if they could play tonight."

Chuck rolled his eyes. So much for a perfect wedding on a tight budget.

Lester stood in front of the DJ table, while Jeff readied his portable synth player.

"Echo Park, are you ready to rock this wedding!" Lester shouted to the crowd. The shout back to him was lukewarm at best.

"1-2-3-4!" Jeff started playing his synth while Lester strutted around, pretending he was on stage.

_We had broken up for good just an hour before, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.  
And now I'm starin' at the bodies as they dance across the floor, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.  
And the band slowed the tempo, and the music gets you down, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.  
It was the same old song with a melancholic sound, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah._

_They don't write 'em like that anymore!  
They just don't write 'em like that anymore!!_

Chuck and Anna both turned to Morgan.

"Morgan, what's wrong with this picture?"

Morgan held his forehead in his hands as if he had a migraine. "I'll go talk to them."

Morgan went to stop Jeffster! in its tracks…or at least make them pick a slightly more-appropriate song for a wedding reception…while Sarah joined Chuck and Anna.

"Congratulations, Anna," Sarah told her. "The wedding was beautiful."

"Thanks, Sarah. You always thought Morgan and I belonged together."

Sarah had to smile at that. Sarah giving advice on relationships would be akin to Casey giving advice on a good romantic comedy.

"Oh, I just pointed out what I saw. Morgan is…one of a kind."

Anna smiled. "I think he's finally changed. He seems so much more responsible these days. It's almost like he does everything with a purpose. He's so much more driven now."

Chuck and Sarah shared a glance out of Anna's sight. Who would have thought letting Morgan in on the big secret would have this effect?

"People will surprise you sometimes, Anna," Sarah replied.

"Oh, I agree," Chuck said. "I think the two of you will have a wonderful marriage."

Morgan returned to the trio a little crestfallen. "I hated to do that, but it had to be done."

"I'm sure they had other songs that would have worked," Chuck replied.

Morgan shook his head. "The next two songs on their list were _Angie_ by The Rolling Stones and _If You Leave_ by Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark."

Chuck shook his head. "On the other hand…"

The DJ played a slow song far more appropriate for the evening. Several couples moved into the open area of the courtyard to dance. Anna took Morgan's hand and led him to the dance floor. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other.

"Care to dance?" Chuck asked her.

"Delighted."

They took each other's hands and stepped onto the dance floor. Sarah put her arms around Chuck's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They danced close to each other.

"Are you having a good time?" Chuck asked her quietly as his cheek brushed against her hair. "I know it's a bit of torture to have to attend Morgan's wedding, but…"

Sarah squeezed him tightly. "This isn't torture at all, Chuck. I'm having a great time. Especially now." She could feel Chuck's smile.

"I'm having a wonderful time, too. My life finally feels like how I wanted it to feel for so long."

Sarah gave him a kiss on his cheek as they moved in time to the music. "Mine, too. I certainly never expected things to turn out like this. But I wouldn't change it."

"I'm glad. You deserve to have the life you want. What you've done for me and my family for the last four years has been…I can't even describe it."

"I was always glad to do it, Chuck. I never really knew what kind of life I wanted. Honestly, I'm still not completely sure. All I know is I want you to be a part of it."

Chuck pulled back slightly to look into those azure eyes that always made him feel safe. "I'm here, Sarah. I don't want to go anywhere else."

He gently took her face in his hands and placed his lips on hers. She held him tightly as she responded with a passionate kiss of her own; the two of them professing their love for each other as they moved in the courtyard of their apartment building while the music played in the background.

_**Haverford, Pennsylvania  
February 23, 2011  
2:00 PM**_

Alex Forrest watched the technician finish attaching the wires to the heart monitor and test the bed she bought for her father. Michael Forrest II had spent the last six weeks in the hospital recovering from his stroke. He would be transferred from the hospital tomorrow to this bed, and a doctor would be there to insure everything was set up properly. His condition hadn't improved in that time, but it hadn't gotten worse, either. But Alex could tell the strain of being in the hospital was starting to wear on him. After a talk with her brother, Michael Forrest III and his wife Danielle, they decided to bring him back to his house and set up a bedroom so he could rest at home rather than worrying about lousy hospital food and a $2,000-per-day room. They found a nurse who would make visits twice a day and a caretaker who would assist him in any way he needed. At least the idea of a nursing home was not brought up by anyone. There was no way in hell she'd let someone who spent 34 years as one of Philadelphia's Finest live out whatever time he had left in some rundown home where nobody cared about you.

If there was a bright side to all of this, at least her brother and she were talking to each other again. Her father's stroke had driven a wedge between them even deeper than anything had before. However, Mikey saw that Alex lived up to her promise to take time off from work to help with their father. She spent most of the last six weeks in her father's hospital room talking to him, reading from the sports pages, and she even snuck in a portable satellite dish a technician at Langley helped her rig so her father could watch Flyers hockey games on a computer monitor, since the hospital didn't spring for the sports package on their TV system. Although her father was in bad shape, he still managed to have a smile for his daughter.

She signed the paperwork for the bed and monitors and showed the technician out of Mikey's house. She took a long look down the driveway as the technician's van pulled away. Mikey was at work, and Danielle was on her way to pick up the girls from school. She looked down at her mobile phone. It still showed a dozen voicemail messages from Jimmy Slade. She hadn't responded to a single one of them. He placed the first of them two weeks after they parted ways in San Diego. Presumably, he waited the two weeks to give her a chance to call him first. But she never did. She wanted to so many times. More than once, she dialed his phone number, but she could never bring herself to hit the Send button. She felt guilty because all she could think about right now was her father. She spent the last ten years shutting off her feelings. Usually, this served her well. She became one of the best agents by doing so. But the day of reckoning arrived last September when she had to be bailed out in Las Vegas by Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Jimmy. She thought she could deal with her feelings after working with Jimmy in New York to stop that terrorist attack. But everything started crashing down on her at Christmas, and she has had a difficult time reconciling her emotions ever since. She didn't think it would be fair to put all of that on him, regardless of how forgiving he was that night in the hotel. Dealing with her father was difficult enough. Trying to tell Jimmy how she felt about him was something she couldn't handle right now.

She hoped he would understand.

_**Los Angeles, CA  
February 26, 2011  
9:30 PM**_

Chuck liked the blouse-and-slacks combination Sarah wore for the evening. It wasn't the same outfit that she wore the last time they were at this restaurant, but he didn't mind a bit. Certainly he didn't mind that her hair wasn't up tonight, held in place by those two long needles. He found out two years later why she had done that, and he hoped she wouldn't repeat that part of this date. That was a night he'll never forget.

He did manage to find a similar shirt to the one he wore on that date, but his hair was a bit shorter and less disheveled these days. For what he was going to do tonight, a suit would have been more apropos. However, that would have tipped Sarah off.

"I think the food has gotten better at this place," Sarah said as they were finishing their meals. "You never took me back here since that night."

Chuck fidgeted in his chair. "I know. It's just that every time I thought of taking you here, my mind kept going to how that night went. Let's face it: most first dates don't involve high-speed car chases and bricks of C-4."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "That's true, even in my case. I have to admit those first weeks with you were trying. I was way out of my comfort zone when it came to being an agent. But then, who could have expected everything that has happened to us?"

"I know. It's like watching some goofy TV show that someone thought up."

Sarah laughed. "Then I guess this is one of those quiet, tender moments before the next action scene starts."

Chuck took her hands. "Believe me, I enjoy these the most." He started leaning towards her.

"So do I," she replied as she leaned towards him and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

They were interrupted by the server bringing the check before their kiss went beyond acceptable decorum in a restaurant. Chuck quickly put some money in the book.

"Are you in a hurry?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, yes. We have lots to do tonight." He got up from the table and offered his hand to her. She smiled and placed her hand in his. They walked to the exit, but Chuck was trying to calm himself inside. He didn't want to seem too eager, but certainly it was understandable that he was nervous.

After a pleasant walk on a starry night, they arrived at their second destination. Chuck was probably as eager to come here as he was for what he planned for the end of the evening. The last time they came to this club, he felt so out of control and didn't even realize what Sarah was actually doing on the dance floor. This time, however, it would just be the two of them. No risk of capture by any government agency.

The band was already at full volume as Chuck and Sarah made their way onto the dance floor. The crowd was already in a heated frenzy and enjoying themselves. Chuck stood there for a minute while Sarah started to sway and grind to the music. After hearing the music for a minute, what Chuck hoped would happen did happen…he flashed on an appropriate dance style for the club. Truthfully, he didn't expect the CIA to be so with it on the latest club music, but he wasn't going to complain.

Suddenly he grabbed Sarah and held her close as he placed his hands on her hips. He started grinding and dancing in perfect rhythm to the music. Sarah was taken by surprise at first, but a smile drew across her face as she increased the intensity in which she danced. She walked a sensuous circle around Chuck, her hands gliding along his body. She then pressed her body against his, her ass wiggling seductively against him, while she threw her neck back and forth, her hair whipping around in the process. Not to be outdone, Chuck grabbed her hands and held them away from both of them. He then planted hot, sensuous kisses along the exposed part of her neck. Sarah moaned in pleasure and ran her hands along his face, trying to press as much of her body against him as she could. They danced in this intense and heated manner for six consecutive songs. It was exactly what Chuck planned. The first time they danced in this club, he was overwhelmed by how amazing the date was going. This time, he was a full participant. And the night was infinitely better as a result.

They left the dance floor, completely out of breath and sweating profusely from their dance. Unfortunately, getting a drink such with a large crowd would be problematic, to say the least.

"Do you want to get some air?" Chuck asked her.

"Oh, I definitely need it," Sarah shouted over the din.

Chuck took her hand and led her outside. He opened the passenger door to his Prius and gestured for her to get inside. He got in the driver's side. As he put the key in the ignition, his hand was visibly shaking.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" Sarah asked. "I didn't keep you out on the dance floor too long, did I?"

"Oh, not at all. Maybe it's just a chill from the wind and all of that sweating." Chuck was worried sick now. He thought Sarah could see right through him. It was part of her job to be able to read what people were thinking, and he was probably giving away too many clues. But there was no backing out now.

He pulled the car into a parking spot. There were no other cars there. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure if this beach was open at this hour, but he didn't care. He had this planned for some time, and a little violation of beach hours wasn't going to stop him. He pulled a large blanket out of the trunk and went over to Sarah, who had just emerged from the car.

"You are determined to re-create our first date tonight," Sarah said with a gentle smile.

"You're right. But in my defense, I figured you didn't want me to take you on a car chase or defuse a bomb. Unless you really want to, but I think I'll have to get Casey to help me with that."

Sarah laughed. "I'll survive without the car chase and the bomb."

Chuck took her hand, and they walked down to the water. Chuck spread out the blanket a few feet short of the water line. Both of them sat down on the blanket and held each other.

"How did you like the repeat of our first date?" Chuck asked.

Sarah slid her hand along the back of Chuck's head and pulled him in for a kiss. "I loved it. It was wonderful."

He looked into her eyes. "I can still remember every word we said while sitting out here. Do you remember the last thing you said?"

Sarah nodded. "I asked you to trust me."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "I wanted to ask something of you. I wanted to ask if there was something you could do for me."

"Anything, Chuck."

He took her hands in his. "Trust me. Trust me when I say that the last four years have been the most wonderful of my life. Trust me when I say that you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever known. Trust me when I tell you that I've been in love with you since the day we met and trust me when I promise that I will make you the happiest woman in the world if you'll give me that chance."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He moved on the blanket so he was on one knee. He opened the box towards Sarah. He was shaking uncontrollably as the moment he had waited all of his life for was upon him.

"Sarah Walker, will you marry me?"

Sarah knew this moment was coming. She found the receipt for the crystal champagne flutes that were likely in the small cooler that accompanied them to the shore, along with a bottle of bubbly. She knew from the moment they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant what his plan was for the evening. She knew they were so in love, this moment was only a matter of time.

But in the end, all of that preparation and knowledge didn't mean a thing. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Her eyes welled up in joy.

"Yes, Chuck," she breathlessly replied.

His smile that lit up so many of her lonely nights was brighter than it ever had been before. Her left hand shook as she offered it to him. He slid the beautiful engagement ring on it. She looked into his eyes as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She took his hands and stood up. He moved his other foot back to plant it and push himself up.

His foot hit the edge of the blanket and slipped off. He fell backwards and pulled her down on top of him as a result.

He grabbed her out of instinct to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Sarah! Are you OK? God, I feel like an idiot!"

She started laughing. She laughed like she never had in her life. Her entire body was shaking in his arms from laughing so hard.

She grabbed his face in her hands. "Of course I'm all right! I've never been better."

In spite of feeling completely embarrassed, Chuck smiled. "I was trying to make that perfect."

She gently brushed the hair out of his eyes. "You did even better. You made it you. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

She gripped his face and kissed him with a fire she never felt before. Neither of them knew how long they were on that blanket kissing each other. Neither of them knew if anybody saw them. And neither of them cared.

_**Washington, D.C.  
March 2, 2011  
10:30 AM**_

"Honestly, I don't know what your problem is. It's a win for everybody."

"The problem is that I don't appreciate this being done behind my back. Or have you forgotten who is in charge?"

"I meant no disrespect, General. But we have to face facts. Would he have done this for anyone else but me? He didn't want to have anything to do with the government anymore. But he felt obligated to me. He wanted to fix the mistakes he made in the past. And this is something I want to do."

The man paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "You told me the story. The Intersect was meant for Bryce Larkin, not Chuck."

"We didn't ask him to upload the new Intersect. That was his choice. And he has done excellent work with it."

"I don't question that for one second, General. Chuck and Sarah have done more than anybody could ask for. Hell, the evidence is right in front of you. But he's at the point now where he has so much to lose by continuing to be the Intersect. Both of them do. You lose one of them, you lose both of them. Chuck is an excellent spy, but that doesn't mean he has to be one. He deserves to have the life he wants. Both of them do."

"What about you?"

The man shrugged. "I could spend a lifetime trying to figure out what I truly want and not come up with an answer. But I do know I want to stay an agent. And I know that there's only one thing I can fix about my past. And this is it."

The General regarded the man for a moment. "How do you even know what Chuck will say?"

"Honestly, I don't. Maybe he wants to continue being the Intersect. If he does, all of us should respect that. But he's served this country honorably when he shouldn't have had to in the first place. Don't we at least owe him a chance to walk away from it and live the life we both know he really wants now?"

The man stared out into space for a moment. "It's not as if you're losing him forever. You saw the proposal I made. He'd be safe here in D.C. And you need a person on your team like what I described. And he'd have the same 24 hour-a-day protection he's always had. Like I said, if everything goes right, this is a win for everybody. You, me, and especially Chuck and Sarah. They deserve it."

The General looked at the man for a long moment. "Very well. Talk to Chuck and Sarah and see if this is what they want. But if he wants to continue being the Intersect, then that's how it will be. And you'll just have to get by on your own talents."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, God. Am I screwed."

The General watched the man leave her office.

"He better be kidding," she muttered to herself.

_**Dulles International Airport  
March 3, 2011  
7:30 PM**_

The man glanced through a piece of paper from his briefcase as he waited in line to board the plane. He had a considerable amount of disdain for his new employers, but certainly the had the resources, if not the ability, to do what they're paying him for. However, their organization was not as fast-thinking as they believed themselves to be. So far, they have been unsuccessful in finding out what made the CIA installation in Burbank so valuable. Most of the agents they sent to find out ended up either captured or dead. Even turning one of their agents by showing him the CIA ordered a hit on his wife proved fruitless.

He was good at his job because he was methodical and relentless. It took him a month to research through all of the files The Ring had on the facility in Burbank. From that research, he came up with a list of six candidates. _Five candidates_, he reminded himself. The sixth name on the list was someone who was dead. However, he was certain The Ring would have loved to exact revenge on him for what he did to them a year and a half ago. A 400-pound fat-assed civilian, no less. But the remaining names on the list were people who had more than a passing contact with the CIA site in Burbank. Attacking the site had been unsuccessful over and over again. He decided he would try a different tact: find the people that knew about it and apply pressure. Applying pressure is why The Ring paid him $10 million to complete this assignment. And he was one who did not fail at his job.

He moved to the front of the line. "When will we land?"

"We'll arrive at Heathrow at 7 AM local time, Mr. Diaz," was the pleasant reply from the gate attendant.

"Thank you." The first name on his list was an MI-6 agent. The Ring always made the mistake of underestimating individuals and paying more respect to the organization in general. It was a mistake Mr. Diaz never made. That would certainly be the case with Cole Barker.


	2. Any Excuse to Party

_Hello again. Just got the second chapter in under the wire in my one-chapter-a-week rule. What can I say? What I lack in quality, I make up for in quantity. :-D_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews. It's an ego thing with authors. I'm sure all of you can understand._

_**

* * *

Echo Park  
February 28, 2011  
7:45 PM**_

Chuck had planned the weekend when he proposed to Sarah for over two months. It was just a pleasant coincidence that Devon and Ellie were out of town, enjoying an extended Valentine's Day weekend they couldn't have two weeks ago because of their schedules at the hospital. They were driving back from Sedona and would be arriving within the hour. In the meantime, Chuck was trying to cook a lovely dinner for the two couples and prepare Sarah and him for Ellie's inevitable reaction to their engagement.

"How much do you want to bet she'll be more excited about our engagement than she was about her own?" Chuck called into the dining room where Sarah was setting up the table.

Sarah quietly chuckled as she put down the placemats. She went into the kitchen. "She's been waiting to see this day for almost four years? Gee, I can't imagine why she would be so excited."

Chuck stirred the sauce he was making. "Baby, could you try a taste of this?"

Sarah walked over to him and took a sample from the wooden spoon. "Mmmm, I think you finally have that recipe down."

Chuck laughed as he put the spoon back in the sauce. "Consider yourself lucky. I went through 5 or 6 experiments of this with Morgan before I dared asking you what you thought of it. Including the dreaded 'red pepper overdose' last August. That was not one of Casey's more pleasant nights eavesdropping on us. It was weeks before Morgan ate my cooking again."

"Sacrifice is part of being an agent. He can take it," Sarah replied with a grin.

"Fortunately, he and Anna are out at dinner tonight. And at least Ellie and Awesome know when it's time to leave. I imagine they won't stay late with having to unpack and getting some rest before work tomorrow."

Sarah gently turned him around to face her. "That's one of the best things about you: your impeccable timing." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed into him, giving him a kiss.

"Mmmm, whoah, hang on." Chuck moved them away from the stove. "I lost a robe once from you doing that."

"Well, I can't help myself sometimes," she replied with a mischievous glance. "Don't you know how much a guy who can cook turns a girl on?"

She started moaning when Chuck kissed that one spot on her neck that drove her crazy. "Especially when he does that?"

She felt herself being lifted onto the counter. Their kissing increased exponentially. Sarah could hear a drawer being opened.

"What are you doing?"

Now it was time for Chuck to have the mischievous glance. "Time for me to get a little revenge for my robe. Someone really needs the Aunt Jemima treatment."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare…"

She couldn't escape, being caught in the corner of the kitchen with Chuck completely blocking her exit routes. She screamed as he worked the spatula under her.

"Oh, I dare…" Chuck was laughing hysterically at Sarah bouncing around to avoid the spatula underneath her.

"I am SO getting you back for this!" Sarah threatened between laughing and the occasional high-pitched shriek. She managed to push Chuck back enough with her knee where she could bring her feet up against the edge of the counter. She pushed off and landed on Chuck, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around him. She flicked her tongue at that one spot on his ear that sends shivers down his body. She slid her hand down between them.

"Oh, you wouldn't…"

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it sweetie? I guess Ellie and Devon will know how happy you are to see them."

The knocking of the door interrupted Sarah's revenge. She got down from Chuck with an audible growl that was betrayed by the ear-to-ear grin on her face. "This is definitely not over."

She quickly went to the door as Chuck kept an eye on the stove. She opened the door.

"Sarah, hi!"

"Welcome back, Ellie," Sarah replied as the two women hugged. "How was Sedona?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. Very relaxing. Except for one tiny problem."

"Completely her problem, Sarah," Devon replied as he hugged Sarah.

Sarah looked back and forth between the two of them. "What happened?" Sarah asked, instantly regretting pressing the issue further.

"We tried one of those couples' spa packages," Ellie explained. "And everything was going great until the massage. The masseuse they assigned him…let's just say she really enjoyed her work."

"Babe, she didn't do anything. She said three things to me the whole time."

Ellie looked at Sarah. "His eyes were closed. Obviously he never saw all the times the masseuse was staring at his ass."

"She was not. And you didn't hear me say anything about the Adonis who was massaging you."

"He wasn't attractive," she replied disdainfully. "You're making that up."

"The guy could play Captain America," Devon quietly replied to Sarah. "Couldn't stand him. He kept winking at me and saying I was a lucky bastard."

"Uh, can I get you two a drink?" Sarah quickly asked, desperate to get away from this argument.

"Just water for me, Sarah," Ellie replied. "My stomach is a bit unsettled. We must have had a bad meal on the way back."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

Sarah quickly walked into the kitchen. Chuck noticed the slight look of distress.

"What's wrong, Sarah?"

"Um, how sure are you of this whole marriage thing?" Sarah asked with a bit of a smirk.

Chuck smiled, correctly guessing what happened. "How many times have I told you not to talk with them unsupervised? It takes time to know how to deal with my sister. She only has two modes: crazy and totally insane. It can be quite intimidating."

"How true. If she's at this level already, I hate to think what will happen when…"

"SARAH!"

Chuck and Sarah jumped high enough to hit the ceiling. They turned to the direction of the scream. Ellie came running into the kitchen in a full-blown frenzy.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" Ellie reached out to grab Sarah's left hand.

Chuck shook his head. "Right, now I remember what I was going to tell you. DON'T wear the ring to dinner."

Ellie was hyperventilating. "Does this mean…are you two…"

Sarah put her arm around Chuck and pulled him close. "Yes, it does. We are."

"Oh, that is the best news ever!" Ellie shrieked loudly enough to break windows two miles away as she wrapped her arms around both of them and hugged hard enough to break a marble column. She was in tears. "That is so amazing. You two are going to have the most wonderful marriage!"

Devon came into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"We're getting married," Chuck replied as Sarah showed him the engagement ring.

"Congratulations, you two," Devon said as he went to hug them. "That is great…I mean it's so wonder…"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. You know you want to."

Devon got a big goofy grin on his face. "That is so AWESOME!"

"Thanks," Chuck replied. "I knew it was only a matter of time, but it still feels good to have finally done it. I can't get over how lucky I am."

Sarah ran her hand over his cheek. "I feel the same way."

Ellie's breathing returned to semi-normal. "So when are you having the wedding? Where's it going to be? Who are you inviting? Have you already picked your best man and maid of honor?"

"Ellie, we got engaged two nights ago," Chuck replied with exasperation. "Can't we enjoy this for another day or two before worrying about that?"

"No! You have to book the church, find a good banquet hall, audition bands; there are so many things to cover!"

"Ellie, trust me. We'll get it done," Sarah replied.

Amazingly, Ellie calmed down at this. "I'm sorry, Sarah. You're right. I'm just excited and happy for the two of you. I have to learn to take it easy."

Suddenly Chuck was a bit offended. "Wait a minute. You don't believe me when I say we can do it, but one 'trust me' from Sarah and you're so mellow you could have been in _Dazed and Confused_? You mean you trust her before your own brother?"

All three gave Chuck a bizarre expression. Chuck was instantly humbled. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

Devon grabbed some plates from the cupboard. "Babe, let's give them a hand with the table." Ellie grabbed some silverware and followed him into the dining room.

"You weren't actually offended, were you?" Sarah sweetly asked.

"No, of course not. I trust you more than anybody to get things done."

She smiled and kissed him. "Quit selling yourself short, sweetie. What you can do is pretty amazing, too." She then pulled a set of earplugs out of her ears. "Besides, these were your idea, and you were right to use them."

Chuck laughed as he pulled out the set he was wearing. "Ellie would have given us a serious case of tinnitus had we not done this. I'm just glad Casey had these. You can't even tell someone is wearing them."

"We should be safe for the rest of the night." Sarah grabbed the bottle of wine. "I'm going to go help them with the table. Everything smells great." She gave him another kiss. "I love you, sweetie."

He gently caressed her as he returned the kiss. "Love you, too."

_**The Ivy, London  
March 4, 2011  
12:30 PM**_

Mr. Diaz blended in just like any other customer in the restaurant. He knew an agent worked in this restaurant, as British Intelligence didn't always have to look for their targets; sometimes the targets came to them. But this was the only method he knew to discover what Cole Barker was doing right now. He was one of the top agents with MI-6 and was a master of staying under the radar. Indeed, it was only pure luck that Mr. Diaz was able to retrace his steps two years ago and discover Cole had been in Burbank. Although the proof he had contact with the CIA in Burbank wasn't concrete, certainly it was worth a try to find out.

He saw his mark enter the restroom. Anonymity was Mr. Diaz's advantage right now. He walked casually towards the bathroom, his custom-made dagger hidden in his hand and the blade fully retracted so nobody could see it. If all went well, nobody would, including his mark.

Mr. Diaz walked into the bathroom, where his mark was washing his hands. Nobody else was in the bathroom. He started to walk casually by his mark, who eyed him warily. However, the mark wasn't fast enough as Mr. Diaz brought his hand up and pressed a button on his dagger. The seven-inch blade shot out with more than enough force to penetrate the agent posing as a server, and Mr. Diaz gave it a quick twist before retracting it. The agent instantly collapsed, and Mr. Diaz caught him. He sat him inside one of the stalls and searched him. He found the next-generation mobile phone he knew the agent would be carrying. He placed it in his pocket and walked casually out of the restaurant.

He knew where the surveillance cameras were between here and his hotel, and he was always careful to keep his head turned at the right times so a full image of his face could not be recorded. Once he returned to the hotel, he went immediately to his room. He had to admit being impressed with his bounty. The mobile phones that British Intelligence started issuing to their agents two months ago were as powerful as any laptop computer available to the average consumer. Even though it was a joint venture between the British, the CIA, and the Japanese SIS, the Brits got the first units. Uploading a program to the phone to hack the encryption, Mr. Diaz was able to access the new Spectre database system being used by the government. Created by an Oxford wunderkind who clearly liked ironic nicknames, it gave real-time information on field agents and their current status. Mr. Diaz had to admit a little bit of luck was falling his way. He wouldn't have to leave London to find Cole Barker.

_**West Hollywood, CA  
March 4, 2011  
10:30 PM**_

Chuck felt a bit of apprehension now that he was engaged. They hadn't told General Beckman yet about planning to marry, and Casey was kind enough not to mention it himself. Their announcement was met with a sarcastic grunt and a perfunctory "congratulations" from him, which they simply accepted as happiness on his part…relatively speaking. However, going on missions was now more difficult because Chuck had it in the back of his mind how much more was at risk. Obviously, he was risking a lot every time he went on a mission before now. But seeing that engagement ring on Sarah's finger put a stamp on how much he had now; thus, how much he had to lose. As much as he tried to put that out of his mind, it kept coming up at the worst times. Like right now.

"Chuck, are you OK?"

Sarah looked at him with some concern inside the van. They were two blocks away from The Abbey, where Chuck was supposed to handle the transfer of some sensitive documents from an undercover CIA agent who recently stole them from a Ring site overseas. The files were originally supposed to be given to another agent, but General Beckman indicated some problems with the transfer taking place.

"I'm sorry. I have to get my head in the game."

"Just relax. This isn't your first solo mission. Besides, Casey is already in there."

"I know. It's just that things feel a lot different now. We're doing these missions, and we're going to be getting married. I guess I can't help feeling a little more nervous."

Sarah took his hand. "We're still the same people. We're still the best team of agents the CIA has. And best of all, you're still Chuck."

He turned to her with a heartfelt smile. "I'm still your Chuck, right?"

She squeezed his hand tighter and gave him a kiss. "Absolutely."

They pulled up to the bar. Chuck took a deep breath. "OK, here I go."

"You'll do great. I'll be here if there are any problems."

Chuck turned to her and grinned. "It's a gay bar, Sarah. You won't be able to go in without tipping someone off. So stay in the van."

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "You've been waiting four years to tell me that, haven't you."

"Yes I have."

Chuck got out of the van and walked into the club. He checked with Sarah to make sure his earpiece was working properly and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe the getup Casey was wearing. The body-hugging sky blue polo shirt and leather vest draped over it stuck out even in the darkened bar. The ridiculously tight black denim jeans he was wearing made Chuck think Casey hadn't been tortured like this since Afghanistan. He tried not to crack up at the piece de resistance to Casey's wardrobe: the highlighted wig that made him look like a 1980's sitcom character.

Chuck walked up to him as Casey finished serving several drinks. "Seriously?"

Casey shrugged. "They tip better when you're dressed up. I've made $60 in only two hours."

Chuck couldn't resist. "And how many phone numbers have you collected?"

"Knock it off, moron, or I'll show you a new meaning to the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy."

Chuck gave him an expression of annoyance as he walked back to a small table where the agent was sitting.

"I hear the mojitos are better at the Dolphin Bar," the agent said, giving Chuck the correct phrase.

"Maybe, but give me an ice-cold beer any day of the week," Chuck replied.

"What happened to the other agent?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. Didn't you try to give the information to them?"

"Tried, yes. But the last two nights, I got the feeling that someone might have been watching, so I ducked out before I saw them. I thought making the exchange here would help because there's so much noise and activity, it would be easy to hide. I think I got lucky tonight. I didn't see anyone following me."

The agent slipped a memory stick under the table to Chuck. Chuck quickly looked around to see if anybody was watching. He spotted someone sitting at the bar. He had a flash, revealing the man to be a Ring agent.

He turned to the agent. "Uh, now would probably be a good time to quietly slip out of this place." Chuck walked further back in the bar. "Casey, we have a Ring agent at the bar."

"Where?" Casey asked.

"End of the bar, black shirt, black leather coat."

"Gee, that narrows it down. Half the guys in here are wearing leather coats."

Chuck started to look for an exit. "Balding, mid-40's, do you see him yet?"

Casey made his way to the end of the long bar. "Someone just got up. I didn't get a look at him, but it might have been that guy."

"OK, can't you use your skills of persuasion to tell him to leave me alone?"

"Working on it. There's a back door just past an alcove of tables on your left that leads to the alley. Get out and get back to the van. Walker, find him."

"On it," Sarah replied.

Chuck found the exit and ducked into the alley. As he walked towards the main street, he was confronted by six very large men.

"You were the one talking to the agent," one of them said in a menacing tone.

Chuck inflected his voice to make it sound slightly more effeminate. "Guys, I just needed a night off from my boyfriend. He was crowding me. I'm not looking for a one-night stand."

"You won't be getting one," the man replied and stepped towards Chuck.

Chuck's eyes fluttered as his Intersect kicked into action, locating the program he needed. He landed a roundhouse kick at the man in front of him. He leaped over that man as he fell and kicked his leg out to knock down a second man. He pivoted and threw a punch at a third one. He staggered forward as someone hit him from behind. He landed between two of the thugs, who immediately grabbed each of his arms and held him place. The first man pulled out his gun and aimed it at Chuck. Chuck could feel someone's hands pushing down on his shoulder. He looked up to see someone fly over his head, having used Chuck's shoulder to push off, and put their feet directly into the chest of the man with the gun, who was knocked back to the ground. Sarah went on the offensive, landing a spinning kick on another thug and taking one down with a right cross. Chuck broke away from the two men holding him, bringing his heel up into one of them as he landed an elbow on the other. Sarah ran at Chuck and took his hand. He spun her around, and she took out another man with a kick to the side of the face. Chuck whirled around and took out the last two with a roundhouse kick for each.

Chuck and Sarah heard the cock of a gun behind them. They turned in time to see the Ring agent Chuck flashed on level his gun at them with a look of fury on his face.

A shot rang out. The agent fell to the ground.

Chuck and Sarah turned in the opposite direction to locate the person who shot the agent. The man was obscured in the darkness of the alley.

"You know, just once I'd like to complete a mission without you two bailing my ass out."

They couldn't see the man who just saved them, but the voice was more than familiar. Chuck got a huge smile on his face.

"Well, just once we'd like to go on a mission without you saving our lives."

"OK, that sounds like a plan. You let me fail, and I'll let you croak."

"Good."

The man walked towards them, and the lone streetlight in the alley revealed his face. "I really have to visit more often." Jimmy Slade had a huge grin on his face as well.

Chuck walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Jimmy, how are you?"

"I'm good. Screwed-up missions aside, of course."

Sarah growled at him. "Don't even start, Jimmy." She gave him a big hug as well.

"Ugh, I'm trying not to, kiddo. But this case has been ridiculous."

"What happened?"

"This place was driving me nuts! I've tried to meet with this agent for the last two nights, but guys would keep coming up and asking me to have a drink with them. The agent kept getting spooked and leaving. I've spent 20 hours at this bar for nothing! What, am I putting out some sort of vibe that I'm looking to get laid?"

One of the thugs tried to get up and pull his gun out with a furious growl. Jimmy drove his heel into the man's face.

"Shut up, I'm talking here." He turned back to Chuck and Sarah. "I mean, the last time I checked, I was straight, wasn't I? Call me weird, but I happen to prefer women. I swear, if one more person grabs my ass, I'm going to…HEY!"

Jimmy turned towards the culprit, who had a trouble-causing smirk on her face. "Chuck, would you please tell your girlfriend not to grab my ass?"

Chuck gave him a bizarre look. "Jimmy, at what point did you think I could ever tell her what to do and she'd listen?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Good point. She does that because she knows she can get away with it." Sarah tried to play innocent, but neither Chuck nor Jimmy was buying it.

"Besides, she's not my girlfriend anymore."

Jimmy's eyes went wide. "What? What are you talking about?" He turned towards Sarah, who held up her engagement ring. "Oh, you're engaged? Congratulations!"

Jimmy gave both of them a hug. "And about frickin' time! I was afraid you two were going to go the Kurt Russell-Goldie Hawn route."

Chuck laughed. "Oh, please. We're not that bad, are we?"

"Ah, you're right. I guess it just drives me nuts when people who clearly belong together don't realize it. But don't worry. It's not like I've been sitting at home thinking this is some lame-assed, will-they-or-won't-they relationship. I knew it was just a matter of time with you two."

Casey came out the door of the club with his gun drawn and spotted Jimmy with Chuck and Sarah. "Oh. Now I know why Beckman had to call us in."

"And how have you been, Case?" Jimmy gritted through his teeth. "Nice outfit, by the way. Just get back the Adam Lambert concert?" Casey growled at that comment.

"OK, we've got work to do," Sarah replied before an already long night got any longer. She called the local NSA office for assistance in processing the Ring agents now in custody.

_**Unknown Location, London  
March 5, 2011  
10:05 PM**_

Cole Barker had to admit this was not one of the more fun missions he had been on. But when you've visited over 200 different countries, saved the world a dozen times, and bedded enough exotic women to make Hugh Hefner proud, domestic missions didn't have quite the appeal. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy London, but he had certainly visited it plenty of times growing up in Newcastle. He imagined he found Hong Kong, Rome, and New York more fascinating than the people who lived there.

_Queen and country_, he reminded himself. The Ring had become a greater threat than Fulcrum, and he worked very hard to help bring down that organization. Fortunately, Chuck Bartowski proved to be a lot more than meets the eye. His team was victorious. Unfortunately, it was only the beginning, and The Ring was now keeping British Intelligence's domestic and international branches very busy.

His contact was late. Already the alarm bells were ringing in his mind. He checked to make sure his Walther was in a ready position. He was starting to consider making a run for it, but his contact told him he had important information to give him tonight.

The information Cole could have used was that his contact was lying dead outside of the abandoned building next to his car. He never saw the laser sight aimed at his back. A slight pinch and Cole collapsed. Two unknown men entered the building and carried his body to a waiting van. Mr. Diaz watched them place Cole inside while he disassembled his rifle.

_**Castle Underground Facility  
March 7, 2011  
10:30 AM**_

Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy were gathered around the main conference table. They were a little tired from being there, especially since they spent most of the weekend writing up reports regarding the capture of Ring agents at The Abbey the previous Friday night. It was especially aggravating for Jimmy, who alternated between his hotel and Castle the entire weekend. Outside of Chuck, Sarah, and Casey, nobody had seen him.

"Beckman wants me to stay in L.A. for a little while, so I guess we'll have to come up with some excuse for me being around," Jimmy said. "Unless you want me to stay down here the whole time. Although I should warn you I was getting a little stir crazy the last time I was here, and I was only in Castle for two days."

I was already thinking about that," Chuck replied. "Unfortunately, they shut down Zork on us to save money."

Jimmy shook his head. "I hate when that happens. Maybe the CIA should get sponsorships for their spies, like NASCAR."

"Fortunately, there's someone who can help us. We'll slip you inside the Nerd Herd."

"How?"

The door opened upstairs, and Jimmy's mouth hit the floor. The last person he expected to walk into Castle was Morgan.

He turned to them, more than a little shocked. "Wait a minute. Does he know?"

"That's why he's here now," Sarah replied. "We're going to explain everything."

"He knows about this place? Wow, I really have to call you people more often."

"It'll be fine Jimmy," Chuck assured him. "Trust us."

"He's never going to believe I'm the same guy from 16 months ago. Hell, _**I**_ don't believe I'm the same guy from 16 months ago." This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Sarah.

Morgan surveyed the room. "Mr. Bartowski, future Mrs. Walker-Bartowski, and…wait a second. Are we letting new people into the clubhouse? Chuck, doesn't that whole 'spy secret' thing start going out the window if you let too many people in on it?"

"It's OK, Morgan. That's actually why you're here." Chuck gestured to Jimmy. "This is Roger Murdock. He is a fellow agent."

Morgan shakes Jimmy's hand. "Good to meet you, Roger."

Jimmy looked slightly amused but shook his hand anyway. "And you, Morgan."

Morgan suddenly froze. "Wait. That voice sounds familiar. A little less Barry White behind it than it used to have."

Jimmy turned to Chuck and Sarah. "Wow, he's good."

"You've met him before, Morgan," Sarah replied. "About a year and a half ago, do you remember the guy who took over the Buy More for two weeks before Big Mike was back in charge? He died in an auto accident?"

Morgan staggered back. "No…no way! Anthony?"

"Actually, that was just an alias I used. My real name is Jimmy Slade."

"But dude, you were…you were, a…"

"A fat bastard?" Sarah gave him an evil glare. Jimmy shrugged. "Well, I was. Airlines were charging me for three seats."

"Oh, man. What is your secret? How do you do these things?"

"The same way I did, Morgan," Chuck replied. "Let me explain. Jimmy wasn't killed in an auto accident. He's an Intersect, just like me. Except his was done back in 1990. It doesn't work the same way as mine."

"Basically, if Chuck is an MP3 player, I'm an 8-track tape," Jimmy added.

"But the same group that attacked Castle went after him. He died in an explosion trying to save us…or so we thought. He went into secret training like I did, and this is the result. Now he's a spy. A really good one, too."

Morgan looked Jimmy up and down in disbelief.

"Wow. Dude, seriously. You should write a book. You're like one of those stories on the infomercials."

Jimmy chuckled. "I don't think the 'lose weight on the taxpayer's dime' plan would go over too well with the general public. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey went to bat for me with General Beckman to keep me out of an underground bunker, just like they apparently did with you. They thought I could be a good agent. I guess they were right."

"Morgan, do you think he can work undercover in the Buy More?" Chuck asked him. "Could you convince Big Mike to hire him?"

"Absolutely, Chuck. You know I've got your back. But Big Mike's gotten the word from corporate that there's a hiring freeze on. How do we get around that?"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and smiled.

_**Buy More  
March 8, 2011  
12:30 PM**_

"Sorry for going John McEnroe on you, but you CANNOT be serious!"

Jimmy stared at the cage in the back of the Buy More, adorned in a white Oxford shirt and gray tie. A mountain of computers was staring him back in the face.

"It's necessary for the cover, Jimmy," Chuck replied. "We needed to have a reason for hiring someone else. Casey talked to the NSA."

Jimmy turned to Casey, who had a joyous smirk on his face. "Casey did this. Gee, what a surprise." Jimmy shook his head and was ready to tear his hair out. "You mean I have to fix these computers all by myself?"

"I promise I'll get Jeff and Lester to help you."

Jimmy threw his hands up in frustration. "So I DO have to fix these computers all by myself!"

Casey clapped Jimmy's shoulder. "Have fun. Sucks to be a nerd sometimes, huh?" He walked away with an amused grunt as Jeff and Lester came up behind Chuck and Jimmy.

"Guys, we just got this big shipment of computers, and Roger will need help fixing them," Chuck told them.

"Sure Chuck," Lester replied. "Can't leave the new guy twisting in the wind."

Chuck lowered his voice so only Jimmy heard it. "See? You treat them nice and they step up to the plate when necessary." Chuck turned to Jeff and Lester. "Thanks guys."

Chuck walked away. Lester checked his watch and gave a devious smile. "Oops, it's lunchtime."

"We've got a few things to take care of," Jeff replied in an unfocused haze. "By the way, someone has to man the Nerd Herd desk."

Jeff and Lester walked away, and Jimmy walked out to the main floor, where he saw a line of 20 angry people at the Nerd Herd desk. He started to look towards his back pocket where his CIA-issue suicide pill was.

"Tempting...tempting..." He briefly debated whether to take it himself or mix it into Jeff and Lester's coffee. Either way, problem solved.

_**Unknown Location, London  
March 8, 2011  
5:00 PM**_

Cole woke up bound to a chair in the middle of a room he did not recognize. His head felt like it weighed forty pounds, and his mind was in a haze. He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious. He saw only silhouettes of people in the room.

"What is your name?" A voice he did not recognized called out from the dark.

"My--my name?" Cole wasn't sure what was going on, but his mouth felt detached from his mind.

"What is your name?" The voice said with a bit more force.

"Cole." A small part of his mind wondered what the hell just happened. He thought he had built a tolerance to just about every form of truth serum available. Clearly he was wrong.

"Who do you work for?"

"Her Majesty's government." His movements were sluggish, but that small part of his mind that was registering what was going on was starting to scream. You could train for months and years on end to survive torture, but you don't truly know how you'll react until it is actually happening. Whoever this was, he was smart enough not to assault him to make him talk. There was no way Cole would give in to being beat up.

"I need some information about your travels."

Whatever this man wanted, Cole knew he couldn't give it up. He knew what he had to do. He had to hope that the new-issue shoes many agents wore in MI-6 from the Quartermaster would work.

"You were in the United States a few years ago."

Cole just got lucky. This man was taking his time, perhaps to make sure the serum worked properly. Asking the correct questions was important when dealing with a person with an altered mind. The one part of Cole's mind that was still cognizant of his situation willed his body into action.

"I've been there many times," the part of Cole that was obeying the effects of the serum replied.

"There is a CIA facility in southern California. You were rumored to be there helping them with a mission to take down Fulcrum."

"Yes," was Cole's reply, while his left heel quietly worked to break the sole of his right shoe. He couldn't stop now. If it was a question between his life and telling this man about Chuck, the answer was obvious. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were some of the best people he ever worked with.

"Can you tell me who you saw there?"

Cole concentrated all of his efforts into resisting that question. His feet shifted slightly, but the men in the shadows didn't notice. He quietly pushed the heel of his left shoe into the broken sole of his right shoe. The plastique was mixed. The final ten seconds of his life ticked down. But he could still go out swinging.

He let his body fall to the side, and the chair tipped over. He feigned unconsciousness, hoping the men would walk up to him and pull him back up. Indeed, two of the men walked up to him and tried to pull the chair back up.

_Be careful, Chuck_ was Cole's final thought as the plastique detonated.

_**L Apparemment Café  
March 8, 2011  
5:00 PM**_

It was the usual crowd in the café. Like most cafés in Paris, this wasn't the most popular time of the year for big crowds. However, there were still enough people to sample pastries and drink coffee to keep the café busy. At worst, the clientèle would leave the woman alone, merely wanting their drinks and not to be bothered otherwise.

The woman observed the same man come in. He always dressed in casual clothes. He probably thought he was being inconspicuous, but that only served to make the briefcase stick out even more. She had her suspicions as the man met whom she believed to be a contact. This time, she was ready. They didn't notice her. Why would they? She had been working as a server at this café for six months, and her story checked out. The man who walked in with the briefcase walked out with the same briefcase. At least, that's what it was supposed to look like. Fortunately, the server caught the switch under the table.

She made a few notes into her order pad. She had enough to take this to her bosses and request additional resources.

_**Orange Orange**_  
_**March 12, 2011**_  
_**6:00 PM**_

Chuck was tempted not to go home after working at the Buy More. Unfortunately, he knew he had to. Sarah would kill him if he blew this off. Not because it was something she planned, but she insisted he suffer with her.

Ellie was throwing them an engagement party at their apartment and wouldn't take no for an answer.

As much as he knew how big of a deal this was, he preferred going to parties rather than being the reason for them. Unfortunately, Ellie was not one to be denied once she set her mind to something.

Chuck opened the door to the Orange Orange and saw Sarah's apprehensive look. He knew she was dreading this as much as he was.

"We could always elope," Chuck said with a smile. Sarah couldn't help but smile as well. It was impossible to resist that boyish charm.

"I think Ellie would disown you if we did that."

Chuck shrugged. "I'm willing to risk that. How about you?"

Sarah laughed. She put the last of the toppings into the cooler and took Chuck's hand. "Come on. We've been in life-threatening situations before. This can't be much worse."

They started to walk out of the Orange Orange. Suddenly, Chuck stopped. He appeared to be lost in thought.

"What is it?" Sarah asked. Her curiosity grew even more when she saw the big grin on Chuck's face.

"Maybe we can make the party not completely about us. Someone has a birthday coming up."

Sarah tried to figure out what Chuck was talking about. Suddenly she was grinning. "Oh, he will never forgive us."

"Maybe, but how many birthdays did he ever get to celebrate?"

"The first thing he'll tell us is that his real birthday isn't for three weeks."

Chuck's look grew even more devious. "But he can't prove that, can he?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck. "I am liking this side of you, Mr. Bartowski."

"We just have to pick up a few items."

They dashed out of the Orange Orange.

_**Echo Park**_  
_**March 12, 2011**_  
_**9:00 PM**_

Ellie looked over the crowd at Chuck and Sarah's apartment. Granted, most of the people there were friends of Devon's and hers. However, they were the ones who would truly appreciate an engagement party. She made sure as few people from the Buy More knew about the party as possible. Morgan and Anna couldn't be avoided, and Devon promised he would keep an eye on Casey so that he wouldn't perform any public acts of indecency. The only other person from the Buy More she saw...provided Jeff and Lester didn't crash the party...was the new person Chuck was talking about. She tried to remember his name...Roger was the name going through her head...but he kept to himself near the apartment. She'd take quiet...and very attractive...over the normal motley crew of Buy More employees Chuck hung around with.

Sarah walked back into the apartment. It was a bit ironic that she trained for situations like these before, but when the party was exactly that, a party, and one for Chuck and her, she felt a bit nervous. She made small talk with the people from the hospital already and was almost ready to spring the trap with Chuck. She felt a little bad doing that to one of the few people Chuck and she ever encountered who never changed and never turned. But Chuck and she weren't much for being the center of attention, and it was time he was just once.

She walked over to Jimmy, who was standing quietly in the corner of the apartment and avoiding everyone in general. How he ever became successful as a public speaker was beyond her.

"Hey Jimmy. Thank you for the engagement present." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Our formal diningware is already building, and we haven't even picked a date yet."

Jimmy shrugged. "Can't go wrong with crystal, right? I couldn't come up with anything better, unless you two would have preferred a gift card someplace. I'm great with those."

"They're beautiful, trust me."

Jimmy noticed the odd expression on Sarah. She was smiling way too much for a bunch of crystal glasses. "Uh Sarah, I've seen that look on your face before."

Sarah tried to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

Jimmy shot her an annoyed glance. "It's the same look you gave me that first day when you tried to pull me away from my briefcase so Chuck could figure out who I actually was."

The look disappeared in an instant. "What do you mean?"

"Just spill it, Sarah. What do you want that I'm not going to like?"

Sarah looked down at the ground. It was easy to forget about Jimmy's cynical, distrusting side, since she hadn't seen it in so long. "Chuck and I were wondering if you could do something for us. And you're right: you won't like it one bit."

"What?"

"Just, uh, play along when Chuck comes out."

"Play along? What are you talking about?"

Both of them looked to their left as Chuck emerged from the kitchen with a cake and lit candles all over it. "Everybody! I know that he's not one to boast of it, but one of my coworkers, Roger, is having a birthday this weekend! So if we could all sing Happy Birthday to him!"

The crowd applauded and launched into song. Jimmy tried to keep a smile plastered on his face.

"This is not funny, Sarah. My birthday isn't for three weeks, and I don't like birthdays anyway," Jimmy gritted under his fake smile.

"Check your driver's license, Roger," Sarah quietly replied, emphasizing the word Roger. "It says your birthday is Tuesday."

"I don't like my birthday. I don't like celebrating it! You know the last gift I got? Does the phrase 'Hong Kong Phooey lunchbox' mean anything?"

Chuck put the cake down on the table in front of Jimmy, gave him a hug, and put a hat on him. Jimmy glared at him.

"You will end up with parts of you painted orange at your bachelor party if it's the last thing I ever do," Jimmy hissed.

"Please? Just take one for the team? Ellie wouldn't back down. We can't handle being the center of attention."

"And I can?"

There were calls from the crowd to make a wish. Jimmy relented since it was already too late. He blew out the candles to applause. He pulled back to let Ellie cut the cake.

"Happy Birthday, Roger. Chuck was telling me that they're really swamped at the Buy More, but you've been a big help."

Jimmy calmed down. He still felt a tinge of guilt whenever Ellie was around. Even though Ellie didn't recognize him, Jimmy still remembered the day she was taken hostage, and he had to rescue her with Sarah. It was not a day he remembered fondly.

"Well, I just pitch in wherever I can."

"Did you know Chuck before working there?"

"I met him once or twice, mostly at workshops. I used to work at the Buy More in Anaheim. But I've been taking a couple of courses at UCLA, so it was easier to find a place near here and transfer."

One of Ellie's friends was calling her over. "Sarah, can you handle the rest of this?"

"No problem Ellie," Sarah replied. Sarah finished cutting the cake as Ellie went over to her friends.

Chuck turned to Jimmy. "See? This isn't so bad, is it?"

Jimmy shook his head. "So to avoid celebrating your real engagement, we have to celebrate my fake birthday?"

"We're sorry Jimmy," Sarah replied. "This has been a bit overwhelming since everybody found out about our engagement, and Ellie really isn't helping it with her over-exuberance. Besides, we never get to see you. And if you haven't celebrated a birthday since you were a kid, don't you think you should finally have one?"

"Hell, if you needed a reason to celebrate, you could have done that and gotten some payback on Ellie at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

Jimmy looked confused. "You didn't notice it? There's wine all over the courtyard, but Ellie hasn't had a single drink tonight. And she doesn't really strike me as the designated-driver type."

Chuck and Sarah looked over to where Ellie was. They walked over to Ellie as Devon joined her.

"Sis, can I talk to you for a second?" Chuck and Sarah pulled Devon and Ellie aside. "Um, is there something you're not telling us?"

"What?" Ellie asked, going into full denial.

"You insisted on this engagement party when we wanted to keep things quiet and now you're hiding something?" Chuck gestured at the water Ellie was drinking. She looked down at the ground in guilt. Jimmy Slade walked slowly over to the group.

"You're right, Chuck. But we really wanted the party for you, and we only had it confirmed the other day."

"You are?"

Ellie and Devon wrapped their arms around each other. "We're due in October!"

"Congratulations!" Chuck had a huge grin on his face as Sarah and he hugged Ellie and Devon. Even Jimmy's surly mood for having a birthday surprise sprung on him disappeared.

"Congratulations, that's wonderful news. And now I can take this off," Jimmy said with a smirk as he pulled the birthday hat off of his head.

Devon turned to the crowd. "Everybody, we have an announcement. We're expecting our first child!"

A few gasps went up from the two dozen guests, which transitioned into enthusiastic applause. Morgan, Anna, and Casey came up to Devon and Ellie to wish them congratulations.

_**Echo Park**_  
_**March 13, 2011**_  
_**12:00 AM**_

Chuck and Sarah exited the apartment with two plastic bags to begin the cleanup. They found Jimmy already picking up the glasses, plates, and napkins that were strewn around.

"You don't have to clean up," Sarah admonished him. "It was our party; we should be doing the cleaning."

"Technically, it was Ellie's party, but I'm sure you're not going to make her clean up after the big news. Besides, it's an old habit of mine. I'm still used to not getting a lot of sleep."

Chuck looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry to drag you into the party just because we didn't want to overdo our engagement..."

"Oh, don't even worry about that. Actually, it was very kind of you to think about me. I may not like being the center of attention, but it's nice of you to think that I deserve it."

"That you do, Jimmy," Sarah replied. "It's too bad they don't know all of the things about you that we do. They would throw a parade if they did."

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I'd really enjoy that much attention."

Chuck looked at Jimmy for a long moment. "Have you talked to Alex at all?"

Jimmy hung his head. "Not since San Diego. I left her a dozen messages, but she hasn't responded. That's two months now. I guess she's just focusing on her father at this point. I can't really blame her."

"Did you think about flying to Philadelphia and seeing if she would meet with you?"

"I considered it, but she was having a tough enough time when she left San Diego. You know about the fight we had. I told her about my family, and I think she feels guilty about what she did. I don't know. I just don't want to crowd her. She's going through enough as it is. I don't have anything going on that even compares to that."

Sarah contemplated telling Jimmy about the fiancé Alex lost on 9/11, but she wasn't sure if Alex wanted that information revealed. She decided to play it safe. "Just be patient, Jimmy. She'll find you. She'd be crazy to let you go."

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess."

"Hey," Sarah sharply replied, grabbing Jimmy's chin and pushing it back up. "Remember what I said? You have to learn to see yourself the way we see you. You're a good person. The best. You have to start believing that."

Jimmy gave a shy smile and nodded. "I did follow your advice when we talked in January. You said try to find something about my past that I could fix. And I did."

Chuck's eyes lit up in curiosity. "What was it?"

Jimmy turned to Chuck. "There was really only one thing I could fix, so I tracked down your father."

"You did? What happened when he saw you?"

Jimmy laughed. "He was shocked, to put it mildly. He couldn't believe I was still alive. I guess you never told him. Then I explained everything that happened...being pulled out of the rubble, the year of training, and reuniting with you, Sarah, and Casey. I swear you never saw anyone more proud. I don't think I ever got that from my own father. Not once."

"Why did you visit him? Was it just to tell him you were still alive?"

Jimmy shook his head and smiled. "It took a few tries, but I am officially Intersect-free."

Chuck and Sarah stood there in shock for a second. They shook it off and gave Jimmy a hug.

"Congratulations, Jimmy," Chuck said.

"Thanks. Your dad was certainly glad that I had come full circle. I think he was happy that he finally got to fix that part of both of our pasts."

"Hey, you deserve it. You must be so relieved."

"Yup. If I want to complete a mission now, it'll have to be with my own abilities." Jimmy paused for a moment. "There goes my good service record."

Chuck and Sarah groaned and started throwing cups and plates at Jimmy.

"OK, OK, Uncle! Uncle!" Jimmy waited until they were done. "Your dad was, to say the least, very grateful that I came back. He told me if there was anything I ever wanted, he'd try to get it for me. I told him there was one thing he could do."

"What was it?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy paused for a moment. "I asked him to put the Intersect back in me."

Chuck and Sarah froze. It was the last thing they ever expected Jimmy to request.

"Obviously, I didn't want the old Intersect back. I asked him to put in an upgraded one."

Chuck was barely registering what Jimmy was saying. "But...but why?"

Jimmy was silent as he looked out over the courtyard. "I've given it a lot of thought. I know you can't change the past, but I can't stop wondering what would have happened if I made some different choices. Or if some things went the way they were supposed to. Maybe I was meant to have the Intersect and it was just bad luck how it went. I have to know if this was something that was meant to work for me."

"Jimmy, I don't think my father wants anything to do with the Intersect project anymore. It cost him too much already."

"You're right, and I agree. I don't think he would have even considered it if anybody else asked but me. And he is putting some conditions on it."

"Like what?" Sarah asked.

"First of all, only I get the upgrade. Nobody else can have it. As soon as it's uploaded, the Intersect computer and all of its records get destroyed. Second of all, he wants the patents for the work he did that Roark Industries took from him. I'm not really sure what that's about. I was under the impression Ted Roark died of a heart attack two years ago."

Chuck shook his head. "It's a long story. We'll tell you later."

"OK, and that the government gives him a budget to work on his experiments for the rest of his life with no oversight."

"And then he'll give you a new Intersect?" Chuck asked.

Jimmy paused and took a deep breath. "No. The most important condition is that you have your Intersect removed and retire from being an agent."

Chuck and Sarah sat in stunned silence.

Sarah looked at Jimmy. "He doesn't want Chuck to be a spy anymore?"

Jimmy turned to Sarah. "Actually, that applies to both of you."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other in shock.


	3. A Few Things to Think About

_Hello. I'm glad everybody is enjoying the show (again, for those of you who weren't). Obviously I'm of the opinion that the show can work great with Chuck and Sarah together and doesn't need the will they/won't they angst that we had to go through to get to the last two episodes._

_Here's another chapter in my story. I'm going to try and update on Sundays for now until the season is over, then I'll update on Monday nights. Part of that is because of my synopsis-writing schedule, which is heavy on Mondays in May and will be heavy on Sundays in June and July. But that's neither here nor there._

_As always, please leave reviews. Always love to hear what you think._

_**

* * *

Echo Park**_  
_**March 13, 2011**_  
_**12:15 AM**_

Chuck and Sarah were looking at each other in shock. They had contemplated this possibility many times before. But they always thought they would have to defy the CIA and run away. Never once did they think they would be given the opportunity to just walk away. General Beckman would actually let someone else be the Intersect?

Jimmy was fidgeting in his seat from the uncomfortable silence. "Um, was I supposed to say the next thing? I'm a little confused here. I thought I had talked enough already."

Chuck was barely registering what Jimmy had told them. "Wait…so…the CIA doesn't want me to be the Intersect anymore?"

"No, no," Jimmy quickly replied. "It's completely up to you. Well, both of you obviously. If you want to stay spies, it's completely your call. Then everybody goes back to what they were doing."

"What about you?" Sarah asked Jimmy. "You said you wanted to do this. You want the Intersect back in you."

"I do. But I'm not going to let you do something you don't want to do just so I have it. If you don't want to do it, I go back to being a spy. If you do, I'm a spy with the Intersect. You're the two with the big decision to make. I'm not involved. My life doesn't change."

"No, stop!" Sarah was getting upset with Jimmy's nonchalant attitude. "You are involved. Everything changes. Don't you realize what you're proposing? Do you realize how much this will affect your life?"

Jimmy gave her an annoyed glance. Had anyone but Chuck or Sarah said those things, he would have been mad as hell. But he knew they were worried about him. "I think I get the concept of the Intersect changing my life. I've already been through it. I'm kind of hoping the experience is a little more positive this time."

Sarah voice softened. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. You're right. I wasn't thinking about that."

Jimmy smiled. "It's OK. You just have this annoying habit of putting other people's lives before your own. You should really stop that. It's disgusting."

Sarah playfully threw a cup on the table next to her at Jimmy, who made a face at her.

"Hypocrite," she snarled at Jimmy before breaking up in laughter.

"Wait, I don't understand," Chuck interjected. "General Beckman is just going to let us go? She never did that without a fight before."

Jimmy turned to Chuck. "I don't know if you can consider it being 'let go.' You're still going to have jobs with the CIA. They're just more of the nine-to-five variety. You'll be transferred to Langley. Beckman needs someone to lead a team to deal with cyber-threats. Nobody can question your skills with the computer. Given half the dangers to this country relate to our computer infrastructure these days, you'd be more valuable doing that than what you are doing now, even with the Intersect in you. You'd be in charge of a team that basically is a quick-strike force, but for the computer. It sounds like something out of a Tom Clancy novel, I know. But the Air Force can only move so fast in dealing with cyberspace because of its many levels of bureaucracy. Beckman needs a smaller team that can respond much faster and is more capable of thinking outside the box. Let's face it: you've come up with some very unusual solutions for your missions. But they worked. She needs someone who can think like that."

Chuck gave that some thought. "Wait a minute. It's all of the thrills of being a spy without all the nasty side effects? Like betrayal, torture, and death?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You won't even have Internet filters on your computer."

Chuck had a devious smirk on his face. "I can go to any site I want and nobody will say anything? I am SO in!" Jimmy laughed.

"Uh, don't you think you should consult with the Mrs. first? I'm thinking she has a partial say in this."

"She doesn't have a partial say; she has the only say in this," Chuck replied with a smile.

Sarah was a tiny bit offended. "Wait a minute. I'm capable of listening to what someone else says. I thought marriages were supposed to be about a team, making decisions together, and being partners."

Both Chuck and Jimmy gave her a weird look before breaking up in laughter. "Men haven't bought that BS since the 70's, Sarah," Jimmy replied with a healthy dose of cynicism. "Guys know who is in charge in a relationship. Hell, I've been with one woman in my entire life and even _**I**_ know who's in charge."

Sarah quietly growled but conceded the point. "What job does Beckman have for me?"

"Do you remember a Dr. Janet Torres?"

Sarah nodded. "She was my faculty advisor at Harvard."

"I guess she's been keeping an eye on your career." Jimmy turned to Chuck. "If there was a Sarah Walker Fan Club, this lady would be the founder and president of it. I think I heard the word 'proud' from her more times in that meeting that I have in my entire life put together. Basically, this woman was Sarah if Sarah was a spy in the late 70's and 80's."

Jimmy turned back to Sarah. "She thinks you'd make a great faculty advisor, helping the women who are going through the program. You have enough field experience but are still young enough so you know what these students are going through. They need someone at George Mason University. Their advisor is transferring to Florida State to be closer to her ailing parents."

Sarah sat back in her chair. Sometimes, she still didn't think she deserved everything that had come her way in the past four years, in spite of what everyone told her. Dr. Torres was the first person to take an interest in her life and guide her along the path to where she was today. She was the closest thing Sarah had to a role model. She wasn't sure if she could be anything but an agent. But if Dr. Torres thought she would make an excellent advisor, it was certainly something she had to consider.

"George Mason will just let me be an advisor?"

"Beckman and Torres went over your transcripts. You're only 9 hours shy of a Master's in Criminology. I would guess they'll give you the degree based on your work for the CIA and want you to make up those hours on the job."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. Both of them were going over the same thing in their head. Jimmy quietly waved his hand back and forth to get their attention.

"OK, I really wasn't expecting an answer tonight. It's completely up to the two of you whether you want or do it or not. And everybody agrees to accept whatever decision you make. Take your time with it."

Jimmy continued to look between the two of them. He wanted to help them clean up, but he got the feeling this would be a good time to leave Chuck and Sarah alone. "I'm going to head back to my hotel. I'll call you in the morning."

He rose, which prompted Chuck and Sarah to return to the present. Both of them gave Jimmy a hug, and he departed. They slowly walked around the courtyard, picking up the remaining cups, plates, and napkins in silence. Their minds were elsewhere.

_**Offices of the Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure (DGSE), Paris  
March 15, 2011  
11:00 AM**_

A tall brunette walked into the office with purpose. It had been a week since she put in her request for extra resources, and she was not happy. This wouldn't be the first time her bosses in the DGSE had stonewalled her. She was regarded as something of a wildcard when it came to the Directorate General for External Security. The reputation was certainly well-earned. She had bucked authority on more than a few occasions. Unfortunately, unlike other agencies, the DGSE preferred to unleash their agents rather than the agents unleashing themselves. It was not something she had grown to accept, even after 15 years as a spy. Her methods were met with resentment, regardless of her success.

Laurent Toupin was at his desk, typing away at his computer, and trying to pretend he didn't see the woman.

"Laurent, what happened to my request for more resources?"

Laurent sat back in his chair. He had hoped she wouldn't press the issue. "I sent it up the ladder and it got rejected."

The woman grew angry. "Did it get rejected for a legitimate reason, or was it rejected simply because I put in the request?"

Laurent shook his head. "You always think it's about you. It may be hard to believe, but there are some people in the offices upstairs who don't despise you, despite that chip on your shoulder."

The woman calmed down a little bit. "This is important. I discovered something at the last exchange on Sunday. I think it might be significant, but without getting more help, I won't be able to prove it."

"What is it?"

The woman lowered her voice conspiratorially. "During the exchange on Sunday, the courier took a look at the papers to see if he was getting what he was supposed to get. I was able to get a picture of one of the documents."

She took out her mobile phone and adjusted the image. "Take a look at the letterhead."

Laurent looked at it intently. "What am I looking at?"

The woman pointed to a small mark that was obscured by the edge of the attaché case. "That looks a lot like the logo for our consulate services. And judging by the words I was able to see in the image, I would say it is for our embassy in Moscow."

Laurent gave her his most doubting glance. "That's some very wild speculation."

"Hence the need for more resources. I need to be able to follow this man. So far, I have not come up with anything on his background. I haven't gotten anything back on his prints or facial recognition. That alone is very unusual. But certainly you could see how potentially far-reaching this is."

Laurent looked at her and assessed what the best course of action was. He picked up his phone. "I'll call Dr. Gauthier and tell him what you found. Perhaps this will convince him."

The woman stood up. There were more than a few people who resented her, but the head of the DGSE wasn't one of them. "Thank you, Laurent." She walked away from him with a more determined pace than how she entered.

Laurent waited until she was gone before disconnecting from Dr. Gauthier. He dialed another number.

_**Buy More**_  
_**March 15, 2011**_  
_**1:30 PM**_

Chuck walked into the break room of the Buy More. Not surprisingly, Jimmy was passed out at one of the tables with a barely-eaten bag of animal crackers from the vending machine in front of him. Given that was the only healthy selection in the entire machine; it was obvious Jimmy took both his job and his health seriously. The job part didn't shock him; he remembered Jimmy's obsession with working his cover job the last time he was in the Buy More. Any time Chuck tried to reach Jimmy over the last week, other than their engagement party, he was at the store.

He gently shook Jimmy awake. "It's never a good idea to sleep in the break room at the store, Jimmy. Things have been known to disappear off of unsuspecting employees in the past."

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes. "So what's corporate policy on kicking the crap out of someone who does that?"

Chuck was taken back slightly by Jimmy's snippy tone, but he wasn't entirely surprised by it. "I'm sorry about Casey and the computers. But in my defense, I didn't expect you to finish all 75 computers in less than a week."

Jimmy's scowl was permanently etched in stone. "Yeah, it would have been nice for Casey to tell me that the NSA wasn't actually using all of those computers; they were just taking up space in an office basement."

"They won't go to waste. The NSA will probably donate the set to some local after-school club. Just think of it as having done something for charity."

"Way to spin-doctor that, Ambassador," Jimmy growled.

Chuck smiled and put a cupcake in front of Jimmy with a single candle. "Happy Actual Fake Birthday."

Jimmy looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, man." It was impossible to stay mad at the guy.

Chuck sat down next to him. "My pleasure. Is everything else going OK?"

"Morgan's trying to get Jeff and Lester to pull their weight in the Nerd Herd, but you know how that goes."

"All too well," Chuck replied with a tired sigh. "Sarah and I haven't talked a lot since Saturday night. I think we're both still in a bit of shock."

"I really can't blame you. That's quite a bombshell I dropped. But the two of you will have to talk at some point."

"I know. The only thing we've talked about is a date for the wedding. September 24th. It's just hard for me to get used to everything that has happened in the last month. I'll be an uncle for the first time, I'm getting married, and now I might be able to get this out of my head permanently."

Jimmy shrugged. "The uncle part is out of your hands, and it's pretty obvious that you and Sarah should get married. As for the Intersect, that's really up to the two of you."

"What do you think?" Chuck asked him.

Jimmy quietly laughed. "Chuck, I can't give you advice on what to do. I'm not exactly a neutral party in this. Besides, I don't like telling people what they should do with their lives. I can't even run my own life."

"Stop it," Chuck admonished him. "There are not a lot of people I can ask about this. You know Sarah and me and you also know what it's like to be an agent."

"For only six months, Chuck. I know as much about being a spy as Jeff and Lester know about working for a living."

"I just wish I knew what to do. I mean, I thought I had to be the Intersect in order to be someone. And I've done more with this than I ever could have imagined."

Jimmy shrugged. "But that doesn't change, no matter what you decide. Whether you stay or go, you're still a hero. You've done more in a few years than most people could ever dream to do in their lives. And there isn't a soul on this planet who would say you don't deserve to have what you want."

He paused for a moment. "Look, don't complicate this. That's where you're going wrong. Forget about the Intersect, forget about me, forget about what you think you owe people, and forget about everything else. Keep it to a simple question: what do you and Sarah want to do? Decide that, and everything else will fall in place."

Chuck hung his head. "Making it a simple question doesn't make answering it simple."

Jimmy stood up and put his hands on Chuck's shoulders. "I know. But it's your life and Sarah's life. It's nobody else's life to mess with."

Jimmy gestured to the door. "I have to get back out there. I'm sure Jeff and Lester left me some angry customers to deal with."

Jimmy walked out of the break room, leaving Chuck no closer to a decision.

_**Haverford, Pennsylvania  
March 17, 2011**_  
_**10:30 AM**_

Alex ascended the stairs to her father's room. No matter how many times she had seen her father in his bed since he returned home almost a month ago, she still felt a chill go through her to see her father like this. His speech was strained by the stroke, and he needed assistance getting around. That was the thing which affected him the most. He spent an entire lifetime being a pillar of strength for the neighborhoods he served. Having to rely on someone else for anything, especially the most basic functions, grated him like nothing had before. Alex could certainly sympathize with it, given that she never trusted a single partner until Las Vegas six months ago. But he took care of her when she needed it, both as a child and after 9/11, and now it was time to return the favor.

She peeked inside the door. "Hi, Dad."

Michael Forrest II turned slowly towards her. His left arm would occasionally move of its own accord. He also needed help with his meals, which Alex, Danni, and Mikey would do. They also hired a healthcare worker to assist them, and a local nurse visited every other day to make sure everything was working properly with the bed and the various machines helping her father.

"Hi, Alex," was her father's very weak reply, even though he put in every effort to greet his children and grandchildren. "Do I want to know how the Flyers did last night?"

Alex shook her head and smiled. "If it's any consolation, they'd have to completely choke not to make the playoffs."

"Don't put it past them," her father replied with some ire behind that statement. Alex continued to be thankful they blocked the cable box from showing ESPN. He probably would have had two more strokes by now if he got to see SportsCenter every day.

Alex sat on the chair next to her father. "You never trusted any sports team to do the right thing."

Michael gently shook his head. "And how many championships has this city seen in your lifetime?"

"Three. The Phillies twice and the 76ers once."

"I rest my case."

Alex smiled. "No wonder everybody at the Bureau thinks I have a cynical streak."

Michael Forrest II chuckled. It was an odd sound to hear from him these days, and it took Alex completely by surprise.

"What?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to give up that BS about working for the FBI. Could you at least not insult your old man by telling me before I'm in the grave?"

Alex looked at him in shock. "What? I don't know what you're…"

Michael Forrest reached out for Alex's hand, which she gave him. "I've known for a few years that you work for the CIA, honey."

Alex could feel a few tears coming. It was never something she was proud to do, but she thought she was doing the right thing by not telling her parents her real job was infinitely more risky than just being an FBI agent. But nothing will ever get past a good cop.

Alex gripped her father's hand tightly. "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't…"

"It's OK, Alex. I figured you had good reason for doing it. You didn't want us to worry about you, so I played along to make sure you didn't worry about us, either."

"When did you find out?"

"Back in '05. Do you remember Willie Jackson?"

"He was your partner in the 80's and 90's."

"His son, Malcolm, is a technician at Langley and saw you there one day. He gave some thought of saying hello, but you didn't look like you were in a good mood that day."

"There weren't a lot of days when I was in a good mood back then. Did you tell Mom?"

"I didn't want to worry her, and her cancer was starting to spread out of control by then."

The tears Alex felt before were increasing. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I tried to come back for her funeral. I wanted to badly. They couldn't get me out of where I was."

Michael put his other hand over hers. "It's OK, Alex. I figured it was something like that. I tried to tell Mikey that, but he wasn't having it. He was too upset to have to watch Mom pass away like that. I tried to talk to him a few times, and so has Danni. But you two are too much like your old man."

Alex wiped away a few tears. "I can't argue that, Dad."

"Hey, I don't have any regrets. Your mother and I had to work hard at it, but we were able to carve out a good life. I must have done something right, because I've got two beautiful, successful kids. That's the secret: always try to get what you want in life and leave things better than how you found them."

Alex nodded. It was advice she was certain more than a few parents told their kids, but it was still very solid advice.

"How is that guy you told me about at Christmas? You said he was really cute. Is he another agent in the CIA?"

Alex had to smile. There was little point in lying to her father now. "Jimmy. We actually worked on a second case in San Diego two months ago, right before I came home."

"And?"

"I…I was worried about you and I kind of left things up in the air with him."

"Haven't you talked to him since you last saw him?"

Alex hung her head. "No. He left me some messages, but…"

"Is he anything like John?"

Alex paused for a moment. "In a lot of ways, he's even better."

"I remember you being completely in love with John. It was scary. I think you were more in love with him than I was in love with your mother. If Jimmy is even better, well, I think lightning has struck twice for you."

Alex gripped her father's hand tightly. "Thanks, Dad." She stood up and gave him a gentle kiss.

As she walked downstairs, she realized it was the first time she gave a lot of thought to Jimmy since returning home. Sarah was absolutely right about not letting him slip past her. She regretted not telling him in San Diego, and she regretted not returning his messages. But at this point she was too worried about her father to think about how she felt about Jimmy.

She could only hope it wasn't too late.

_**Castle Underground Facility  
March 17, 2011**_  
_**10:30 AM**_

Chuck, Casey, and Morgan were hiding out from the Buy More. The store was quiet, but a lack of customers simply meant that Jeff and Lester would try to organize something to cause trouble. As a result, shopping cart races made their annual return to the store. Since Jeff came into the store already hammered to celebrate St. Patrick's Day, the trio decided to let Big Mike handle it this time.

Chuck talked about having the Intersect removed with Casey and Morgan. "So Sarah and I would move to Washington and work for the CIA there. No more spying. No more missions. No more constant danger. At least I hope not."

"Dude, that sounds kind of boring, doesn't it? I mean, look at what you've done all this time," Morgan said with a hint of disappointment. "I mean, you've been like James Bond. But, you know, with friends and a job at the Buy More. And you have the same woman at the end of each movie."

"It's a job where I'd still be dealing with threats. I'd just be stopping people from, you know, crashing the stock market or messing with the national power grid. That sort of thing."

Morgan got wide-eyed. "Wait, does that mean you could just type something into a computer and send a bunch of nukes over to China? I was wrong; that would be AMAZING!"

"I seriously doubt they'd entrust Nerd Boy with starting World War III, moron," Casey replied with considerable annoyance.

"So what are you going to do?" Morgan asked with the enthusiasm of a puppy waiting for a treat from his owner.

"I don't know, Morgan."

"You're at least going to skip past the part where you try to guess what Walker wants and just ask her, right?" Casey said, his annoyance continuing from before.

"Of course. It's just, I don't know. What would happen next?"

"Not my department," was Casey's curt reply.

"Come on, big Case," Morgan replied, further vexing Casey. "You're part of the team. You have a say in this."

"It's nobody's business but theirs, Grimes. Let them decide for themselves."

Chuck put his head on the table. "Great. That's two people who refuse to tell me anything."

"Who was the other?" Casey asked.

"Jimmy," Chuck replied. "He keeps saying it's entirely our decision, too." He desperately turned to Casey. "Please, just throw me something here. Anything."

Casey audibly growled. But he had to admit a certain pride for being asked for advice of this magnitude. "I don't like telling people how to run their own lives. The only thing I can tell you is to make sure you don't get to be an old man and regret the things you did or didn't do. It's very hard to live with regret. That's all I know."

Chuck looked at Casey for a moment. Casey may not have thought of it as much in the way of advice, but Casey was certainly someone to have experienced having to live with tough decisions. He left a fiancé and daughter behind. Chuck knew it hurt Casey, even though neither of them had spoken of it since that day. But he did know that Casey appreciated Chuck stepping up to bat for him when she was taken hostage. Casey looked at Chuck in a different light after that day.

_**Orange Orange  
March 17, 2011**_  
_**2:00 PM**_

Casey walked into the Orange Orange with the same surly look on his face he wore when Jeff and Lester starting causing trouble earlier that morning.

"Are the shopping cart races over?" Sarah asked, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, and now the cleanup begins. That is why I'm over here."

She gave a slight laugh and poured some frozen yogurt into a cup. She brought it out to Casey.

"Thanks," he replied with a grumble. "Non-fat?"

"Would I ever give you the regular stuff?"

Casey nodded in acknowledgment. "The weight only goes one way when you get to be my age, and it isn't down."

"You're not that old," she chided him.

"I've been in this business 23 years, Walker. And you don't start basic training in kindergarten."

Sarah sat down at the table with Casey. "You heard about what they want to do with Chuck and me?"

Casey sighed. "Great, now I've been roped into two discussions about someone's lady feelings. Should I just go full bore and start watching _The View_ every day?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, John." Sarah was a bit annoyed, although she had to admit she wasn't one to talk about her feelings before arriving in Burbank. Damn Chuck, anyway. "But this is better than running away, isn't it? Getting to walk away on our own terms?"

"Unquestionably. Not a lot of people in our business get to walk out the door like what they're offering you two."

"It's just…I keep thinking where I would have been had Graham not found me that day."

Casey took a guess as to what Walker was thinking. "If you think you owe anybody, Walker, you don't. They got everything they needed out of you and more. The government got along fine before we joined and they'll do fine after we're gone. Believe me, they never worry about us."

Sarah looked at him. "I don't owe anybody anything? Not even you?"

Casey shook his head. "You probably saved my ass as many times as I saved yours. You've been a damn good partner. The best. You never owed me anything more than that."

She gave a gentle smile. "Thanks, John. You definitely made this job much easier to do. I never worked with anyone better."

"Glad to do it, Walker."

She looked at him for a moment. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said you've been doing this for 23 years. You can walk away, too. Isn't there anything you want to do?"

Casey quietly growled in annoyance. "You and Devon. I guess blondes do think alike."

"What are you talking about?"

"He asked me the same question at Grimes' wedding. I don't think I'm capable of doing anything else."

"Of course you are. You just have to decide."

Casey shook his head. "I think you get to a point where you just have to accept who and what you are and be done with it. Fortunately, you and Bartowski aren't there yet. You can still do what you want."

"Oh, that's not true. Look at Jimmy. He finally decided what he wants to do. If he can do it, so can you."

Casey gave her a disbelieving glare. "Do you really believe Slade would do something only for himself? There's no way he wasn't thinking of Chuck when he decided to do this."

Sarah exhaled slowly. "You're right. He's not capable of being selfish."

"But you better consider that you may never get another opportunity again to walk out on your own terms. Most times, agents either leave by mental ward or coffin. If you want out, maybe you should let Slade do this."

"Not before I talk with him first."

Sarah still wasn't 100% certain if she didn't want to be an agent anymore. She only knew that she wanted to be with Chuck. But Casey was right in that these opportunities almost never came along in this business. She just wasn't sure she could live with what would have to happen in order for Chuck and her to walk away.

_**Westin Bonaventure Hotel  
March 18, 2011**_  
_**8:15 AM**_

Jimmy was packing his clothes in anticipation of his 1 PM flight to Washington, D.C. General Beckman was ordering him to return to the DNI to go over some information regarding the Intersect project. He had to pack quickly, as he needed to check out of the hotel and stop by the Buy More to say goodbye to everybody. He wasn't certain how he would explain quitting the Nerd Herd after only two weeks, but he guessed more than a few employees have quit that place after only a short time. It was a rather scary lot employed there.

Sarah knocked on the door to his hotel room.

Jimmy opened the door. "Hey, Sarah. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Jimmy never liked those words. He was still a rank amateur when it came to dealing with others. "What kind of trouble am I in now?"

Sarah entered the room, and Jimmy went back to putting clothes in his suitcase.

"Are you sure you're uploading the Intersect for yourself? That it is something you really want to do?"

Jimmy looked confused. "Uh, yes? Did I not make that clear earlier?"

"You're doing this strictly for you and not so Chuck and I are safe and sound out of the spy business?"

"Yes."

Sarah put her hands on her hips and continued to glare at him.

Jimmy turned a bit sheepish. "OK, part of it is that."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You have no right to do that. It's not your job to protect us."

"Wait a minute," Jimmy countered, his voice taking on a bit of an edge. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I say it was purely Chuck's and your decision to make? I never said you have to do it. I said it's completely up to you."

"And if we said no?"

"Fine. But are you saying no because both of you really want to be spies for the rest of your life or are you saying no because you think you'd be dumping all of this in my lap?"

Now Sarah was the one to hesitate while Jimmy glared and had his arms crossed.

Jimmy's voice softened. "Look, I'm still going to be a spy either way. I'm still in the same danger, whether I have an Intersect or not. And the CIA still wants someone to be the Intersect. If you don't want to be a spy anymore, this might be the only chance you and Chuck have to walk away from it on your own terms. So just forget about everything else and talk to Chuck about what you want to do, not what you think will happen to anyone else. You two have more than earned the right to think about yourselves first for once."

Jimmy closed the suitcase he was packing and sat down on the bed. Sarah sat down next to him.

"Then could you please forget about being involved in any of this and tell me what you think?"

Jimmy sat there for a minute. "I don't know. I mean, there's always someone else who can be a spy. And obviously other people can be the Intersect. But there's only one person who can be married to Chuck Bartowski. And there's only one person who can be married to Sarah Walker. And there are a lot of people who are willing to help the two of you make that happen. I guess it's a matter of whether you can think you can make it work for the rest of your life."

"But what about you?" Sarah asked Jimmy. "Isn't there anything you want?"

Jimmy looked down at the floor. "I never asked myself that before. I mean, you spend all of those years with people saying you're worthless and pathetic, eventually you start to believe it. Before you know it, you're hurting yourself before someone else has a chance to do it. Sometimes I still think I'm worthless and pathetic. Maybe not as much as I used to, but…"

Sarah took his hand. "Just for the record, we never once thought you were worthless and pathetic. We always knew there was something special about you. We have so few people we can rely on to step up when the pressure is on."

"I know. You're fighting forty years of me thinking I wasn't any good. But obviously you got through if I did all of that work to be an agent. Who knows? Maybe 20 or 30 years from now, I'll even be good at it."

Sarah growled at him and hit him with a pillow from the bed. Jimmy laughed.

"You do that just to annoy the hell out of me, don't you," she said.

"These days, yes."

"But what about Alex? What will she think about you being an Intersect?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know. I wish I knew what she was thinking, if she's even thinking about me."

"Do you love her?"

Jimmy froze at that question. "I…I don't know. I don't even know what being in love is like. How are you supposed to know?"

Sarah was surprised to see Jimmy so uncertain. But then, it was easy to forget there was so much to life that Jimmy never experienced. She could remember her days growing up, how she was teased mercilessly in school, and the detachment from her family. But Jimmy had it much worse and for twenty years longer than her. In a way, it was still a miracle that he turned out the way he did. For all that he did, it was hard not have an affinity for him.

"There's no easy answer to that question, Jimmy. You just know. I mean, I think a part of me was always in love with Chuck. I tried to deny it and not think it was possible. I didn't think I deserved to have someone like him."

Jimmy turned to her. "Come on. Nobody deserves someone like Chuck more than you. You two are the best things to ever happen to each other."

Sarah gazed into his slate blue eyes and put her hands on his face. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. I need all of the friends I can get, and you're one of the best."

Jimmy hugged her tightly as well. "Always glad to be one, kiddo."

Jimmy stood up and grabbed his briefcase and traveling bag. "Just talk to Chuck and decide what you want to do. Either way, you know I got your back."

"Thanks Jimmy."

They walked to the door and headed down to the elevators.

_**Dulles International Airport  
March 26, 2011**_  
_**5:00 PM**_

Mr. Diaz was not happy. It was, literally, a wasted trip. He got no information out of Cole Barker. Sometimes the fact someone was willing to kill themselves in order not to divulge information was a telling sign, but this was already a high-priority mission for The Ring; they would not have hired him otherwise. For the moment, he had to wait for a phone call for his next move.

He sat in the bar and watched the second round of the NCAA Basketball Tournament. He wasn't much of a basketball fan, although he certainly could appreciate people going nuts over this tournament. But he had work to do, and sitting idly by in an airport bar was the not the way he liked to conduct business.

His mobile phone rang. He checked the Caller ID for the person he needed.

"Talk to me."

"It took a lot of effort, but I located her," the female voice on the other end of the line said. "She works in a sports bar called Fullerton's in Tempe, a few miles from the Arizona State campus."

"Very well," Mr. Diaz replied. "Be ready to execute the plan once I get the information from her."

"I am also working on a few items regarding one of the other people on your list. If my theory is right, you can double your price with The Ring."

"Sounds interesting. But I'll believe it when I see it."

He checked his watch and did some research on his phone. There were a few flights that would get into Sky Harbor International Airport later that night, but he wasn't in a hurry. He'd do some reconnaissance first. Next Saturday would be the best bet. She would be exhausted after working during the Final Four, and she would be vulnerable enough to need a friendly face to talk to.

If this really was Jill Roberts who worked in Tempe, she could use a friend. Mr. Diaz thought he could be a good one.


	4. Getting Info the Old Fashioned Way

_Hello again. Hope everybody is enjoying the story. And the first thing I do after establishing my update schedule is to fall behind. In my defense, I was taking care of a few financial/domestic issues, so I apologize for the updates. But let's face it: how many authors keep up a 7000-word-per-week pace? Or maybe I should take my time with these so I don't feel like I rushed through them._

_A special shout-out to LittleChuckFan, who is one of the coolest, most dedicated Chuck fans out there. So much so, she helped raise over **$5,000** for the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital with the help of Chuck fans. Way to go! _

_As always, please leave reviews. It's a good night. Chuck got a fourth season! (hopefully, but that's the news going around)_

_**

* * *

L Apparemment Café  
March 31, 2011  
9:00 PM**_

It was the end of another long day of reconnaissance. She was yawning a bit, but she tried to minimize it. At least it was a pleasant spring day in Paris, which meant more crowds. The sun was warm on her face when she was outside taking orders and pretending to blend in. But the day wore on, and without a new handoff, it was more tiresome than anything else.

She gave a quick goodbye to the night manager and began to walk down Rue des Coutures St-Gervais, heading back to her small apartment. As she looked down the street, she started to get that feeling. That extrasensory feeling most spies had when someone was watching them. Much to the consternation of her bosses, she trusted her instincts more than any other agent, and those instincts were telling her something was very wrong this particular night. She kept her movements as natural as possible, as any quick head turn would surely scare away all but the most clueless of individuals. A thief she could deal with quite easily. But it was rare someone went after her just for the twenty euros in her small purse.

She carefully fingered the Smith and Wesson Centennial 442 .38-caliber gun in her coat pocket. She found it personally insulting the DGSE still issued .22-caliber arms to its female agents, thinking they couldn't handle anything else. These days, most female agents had enough upper-body strength to handle a more powerful gun, but the higher-ups couldn't be convinced of it. She used to carry a Walther, but a trip to the States a few years back convinced her that the 442 would be easier to carry while doing the same job as the Walther. She had to admit almost having a change of heart about buying them when she found out they came in pink and lavender colors as well.

She made the turn onto the Rue Barbette and ducked behind the entrance to an art gallery. She heard two pairs of footsteps running towards her. Judging by the sound, both had to be male and rather large. She had respectable skills in hand-to-hand combat, but there were few female agents who could take on two large men if all three were equally skilled, and she wasn't one of them. She shallowed her breathing to not make a sound. She observed the two men go by. Unfortunately, her instincts were dead-on accurate. Based on the way they ran and looked around carefully, these were professionals after her. She waited until they got a safe distance away before she carefully peeked out from the gallery.

Unfortunately, she underestimated them by thinking they would underestimate her. They sent a three-man team after her, and the third grabbed her from behind.

She struggled hard against the third man. She tried to bring her foot up to break the man's shin, but he was keeping as much of his body away from her as possible. He tried to pin back her right arm while his left arm was around her neck. That was his mistake. His grip loosened slightly around her neck, and she used the opportunity to bite down hard on his hand. He screamed in pain, and it freed her hand enough to reach for her knife. She slashed at him and cut him across his arm. He recoiled at the pain and fell back from her. It was what she needed. She quick-drew her gun and drilled him through the head with a single shot.

Unfortunately, between his scream and the gunshot, the two sets of footprints were in a full sprint and heading back to her. She put a silencer on her gun and ran quickly, thankful that the waitress cover allowed her to wear shoes far more appropriate for running than high-heels. She got around the corner and waited. The two men stopped to check their partner. She admired agents who always had their partners' backs, but these were not agents. She may not have been able to take them on in a fight, but few people would ever out duel her on the pistol range. She shot them dead with a bullet through the chest for each.

She quickly turned and headed for the Metro. She couldn't go home, but she was enough of a rebel in the DGSE to realize she might run into this situation one day. She needed some time to figure things out, and the safehouse she arranged for herself, little more than a room at a hostel, would be needed tonight. She knew the person who worked there at night, and he would always accommodate her when she needed it. She always treated him well, and a little harmless flirtation still went a long way.

_**Fullerton's Bar, Tempe  
April 2, 2011**_  
_**5:00 PM**_

Erin Bailey knew this would be a long day. Unfortunately, the raucousness started early and would be ending late. The bar had been crowded since 2 PM with fans watching the Final Four. She wasn't even sure why people would be here. She didn't know much about basketball, but she knew there were no Pac 10 teams playing in either National Semifinal game today. However, given the sunburn several of the patrons in the bar had, she guessed they were from out of town, and perhaps their team was playing. She had to give them credit, though: they were more likely to tip well than the college kids.

She went back to the table where the lone person was sitting. He was fairly quiet. But when she checked on him, he certainly had manners. He wasn't bad to look at either.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?"

He flashed that same warm, sympathetic smile he had for the last two hours. He held up his drink. "I'm doing fine with this, but thank you for checking up on me."

Erin tried to give a smile. "Are you rooting for any team in particular?"

"Not really. I just like to watch the games. College basketball is more fun because of the fans."

Erin looked back at the screaming crowd. "Ordinarily I'd agree with you, but…"

"Awww. Rough night, huh."

She nodded. "Very rough. And it's just getting started."

"You never know. Maybe things will improve."

She smiled. "I can hope. Call me if you need anything."

Mr. Diaz watched the woman walk away. Fortunately, he was able to keep her at the table long enough during the afternoon for the device hiding in the booth across from him to scan her eyes. It operated on a low-powered beam so the person being scanned wouldn't notice it, other than feeling like their eyes were getting tired. That was the point of scanning her now; she would write it off as being stressed out. The bad news was, it would take time for the scan to compile and to be compared against the databases in The Ring's computer systems.

He observed Erin as she checked other tables. She was very attractive, but The Ring certainly had more than their fair share of attractive agents, both male and female. Erin appeared to be the right height, age, and build, but women who looked like her were a dime a dozen in Arizona, just like they were in California. But if this was Jill Roberts, he knew he needed time. Agents were easier to deal with once you captured them because so few people knew them personally. That was how it was supposed to work. Civilians were different. He couldn't just kidnap her and inject her like he did with Cole. Questions would be raised.

A little gaining of confidence and a spiked drink at just the right time would give him what he needed. Besides, the weather was really nice here, and The Ring would get the information they desire soon enough.

_**Malibu, CA  
April 6, 2011**_  
_**8:45 PM**_

Chuck couldn't lie. It was too damn tempting right now. How could you look at her and not want to kiss and caress her for the rest of your life?

He was starting to think this might be why Sarah said 'yes' to marrying him. He must have had the goofiest wide-eyed grin on his face right now in seeing Sarah in an elegant red dress. Her hair was pinned up so that one spot on her neck that drove her wild when Chuck kissed it was just sitting there, almost daring him to plant his lips on it.

_Discipline, Chuck. Discipline,_ he thought.

Somehow he didn't think Sarah would appreciate it. Even though she had been stealing the occasional glance at Chuck in his tuxedo, they were on their way to a mission, and she liked to concentrate on the task at hand. It was always best to let her be unless he had a mission-related question to ask.

Besides, Morgan was less likely to put up the privacy screen in the front of the limo as quickly as Casey would if he had been driving them tonight.

Morgan's constant pestering about being more involved in missions was starting to wear on Chuck. Morgan's contributions thus far had been primarily of the intellectual variety, which Casey considered the ultimate irony. Tonight, however, he could be put to good use. At the very least, it allowed Casey to provide extra surveillance inside rather than having him in disguise as a limousine driver. Fortunately, the weekends he spent with Morgan practicing driving a stretch limo paid off. Morgan was really good at it.

The limousine pulled up to the mansion of Gray Matheson, a billionaire tycoon whom the CIA was investigating for passing top secret software programs to the Syrian government. Chuck and Sarah would have to sneak upstairs in the mansion to Matheson's office to plant a wireless transmitter on his computer, which would transmit all of the data to the servers at the CIA substation in Oxnard. It was a little trick he tried seven months ago in Las Vegas, and it worked to perfection. General Beckman decided to put his idea to use more often. It made things much easier, because it didn't require as much time as downloading the files to a memory stick. When you didn't want someone to know where you were, time was something you didn't want to waste.

"Morgan, keep an eye on things out here and let us know if anything looks out of the ordinary," Sarah told him.

"You got it. Are you sure you don't need me to in there and, like, create some sort of diversion? You know, they go after me and you two can slip out?"

"Uh no, Morgan," Chuck quickly replied. "As much as I appreciate your ability to cause trouble, I think it's best if you stay in the car on this one."

The door opened, and Chuck and Sarah exited. They walked up the steps to the mansion arm-in-arm.

"I get the feeling you're really starting to like telling people to stay in the car," Sarah said quietly to Chuck.

"I think it's best if he stays outside, don't you?" Chuck looked over at Sarah, who was assessing him with an amused gaze. "OK, I enjoy it a little."

They walked slowly through the grand entrance of the mansion. Chuck tried not to stare in awe at the staircase that spiraled above the entrance. Sarah was a bit more concerned.

"Casey, the main stairwell is too exposed. Anybody and everybody would see us walk up. Any alternate ways upstairs?"

Casey finished serving a drink to one of the guests and turned around behind the bar with his back to the crowd. "There's a stairwell just off the kitchen that the staff uses to get to the upper levels."

"And how do we sneak up that way without raising suspicion?" Chuck asked.

Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan could hear Casey's disgusted growl. "Really? I hope you registered for that _Sex for Dummies_ book if you don't know the answer."

"OK, Casey. We get the idea," Sarah tiredly replied.

Chuck and Sarah made their way to the back of the ballroom near the kitchen. They had to wait for their moment to slip out of the crowd. Standing near the kitchen area, they quietly observed Matheson greet the crowd and give the typical self-congratulatory speech Sarah had heard at too many of these types of functions. She kept her arms around Chuck and kissed him in a more-than-friendly manner once or twice. Chuck got the message and played a little more hands-on with her. Certainly this would not be a problem now, but he still thought it a bit funny that two people who really were in love would have to pretend to be in love on a mission.

He wrapped his arms around Sarah and gave her a passionate kiss, and she replied by pressing up against him and hooking her leg around his to sell the cover…primarily. He started kissing along her neck on the side that didn't have an earpiece.

"I bet you're glad I'm here and not Casey," Chuck whispered with a bit of silliness.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "And what if I did make out with Casey for a mission?"

"I'd suggest you submit yourself for psychological evaluation."

Her smile got even wider. "OK, what if it was Jimmy?"

"HE'D suggest you submit yourself for psychological evaluation."

Sarah had to hold on tightly to stop herself from laughing hysterically. This was certainly not the time for it. "Chuck, it's mission time. And that was mean!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. But Jimmy would have come up with something even meaner."

Sarah smiled. "True, and I probably would have smacked him."

Matheson was starting to introduce a few guests, and the servers in the room were passing out champagne flutes for a toast. Chuck and Sarah quietly slipped into the kitchen, kissing and groping each other passionately to sell the cover of two lovers who needed some privacy. They made their way to the stairwell without a single person saying anything. Reluctantly, they split up and checked to see if anybody was following them.

They slowly ascended the stairs to a hallway connecting the three bedrooms on the third floor and an office next to the master bedroom. Chuck took out an electronic device to scan for the signal from the computer system. They quietly made their way to Matheson's office. Chuck kept watch in the hallway while Sarah picked the electronic lock. They entered the office, and Chuck pulled out a device he created in Castle to handle the data transfer even faster than his first successful attempt seven months ago. He plugged the device into the wireless connection and hid it underneath the desk.

"Uh, fellow agents?" Morgan's voice came over their earpieces. "Does it mean anything when ten or twelve guys who look like they could host their own pro wrestling show start putting their hands to their ear…and I mean ear, like, singular…and start running around?"

"It means you should get the car to the entrance right now," replied Sarah with a bit of tension behind it.

"Got it, boss." Morgan ran back to the limousine and started looking for the valet in a panic. "I'm buried back here! Can you move these things? Come on! Hot couple wants to do the _No Way Out_ thing in my limo!"

Casey served his last drink and quietly slipped out from behind the bar, heading for the kitchen.

Chuck and Sarah went quickly to the door. Two guards were right outside. They ducked back inside and looked for another exit. Twenty feet down, they found another one. It wasn't enough for the both of them to escape undetected. Sarah pushed Chuck back into the room and dropped one of the straps on her dress. She stumbled into the hall.

"Baby, where are you? You can't hide all night from me," Sarah slurred as she stumbled around the hall, pretending to be drunk. The two guards immediately turned towards her.

"What are you doing up here?" One of the men asked in a commanding voice.

Sarah pretended to stumble and used the wall to hold herself up. "I'm looking for that cute guy I came here with. He said he had a big surprise for me and that I should meet him in the bedroom."

"You have to go back downstairs, miss," he replied in a tone growing in anger.

"But, where'm I going to find my date?" Sarah swayed back and forth, trying to sell her cover.

The guard turned to his partner. "Check the office." His partner entered the office where Chuck was. Sarah stumbled forward to the guard in the hall. She pointed to the stairs behind the guard.

"Awww, there you are, baby!" The guard turned, and Sarah gave him a shot to the back of the head. The guard fell forward down the stairwell. Sarah rushed into the office, and the other guard turned. He threw a punch at her, which she blocked and tried to return one of her own. She pivoted and swung her leg around to try and trip the guard. However, he jumped and turned in the air, landing 90 degrees from his original position…just in time to meet a roundhouse kick from Chuck. The second guard promptly went down.

"Casey, location," Sarah commanded into her watch.

"I'm in the kitchen. I'm heading your way," was Casey's reply.

"Stay down there. Go around the back and make your way to the front entrance. Morgan, get the limo up there, fast!"

Chuck checked the door again. The guard who fell down the stairs was running back up at a furious clip along with six others.

"I don't think we can act drunk again," Chuck said in a building panic.

Sarah went to the window by the desk. "Only one option left." She opened the window, and Chuck waited for her to climb out onto the roof. A piece of a shingle broke loose from under Sarah's feet and she tripped. She started tumbling down the roof.

"Sarah!" Chuck jumped out of the window and slid down the roof. He grabbed Sarah's wrist as she fell off the edge of the roof. He held on for dear life as he continued to slide down. He caught a rain gutter at the edge of the roof with his other hand.

"Chuck!" Sarah looked up at him as she grabbed his wrist as well. He looked underneath her.

"I'm going to swing you to that balcony. Jump down!"

Sarah nodded, and Chuck swung his arm back and forth in a pendulum. Sarah waited until the timing was perfect and jumped down onto the second floor balcony. Chuck tried to bring his arm back up, but he slid forward and fell off the roof. He desperately reached out with his hands and caught the balcony. Sarah reached over the balcony and grabbed his arm. He pulled himself up with much effort to get his knee on the edge of the balcony. Sarah held onto him until he swung his legs over the balcony and stood safely on it. Both of them were gasping for air, partly from exertion and partly from relief.

They looked up to see the guards look outside and run back, presumably running for the stairs. Chuck looked down and saw it was a much shorter drop to the lawn behind the house from the second floor balcony. He dropped to the ground and then caught Sarah as she leaped down as well.

They pressed themselves against the building and slowly made their way around to the front. A guard spotted them as they made around the side of the mansion. He pulled out his radio, only to be met by Casey's fist. The guard fell to the ground. Casey noticed their disheveled appearance and haggard breathing.

"Tell me you didn't stop for a quickie on the way out," he sneered.

Chuck shook his head. "You're a riot, Case."

They made a beeline for the limousine, and Morgan drove away quickly, heading back to Burbank.

_**Moscow, Russia  
April 7, 2011  
11:00 AM**_

Taytia Amasova exited the Metro line at the Oktyabrskaya Station. At least, anybody who asked her would find out she is Taytia. The good news about her brunette hair and smoky brown eyes was that she blended in perfectly in so many different countries, with Russia being one of them. She walked out of the station with her coat wrapped tightly around her like so many Muscovites walking near her. Like them, her head was tipped slightly towards the ground, but her eyes would dart up on occasion to make sure she knew where she was going. The French Embassy was her destination.

It was a trip that she didn't want to take. However, she had a day or two to think about the three men who attacked her. Clearly they were professional; their demeanor and skill gave that away. Mere thieves would not be so comprehensive and methodical attacking her. The one or two who ever tried did not live to tell the tale. The reasons behind the attack were also very clear. Someone betrayed her at the DGSE. Was it Laurent? Was it Dr. Gauthier? She had known both of them for at least ten years. She couldn't believe either of them would want her dead. Whoever was behind the attack on her, they did not want her finding out about the connection between her mark and the Consulate in Moscow.

She walked slowly past the Consulate and noted the security measures. If she wanted to stay alive, she needed the evidence. A photo of a letterhead taken with a mobile phone was far from solid proof. She had to discover what was going on. Her surveillance on one end almost got her killed. Perhaps she could find out what was going on from the other end.

_**Echo Park  
April 7, 2011  
11:30 PM**_

Chuck and Sarah prepared for bed at the end of a very long day. Following last night's near-disaster at Gray Matheson's mansion, they crashed in their bedroom, not the least bit interested in filling out paperwork. Today was spent in Castle writing reports and trying to explain themselves to Beckman. The General was not one to listen to excuses, no matter how valid they were. Beckman also chose to ignore the fact that they got the incriminating information off of Matheson's computer; she still wanted to know how a few bodyguards almost resulted in the deaths of two of her agents, particularly one holding government secrets in his head.

Sarah emerged from the bathroom after brushing her teeth in a pair of long shorts and one of Chuck's t-shirts. Although she wore her barely-there panties or lingerie more than a few times recently, clearly she was in no mood to make love tonight. If she was, Chuck never would have made it to the bed in his standard plain t-shirt and boxers. Facts were facts. If someone like Sarah Walker wanted you naked, you got naked.

Chuck slid under the covers on his side of the bed as Sarah did the same on her side. She slid up to Chuck and gave him a kiss, caressing him gently in the process. It was more for her comfort than anything else. She needed to feel him in her arms following last night. The two of them had been in scrapes far worse than dealing with a dozen security guards and a rooftop. But something struck an unfamiliar chord about last night's mission.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" Sarah sat up in the bed and looked into his sweet brown eyes.

"Sure," he replied rather unconvincingly.

It didn't take years of CIA training to figure out what was going through Chuck's mind. "You're still thinking about last night." Chuck nodded silently. "There's nothing wrong with that. I've been thinking about it myself."

Chuck's arms came around her and she sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I've been trying, Sarah. I swear I've been trying to put it out of my mind. But I can't stop thinking about what we risk every time we go out there. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I was afraid you wouldn't…that you're too…I don't know."

"That I wouldn't understand what you were going through?"

"I'm sorry. I should have just talked to you. But I didn't want you to worry."

Sarah caressed his face. "Worrying about the person you love is part of the package. You can't have just the good times. You have to go through the bad times as well. It's being able to do it together that makes a relationship so special."

Chuck smiled. "That's very profound coming from a woman who was so afraid of being in a relationship at first."

She gave a little laugh. "Now, we both know I'm not very good at relationships." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and started planting kisses along his neck. "Some parts I'm better at than others, though."

Chuck moaned softly and decided turnabout was fair play. He started devouring that one spot on her neck that drove her wild. Her moans were outdistancing his.

"And you're damn good at those things, too," Sarah panted. Chuck gave her a triumphant smile, which made her laugh heartily. She kissed him passionately.

"So, what are you thinking?" Chuck asked Sarah as he gently brushed her hair away from her face.

She was silent for a moment. "I think I wasn't sure at first. We tried to leave before, but something just didn't feel right about it. Maybe it was because we rushed through it or we thought we couldn't have a love life and a spy life at the same time. It…it feels different now. I felt what you felt last night. I feel like I have so much to lose now. I don't know. I'm…I'm…"

Chuck held her close. "What? Tell me."

"I'm just scared of what happens next. Being a spy is all I've known for the last ten years. Until I met you, I didn't know there could be anything else. I didn't know what it was like to have people love you and care about you the way you do. I guess I'm not used to thinking about what I want. And now everybody is telling me to do just that. They're even making sacrifices so we can live whatever life we want. I wish I knew how to feel about taking that next step. To not be an agent anymore. To live a more normal life."

Chuck nodded and held her tightly. "I know. I'm scared as well. I never expected the last four years to go like they did. We've been through everything. But look where we are now. In each other's arms and at the beginning of a life together that we control. I wouldn't change a thing." He paused and laughed. "OK, maybe not as many dives off of buildings and fewer guns pointed at me." Sarah laughed as well and squeezed him tightly.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the temple. "But after all of that, I look at what I have. How can it not be right when I have the woman I love with me now?"

Sarah held his face in her hands and gave him a loving kiss, holding him tightly and expressing her feelings for him as their lips intertwined in their passion for each other. They looked into each other's eyes.

"So, do we tell Beckman?" Chuck asked gently.

Sarah wore a smile that lit up the darkened room. "Are you sure you can be at a computer all day instead of carrying a tranq pistol?"

Chuck's smile matched hers. "Are you sure you can handle sitting in an office telling college kids how the world really works instead of kicking ass?"

They paused for a moment to enjoy each other's gaze. They knew the choice both of them wanted to make. They resumed their passionate kissing, quickly pulling each other's clothes off and embracing the person with whom they shared an unending love.

_**Fullerton's Bar, Tempe  
April 8, 2011**_  
_**2:00 AM**_

Erin Bailey had to admit that seeing Michael at the end of the bar was the highlight of her week.

She struck up a conversation with him last Saturday while stressing out after a long day of college basketball, loud music, and too much boozing on the part of the students. He had spent every night at the bar since then. Besides being a very good tipper, Michael always let her unload about how bad her day went. He liked to listen rather than talk. The most she knew about him was that he was in real estate, and he was brokering some deals to buy some houses that had been on the market for some time because of the bad economy. If it went through, it would make him a lot of money.

Tonight, he sat at the bar. Even though her station was some distance away, she always talked to him while getting her drink orders from the bartender. He wasn't the most handsome man she ever met, but she had enough experience with the handsome ones to know that beauty truly was skin deep. Thus far, ugly hadn't gone to the bone with Michael.

"And that's my last customer," she said tiredly as she sat down next to Michael. "Don't you have some deals to make tomorrow?"

"Not until the afternoon. Just have to close on a few contracts. My attorney is going over them in the morning."

Erin went behind the bar and made herself a drink before leaving for the night. "Do you want anything else?"

Michael smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you for offering."

Erin smiled at Michael's green eyes. They added a few points to his attractiveness factor. She never gave much thought to dating anybody or fooling around with them since that day she escaped from the Fulcrum training facility, thanks to Chuck. But it wasn't as if the man wanted to get to know her better. Not outside of the bedroom, anyway.

She put her drink on the bar and returned to the seat she previously occupied. Michael moved her drink closer to her. Erin never noticed this movement as she grabbed the shotglass and downed it in one gulp.

"So, what do you do for fun besides work here?"

"Not much, really. I work a lot of hours here, and I don't have time for hobbies or partying. Besides, I don't think I can keep up with these college kids. It was so much different than when I went through school."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Stanford," she replied, her voice a bit slurred. Had her mind picked up on it, she would have known something was wrong. She had been telling everybody she went to UC-Santa Barbara.

Michael gave a slight smile since he figured she would lie about her past. The serum he slipped in her drink was working properly. Time to lead her to the information he needed.

"What did you major in?"

"Molecular biology," was the reply instead of her standard Classical Literature lie. She was starting to feel very drunk for only having one shot.

"That must have been fun. I'm sure you had someone special there."

"Chuck. Chuck Bartowski. He was such a sweet guy. So much more handsome than he realized. That was the best part of him. Never arrogant."

"Wow," Michael replied, trying to remain nonchalant about the rather large piece of the puzzle Jill Roberts revealed. "Do you still talk to him? When did you see him last?"

Jill hung her head. "Two years ago. I helped him look for his father, Stephen. He was kidnapped. He was desperate to find him. I don't know if he ever did."

_And there's the connection_, Mr. Diaz thought. The Ring knew about Stephen Bartowski and his work on the Intersect. And The Ring also knew that Chuck worked closely with the CIA in Castle, but his actual connection was unknown. Jill just gave him a plausible working theory. There had been rumors flying around that there were two working Intersects under the protection of the CIA. One died 18 months ago while taking out The Ring's installation in Los Angeles. The damage he caused was significant but not beyond recovery. Was this Chuck the other Intersect?

Jill leaned too far on her stool and started to fall. Mr. Diaz caught her. "I think she needs a taxi home," he called to the bartender putting the chairs up on the tables.

"Is she that drunk? She usually only has one drink."

"I think she was taking some allergy medication earlier. Maybe that did it."

"Dammit. I wanted to get out of here."

"It's OK. Call the taxi, and I'll make sure she gets in it."

"Are you sure about that?" The bartender eyed Mr. Diaz warily, but the man hadn't caused any problems the entire week, which was more than the bartender could say with most of the patrons.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I'll wait outside with her for the cab."

"Thanks," the bartender replied as he reached for the phone.

Mr. Diaz guided Jill outside. A few minutes later, the bartender came out, locked the front door, and set the alarm.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting?"

"Not a problem. I can sleep in tomorrow," Mr. Diaz replied to the bartender.

"Thanks a lot." The bartender got into his car and drove off.

Mr. Diaz breathed a sigh of relief. Had the bartender insisted on staying, he would have had to dispose of his body. He had no problem with killing innocent civilians, but murder complicated his job. He liked to keep things simple. For that same reason, it would be much easier to dump Jill's body somewhere in Mexico. She would wake up in a few days with no idea where she was. With no phone or money, it would take time before she was found. By the time she could give a description of him…medium height, medium build, nothing that stood out…he would be halfway across the country.

_**Haverford, Pennsylvania  
April 14, 2011**_  
_**7:15 AM**_

Alex Forrest pulled into the driveway of her brother's house. Instantly, she knew something was wrong, since his wife's SUV was still in the driveway. Usually by this time, she was driving Ashley to school. She entered the house and saw Michael III, Danni, and their kids standing there, still in their pajamas. Mikey and Danni had the same vacant looks on their faces, and Danni was holding onto Beverly tightly.

Alex could feel a few tears coming herself. It was obvious why they were still there.

"How long ago?" Alex whispered, struggling to get the words out.

Danni shook her head. "We don't know. It was sometime during the night. We went up there a few minutes ago."

Alex ran up the stairs to her father's room. His eyes were closed. His hands were clasped together over his chest. Most likely, Michael put his hands in that position after checking. Her father believed in God and an afterlife, but her job didn't give her that luxury. She wished like hell it did now.

"Dad," she whispered, gently placing her hand on his as her tears came.

_**Castle Underground Facility  
April 14, 2011**_  
_**10:00 AM**_

Chuck and Sarah were on videoconference with General Beckman and Jimmy Slade. They waited a few days to tell the General, talking about it at great length with each other to make certain this was what they truly wanted. After all, it meant uprooting their lives once again. Before, the possibility of leaving always hung over their heads with a cold sense of dread. If a complete change had occurred before now, it would have been to protect Chuck from imminent danger. But now it was about new jobs and a new life. To be more accurate, it was about new jobs in the CIA and a life they wanted for the last two years.

"You are certain you want to do this?" General Beckman asked them in as serious of a tone as they ever heard from her. "Once we put this in motion, there is no going back."

"We're certain, General," Sarah replied. "We want to do this."

Jimmy smiled. "Well, I'll try to keep the country safe for you. Hopefully, the most danger you'll ever get in is shopping on Black Friday."

"What happens next?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going to meet up with your father to help him tailor the new Intersect so my mind can handle it. Once it's ready and I've gone through…a million tests, I'm sure…he's going to configure the program to take yours out. As soon as it's ready, you'll see me out there."

"This is why we want to make sure this is what you want, Chuck," Beckman cautioned him. "The new Intersect is designed for Agent Slade and ONLY Agent Slade. If something prevents him from uploading it, the new Intersect MUST be destroyed. It can't fall into enemy hands."

"General, did The Ring ever make progress on building its own Intersect?" Sarah asked.

"As far as we know, Agent Walker, they haven't gotten significantly closer than they were a year ago when Daniel Shaw tried to steal the plans for the Cipher. We've kept those plans under the tightest security since Colonel Casey recovered them. Obviously, we won't risk those plans being stolen again. They'll stay safe until Orion is ready for them."

"Is there anything else, General?" Chuck asked.

The General was silent for a moment. "Unfortunately, I have to pass some bad news on to you. British Intelligence found Agent Cole Barker a few days ago in an abandoned warehouse in London. He was killed in an explosion. As of right now, they have no leads into what happened, but they are investigating."

Chuck and Sarah were stunned into silence. Jimmy looked back and forth between the General and Chuck and Sarah.

"Sarah, was he the MI-6 agent you told me about? He got shot the same way I did?"

Sarah hung her head and nodded gently.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, guys."

Chuck had a sudden look of worry. General Beckman picked up on it.

"Chuck, we considered the possibility his death might be related to you somehow. However, British Intelligence told us he had been working on tracking down an al Qaeda cell that may have been operating in London. His death is probably related to that."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, that would make sense."

"We'll keep you in the loop if we find out anything. In the meantime, just continue to do your jobs until Orion is ready to take your Intersect out."

The LCD screen went blank. Sarah moved over next to Chuck and took his hand. "Are you OK?"

Chuck was subdued. "I guess. I just never wanted to have anything bad happen to Cole. He was a good man."

Sarah squeezed his hand tightly. "One of the best I ever worked with. Present company excluded, of course."

He gave her a slight smile and held her hand in his.

_**Las Cruces, NM  
April 16, 2011**_  
_**11:00 AM**_

His plan took a considerable amount of time. However, given the important link Jill Roberts provided, Mr. Diaz, the time it took to leave her on a road just outside of Bajadita was well worth it. The tranquilizer, if his scheduling was accurate, would keep Jill unconscious long enough for him to drive at least 8 hours away. He disabled the security cameras outside of the bar before putting Jill in his own car and driving her down to Mexico. No doubt they would report her missing, but the description wouldn't turn up anything of significance. Running his fingerprints would only bring up the file of a man who died in 2002, and his physical description would narrow the list down to a few thousand men who looked similar to him.

He was waiting for a plane to fly him to Dallas, where he would transfer for his flight to Washington, D.C. He kept a low profile in Las Cruces while waiting for information to come in. He planned to meet with Dana Browning, who was his contact there. When he last talked to her, she was working on something important, but she hadn't gone into specifics.

His mobile phone ringing with her Caller ID might be what he needed right now.

"Hello?"

"I think you now have what you need to double your price with The Ring. Get on your laptop and download the file I sent you."

Mr. Diaz did as he instructed. He looked at the photograph on his monitor.

"This is Jimmy Slade. He's dead. How did you want me to talk to him? Through a séance?"

"No. Run the program," Dana replied. "This was the theory I was talking about before."

Mr. Diaz watched the file of Jimmy Slade. It was a video showing time-lapse photography of Jimmy losing weight, his hair color changing, and his frame packing on muscle.

Mr. Diaz stopped dead in his tracks at the final image. _No way in hell_, he thought.

He immediately went to the file in his computer that contained a picture of Roger Murdock. That photo bore a more-than-passing resemblance of a thin Jimmy Slade.

"How much time has elapsed between the two pictures?" Mr. Diaz asked Dana.

"About a year."

"Are you saying this guy came back from the dead, dropped 200 pounds, and became an agent?"

"If all he did in a year was train, get in shape, and did nothing else, technically it's possible. The dates would certainly check out. Roger Murdock was briefly seen around Castle just under a year after Jimmy Slade died. Or supposedly died."

"If you're right, then someone just moved up the priority list. But they have Murdock going everywhere doing everything right now. He'll be hard to track down."

"Actually, the news gets better. If the rumors I heard are true, he'll be making a visit to Philadelphia soon to pay his condolences to another person on your list."

Mr. Diaz checked the other file that Dana sent. It was a picture of Alex Forrest. A smile came across his face.

"I think you're right. The Ring can double my fee. And once you steal the plans for the Cipher, they'll still think they're getting a bargain."

Dana quickly hung up her phone. She used her own mobile phone, but she wasn't sure how good the monitoring devices were inside of the offices of the Director of National Intelligence. Better safe than sorry.


	5. Even Spies Need Someone

_I'll consider myself fortunate if anyone reads this tonight. After all, how psyched are you that **Chuck **will get a fourth season? OK, same timeslot, Ali Adler is moving to another show, and it may have to compete with The Big Bang Theory again. But still, I'll take at least 13 more episodes, won't you?_

_The first four chapters of the story pretty much laid out the groundwork for what will happen. In this chapter, things start to happen. It starts out slowly but builds up at the end. Chapter 6 will then ramp things up even more, and both chapters will answer a few things._

_As always, please leave reviews. Write anything you want. It all costs the same, doesn't it?_

_**

* * *

Moscow, Russia  
April 18, 2011  
11:00 AM**_

Taytia Amasova kept her spot on the park bench across from the French Embassy for the fourth day in a row. She looked all over for other vantage points of the entrance, but there weren't any that gave as good of a view. Obviously, being incognito was Spy School 101 stuff, but sometimes you didn't have any choice. The best she could do was vary the times she was there and make it look like she worked nearby and simply needed to be outdoors for a while. Sometimes, she read a newspaper; other times, she brought a book with her. Today, she had a laptop computer.

It was amazing the things you could order online now. She guessed the DGSE…or whoever the traitor was in it…was attempting to find her quickly. Fortunately, a very passable wig converted her into a redhead, and she ordered color contact lenses to change her eyes to a greenish-blue hue that would probably get every guy's attention in a nightclub. She knew that wouldn't fool everybody, but at this point, she hoped they were simply scanning surveillance and traffic cameras in various cities, attempting to visually locate her. Perhaps she had some time before they stepped up the search on her.

Unfortunately, she had to concede the possibility they already knew where she was. Laurent was not a fool. She told him what she thought she saw in that picture, and he was smart enough to realize she would never just lay low. She needed proof, and she would go right to the source to obtain it. That was why she sat outside of the Embassy watching for anything out of the ordinary. She knew she was wearing a target on her back right now. But without finding out what was on those documents, that target would never come off.

She found her potential mark. He had a rather unusual schedule. She knew he was simply a courier, but some of the items he carried were not the sort of things Consulate Services issued their employees. His purportment indicated he had more money than he should have been making, and he tried to hide that fact, not too unlike rich executives dressing down to make themselves less of a target to kidnappers. There was something there that made her believe he was on the take.

She followed him from a distance. Some days, he walked to a restaurant nearby. Other days, it was his way home to an apartment a kilometer from the consulate. Today, he was heading for the Metro. It was a lead she couldn't afford to lose. Although she needed the evidence to get the killers off her back, she had to contemplate the possibility they would take her out simply because she knew too much.

But even if finding the proof still meant they would try to kill her, she couldn't give up. She needed to give him a reason to trust her. She hadn't thought much about him in three years. Certainly he was one of the best things that had ever come along in her life. They clicked in conversations at dinner, he always took an interest in what she liked, and their times in the bedroom…it certainly brought a smile to her face whenever she thought of it. But their lives were too different. He worked for the NSA, and she worked an entire ocean away. Their jobs would always interfere, and they realized that when they parted ways in California three years ago.

But she may very well be out of a job right now. And if he knew she would be around, perhaps he'd consider a change of career, too.

_**Unknown Location, California  
April 20, 2011  
3:00 PM**_

This was the mother of all headaches he had. But then, not a single person believed this would be an easy process, including him.

Stephen Bartowski just completed the latest test on Jimmy Slade. He had marks on his forehead from having leads attached to it a few dozen times since he arrived here to begin configuring the new Intersect. They had gone through many different tests already to see how his mind would react to certain images. Jimmy knew this would be a long process. But he felt a lot better about the Intersect this time around than he did 21 years ago at the University of Illinois. At least now, he wasn't just taken into a room and shown the images. There would be a lot of work to make sure everything went perfectly. And obviously there would be a few new tricks to this one, given what he had seen of Chuck's abilities.

Stephen typed away furiously at his computer as the data from the latest scans compiled. He wanted to get this just right. There was a lot of information to program into the images Jimmy would need for the new Intersect. He had hoped he would only find himself in front of this computer one last time: to remove Chuck's Intersect. He never wanted Chuck to upload the Intersect meant for Bryce, but he knew Chuck did it to keep it from falling into enemy hands and to protect Sarah and Casey. Stephen spent years thinking he could never fix the mistakes of his past. But slowly the opportunities presented themselves, and he made sure they didn't pass him by. He reconciled with Chuck and Ellie, he was finally able to walk away from the government after helping in taking down Fulcrum, and he finally got the Intersect removed from the first person to receive it. He owed that to Jimmy. He didn't want to build a new Intersect, but he figured there would be no way the government would let Chuck and Sarah go without setting up some sort of successor to their work. Stephen figured an incredible amount of luck decided to fall his way. Not only did Jimmy survive the explosion that saved Chuck and Sarah 18 months ago, he was now an agent and willing to provide the way for Chuck and Sarah to live a happy life away from danger.

Jimmy got up from the chair and stretched.

"You need a break?" Stephen asked him.

Jimmy waved it off. "Nah. Just have to clear my head a bit. I signed up for this, right?"

Stephen shook his head and smiled. "Honestly, I'm surprised you don't want to knock my head off, much less even do this again. I thought I put you through enough already."

Jimmy shrugged. "As much as I want to be sometimes, I guess I'm not a vengeful person. Even if I was, I think you're safely off my list. You got the Intersect out, right?"

"But look what you had to go through because of it."

Jimmy's voice softened. "I think that would have happened, Project Goodwin or not. You didn't do that to me. I did it to myself."

"I read your file, Jimmy. We knew everything about you. You didn't exactly grow up in a loving, caring family. Not a lot of kids went through what you did. And the CIA knew that, too. They put you at the front of the line in the project because of it. Your test scores were through the roof, but anybody in that group could have gone first. The CIA figured you had nothing to lose if something went wrong."

Jimmy shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I mean, what would I do anyway? Dig up my old man's corpse and beat the crap out of it? Organize a 25-year high school reunion and torch the place? All I can do is forget it and move forward. And that wouldn't have happened if I never met Chuck and Sarah. I owe this to them as much as I owe it to myself."

"Given everything you've been through and still did for my family, I really don't understand why you think you owe them."

Jimmy was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe it's like someone who worked minimum wage all their life and suddenly they win the lottery. They'd appreciate the money a lot more than someone who was always rich."

Stephen smiled. To some degree, he still couldn't believe this was that same broken man who Chuck, Sarah, and Casey brought to him 18 months ago. A lot of old wounds opened up that day, not only because he found Jimmy alive, but he was unable at the time to remove the Intersect from him. He worked on trying to fix it until Chuck told him that Jimmy died in an explosion. It was the second time Stephen was devastated over Jimmy's death, even more so this time because he did it so Chuck and Sarah could escape. But for the second time, the rumors of Jimmy's death were highly exaggerated. Stephen was grateful to get the chance to fix what he did, and now he had been given the opportunity to get his son out of the spy business…or at least out of the field. He was going to see it through, no matter what.

Jimmy's mobile phone beeped. Stephen watched Jimmy read the message. Jimmy's face went ashen. Stephen became concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Jimmy's breathing became a bit labored. "Alex Forrest's father passed away."

Stephen slumped in his chair. "She's that agent from Las Vegas you told me about, right?"

"Yes. Alex and I have been…well…"

"Are you two in love?"

Jimmy stared at him and smiled. "What is with everybody asking me questions about my love life? I didn't even know I had one."

"It was only a matter of time with you. You just had to stop hating yourself and start trusting people. And you did."

Jimmy shrugged. "You're probably right. Chuck and Sarah knew Alex was attracted to me long before I did. We had sort of an emotional moment in San Diego. Things had been falling apart for her since her father had a stroke, and she needed someone. I guess I did a good job at being that someone. But she took time off to reconnect with her family. Unfortunately, I haven't heard from her since January."

"Maybe you should go out there. I won't need you for a while anyway. I have a lot of work to do with these readings, and I have to talk to Beckman about getting some of the items that are locked up in the DNI. Take your time. Alex might need you."

Jimmy was hesitant. "I don't know. I mean, wouldn't she have called by now if she wanted to see me?"

Stephen cut him off. "Hey, you're not going to make the same mistakes twice. You just said she needed you in San Diego. How would she not need you now? I can handle things here fine for a while. Go and be there for her."

Jimmy nodded. "OK, Mr. Bartowski."

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Stephen? You've earned that right a thousand times over."

Jimmy got up to get his jacket. "Sorry, Mr. Bartowski."

Stephen shook his head and quietly growled. He was starting to wonder if Jimmy did that on purpose just to annoy him. It was hard to tell.

_**Interstate 10, Arizona  
April 21, 2011  
3:00 PM**_

Jill Roberts was tired, angry, and was still in considerable pain from the extreme sunburn over her face, arms, and legs. She looked and felt as bad as she ever had in her life. Worst of all, she felt violated.

Who the hell was that bastard? Why did he play nice with her for an entire week, only to do what he did? She woke up in the middle of the day, the spring sun still beating down on her, on the side of a road she didn't recognize. She woke up with no wallet, no ID, no money, and no mobile phone. She was as stranded as one could be. She considered it nothing short of a miracle that she made it this far.

She managed to hitchhike her way to Hermosillo once she figured out she was somewhere in Mexico. From there, she was able to call her bosses at Fullerton's. They were happy to hear from her, and they called off the search for her around town. She had to wait a couple of days, but they were able to get her transport back to Tempe. The police questioned her about her kidnapper, but she wasn't able to provide much information. Most of what happened to her was still a blur. She remembered talking to Michael, and then the next thing she knew, she awoke by the side of the road. She tried to recall more, but she couldn't. It didn't make any sense. She never had more than one drink after a shift. It was merely to take the edge off after a long day.

Suddenly, she got into her car and took off, telling her bosses this time she would be gone for a few days. She figured out what happened but was afraid to tell the police. This Michael drugged her. One drink couldn't have made her pass out like that; he had to have done something to the drink. Didn't he hand it to her at one point? _That was it_, she thought. He slipped something in while handing her the drink.

Did he rape her? The police ran some tests to see if that was the case, but the results wouldn't be back for a day or two. It was possible, but why dump her off in Mexico? Why drive her all that way? It didn't make sense. There was little point in robbing her. She had $20 and an ATM card. She was living paycheck to paycheck, and he didn't look like the type that needed to rob someone of what little they had.

She tried to recall something. She concentrated on what they had talked about. She knew little about him, and it wouldn't surprise her that he made up all that crap about being in real estate. Did he ask her about anything? She remembered complaining about some of the more raucous students in the crowd, and she thought she had mentioned going to school herself. But after that…

A sense of urgency made her go 100 miles per hour down Interstate 10, tickets be damned. She must have said something about Stanford. That's what he wanted. He might have been wondering about her past, or what she knew about Bryce Larkin. Unfortunately, there was one other possibility she dreaded. She must have said something about Chuck.

She knew this was risky. Almost certainly Agent Walker or Major Casey would slap the handcuffs on her…if not kill her outright…for what she did to Chuck and then escaping. Jill could hardly blame them if they did. But she betrayed Chuck before. She refused to ever do it again. If this meant going back to jail for the rest of her life, she would take that over someone bringing harm to Chuck because of something she did. She had to tell him about what happened to her.

_**Buy More  
April 22, 2011  
11:00 AM**_

Ellie walked into the Buy More looking for Chuck. She was starting to worry because she hadn't heard much from Chuck and Sarah regarding their wedding. The ceremony was in five months, and it was almost impossible to book great locations for a wedding and reception in less time than that. She didn't know how much planning they had done, and she thought taking the time at lunch to talk to them might be a good place to start.

She didn't see Chuck on the floor, so she had no choice. She walked up to the Nerd Herd desk, where Jeff and Lester watched her entire approach.

"Guys, do you know where I can find Chuck?"

Jeff and Lester didn't say a word. They kept staring at her breasts, which were starting to show in her third month of pregnancy.

"Guys, I'm up here," Ellie spit out, more than a little annoyed.

"Sure, we can help you with those…THAT, help you with that," Lester replied, attempting to regain his dignity. He quickly went to the back to get Chuck. Jeff's eyes never left Ellie's chest. A small trail of drool was starting to trickle down the side of his mouth.

"I'm…just going to check on a birthday gift for Devon," Ellie said with great caution. The only thing creepier than Jeff with Lester was an unsupervised Jeff. She slowly backed away, hoping and praying it was morning sickness she was starting to feel.

Chuck came running out from the back of the store. "El, how many times did I warn you?"

"I know, I know, avoid the Nerd Herd desk until my stomach starts really showing. But could we go and talk with Sarah?"

"Sure, no problem. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to ask you and Sarah a few things about the wedding."

Chuck tried not to show it, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. "That's fine."

Chuck and Ellie walked over to the Orange Orange. Out of Ellie's sight, Chuck sent a text to Sarah's phone, sending out the warning. Inside the yogurt shop, Sarah looked at her iPhone when it beeped and sighed when she saw the message. She knew this would happen, but it didn't mean she wanted to deal with it. She did have to talk to Ellie at some point. They had to tell her they were moving to Washington D.C. after the wedding and something that was sure to make Ellie very happy. Certainly Sarah couldn't think of anyone more deserving.

The door chimed, and the two siblings walked in.

"Hi, Ellie. What brings you over here?"

"I just wanted to see how you and Chuck were doing with the plans for the wedding."

Sarah gave a tired smile. "I thought you might. We already booked the beach where you had your wedding at, because we thought it was so beautiful. There is a banquet hall about 10 miles from there that we liked, but we need your opinion on some of the entrees they have. That is, if the baby is up to it."

Ellie smiled. "Not to worry, Sarah. He can take it."

Chuck sat back in his chair. "He? You can't know if it's a boy or girl yet, can you?"

Ellie shrugged. "It's a maternal thing. I think it'll be a boy. Do you know who you are inviting?"

"It'll probably be a small wedding. Not a lot of people. No more than 50, I would say," Chuck told her with a bit of caution.

Ellie turned to Sarah. "Who are you inviting?"

"I only have one or two people to invite. I sent a letter to my father. I'm sure he'll be happy to walk me down the aisle."

Chuck watched Sarah put her best fake smile on. It was a bit of contention with her. Other than Carina, Sarah really didn't have anybody she could invite that she considered a friend. Chuck let her list Casey and Jimmy on her side of the invite list just so she could have people to invite. They had to remember to talk to Jimmy to see if he'd be coming with Alex Forrest or if Alex needed her own invite. Contacting her father would take considerable effort.

"And I'm inviting Morgan and Anna, of course," Chuck quickly interjected. "I also thought it would be good manners to invite Big Mike. Besides, he'd be responsible enough to bring a nice gift."

"What about…" Ellie looked at Chuck cautiously.

"Uh, Jeff and Lester…we'll just play that by ear."

Ellie sighed in relief. "OK. I'm so sorry to keep nagging about this, but I want the two of you to have the best wedding, and these things aren't easy to do. And if there's anything you need…you're short a few dollars for the good flowers, need someone to handle the invites, whatever…you can always come to me for help."

Chuck and Sarah smiled. "Actually, we need one very important thing from you, Ellie," Sarah said.

"Anything."

"Would you be my matron of honor for the wedding?"

Chuck was already reaching for the napkin holder at the next table in preparation. Sure enough, Ellie smiled as the tears came down. She hugged Sarah tightly.

"I would be so honored to stand up at your wedding. How could I not do that for one of the best things to ever happen to our family?"

Sarah had a huge grin on her face, despite the fact Ellie had a bear hug on her tighter than anything Mr. Colt inflicted when she fought him. "I can't think of anyone else I want standing beside me."

Chuck tried to get Sarah's attention. "Should we tell her about…the other thing?"

Ellie's head swung back and forth between Chuck and Sarah. "What? What other thing? You're not pregnant, too, are you?"

Sarah put her hands up. "No, Ellie. Slow down. I'm not pregnant. I had been putting out my resume just as a precaution because we've been getting some signs from corporate that the stores aren't doing well. A retail store in northern Virginia needs a floor manager, and they're interested in me. I would make more than twice as much as I do here. I talked to Chuck about it, and he thinks I should take the job."

Ellie was in shock. "Wait. You and Chuck are moving out east?"

"I've been looking for job openings around the D.C. area since Sarah found out about this, and I've sent out a few resumes. Nothing solid yet, but with what Sarah would make on this job, we'd have enough to live on for a while. Maybe I can find some engineering firm that could use my Stanford degree."

Ellie was speechless. She had always hoped Chuck would move on to bigger and better things than the Buy More, but to see it now staring her in the face was beyond comprehension.

"That is…that's…I am so proud of you Chuck," Ellie finally replied, embracing her younger brother. "I can't believe how quickly things are happening. But I always hoped you would find someone special."

Chuck took Sarah's hand. "You're right. Sometimes, it just takes the right person to tell you that you're so much more than you think you are."

Sarah smiled at that but resisted the temptation to give him a passionate kiss right in front of Ellie. It was so funny that Chuck talked about her changing his life. She protected him from harm, of course. But it was nothing compared to what he gave back to her. She never felt so at home, so comfortable, so loved, as she did since being in Burbank. She used to keep people at a distance, and now she wanted to have even more friends. It was a feeling she never thought she deserved or would ever achieve. And it was all because of the guy who thought she was the amazing one.

_**Moscow, Russia  
April 22, 2011  
12:00 PM**_

Taytia followed the courier onto the Metro for the third time this week. His pattern indicated he was the man carrying the smoking gun, the information that started her surveillance in Paris weeks ago. The same person who caused her to be in this situation in the first place. And she had every intention of finding out what he was doing.

He quickly exited the train, and Taytia followed twenty feet behind. This station was a bit on the uncrowded side for midday, and she tried to maintain a low profile. She then saw the man the courier was attempting to meet. She had never seen the man before. She set her mobile phone to record video and walked nearby them, pretending to talk on it.

The courier met with his contact. Taytia passed by, pretending to be wrapped up in her phone call. The contact looked through the documents in the folder the French courier handed him before closing it quickly. He started to walk away, but a noise stopped him in his tracks.

The noise was his assistant grabbing Taytia and dragging her back to them. The contact pulled his gun out and was ready to open fire at Taytia. But the man who held her was neither larger than her nor more skilled. She whirled around and chopped him in the throat. She pushed him forward as the contact fired, hitting the man instead. The French courier ran as the contact stepped forward to fire at her. She pulled her gun out and fired twice. He took one bullet in the chest and one in the head. He fell to the ground.

Taytia ran towards the stairwell, but the French courier was long gone. She should have shot him as well. Now they'll be after her. However, at least she would know what was going on. She grabbed the ID's of the two men, and she retrieved the folder of documents. She started reading through them

_Mother of God_, she thought.

The folder of documents contained information on troop strength in several NATO countries, including countries of the former Soviet Republics who were seeking inclusion. There were also locations of American nuclear missile bases and a directory of processing plants for nuclear materials.

The ID's the men carried were written in Korean. Judging by some of the glyphs and symbols, they were from North Korea.

_**Unknown Location, Pennsylvania  
April 22, 2011  
1:00 PM**_

Mr. Diaz checked to make sure the connection was encrypted and secure. This would be quite the conference call.

The image that displayed on his monitor was less than impressive. He never understood why the leadership of The Ring felt it so necessary to obscure themselves in the darkness when meeting with someone. Someone resourceful enough could figure out who these five were. But Mr. Diaz was hardly in an inquisitive mood. He was in the mood to negotiate.

"I believe I can deliver you more than what you asked for. However, I will want $20 million to deliver it to you."

"We are not in the habit of renegotiating contracts, Mr. Diaz," a male voice from the person on the right end of the group said with some displeasure.

"If you wish me to stop now, I will have no problem with it. My services are quite valuable to a lot of people. And I am certain they would pay me even more for the information that I possess."

"Very well," a female voice just to the left of the middle replied. "Tell us what information you have."

"What if I were to tell you there were two human Intersects, alive and well, and working for the CIA?"

"There is only one," the first man countered. "The other one is dead."

"No, you missed him. And he's flourishing quite nicely in his second life. However, I can deliver him to you, along with what you didn't get from Daniel Shaw last year: the plans for the Cipher computer."

"How do you expect to find James Slade?"

Mr. Diaz smiled. "That is a piece of good news. I actually expect him to come to me. It is a little weakness he has: he is very protective of people in trouble. I believe he would walk through your doors if he thought he was protecting the life of someone else."

"And what of the Cipher? How do you expect to take it from the government when they have it securely tucked away?"

Mr. Diaz gave a quiet chuckle. "It's funny you should mention that…"

_**Washington, D.C.  
April 22, 2011  
1:00 PM**_

Dana Browning walked down to the laboratory. She set her stopwatch to three minutes. That would be the amount of time she would have before it was discovered the cameras and sensors had been disabled and before anybody was able to set off an alarm. She would have to make it to the roof four floors up before that time expired.

She checked the harness on her belt and made sure her weapons were all in easy accessible locations. She looked at her watch. Five seconds, four seconds, three, two, one…

She hit the Start button and the clock counted down. The cameras and sensors were disabled, thanks to a program she dropped in the system two hours ago from a receptionist's computer who was out at lunch. She used a generic keycard programmed as a skeleton key. She opened the room. A technician looked at her in surprise. It would be the last thing he did as a knife thrown by Browning found the middle of his chest. A woman on her right tried to scream and reach for the alarm button. Browning gave a roundhouse kick to the face. The woman fell into the wall, where Browning wrapped her arm around the woman's neck and snapped it.

_One more nerd is here, one more._ _Where is he?_ She thought as she went to the safe. She placed an electronic device on the safe to scan for the correct code. The third technician came at her with a baseball bat. She ducked down and spread-eagled as the bat missed her head. She sent a hard jab into the man's groin, and he doubled-over in pain. She grabbed the bat and swung it full-force at the man's head. He stopped moving.

The electronic device obtained the correct code. Browning punched it in and removed a large leather-bound folder from the safe. She tucked the folder inside of her suit as she took out a piton gun. She fired near a vent in the ceiling of the lab. An electronic winch connected to her belt pulled he up quickly. She opened the vent and aimed her piton gun again. The piton embedded itself at the top of the vent. She set the winch for a slower speed, since she barely fit inside the 18 inch-by-18 inch vent. She made it to the top of the vent and crawled the remaining 20 yards to the fan that led to the roof. She stuck the gun in the fan blades to stop them, and she crawled through the fan. She scaled the final 5 feet to the roof. By now, the disabled fan was almost certainly setting off alarms throughout the building. She quickly ran to the roof of the DNI in the rear of the building, near the parking lot. She dove off, and her harness arrested her descent two feet before she hit the ground. She ducked behind some bushes and shed her black leather catsuit. Underneath she wore a pair of dress slacks and a white blouse. She put on the coat she hid inside the catsuit and quietly slipped to the entrance where some people were leaving early for Easter Weekend. She casually walked to her car in the parking lot and drove out with the crowd.

_**Bala Cynwyd, Pennsylvania  
April 22, 2011  
2:30 PM**_

Jimmy Slade walked through West Laurel Hill Cemetery to look for the grave of Michael Forrest II. He never met the man, but he thought it was in his obligations to pay his respects to the father of the woman everyone seemed to think he should be with. He didn't know how to feel. Obviously, nobody ever comes to a cemetery in a good mood. He had only visited a cemetery twice: once to bury his mother and sister, and once to bury his father. The gravestones that marked their graves at a cemetery in Des Plaines, Illinois reflected how he felt about them. For his mother and sister, their headstones indicated they were loving, kind individuals. His father's headstone, on the other hand, simply listed his name and the years he lived. He felt he had to put that at the minimum, but certainly Burton Slade didn't deserve anything more. Certainly not given the fact he was responsible for the two people lying next to him. As a final insult to the son he didn't bother trying to raise, he left the house where he lived in such shambles, it took Jimmy thousands of dollars to repair it to the point where he could sell it. Jimmy was well into his thirties by the time he paid all of the money back just to get rid of the house he never really lived in to begin with. They could have turned it into an Ultimart, like they did with Martin Blank's house in that John Cusack movie and he wouldn't have cared one bit.

Jimmy walked along a row of graves. It ended up being an easy search. Michael's grave still had two flags sticking out of it: an American flag and the flag for the city of Philadelphia. The item he found in the local paper indicated that Michael Forrest II was given a full burial with honors by the Philadelphia Police Department. It was unusual for a retired officer to receive it, as those were typically reserved for officers who died in the line of duty. Clearly Michael II made quite an impact on the people of Philadelphia. If it was anything like the impact his daughter made on Jimmy, it was little wonder why they gave him the full ceremony.

Jimmy placed the bouquet of flowers he brought with him next to the headstone. He was never more nervous in his life.

"Mr. Forrest…hello. You don't know me, but I know your daughter, Alexandra. My name is Roger Murdock."

Jimmy stopped and wondered what the hell he was thinking.

"Sorry, Mr. Forrest. I mean, you weren't going to tell anybody anyway, so why should I lie? My name is Jimmy Slade. I work for the CIA, as does your daughter. We met seven months ago in Las Vegas when we were working on a case. We successfully completed the mission and…I guess…things started to click with us. I have to be honest; I don't have any experience in relationships or love. One minute we were in danger, about to be killed by the Russian mob. And the next we're kissing and…well, I'll spare you the rest. I'm sure you always thought of her as Daddy's Little Girl or something.

"But the important thing is, we've become really close in the last seven months. At least it feels that way to me. I…I worry about her, I can't stop thinking about her, and it feels like we need each other. I guess things were going bad here when you had your stroke, and she needed someone to talk to. In a way, it's both comforting and scary that I was her choice. I mean, here's someone relying on me to be there for her and I can't even take care of myself.

"But these last three months without her have been tough. She left the CIA to be here with you. I can understand that. I mean, family is family, right? I can't exactly say I grew up in a pleasant environment. My dad drank all the time, I was that kid in school everybody picked on, and I've been alone trying to survive pretty much all of my life. But now…I don't know. It feels so weird after all that has happened to me, now I want to actually be with someone. And that someone is Alexandra."

Jimmy shook his head and looked at the sky. He started to pace back and forth. "I don't know, is that love? Like I said, I don't have any experience in this. I've asked one person about it, and they only told me you'll know when it happens. Maybe I am. I mean, I'm standing here talking to a grave about it. And it's the grave of someone I never met before. Hell, part of me keeps thinking you'll actually rise up and give me an answer. Which would be both really cool and really creepy, by the way."

Jimmy stopped pacing and looked intently at Michael's grave. "I don't know if there's anything past this life…angels, heaven and hell, reincarnation, whatever…but if you could let me know…or let her know somehow…if you think we should be together. I don't want to make her life more complicated than it is. I'm still trying to figure out life myself. But if I was to finally ask myself what I really wanted, I don't think the answer would matter, as long as Alexandra was there with me. I was used to living and being alone, and I guess I probably could for the rest of my life if I had to. But I don't want that anymore. I want more out of life. And I think she could provide it.

"Look, I'll…I'll let you be. I'm sure your first days in the next life didn't want to be spent listening to me ramble on. But at least know that you raised a smart, beautiful, amazing daughter. And I'd give anything to be with her."

Jimmy slowly walked away and went to his car. Twenty feet away, a tree rustled as someone stepped out from behind it, hiding from Jimmy.

Alex Forrest heard every word he said.

She looked towards Jimmy with her mouth dropped open in shock. He felt the same way about her as she felt about him. She felt a bit weak and had to hold onto the tree to keep her bearings. She vowed never to let him get away if she got another chance, and she was just granted the opportunity. She started running towards his car.

She made it four steps before a tranquilizer dart hit her in the back of the neck. She fell forward onto the ground. Mr. Diaz approached with his gun out and started to walk towards Alex. He saw Jimmy's car drive away, but that did not matter. He looked down at the unconscious woman in front of him.

"In order to get him, I need you."

_**Moscow, Russia  
April 22, 2011  
10:30 PM**_

Taytia kept her eye on the local news and various local Websites. Perhaps she had no shot of capturing the French courier who handed off the documents, but that didn't stop her from thinking she made a huge mistake.

Her face was plastered all over every newscast and Website, as she was wanted for two murders.

Obviously the courier talked to someone, and they decided to spin this in their favor. Why go after her when they can have every law enforcement agency do the work while they maintained a low profile? Even with the incriminating evidence, she was a dead woman now. Most of her avenues had been cut off. She couldn't walk around town, and taking the train would almost certainly get her caught at this point. She had to leave Moscow and get the files to someone she could trust.

In the world of espionage, however, the list of people you could trust was woefully short.

She didn't have much time left before this Internet connection would be traced. She compiled the message quickly.

_

* * *

SB, let us meet at Rick's place. We'll watch the parade two days early. Vous aime.

* * *

_

She sent the message quickly and shut down. She could only hope John Casey would respond. He was her last chance.


	6. Your Help is Greatly Appreciated

_Hello again. I'm sure a lot of you are watching the Lost finale right now, but I'll have to catch up on those on DVD when I get a chance. Gotta love NetFlix, right? I have to admit being a bit apprehensive about the Chuck finale tomorrow night. I saw the previews, and it looks awesome. But I try to keep my stories within as much of the canon of the show as possible, and I have this sinking fear a lot of what I have written is about to go AU in a hurry. But then, the episodes since April 5th have been great, so I should just get over it, right?_

_This chapter pushes the "T" rating a bit, but I've certainly done racier stories than this before. Things really start to get going in this story, and obviously we're leading up to some of the remaining parts of the title._

_Enjoy, and please leave reviews. I promise not to ruin the ending to Lost if you do! :-)_

_**

* * *

Echo Park  
April 23, 2011  
12:30 AM PDT**_

Casey shut off the surveillance system in disgust and walked to his TV. He popped in the DVD regarding the Korean War and sat back with a bottle of scotch. He had been meaning to catch up on the battles and the people involved in that war, since they never got to it in his history classes. They always ran out of time in the school year before they could cover it.

He wasn't even sure why he still listened in on Chuck's apartment. Sarah was right there. Casey knew a lot about Chuck, but obviously Sarah had the advantage when it came to hands-on experience. He only made the occasional check these days in case something happened to the both of them. But nothing ever happened, apart from nocturnal activities he was too disgusted to eavesdrop on.

Things felt a lot different these days. Devon's and Sarah's conversations with him about what he would do next were still stuck in his head. He always assumed he would have to protect Chuck until he got the Intersect out of his head. He never expected Chuck to keep it. In fact, Chuck got an upgrade. One that made him into something Casey never expected. Chuck was…a spy. And a damn good one. Casey may have found Chuck's attitude and personality beyond infuriating, but he could never question Chuck's loyalty and integrity. As far as he knew, no asset had done what Chuck did over the last four years. He thought back to the time when he was ordered to kill Chuck when the new Intersect computer was to be brought online. It wouldn't have been the first time Casey had been called to perform such a duty, but he felt complete remorse about ever having contemplated it. Thankfully it never occurred, and there was no way in hell he would eliminate Chuck now, orders or otherwise. Not after what Chuck did for his country…and for him.

But now Chuck and Sarah were leaving the field, and someone else would take their place. He had a lot of respect for Slade to be doing this for Chuck and Sarah, but it was a different situation. Beckman might keep him alone in the field, like he is now, or she may assign him a partner. However, he didn't see himself partnering with Slade. Casey would go on to…what?

That was the question, wasn't it? Even though Beckman would surely give him his choice of assignments, he couldn't think of a single one that had any appeal at this point of his life. He wasn't a young cadet full of piss and vinegar anymore. He actually sat in front of a TV with his parents and watched Armstrong and Aldrin walk on the moon. He remembered climbing on the roof of his house and waving an American flag when the Iranian hostages were released and when the U.S. beat the Soviets in hockey in Lake Placid. But now he watched as so many of the people who had surrounded him the last four years going on to bigger and better things. Devon and Ellie were starting a family, Morgan actually grew up and got married, Slade dropped 200 pounds and turned into James Bond, and Chuck and Sarah were finally going to stop the relationship dance and do what everybody thought they should have done long ago. And he would do…what?

He didn't have an answer. He didn't know any other life than the life he chose to lead. And that life had consequences, as he had to rescue the fiancé and daughter he left behind. Now that life was starting to wind down, and it never provided Casey a path to go down next. He didn't want to fade away, like the ballad Douglas MacArthur quoted about old soldiers. He still wanted to be a part of something, even if that something wasn't in the NSA. In the grand scheme of things, one person didn't matter to the Agency. They got along fine before he arrived, and they'd get along fine after he left.

He heard a beeping sound coming from his mobile phone. He reached over to check it, and an email was waiting for him on his private account. It was an email address very few people had. Only Chuck and Sarah, his mother, and a few others had it. Nobody ever contacted him on it unless it was something important. He went to his computer and brought up the email service on his Web browser.

It was her.

He stared in shock at the short message. It was a message she never would have sent unless she needed him. But clearly she was in trouble and wanted to meet with him face-to-face. She was in trouble, as the location "Rick's Place" would indicate. "Watch the parade two days early" must have meant a date. Casey gave it some thought.

_April 29__th__. Two days before the May Day parades._

He knew he had to do this alone, because she had no other outlets. Presumably, she was flying under the radar and was in grave danger. But Casey was well aware of what had happened before. He didn't want to put Chuck and Sarah in a bad situation. He could use their help, but telling them he was doing this would get them in trouble. If they knew, Beckman would surely arrest them for not stopping him. He couldn't do that to them, but he also had to make sure they knew where he was. From there, it would be up to them to decide to join him, arrest him, or pretend they didn't know anything at all. His gut instinct told him they would join him if given the chance. God knows Casey never met two people more loyal to him than Chuck and Sarah, and it was the part of this assignment he would never forget. But he didn't want them risking their careers or lives for him. It wasn't right.

He printed the email and left it under his keyboard. Chuck would be smart enough to figure it out what it meant. He then set forth to pack what he needed to find Ilsa Trinchina.

_**Buy More  
April 23, 2011  
10:30 AM PDT**_

Jill Roberts walked into the Buy More. She couldn't believe how many of the same people still worked here two years later. However, the person she needed to talk to wasn't in the store. It was Saturday, and perhaps he had the day off. She wasn't sure if he still lived in Echo Park. In fact, she wasn't sure if Walker and Casey were still around, although she hadn't see either one thus far. She saw Big Mike walking near his office. Of all the people she could talk to, she figured he may not remember her, especially now that her hair was shorter and lighter. She was also trying to avoid anybody at the Nerd Herd desk, as anybody in that group not named Chuck was…a little scary.

She walked up to Big Mike, who looked like he was heading off on a fishing trip. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me if Chuck Bartowski was working today."

"It's his day off," Big Mike replied in a hurry, and Jill felt a bit relieved he didn't recognize her. "If you have a computer problem, just talk to Jeff and Lester at the Nerd Herd desk. Now if you'll excuse me, the fish don't catch themselves."

"Can I leave a phone number for…"

"Leave it with them, ma'am. I'm already two hours late and I gotta find a good spot on the lake."

Jill watched Big Mike walk quickly out of the store. She glanced over at Jeff and Lester, who appeared to be surfing for video of auto accident victims. She visibly shuddered and walked quickly out of the store. She got out her keys to unlock her car. The Orange Orange was still across the parking lot from the Buy More. Perhaps Agent Walker was there. She might be willing to listen, although Jill had to contemplate the possibility Walker was just as likely to put a bullet through her head. But she had to chance it. Chuck might be in danger because of what happened to her.

She froze in place as a gun was pointed at her head.

_**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
April 23, 2011  
3:00 PM EDT**_

Jimmy Slade stayed around his hotel for the last 24 hours. He completed a few reports he fell behind on and checked in with Stephen Bartowski. The plans for the new Intersect were going as scheduled, and Jimmy wouldn't be needed for at least two weeks. There were only a few more tests, and then Stephen would set up the program to get the Intersect out of Chuck's head. He told Stephen about visiting the grave of Alex's father, but he had not found Alex yet. He was still a bit hesitant, but Stephen told him not to give up. He told Jimmy to just find her and let the chips fall where they may. It would be far from the first time someone had more confidence in Jimmy than he had in himself, but Jimmy was still apprehensive about tracking down Alex when she never called him back. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Wouldn't she have called him back if she did? He was not an expert on matters of the heart. Actually, he was surprised he even had one. But everybody thought he deserved someone. Even he had given the possibility some thought. Was that someone Alex?

His mobile phone indicated a message. He went to look at it and fell onto the bed in horror. The message showed a picture of Alex Forrest tied to a chair and blindfolded. Jimmy read the text that accompanied the photo.

_I know who you are, Mr. Slade. 1344 Frankford. 7 PM._

A cold shiver ran through Jimmy. How did anyone find out about him? Did they torture Alex? It didn't make sense. She didn't know he used to be an Intersect, and everybody else thought he was Roger Murdock. He couldn't figure it out.

Perhaps he would find out, but at the moment he was growing more and more upset. He was sick and tired of other people being killed or captured because of him. Right now, he didn't give a damn if he made it through the night. Getting Alex from whoever did this was becoming his only thought. He ran through a few possible scenarios in his head.

He checked the time. He had just less than four hours. It might be enough.

_**Buy More  
April 23, 2011  
10:50 AM PDT**_

Jill slowly put her hands up. She glanced back at the person with the gun. Truthfully, she had a better chance if she had found Chuck first. But she had to hope Sarah would be reasonable.

"I need to talk to Chuck," Jill said softly.

"After everything you did to him, give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger right now," Sarah replied in barely-contained fury.

"Chuck might be in trouble. Please let me tell him what happened to me, and after that you can arrest me, shoot me, whatever you want. I won't try anything."

Sarah contemplated Jill's words. There was no way in hell Jill would be stupid enough to pull some kind of trick right now, as even trying to locate Chuck meant putting herself at risk for arrest. She also had to concede the CIA was never going to keep their promise to let her go the last time, even with the information she gave Chuck. Yet Jill was willing to go back to jail just to tell Chuck something. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Let's go," Sarah said, pointing her gun in the direction of the Orange Orange. "And keep your hands in sight."

"OK," Jill quietly replied, keeping her hands out in front of her where Sarah could see them. The two walked over to the Orange Orange. Sarah kept her gun aimed at Jill while she called Chuck and asked him to get over there quickly.

_**Los Angeles International Airport  
April 23, 2011  
11:00 AM PDT**_

Casey walked through the terminal with a determined look on his face. He quickly went over his list. He had five days to get to Ilsa, but he knew that it wouldn't take long for his disappearance to raise red flags everywhere. He had to take a very indirect approach to finding her. He carried a minimum of clothing and supplies for the moment, as getting from Los Angeles to Europe would not be the problem. The problem would be going to several different places along the way to throw anyone off the trail who attempted to follow him. He would need to obtain more weapons and transportation once he got over there, but he had a few contacts on that side of the ocean he could rely on for such things. For right now, it was a matter of finding a flight and determining the route.

He wasn't sure what Chuck and Sarah were doing. Knowing them, they were probably still in bed on a Saturday. He hoped they would figure out what he was doing. He didn't want to worry them, but he didn't want to involve them, either. What he was doing would at least end his career, if not his life. He couldn't see Beckman absolving him of this. But he couldn't leave Ilsa out there to die without at least trying to help her. He hoped Chuck and Sarah would understand. Even though he didn't want them to risk their careers or lives for him, a part of him hoped they would. He never worked with two better people in his life, and he could use them now more than ever.

_**Orange Orange  
April 23, 2011  
11:15 AM PDT**_

Chuck walked into the Orange Orange and stopped short when he saw Sarah with her gun out.

"What's going on?" He turned to the person staring down the barrel of Sarah's Sig Sauer pistol. His eyes went wide. He never thought he would see Jill Roberts again.

"Hi Chuck," Jill said completely devoid of anger or conceit.

"What's…what's going on?"

Jill exhaled deeply. "I'm not sure, but I think someone was trying to find out about you, and they drugged me to tell them."

Chuck slowly sat down at the same table as Jill. Sarah lowered her gun but kept a wary eye on Jill.

"They drugged you?"

"It must have been some sort of truth serum. It wasn't one I had built a tolerance to when I was working with Fulcrum. Whoever this person was, they knew I was working at a bar in Arizona. He started going to the bar the previous week. He never said much, but he always listened when I talked about work. He must have slipped something in my drink at the end of my shift. I can't remember what we talked about, but I swear going to college was mentioned somehow. The next thing I remember is waking up in the middle of Mexico two days later with no wallet or phone. I hitchhiked my way to the nearest town to call the people at the bar. As soon as I figured out what he did, I knew I had to find you and warn you."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, and both were thinking the exact same thing. It felt like far too much of a coincidence that Cole Barker would be killed and Jill Roberts would be drugged for information soon afterward. Something was not right.

"We'll contact the CIA and relay the information," Sarah replied in a neutral tone, attempting to mask her contempt for Jill. "It will be their decision what to do with you."

"Sarah," Chuck quickly spoke. "Jill came all this way to warn us and she didn't have to…"

"Chuck, it's OK," Jill replied. "Truthfully, the time I've been away was far more than I deserved. There's no need to ask for leniency."

"I'll tell the CIA you cooperated, Jill," Sarah told her. To some extent, she could sympathize with Chuck for wanting to show Jill some compassion. It wasn't something she would have ever contemplated before meeting Chuck. But it was amazing how she had changed in these last four years. And he was the reason why.

_**1344 Frankford, Philadelphia  
April 23, 2011  
7:00 PM EDT**_

Alex Forrest sat in the same chair where she had been for the last six hours. She wasn't entirely certain how long she had been out, but the blindfold had been removed only a few minutes ago. She took a look at the people surrounding her. She dismissed most of them as hired help. They were insignificant. Her eyes focused on the person who appeared to be the leader.

Mr. Diaz looked at her with no expression on his face whatsoever. It was a little odd. Typically, someone who captured you either had considerable anger boiling under the surface or had a self-satisfied gaze, as if they owned you. His expression was as neutral as Alex had ever seen out of someone who captured her.

"It won't be long now, Agent Forrest. If the rumors are true about Jimmy Slade, he'll be prompt."

"Who's Jimmy Slade?" Alex asked out of reflex more than anything else.

Mr. Diaz took a knife and dragged the blade along Alex's face and throat. "Please do not give me a reason to prolong your death. Once I have Slade, you will no longer be of use. But I promise to end it quickly and painlessly if you don't try anything stupid."

He paced around Alex. "Yes, I know all about him, just like I know all about you. Alexandra Caroline Forrest, born August 24, 1977; B.S. in Criminology from Temple University, 1999; mother died of breast cancer, 2006; your father died ten days ago from complications following a stroke in early January…my condolences, by the way…you have a brother, 32 years old, prominent attorney in Philadelphia; you donate $20,000 of your paltry salary every year to the Susan G. Komen for The Cure Foundation anonymously in your mother's name. Doesn't really make up for missing her funeral, but an 'A' for effort, Agent Forrest."

Forrest kept a blank expression on her face, but she felt complete rage inside. Had it not been for her hands being tied to the chair, the only thing stopping her from using one of the dozens of methods she knew to kill someone with her bare hands would be selecting the one that inflicted the most pain.

"I'm sure you asked yourself why I didn't interrogate you," Diaz continued. "Since I know everything about Slade, there's really no need to ask you any questions. I just need you to lure him here. He seems to have a soft spot for certain people, and you're one of them. I'm sure he's more than willing to cooperate if he thinks it will keep you alive. And from there, once I have the other two pieces of the puzzle, I can retire with my big payday. Perhaps buy a nice place along the beach, far away from the world."

Mr. Diaz turned when he heard the footsteps. Jimmy Slade entered the warehouse from the opposite end and walked in his direction. Mr. Diaz took out his gun, and the men with them pointed theirs at Jimmy.

"That's far enough, Mr. Slade," Mr. Diaz said. Jimmy stopped 30 feet away from them. "As you can see, she has not been harmed…significantly. Whether she stays that way is up to you."

Alex studied Jimmy's face. Something didn't look right. It was almost as if someone else controlled him. She had absolutely no clue what he might attempt. He could easily give in like Mr. Diaz wanted or he could shoot every person in the room, maybe even her. There was no way to know for certain.

"I'll give you once chance. Let her go," Jimmy replied in a tone completely foreign to Alex.

Mr. Diaz smiled. "Bravery was certainly in your file, so I credit you for not caving with your girlfriend right in front of you. But it's obvious I have the advantage here. So I'll have to turn you down on that offer."

Jimmy gave a slight smirk. "Clearly you don't know me well enough."

Jimmy opened his coat and dropped it to the ground. He immediately grabbed a button wired to the vest he was wearing.

"Fifty pounds of C-4 explosives. More than enough to turn the entire Warehouse District into a tax write-off in seconds. And I would suggest the sniper you have placed behind me lower his weapon. Because I can either push the button on this detonator or let go of it and the trigger is released. Either way…boom. So unless one of your thugs is Usain Bolt, I'd say you have no chance of running over here and grabbing the detonator before everybody gets to know everybody else REALLY well."

Mr. Diaz stepped back and Alex was shaking. This was one of the things that Jimmy could have tried, since she read the report from when he worked the first time with Bartowski, Walker, and Casey. He had threatened suicide to get The Ring to release Colonel Casey. She shouldn't have been surprised by this.

"Ten seconds."

The men with Mr. Diaz looked at him apprehensively, but Mr. Diaz looked content to let Jimmy do it. Alex stared at Jimmy and suddenly noticed something.

Jimmy was humming a tune.

_Good God, he is insane,_ she thought. He was actually going to hum a tune as he took everyone out, including her?

_Wait, what song is that? I've heard it before. _

Alex tried to figure out the tune Jimmy was humming. It was getting close to the ten seconds.

_Isn't that 867-530…_

Alex's eyes went wide. She spun herself in the chair and fell to the ground, facing away from Jimmy, and shut her eyes tightly in the process. Jimmy reached behind him and threw two objects towards Mr. Diaz and his men. He turned and ducked down. The two flash grenade canisters he threw exploded. Everybody was blinded and staggered about. He pulled out two guns and charged the group, firing indiscriminately at Diaz's men. He got to Alex and pulled out a knife to cut the ropes holding her to the chair. He pulled her up, and the two sprinted out of the warehouse. He guided her towards his car, firing behind him at anyone in pursuit. Nobody followed them out. He helped her into the car and then got in the driver's seat. He floored it and the car peeled away from the area.

_**Echo Park  
April 23, 2011  
2:00 PM PDT**_

Chuck and Sarah talked to General Beckman over videoconference regarding the information Jill provided them.

"The Ring must be making a move on you and the Intersect computer, Chuck. Someone stole the plans for the Cipher from a vault in the DNI yesterday afternoon. Three technicians were killed. Given that whoever did this was able to use the access codes of someone who was at lunch and knew to disable the cameras and sensors, it has to be someone on this inside. The good news is, they didn't get the most vital pieces. Those are locked away here at the DNI. Most of the information that was stolen from the lab is useless without it."

"Do you think they know about the plans for a new Intersect, General?" Sarah asked.

"We're not certain, Agent Walker. However, we have been trying to contact anybody else who would know about Castle or you."

"I don't understand. Why not go after us directly?" Chuck asked.

"Whoever is doing this must know that every attempt that Fulcrum and The Ring ever made against Castle failed. We think that's why they haven't tried to go after Dr. Woodcomb or Mr. Grimes. They're going after anybody not in Burbank. Everybody whom you can't protect."

"Carina Miller is in Europe right now on an assignment, so I think that would rule her out for now," Sarah answered.

"And it isn't likely they would go after Stephen Bartowski, since we don't even know where he is right now. That leaves only two other targets."

"Alex and Jimmy," Chuck replied with a growing fear.

Beckman's mood turned somber. "We haven't been able to contact either of them for several hours. We have to assume the worst. I want the two of you on lockdown. Stay away from Castle, and come up with some excuse for not working at the Buy More. We'll send someone to work for you at the Orange Orange, Agent Walker. Contact Colonel Casey and update him on your status. As long as Chuck has the Intersect, he is our only priority. Agent Walker, you and Colonel Casey guard him with your lives."

"Yes, General," Sarah replied. General Beckman disconnected the link. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, both in fear of what was happening and concern that nobody knew where Alex and Jimmy were.

"Chuck, are you OK?" Sarah asked him gently.

"Yeah, it's just…I wasn't expecting this. Things had been going so well and now…"

She took his hands. "We'll be fine. Your father is safe if they don't know where to look for him. And Jimmy and Alex are two of the best agents the CIA has. They can take care of themselves."

Chuck looked down. "No, I know. I just got a sense of cold dread the way Beckman told you to guard me with your life. That doesn't seem right. Like your expendable and I'm not."

"But she's right, Chuck. It doesn't matter how good of an agent you've become or whether you can defend yourself. You still have all the secrets of the government in your head, and I don't. She can't afford to think otherwise, and I have to think the same way, too. From a CIA perspective, you're far more valuable than me."

Chuck looked down at the ground. "I guess I'll never be a good agent, then. I'll never be able to think of myself as being more valuable than you. I just can't. Nobody is more beautiful or amazing than you are. I'd do anything to keep you safe from harm."

Sarah shut her eyes, trying not to be overcome with emotion. She pulled Chuck's face to hers and kissed him. She held him tightly as she pressed her cheek against his.

"I love you, Chuck. I always will," she whispered in his ear as her grip on him increased exponentially. They held each other in their apartment.

_**Rittenhouse Hotel, Philadelphia  
April 23, 2011  
9:30 PM EDT**_

This was part of the strategy for Jimmy Slade. When you just foiled the plans of someone who tried to capture you, the logical strategy would be to run like hell and put some distance between you and them. Jimmy decided to do the opposite. He hid in the last place he thought they would look: in the Presidential Suite in one of the best hotels in Philadelphia. Of course, he registered under a fake name nobody ever heard of and told the desk clerk nobody was to disturb them. Given that he was paying $3,000 for the room, certainly the hotel management would give him some distance. Hopefully, that would also mean the man who captured Alex to get to him wouldn't think a government agent would live in the lap of luxury while they were on the run.

Jimmy guided Alex into the hotel room and showed her to the couch. He carefully removed the vest of C-4 and placed it gently on the table. He went to the bar and poured a glass of water from one of the bottles in the refrigerator. He handed it to Alex and walked back to the bar. Alex watched him as he took another glass, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and poured more than a few ounces in the glass. He gulped it down in one shot. Obviously Jimmy was trying to calm some very frayed nerves.

It didn't help. He whipped the glass against the opposite wall, and it shattered into pieces. He leaned against the bar and buried his face in his hands.

"Son of a bitch. What the hell have I done? Ellie almost gets killed because of me, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey have to bail my ass out in Vegas because I can't stop some asshole from stealing a memory stick, and now I almost lose you! What the hell was I thinking? Why the hell did I ever think I could be an agent? I should have just died in that explosion."

Jimmy fell back against the wall. He was shaking his head. "God, I am so sorry for this. You didn't deserve to have this happen. You put up with my BS and this is the thanks you get. Worse, this happens to you when your father just passed away…I didn't want you caught up in this. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me. You…"

Alex lunged at Jimmy and kissed him with every fiber in her being. She held his head in her hands as she kissed him like she had never kissed anybody in her life. It was a desire and emotion she never felt from anyone before, not even her fiancé. She pressed up tightly against him, threatening to break his ribs from how fiercely she gripped him.

"Wait, wait," Jimmy protested, trying to break away. "This isn't the time. You've been through hell, you need to rest, and…"

Alex grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. She looked into his eyes with a fury in her that matched the intensity of her passion.

"TAKE…YOUR GODDAMN…CLOTHES OFF!"

Jimmy was too scared to not listen. He started returning her kisses as she ripped his shirt open. A powerful moan escaped her lips as Jimmy started feasting on that one spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. She quickly tore off his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers. He pulled her shirt off and made quick work of her bra. She screamed in pleasure as he caressed and teased her breasts with his lips and tongue. She quickly pulled her pants and underwear off and tore Jimmy's boxers away from him. She leaped into his arms, kissing him hard and snaking her tongue deep inside of his mouth. He quickly carried her to the bedroom.

_**Echo Park  
April 23, 2011  
10:00 PM PDT**_

Sarah quietly approached the door to Casey's apartment with her gun drawn. Casey hadn't responded to any of their calls, and they were worried. She didn't want Chuck with her if something bad happened, but there was little choice right now. At least he didn't have quite the aversion to carrying a gun he used to have. He kept an eye on the courtyard as she unlocked Casey's door. She pushed the door open and peeked in with her gun pointed. There was nobody around. She slowly entered the apartment with Chuck close on her heels. Chuck turned around and checked the security keypad on the wall. Fortunately, he found Casey's code recently. He quickly disarmed the system so he and Sarah wouldn't fall victim to any of the traps the apartment's security had.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked.

Chuck went to Casey's bedroom and checked in the closets. "He must have left on his own. Several bags are missing."

Sarah checked the small weapons cabinet in Casey's apartment, which was actually the size of one you'd find in a hunting lodge. "He took several guns and plenty of ammunition. The guns he took can't be picked up by x-ray machines or metal detectors."

"So he flew somewhere," Chuck concluded. He went by Casey's computer and saw the piece of paper under it. "He left us a clue."

Sarah looked at the piece of paper. "_Vous aime_ means 'love you' in French. But SB? Rick's Place?"

Chuck had a flash, as several images of Casey went through his mind, along with several handwritten letters.

"It's a rendezvous in Prague. A café Casey always frequented in order to meet contacts."

Chuck turned to her and grinned. "And guess what SB means?"

Sarah looked at him for a moment. Suddenly she had the same grin on her face.

"Sugar Bear. This is from Ilsa."

"Casey went to Prague. But why?"

"Ilsa must be in some sort of trouble. Perhaps she needed him because she couldn't contact anyone else. That's why he left this out. Because he knew we'd figure out where he was."

"Wait," Chuck replied. "Does that mean he wants us to find him?"

"He doesn't want us to get into trouble. Think about it: if he told us he was going rogue, we'd be arrested for not stopping him or reporting him. He wants us to have full deniability."

"Given what's going on, the logical thing to do would be to stay locked down and leave him on his own, right?"

"Correct." Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. The same decision passed through their minds.

"On the other hand, if someone is looking for you and knows where to find you…"

"Be somewhere else," Sarah replied with a smile.

_**Charles DeGaulle International Airport, Paris  
April 24, 2011  
2:00 PM**_

Casey quickly made his way through the terminal, although he wasn't sure why. He had a couple of hours before his flight to Munich. The anticipation was starting to seep in. He had been through his fair share of missions over the last 23 years, but something felt different about this. Maybe it was feeling his youth coming back to him. He knew he was defying standing orders by doing this. Maybe it was the thought of seeing Ilsa again.

Most likely, it was about him. He thought about what he had left behind to protect this country. He never thought of himself first his entire life, even as a child. He was a choir boy in school because his mother wanted him to be. He took the job with Colonel Keller because he thought it was the best way to protect the country from its enemies. He put up with Chuck's foibles, Sarah's lady feelings, and the Buy Morons because he thought he was protecting something vital to the country. But tracking down Ilsa was something he was doing for himself. True, rescuing her was important. But there was no "greater good" that could come of this, as far as he knew. This was about helping someone important to him…and only him.

He checked the time again as he took a seat in a bar near the gate. He would drive from Munich to Prague tomorrow. It wasn't a long trip. Only four hours, give or take. But he was going to take his time. He would get to Prague by the end of the day, and he would do some surveillance. He wanted a good idea of his surroundings before attempting to put himself out in the public eye waiting for Ilsa. If he was her only chance, he had to be prepared for anything.

_**Rittenhouse Hotel, Philadelphia  
April 24, 2011  
9:00 AM EDT**_

Jimmy lay on the bed in their hotel room with Alex curled up on top of him. He couldn't move an inch. He was fairly certain body parts were broken after Alex spent the entire night letting him know how much she appreciated being rescued. If there were any doubts how Alex felt about him, she put those to rest. Again, and again, and again.

And judging by how she was grinding against his body and kissing his neck, she wasn't done yet.

She playfully licked at his earlobe and gently pulled at it with her fingers. She began to laugh.

"What are you doing?"

She moved up to gaze into his eyes. "I was just looking in your ear. Wow. I really did screw your brains out last night."

Jimmy started laughing. "OK, that was a good one." Alex smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm, I like this attitude better than your attitude last night. You have a penchant for thinking everything is your fault. You probably blame yourself for global warming. Well, at least you're not one of those overly-sensitive guys who insists on bringing his girlfriend breakfast in bed.

Jimmy shut his eyes in embarrassment. "Aaaah, hell."

"What?"

Jimmy tilted his head. Alex looked behind her to see a large room service cart filled with pastries, croissants, muffins, juice, coffee, and even a bouquet of roses. She turned back to him and smiled.

"OK, I'll forgive you this once. Besides, it's time I ate something else, right?"

Jimmy laughed. "I'm sure I'll be the only moron on this planet to say it, but I'd appreciate that."

Alex wiggled her eyebrows and tickled Jimmy's lips with the tip of her tongue. "Oh, come on. I wasn't that insane last night, was I? It's still attached, isn't it?"

"Next time, I want that guaranteed in writing."

She laughed as she sat up and poured a cup of coffee. She took a long sip and lay back in the bed, snuggling against Jimmy as she handed him the cup. He took a sip as well.

"Thank you for what you did last night," Alex said softly as she kissed him.

Jimmy gently ran his hand along her arm. "I did what I had to do. I'm just glad you picked up on my hint quickly. That detonator wasn't actually connected to the C-4. Thank God you remembered that from Las Vegas."

Alex gave a gentle laugh. "I think you've gotten more out of that Tommy Tutone song than Tommy Tutone ever did."

"Probably true. He had to go back to teaching science to sixth-graders." Jimmy paused and gave her a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm so sorry to hear about your father."

Alex wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you. It's…it's been very difficult for me these last three months. I knew it would eventually happen, but I still don't know what to feel right now. My brother and I are back on speaking terms. I think we've gotten at least to the point where we can still be a family. But now, my parents are gone. I've always looked up to them. They helped me get to where I am today. Without them, it feels like…I don't know…"

"Like you're out there alone? Just floating around and you're not sure which way to go?"

Alex squeezed him tightly as she felt a few tears. "Yes, exactly. Like I don't know what supposed to happen next. I'm scared. I guess I should have asked you about it. I mean, your parents aren't around anymore, correct?"

Jimmy exhaled deeply. "Perhaps, but I don't know if I'm really a good source for that. My mom and my sister died when I was 8. What 8-year-old knows how to deal with something like that? My father was a full-blown alcoholic by that point, but he stopped parenting long before that day. And then I find out he was responsible for killing my mom and Joanna. I wasn't exactly crying a river when he dropped dead of a heart attack. It…sorry, I'm not helping much."

Alex's hand moved up to caress Jimmy's face. "You're listening to me. That's everything. And I'm so sorry I didn't call you. I don't know what was wrong with me. Things have felt so out of control. You've been the only constant I could rely on. Maybe that's why I was like I was last night. It was as if…I couldn't get enough of you. I was desperate. I needed you."

Jimmy looked away, even more upset about Alex being kidnapped. "What you needed is to not have to worry about some son of a bitch taking you just to get to my sorry ass. It's just driving me nuts…"

"Enough of that," Alex sharply replied, sliding on top of Jimmy to look him in the eye. "There are plenty of people out there who want me dead because of what I do. Any one of them could have gotten me before now. And there's probably just as many who want you dead, too. And it's nothing you did or didn't do. It's who you are. You're an agent. You're supposed to protect this country against threats. That means there are people who want to kill you because it's your job to keep them from harming someone else. Either of us could easily be captured by some South American dictator while we're spying on them or get tortured by some al-Qaeda cell who's about to commit a terrorist act and doesn't want us getting in their way. Those bastards in New York wanted us dead, but we stopped them. Everybody who's seen you in action thinks you're a good agent, including me. Just stop trying to think every problem in this world is your responsibility. That doesn't matter now."

She gave him a long hard kiss and wrapped her legs around him. "Because right now, I want to take a shower. So guess what?"

Jimmy exhaled and smiled. "Somehow I knew that two-person shower would come in handy."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. Because lathering up a hot, naked woman is such a chore to you, right?"

Jimmy gave her a gentle growl. "Sheesh, that's all you ever think about."

Alex kissed him and flttted her tongue inside his mouth. Her hand slid down between them.

"Look who's talking, Mr. 90 Degrees. Shower, now."

Jimmy relented and walked to the bathroom with Alex firmly wrapped around him.

_**Echo Park  
April 24, 2011  
8:00 AM PDT**_

Chuck and Sarah didn't get much sleep last night. So many things were happening right now. They hadn't felt danger like this for a long time. They were starting to put the pieces together regarding what was going on, but so much was still up in the air. The only thing they could do at this point was track down Casey and hope Jimmy and Alex had some luck.

They sat at the kitchen table, where thankfully Sarah had bought the premium coffee the other day and brewed a pot for both of them. It wasn't much, but any little bit of help was welcome at this hour.

Sarah's iPhone began to ring. She looked at it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she replied, showing Chuck Jimmy's picture and number on the Caller ID.

"Jimmy, are you OK?"

"We are now, yes. What is going on? Someone tried to capture Alex."

"They did? Is she OK?"

"She's fine. I got her out of there. I've never seen this person before."

"What did he look like?"

"5'8" medium build, mid-40's. Brown hair, slightly balding. Wait." There was silence for a moment. "Alex said he was trying very hard to not look distinctive in any way. Very professional demeanor. He was working for someone, presumably The Ring."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "There's a lot more going on, Jimmy. It's related to Cole Barker being killed. Someone who used to date Chuck was drugged into giving information within the last two weeks. She gave the same description of her assailant you just did. General Beckman also told us that someone broke into the DNI and stole the plans for the Cipher."

Jimmy was silent for a moment. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Beckman ordered Chuck and I to stay on lockdown. But Casey disappeared. We think he's in Prague, attempting to find an old flame of his. Ilsa Trinchina."

"He went AWOL on you?"

"No, we didn't find out about all of this until after he left. He left us a message about leaving, but he kept it vague, just so we have deniability."

"OK, Chuck's the priority here. I'll get Casey. You keep an eye on your future husband."

"But…"

"No buts, Sarah. If you two try to do anything except stay hidden, Beckman will toss the lot of you into Leavenworth and throw away the key. I'll bring Casey and Ilsa back."

"Be careful."

"I will. Bye."

_**Rittenhouse Hotel, Philadelphia  
April 24, 2011  
11:15 AM EDT**_

Jimmy was setting his computer to videoconference with General Beckman.

"General?"

"Agent Slade, Agent Forrest. It is good to see you again," Beckman replied with an impassive tone that made both of them wonder if she actually was glad to see them.

"We just talked to Chuck and Sarah. We updated them on what happened to us. Whoever made a play for Chuck's ex tried to kidnap Alex in order to get to me. Obviously their plans failed."

"Our theory is The Ring is attempting to steal the plans for the Intersect computer and possibly Chuck," Beckman replied.

General, something isn't right," Alex interjected. "Whoever this man is, he wanted Jimmy specifically. What makes him special?"

"Agent Forrest, are you returning to duty?"

Alex nodded. "I want in. I want to know who the hell is behind this. I don't take well to someone who kidnaps me."

"Report at 0800 hours tomorrow. I'll explain everything then. I have a special assignment for you, if you're sure you are up to playing no-holds-barred."

Alex smiled. "You don't have to ask a Flyers fan if they want the gloves to come off."

"Agent Slade, you'll report to Burbank and further assist with securing Chuck. If necessary, you'll also secure Orion."

"General, if I may. Chuck and Sarah have been unable to locate Colonel Casey. They're trying to come up with clues as to what happened to him. Request permission to find him."

"Was he kidnapped?"

"They don't know. They were going to inform me of anything they find. Better I try to find him than risk Chuck, right?"

"You're an equal risk at this point, Agent Slade. But I have little choice. Find Colonel Casey."

"Consider it done."

"Good luck to both of you. And Agent Forrest? It's good to have you back."

The monitor went blank. Jimmy turned to Alex. "Are you sure you want to do this? You won't jeopardize anything with your family?"

Alex turned to Jimmy with a look of determination in her eyes. "They captured me, and they went after you. They could easily go after my family, too. I want them stopped. You're damn right I want to do this."

Jimmy ran his hand along Alex's cheek and gave her a kiss. "You be careful."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Both of them wanted to say what was in their hearts. But for some reason, it never came to the surface. They held each other and kissed for a long time. They broke the kiss and quietly left the hotel. Jimmy took a taxi back to his original hotel to gather his clothes. Alex took the car Jimmy drove to her brother's house to say goodbye.

_**Heathrow Airport, London  
April 25, 2011  
9:00 AM**_

Jimmy exited the plane in the international terminal and walked towards the shuttles for his connecting flight to Prague. In front of him was the last thing he wanted to see.

"Aaah, hell."


	7. A Few Minor Observations

_Hello. Sorry I took so long to get you an update. It's been a little crazy at work, and I've come home a few nights and fell right asleep. I hope everybody had a good holiday, and I promise the next update will be early next week. It'll be action-packed as well. Of course, we had the great final two episodes of Chuck. The only bad part for me is that a few things in this story are now very AU. Just to update, Stephen Bartowski is alive in this story, Morgan and Anna are married, and Casey knows about his daughter, Alex. However, he has not attempted to reconcile with his ex-fiancé._

_Also a special thanks to, well I can't say the Website since it'll get edited out, but there was one that assisted me with the translations._

_Enjoy, and please feel free to leave reviews._

_**

* * *

Washington, D.C.  
April 25, 2011  
7:45 AM EDT**_

Alex Forrest negotiated the insane traffic jams that were common around Washington, D.C. at this hour on a Monday morning. It was a bit difficult concentrating on gridlock, as her mind had been wandering ever since she said goodbye to her brother and his family yesterday afternoon and drove back to her apartment in suburban D.C. Her father never told Michael III or Danielle that she worked for the CIA, and she decided to keep it that way for now. Given Mr. Diaz knew about her relationship with Jimmy, keeping them in the dark about what she actually did would be safer for them in the long run. But the days of missing Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners were over. She would work to make those occasions annual events. And if the Eagles were ever in the Super Bowl again, that would be a non-negotiable with her bosses.

She still couldn't believe what she did yesterday. Or more accurately, what she didn't do. Why didn't she tell Jimmy how she felt about him? They stood there, holding each other, right before both of them would part and return to their jobs. Certainly they would meet again, even if they weren't working on the same case. She had the chance and she didn't take it. She couldn't deny it anymore. She was in love with him. She couldn't think of doing anything else other than being with him the rest of her life. What made her hesitate? Granted, he had just as much opportunity to tell Alex he was in love with her. He talked at her father's grave as if he was asking her father's permission to marry her. But she knew she had to take that very important step first. It was a little more understandable for him to hesitate. As far as she knew, he had never been in love before. The first time someone uses those words is one of the most frightening times of their life. She said it to John after they had dated for eight months. It was a romantic night in D.C. in June. They had an exquisite dinner at a restaurant in Georgetown. They went on a horse carriage ride through the city on a breezy, star-filled night. The mood couldn't have been more perfect for it. It was the first time she said 'I love you' to someone first. It wasn't planned, either. She got swept up in the evening, and it was such a natural thing for a 22-year-old woman to say on a night like that. Thankfully, John felt the same way and immediately returned the sentiment.

She wondered what was holding her back. Jimmy surpassed John in almost every conceivable category. And he never once acted arrogant or self-important. Even those cute little potshots he took at her for thinking of him as simply a sex toy were only because he tried his damndest to please her in the bedroom. And he was incredibly successful at that.

There should have been nothing preventing her from telling Jimmy she loved him. But she didn't take the chance yesterday when it was right in front of her. Was the job stopping her? Was it lingering raw emotions from her father passing away? Was it a bit of post-traumatic stress from being captured? It could have been any of those things or it could have been none of those things. But she knew she couldn't let Jimmy go. She had to be with him.

She tried to put these thoughts to the side for now. She was ten minutes away from the DNI, and General Beckman would outline the details of how she would be involved in this case. She planned to ask a lot of questions. What was happening centered on Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. But how did this relate to Jimmy? This Mr. Diaz wanted to take him away, and she was not going to tolerate it.

It was time to go back to work.

_**Heathrow Airport, London  
April 25, 2011  
9:00 AM**_

Jimmy stared in shock at who he saw in front of him at Heathrow.

"Seriously? Are you trying to get all of us fired?"

"You didn't really think we were just going to sit around Burbank, did you?" Chuck asked with a bemused expression.

Jimmy growled. "No, but this isn't exactly what I call a vote of confidence for the two of you to show up. You don't think I could have done this?"

"This isn't about you, Jimmy," Sarah replied. "We know you could have brought back Casey and Ilsa. But he's been our friend for four years. We couldn't let him do this alone. Besides, if someone is after us, it'll be harder to find us in Europe, correct?"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking that someone isn't Beckman. If she finds out about this, there isn't a sling big enough to hold our asses."

"We won't put you on the spot," Chuck said. "If you want, head to Burbank and pretend you're trying to find him there. But we want you to stay. We need your help."

Jimmy shook his head and gave a slight chuckle. "I seriously doubt there will ever be a time when I'd turn you two down. Hell, you could tell me to drop a bomb on New York and my only question would be 'Which borough?'."

Chuck and Sarah smiled. The three made their way to the shuttles connecting the domestic and international terminals for their flight to Prague.

_**Washington, D.C.  
April 25, 2011  
8:00 AM EDT**_

Alex Forrest sat quietly in the office of General Beckman. The General was gathering several folders of information regarding the Intersect project and the evidence gathered thus far concerning the break-in and theft last Friday.

"The Intersect is a computer system conceived during the Cold War. We had been receiving volumes of information from chatter heard at Fort Meade and collected through field agents. However, the data could not be analyzed quickly enough to stop threats. The Intersect was designed to resolve that issue. It was to sort through the data and mine for patterns in the acquired intel. The idea was to code the data into images to see if a person could retain the information and recall it at will. The person could discover things we couldn't. It was first tested in 1990, but the technology was not adequate enough at the time to handle the data. The project was taken off the drawing board and put back on a few times. After 9/11, the need became greater to develop the system quickly.

"Bryce Larkin was working deep undercover to expose an infiltration by Fulcrum into our agencies. He stole the Intersect data to keep it out of everyone's hands and sent it to a person he could trust. That person was Chuck Bartowski. Chuck unknowingly downloaded the images into his brain. He has received a few upgrades since then, including one that lets him recall information on a variety of skills, such as medical, social, computer security, and combat. His father, Stephen Bartowski, was the principal designer of the Intersect."

Alex sat there, trying to process all of the information Beckman just gave her. "So everything Chuck can do…"

"…is from the Intersect, yes," Beckman replied. "He has been the only person thus far to handle it successfully. And until last year, with no side effects whatsoever. His father gave him a device to help him deal with that aspect. It took patience and time, but his development over these last four years has been astounding."

Alex nodded in agreement. It was little wonder they needed Sarah to work so closely with him. As for the two falling in love, she could certainly understand how that happened. It was amazing the things that took place when an agent decides to be human for a few minutes.

"How does Agent Slade fit into all of this? The man who kidnapped me was looking for him and not Chuck."

"Like I mentioned before, the first test of the Intersect took place in 1990 on the campus of the University of Illinois. They only were able to test it on one person. That person was Slade. The images overtook him and it was assumed they drove him insane. He went on the run. CIA brass at the time decided to shut down the project and told everybody Slade committed suicide. The CIA tried to find him, but he remained hidden until 18 months ago, when Chuck found him in Burbank."

"And you made him an agent? I'm surprised he never turned on you. If the CIA did something like that to me, I don't think I'd be working for you."

Beckman shook her head. "I admit we backed into quite a bit of good fortune regarding him. A mole inside the CIA found out about Slade and exposed him to The Ring. They went after him, but he and Bartowski's team held them off. In the end, he destroyed their headquarters in Los Angeles, which allowed Chuck to rescue Walker and Casey when they were captured. They wanted him to become an agent, and we pulled him out of the rubble and trained him. He's performed brilliantly so far. Honestly, I don't know how much loyalty he has to the Agency, but he's 100% loyal to Bartowski, Walker, and Casey."

A bit of a chill went through Alex. Loyalty was almost unheard of in this business. But obviously that whole group was loyal to Chuck, including Jimmy. And now she got a taste of what that was like, given what Jimmy did for her two nights ago. No wonder they were so protective of him. Who could blame them?

"So, does Slade still have…?" Alex stammered a bit at the question and pointed to her head.

Beckman shook her head. "Stephen Bartowski took that out six weeks ago. His Intersect was obsolete at this point. The data he had was over twenty years old. All of the skills he has he acquired during training or always had them. His college testing indicated an IQ measurement somewhere in the 160's. Obviously he is someone who can accomplish whatever he sets his mind to doing."

Alex smiled inwardly. She had a considerable amount of experience with what Slade could do, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"What is my assignment?" Alex asked Beckman.

"You'll lead the investigation into the theft of the Cipher, an important element of the Intersect computer. Three people were killed last Friday and some of the paperwork regarding the Cipher was stolen from a lab here in the DNI. We suspect it was an inside job, since the person who did it had working knowledge of our security systems and disabled all video feeds before going in. Our guess is they stole the information and walked out with most of the people who left for the holiday at lunch. We have the three bodies in the morgue. We haven't released them to their families yet because we think they may give us a clue regarding the culprit."

"Anybody not show up to work today?"

"That was the first thing we investigated. However, everybody was where they were supposed to be."

"That means the killer is in the building as we speak."

"They think they have everything they need to build the computer. However, what they stole would be useless without the information stored in my private vault. Nobody outside of you or me knows about it. Once you've narrowed the list, we're going to set a trap. We'll dangle the missing pieces, wait for them to attempt to steal them, and follow the perpetrator to The Ring. We assume they would try to deliver the missing parts of the Cipher to the facility where they are building their own Intersect. You will follow them there and take out their facility. By any means necessary."

Forrest was a little hesitant, as she hadn't been on a mission in almost four months. But she asked for this. She wanted in, and she didn't care if she had to get dirty in the process.

"I should start with the three technicians who were killed. They may hold a clue as to the person we're dealing with."

"Agreed. We have a forensics team going over every square inch of that lab, and the IT and internal security groups are pouring over every second of video surveillance and anything done on a computer for the 48-hour period before the theft. They'll report to you by 1100 hours."

"Very well. I'll have an update for you by 1400 hours."

"Good luck and good hunting, Agent Forrest."

Alex stood and left the office. As she went down the hall to the basement where the three bodies were being kept, she contemplated what Beckman told her. Clearly this was an important project. If it was the reason Bartowski, Walker, and Casey were so successful, it was perfectly understandable why Beckman gave her the green light to do whatever it took to retrieve the missing items and stop The Ring from completing an Intersect of their own. She knew what it could potentially mean.

She was really starting to regret not telling Jimmy she loved him. She may not get another chance.

_**Prague, Czech Republic  
April 25, 2011  
3:00 PM**_

Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy walked to their rental car. That is, Chuck and Sarah walked. Jimmy was dragging by this point. He hadn't slept since Friday night. He tried to catch some sleep on the flight from Philadelphia to London, but it was to no avail. Flying still made him nervous. He gave some thought to taking sleeping pills with him, but the CIA always advised against that.

He opened the trunk of the car and put everybody's bags inside. "One of you two can drive."

Chuck and Sarah watched him open the back door of the car and crawl inside, lying down on the back seat, with considerable amusement. Chuck got in the driver's side, and Sarah took the passenger's seat.

"Should we even ask?" Chuck said while trying to keep his laughter in check as they drove to their hotel.

"No," Jimmy mumbled. "Just a serious hangover."

"I haven't seen you take a drink since we met in London."

"It's more of the 'all-nighter' variety, like during final exams in college."

"Didn't you get any sleep on the plane?" Sarah asked.

"I can never sleep on planes. And Saturday night…well, that was something else keeping me up all night."

Chuck couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. "I'll bet something was. Or should I say someone?"

"Ugh, don't get me started…" Jimmy groaned, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Alex is supposed to be pissed off at me for being kidnapped, not acting like she's at Disneyland and I'm the Matterhorn."

Chuck would have stared at him in shock if he wasn't driving. "Are you actually complaining about having too much sex? I mean, YOU are complaining about having too much sex?"

That woke Jimmy up. He quietly growled and shook his head. "Sarah, can I borrow your knife?" He lifted his head, putting it in between Chuck and Sarah, and pointed to his neck. "Better yet, just cut the carotid artery. Seriously. You'd be doing me a huge favor."

Sarah pushed his head back in disgust. "Oh, be quiet. You can't accept a little good fortune finally falling your way?"

"I'm trying to get used to it. I just wasn't expecting to rip my clothes off and throw me on the bed every time it saw me."

"I warned you about that Jimmy," Sarah replied with a raised eyebrow. "I told you someone would find you fast. You still don't get how attractive you are now. I know it's only been seven months, but the difference between now and eighteen months ago is almost beyond comprehension."

Jimmy sat up in the back seat and looked at both of them for a moment. "You knew Alex was attracted to me from the beginning, didn't you."

Chuck couldn't help but smile. "The only person it wasn't obvious to was you."

"Gee, thanks for having my back on that one," Jimmy replied with more than a little sarcasm.

"That was for your own good," Sarah replied, starting to tire of rehashing the subject. "What would you have done if we told you about Alex in Las Vegas?"

"Probably not believe you and/or totally freak out."

"Exactly, and you were in the middle of your first mission. You had enough pressure on you as it was. And I admit, at the time we weren't exactly on friendly terms with Alex."

Jimmy nodded, conceding the point. "Yeah, she told me the story about being sent to evaluate you and what happened. You did the right thing in Las Vegas. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everything worked out, right?"

"Yeah, everything did," Jimmy replied, although there wasn't much enthusiasm behind that statement.

"Are you OK?" Chuck asked him.

"I'm fine. I just need a nap."

Chuck concentrated on driving to the hotel, but he and Sarah knew Jimmy all too well. There was something he wasn't telling them, but Chuck wasn't sure what that was. He made a mental note to bring it up with Jimmy later.

_**Washington, D.C.  
April 25, 2011  
3:30 PM EDT**_

Alex never thought she would be doing something like this. It was straight out of a TV drama. But she needed to put the pieces together. So far, the forensics team hadn't come up with any fibers or samples from the lab that would indicate who killed the three technicians and stole the files. She was in the morgue checking with Dr. Katzler, the medical examiner at the DNI. She placed a blueprint of the lab on her laptop and hooked it up to a large LCD screen. Dr. Katzler already told her the locations where each body was found, which she marked on the image.

"The position of the body of the woman in the lab would indicate she was walking towards the assailant," Dr. Katzler informed her.

Alex nodded as she examined the woman. "It looks like she took a kick to the face first and then her neck was snapped."

"That's our theory. If we were to guess, she was killed second. The first was the man who had the knife thrown at him. He must have killed the third man by getting hold of his baseball bat. The killer didn't bring the bat with him. The bat belonged to the technician. He was a big Orioles fan."

"You're assuming it was a 'he'," Alex replied.

Dr. Katzler gave her an odd look. Alex pointed to the woman's face. "Look at the size of the mark made by the shoe. A man would have to wear less than a size 8 to make that indent."

Suddenly Dr. Katzler caught on. "You may be right. The position of the neck would indicate that the assailant applied barely enough force to get the job done. If you were an average male, you would have twisted the neck much harder than that."

Alex walked over to the body of the technician who had the knife thrown at him. She gestured for Dr. Katzler to look at the knife. "This dagger is very popular with both men and women, but for different reasons. It's smaller, so men can conceal it more easily on their person. But the size of it makes it a great weapon for women to use. It's lighter, so they can get more force behind it."

"Perhaps, but the knife penetrated quite far into the chest of the technician. More than enough to kill him."

"If the woman was in good enough shape, and I think we have to assume that here, the distance was only 14 feet. Someone with the talent could make that throw. For all we know, I could be a suspect."

Dr. Katzler smiled. "I think they checked your alibi already. Besides, look at the man who was hit by the baseball bat. The angle is all wrong. You're what, 5'10"? The technician is the same height as you, but look at the angle with which the bat met the side of his head. It's doesn't add up."

Alex looked at the technician and saw what Dr. Katzler was talking about. "Wait, what if he was bent over? And his head was leaning forward?" Alex studied the point of impact. "This looks more like someone hit him with a golf club instead of a baseball bat."

Dr. Katzler took a look at a preliminary report another doctor prepared the previous Friday. He held up the report to Alex. "That could be. The doctor who did the initial examination indicated a bruise in the man's groin area. She must have kicked him when he came at her with the bat."

"Or ducked down and punched him in the groin to avoid being hit herself. So we are likely talking about a female between, say, 25 and 45 years of age. But now the question of the day: how did she escape? The surveillance was off for only three minutes. There's no way in hell she could get in, kill the technicians, and steal the files without a hallway surveillance camera picking her up. The safe alone would have taken her at least 90 seconds to crack."

Alex studied the blueprint of the lab on her monitor. Suddenly her eyes widened. She quickly walked over to the phone in the morgue and dialed a number.

"Have the forensics team check every inch of the air vents. Look for prints, hair follicles, skin tissue, the works. Get on it fast."

"That vent is only 18 inches by 18 inches, Agent Forrest," Dr. Katzler said with some skepticism. "Are you sure someone could make it all the way through there?"

Alex looked at Dr. Katzler. "If I was five inches shorter, I could."

_**Hotel Josef, Prague  
April 25, 2011  
10:00 PM **_

Jimmy heard a knock on his door and stirred in his bed. He checked the time.

"Aaah, hell." He should have set his alarm. He only wanted to nap for two hours, but Chuck and Sarah didn't come by to get him for dinner, letting him sleep instead. As much as he appreciated the six hours of sleep, he was not a happy person as he walked to the door. He opened it to find Chuck on the other side with a sandwich from the café in the hotel and two bottles of beer. Jimmy recognized the brand name, which was a local favorite. Chuck certainly had good taste.

"Hey Jimmy. Nice bed head, by the way."

Jimmy glanced at the mirror and groaned in aggravation. He tried to straighten his hair out.

"Sarah asleep already?"

"No, she went to check out the café. Kavárna Velryba is the name of it. Actually, she should be back in a few minutes."

"Dammit. I should have been checking that out. You two should be relaxing and having a romantic dinner. I'm the one who should be on the clock."

Chuck laughed as he handed Jimmy the sandwich and one of the bottles of beer. They sat down at the table in his room. "In spite of how it looks, Sarah and I don't have to be attached to each other 24 hours a day. I know she's supposed to be protecting me, but you can do that job just as easily."

Jimmy gave him a very weird look. "Dude, seriously? Have you seen her? I don't know how much time you've spent in the real world, but I guarantee you we don't have anything like her out there. The only time you shouldn't be attached is when they pry her from your cold, dead hands."

Chuck returned Jimmy's weird look. "OK, first of all, I think that's what the whole 'marriage' thing is about. And second of all, have you forgotten the Victoria's Secret model who thinks your work in the bedroom is the greatest performance since Olivier portrayed Hamlet?"

Jimmy shook his head and quietly growled. "Girlfriend. I have a girlfriend." He threw his hands up. "I can't even wrap my head around the concept of having a girlfriend. No wonder why I chickened out yesterday."

"What do you mean you chickened out?"

Jimmy looked down at the ground and took a sip of his beer. His voice was much quieter. "Alex and I were preparing to leave. I was heading to the airport, and she was preparing to go back to Washington. We…we just stood there, looking at each other. I wanted to say it, and I got the feeling she wanted me to say it. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

To say Chuck was curious was an understatement. This must have been why Jimmy was suddenly quiet in the car earlier. "You mean…?"

Jimmy nodded and looked up. "I think I'm in love with her."

Chuck sat back in his chair with a big smile on his face. He thought this would happen eventually. Sarah and he knew it was only a matter of time before Alex and Jimmy figured it out. Alex turned into a really good person once the ice melted in her freezer. The conversations he had with Alex since Las Vegas showed a person who was more caring and passionate than she originally let on. And based on what he saw of Jimmy in the last three months, it was clear he had strong feelings for her as well.

"Now I know how parents feel when their kids graduate from college. This is what Sarah and I have been waiting for you to say since we met you. That is amazing, Jimmy."

"But I didn't say it. I didn't tell her. I just stood there like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me? It must be totally obvious I'm in love with her. Why the hell can't I just tell her that?"

"Jimmy, it wasn't obvious. It's not like you went on _Oprah_ and jumped on her couch. The only time Sarah and I ever see you show any emotion is when you're ticked off at yourself. And telling someone you love them is one of the scariest things to do. Especially if it's the first time you've ever done it. But you just have to go through with it."

Jimmy looked at the ground again. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Chuck could only think of one possible reason Alex wouldn't be in love with Jimmy: her fiancé. Perhaps Alex thought she'd betray his memory by falling in love with someone else. He wanted to tell Jimmy about John O'Shea, but Alex must have had a good reason for not telling him before now, and Chuck thought he should respect that. You can't push two people into falling in love, although he had to concede he and Sarah could have used the occasional shove.

"Look, if it happens, it happens. Neither of you are going to stop seeing each other. Don't think you've done something wrong. Just let nature take its course. If you two are meant to be together, then you will."

Jimmy shook his head and took another sip of his beer. "It feels weird talking about this. I mean, these are the sort of things you should have figured out by the time you're in your 20's, right? A 41-year-old shouldn't be sorting through…what did Casey call it?"

"Lady feelings."

Jimmy laughed. "Right. By the time you're my age, you're supposed to have everything figured out." Jimmy suddenly stopped and looked at the ceiling after realizing what he just said. "Wow. I'm really padding the ol' resume to impress Alex, aren't I?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop it, will you? You drive us nuts when you do that. Quit trying to be Mr. Perfect. You're already one of the best agents the CIA has and you've got a girlfriend who's insanely gorgeous. Did you think you'd have any of that when we first met you?"

Jimmy shook his head. He sure as hell couldn't argue that one.

"Exactly," Chuck replied with a bit of force behind it. "So cut yourself some slack and look at what you have now."

Jimmy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So say we all?"

Chuck laughed. "See? I told you that show was good. Those DVD's were a nice present the people at Nellis gave you."

"You were right, you were right," Jimmy replied with a smile. "They came in handy when I spent those weeks with your dad. I guess he doesn't believe in television."

"I think it's more along the lines of fearing being tracked if he got cable or satellite. But then again, he might think there's nothing good on."

"Point taken."

They heard a knock at the door, and Jimmy went to answer it.

"Hey Sarah," Jimmy said as he opened the door. "How did the surveillance go?"

"Everything is set," Sarah replied as Chuck joined them at the door. "We'll go over the details at breakfast."

"Good, so you'll actually let me do some of the work on this mission?" Jimmy playfully retorted.

Sarah gave him a light smack upside the head. Jimmy growled.

"Hey, no hitting with the ring hand. Right hand only for smacking me. Now get your husband-to-be out of my room. He's stealing the silverware."

Both of them gave Jimmy a hug as they departed for their hotel room.

_**Kavárna Velryba**__**, Prague  
April 27, 2011  
12:00 PM **_

Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy rotated locations where they could observe the café. They also changed disguises and modes of transportation. On some occasions, Chuck and Sarah would ride by on bicycles pretending to be a couple. On other occasions, Jimmy would enjoy lunch on a spring afternoon in a full business suit while wearing sunglasses and carrying a briefcase. Most of the time, however, was spent observing the café from a distance. So far, neither Casey nor Ilsa had shown.

"You do realize Casey could be doing the same thing we're doing: watching the café and just waiting for Ilsa to show up," Jimmy said from the car over the earpieces the three were wearing.

"The problem is knowing the exact date," Sarah replied as she sat with Chuck on a park bench two buildings away from the café.

"Did Casey leave a clue about that?"

"'Two days before the parades' was all it said," Chuck replied. "But what parades would happen in Prague?" Chuck thought about it for a minute. "Oh, wait. What kind of parade would they have when Prague was still part of the Communist Bloc?"

Sarah and Jimmy both nodded. "May Day parades," Jimmy replied.

"So Casey may not walk into the café until the 29th," Sarah observed.

"Possibly, but I think we still have to keep an eye on it, just in case he shows up early or the bad guys do. But what do we do when he shows up? Get him out of there?"

"No, we can't do that," Sarah said with some concern. "If we go in there, Ilsa might get spooked and not show. She could be here already, for all we know."

"But the two of you have met her before, haven't you? Wouldn't she trust you?"

"It's been three years since we've seen her," Chuck explained. She was working on a case that took her to Los Angeles. It was pure luck we got her name off the hotel registry."

"She may think we're here to take Casey back, not help him," Sarah added. "Ilsa is only expecting Casey to show, not us."

"But without contacting Casey, the help we can give him is pretty limited," Jimmy replied. "They might be tracing Casey's phone even as we speak. We almost couldn't help them until they're actually in trouble. If we could get a note to him somehow of what we're doing, that would make a difference."

"We'd have to contact him without even Ilsa knowing it was us."

Jimmy continued to scan the café with binoculars from the car. Suddenly, he smiled and took out a camera with a long telephoto lens. He took several pictures of someone in the café.

"I think I figured out a way to slip him a note."

Chuck and Sarah were skeptical. "You're actually going to go in there and make contact?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy's smile was even wider. "I didn't say I was going to do it."

_**Prague, Czech Republic  
April 28, 2011  
11:00 AM **_

"OK, just for the record, we offered to find a wig. But you insisted on taking the method acting route."

Chuck and Jimmy were trying not to laugh at what the hair stylist did to Sarah. However it was obvious, even though Sarah was a reasonable match for the woman who was waitressing in the café, that her hair was as far from dignified for a CIA agent as it could be.

"Hey, I do whatever it takes to get the job done," Sarah replied with more than a little annoyance.

"Oh, we don't doubt that," Chuck replied with the biggest smirk he ever had on his face. "By the way, is it OK if we spell your name Pink, like the color, or does the exclamation point HAVE to be where the 'I' is?"

Chuck doubled-over in laughter on that one, and Sarah gave him the evil eye. "Don't even think about it."

"Chuck, Chuck, you better watch yourself," Jimmy warned him. "You keep that up and it's just you and your hand tonight."

Chuck fell on the floor laughing hysterically, and even Jimmy couldn't keep it in. Sarah looked at her hair in the mirror and growled. Although she had to admit the hairstyle did look pretty funny. But perhaps that was because the stylist insisted she could revert it back to Sarah's normal style in less than an hour.

"Come on, let's get going," Sarah replied and pushed out of the chair in a huff.

"Good," Jimmy replied. "Let's get this party started."

Sarah chased after him, and Jimmy was laughing. "Sorry. I swear! It was a total slip of the tongue. I didn't mean to say it!"

Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy walked down the street towards the café. Before they got there, they split up. Sarah went around the alley to the back of the café, Jimmy returned to the car to observe, and Chuck walked into the café, pretending to be lost. He spotted the blonde waitress that Sarah would temporarily replace so contact with Casey could be made. He stopped for a moment and looked at a local newspaper written in Czech. As he predicted, his Intersect kicked into gear and accessed the foreign language databases.

Chuck walked up to the waitress. _"Promiňte. Já jsem se ztratil. Víš, kde Univerzita Karlova v Praze je?" _("Excuse me. I'm lost. Do you know where Charles University is?")

Chuck unfolded a large map and turned so the waitress would have to turn with him. Sarah slipped past them and grabbed a serving tray. She wrote a quick note on an order pad and walked to Casey's table. She placed the sheet from the order pad on Casey's table. Casey wasn't paying close attention. The three thousand crowns Sarah paid for the hairstyle change was well worth it.

_"Váš účet, pane," _("Your bill, sir.") Sarah said and quickly walked away. Casey's head snapped up, but Sarah was already walking away and didn't look back. Casey thought the voice sounded familiar. He read the bill.

_Casey,_

_Chuck, Jimmy, and I are here. Make contact with Ilsa and we'll keep an eye out for trouble. _

_Good luck.  
__Sarah_

Casey took a quick look around, but Sarah had already gone back inside and out the door in the alley where she came in. Casey thanked the real waitress and got up to leave. A slight smile came to Casey's face as he ripped the note and left some money at his table. He wasn't sure what would happen when he made contact tomorrow, but it was always good to have someone watching your back. And he had three of the best watching his.

_**Kavárna Velryba**__**, Prague  
April 29, 2011  
1:00 PM **_

Everybody was feeling the electricity go through them. There were so many ways this could go. Casey and Ilsa could meet up safely, they could be attacked by a dozen enemies, or they could find themselves under a hail of gunfire.

Or Ilsa may not show up at all, and this would be the quietest April 29th in history.

This time, Chuck and Sarah were in the car, ready to follow Casey and Ilsa. Jimmy found a bandstand in a park one block away that gave him a view of the café and several of the surrounding alleys. All three kept an eye out for Ilsa as Casey sat at the same table outside as he did yesterday.

A different server came up to him, although Casey was certain it wasn't Sarah this time.

_"Zkuste borůvkový kolache. Dává vám energie," _("Try the blueberry kolache. It gives you energy.") the server said.

He looked up and saw the auburn hair and greenish-blue eyes. He saw right through them. It was her. It took every fiber in his being not to want to grab her and kiss her.

Ilsa didn't react either. Like Casey, she had enough experience to know not to give away any clues.

_"Máme tu čerstvý chléb uvnitř Pokud se chcete podívat." _("We have fresh loaves inside if you care to look.") Ilsa proceeded to walk inside the café as if she didn't recognize Casey. He waited a moment before walking inside himself. He looked around but saw nobody at the counter. He walked back to the kitchen. Someone took him and pushed him up against the wall.

Ilsa proceeded to kiss him hard, and Casey responded with a hunger that made him feel twenty years younger instantaneously.

"I'm glad you're here, Sugar Bear," Ilsa breathlessly said in a tone that was part relief, part emotion.

"What's going on? Why are you in trouble?"

"I'll tell you later. We have to get out of here quickly." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back door of the café. They ran around the back of the building and found Casey's rental car.

"Can't they track this thing?" Ilsa asked.

"I already swept it for bugs and GPS tracking devices. It's clean," Casey quickly replied as he opened the door for her. She got in the car quickly, and Casey went to the driver's side. He gunned the engine and took off.

Chuck and Sarah were looking for Casey to emerge from the café, as was Jimmy.

"He really doesn't want to make this easy on us, does he," Jimmy replied with annoyance.

"The waitress must have been Ilsa," Chuck concluded. "She took him out the back."

Sarah started the car. She noticed two men who were sitting at outside tables walking into the café. "We have bigger problems than that. Jimmy, did you see those two in the café?"

Jimmy looked to his right to see two kids playing on a swingset. The two adults who were with them were gone. "Yeah, and I missed the two that were right here with me in the damn park."

"How did you miss them?"

"They had kids with them. When the hell did espionage become a family affair?"

"Get moving," Sarah ordered. "Casey might come out closer to you."

"Right," Jimmy replied. He sprinted out of the park and headed towards the café. He spotted a man starting his motorcycle.

"Sir, I'll give you a thousand crowns if you let me borrow that," Jimmy said in desperation. The man started yelling at him in Czech.

"Please sir, it's an emergency…" Suddenly Jimmy pointed in the opposite direction. "Hey, it's Angelina Jolie!"

The man turned to look, and Jimmy shoved him off the motorcycle. He hopped on and took off, attempting to follow Casey.

"Sorry!" Jimmy yelled behind him.

Chuck and Sarah observed the two men who went in the café get into a nearby car and peel away from the area. They started pursuing them, but a taxi stopped dead in the crosswalk, and Sarah had to hit the brakes hard to avoid a crash.

"Dammit!" She got on her radio. "Jimmy, we got cut off. Do you have eyes on Casey?"

"Got him!" Jimmy shouted over the noise of the motorcycle as he followed Casey. "But so do the two from the park!"

"Stay on him," Sarah ordered. "You have two more in pursuit."

Casey and Ilsa sped toward the highway. The car in pursuit closed the gap and rammed them from behind. The car was forced on the curb, and the rear tire was blown out by a gunshot. Casey's car spun out of control and hit a lightpole. Casey and Ilsa were thrown around in the car as the second car flew past Jimmy on the motorcycle. The car cut in front of Jimmy and made contact with his front wheel. The motorcycle hit a parked car and Jimmy was thrown through the air. He landed on a grassy patch near a tree. He got up and limped towards the site of Casey's crash.

"Chuck, Sarah, get here fast. I'm on foot now. Well, one foot anyway."

"What happened?" Chuck asked as Sarah closed the gap.

"Let's just say if the CIA ever goes under, I've got a helluva resume to give to someone who needs a stuntman."

Sarah floored it, attempting to get to Casey and Ilsa.

The two men who crashed Casey's car pulled Casey and Ilsa out of it. They put guns to their heads and moved them underneath a viaduct out of sight. The other two men joined them.

One of the men looked Ilsa up and down with a leering glance. "Pity we have orders. You would have been a lot of fun."

Casey growled and went towards the man, but a second man cocked his gun and put it to Casey's head.

Ilsa looked at the four men with utter contempt. "This is the best they could do? Hire four local clowns to do their evil bidding?"

Chuck and Sarah pulled up to the scene as Jimmy walked into the viaduct just ahead of them. Chuck went to the trunk of their car.

One of the men had a long scar down his face. He approached Ilsa. "They are doing this for the money. I'm getting revenge for my partners eight years ago." He pointed his gun at Ilsa's head.

"Stop right there!"

Everybody turned to the sound. Jimmy walked in holding his gun and ID badge. "I'm Roger Murdock, CIA. I'm here on direct orders from the Czech Secret Police under article 2744-1825-D, and I am authorized to take these two into custody on charges of treason against both the Czech and American governments."

The four men turned their attention to Jimmy and pointed their guns at him.

"Under Regulation ACS-47448-6316, any person who interferes in the apprehension of a state fugitive can be charged with interfering with a government investigation, which is punishable by a minimum of 20 years in a medium-level security facility. May I suggest you gentlemen lower your weapons and let me do my job. Otherwise, I would be forced to turn you in as well."

"You lower your weapon," the man with the scar sneered.

"Sir, I don't suggest you take that tone with me. By merely pointing a gun at me, you can be remanded to the United States and charged under Section 98-113 of the RICO Act, which is punishable by a prison sentence of between 10 and 20 years. Now if you want to avoid more trouble, I suggest you pack up your little _Boyz 'N the Hood_ sideshow and run along."

Ilsa was completely confused. "Is he with you?" she whispered. "When did they put a cop on your team?"

"He's following Rule #1," Casey whispered back. "If you can't dazzle them with brilliance, baffle them with bullshit."

The man with the scar cocked his gun and pointed it at Jimmy's head. "I think I'll take my chances."

Chuck and Sarah came walking in. Jimmy glanced to his left and walked away from the gun.

Chuck pushed past Jimmy and ran at Casey. "You son of a bitch!"

Chuck hit Casey with a right hook, and Casey fell to the ground. Ilsa bent over to check on him.

"Chuck, get out of the way. I'll take care of this," Sarah told him as she took out her gun.

Jimmy's eyes went wide. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"You're not taking him in, Roger. He betrayed Chuck and me. Prison isn't good enough for him. He turned his back on the country for a traitor like her."

Jimmy eyed her with a threatening glance. "Sarah, you do this, you'll never see the light of day again."

Sarah pushed Jimmy aside and fired two shots at Casey and two shots at Ilsa. They collapsed to the ground as blood came out of their chests.

Jimmy stared in shock at Casey and Ilsa lying on the ground. The four thugs looked at the entire exchange in silence. Their leader then smiled.

"Thank you for doing our work for us. Mr. Toupin will be very happy. But we have one thing left."

The four men aimed their guns at Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy.

"Mr. Toupin's orders. No witnesses."


	8. Some Things You Plan, Some You Improvise

_Hi again. Adding another chapter to the story. Hope everybody is enjoying it so far, and thank you to everybody who has reviewed it. If you have been reading it but haven't had a chance to review, please feel free to do so. I promise: I don't bite. :-D_

_I debated a bit on where to end the chapter. There are a couple of sections that I originally intended to add, but that would have pushed the total up very high, and I made the choice to hold that off until the next chapter. That way, I can "reset" my mind to write the next chapter instead of desperately trying to shove everything I can into one chapter. Besides, you can live with a 6,000-word chapter, right? :-D_

_Please enjoy and review. And to Wepdiggy, who I think was the one who said it about a good Chuck story, this will be a GREAT chapter by your definition. :-D_

_**

* * *

Prague, Czech Republic  
April 29, 2011  
2:30 PM **_

Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy stared at the four men pointing guns at them as Casey and Ilsa lay on the ground. Jimmy glanced to his right and made eye contact with Chuck and Sarah. The leader of the group was smiling as they cocked their guns.

A grunt came from the area where Casey and Ilsa were lying down. The man closest to them turned their way.

"I just saw one of them move! Those bullets were fake!" The other three snapped their heads in that direction. Chuck and Sarah stepped back, and Jimmy took two steps forward.

"These aren't."

Jimmy quick-drew two guns from behind his back and whipped his arms around, firing four shots in rapid succession. Each man took a bullet in the middle of the chest and dropped.

Chuck and Sarah looked at him in complete shock as Jimmy's arms were still crossed over each other from firing at the four men. He turned to them looking a bit humbled.

"Uh, was that bad-ass enough? I know I was sort of in Casey's role there. Was that kind of like something he'd do?"

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. She started walking away from Jimmy with her hands up in surrender. "Nobody. Nobody can be that clueless," she muttered to herself. Jimmy stared at her, wondering what he said wrong.

Chuck walked over to Casey and Ilsa to help them up. "That was a well-timed grunt, Casey. I'm giving that grunt single-digit designation. It was definitely a Top Ten grunt."

Casey and Ilsa pulled the exploded gel packs from under their shirts. "Whose idea was this?"

"It was Chuck's idea," Sarah replied as she put her arm around him. "He found a company online that sells supplies to movie studios that film in the Czech Republic. It turns out there are a lot of them here."

"But how did you set off the bags?" Ilsa asked.

Chuck held up a small remote and smiled. "That's why I had to stay nearby even after I slipped you the packs. This remote only has a range of a few feet."

"I figured you had a plan like that up your sleeve," Jimmy replied. "I was just trying to delay these clowns to allow you to pull it out."

Ilsa looked at Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Jimmy. "A lot has changed with you people. You picked up another partner, and the lanky one looks like he went through some training."

Casey nodded. "Sorry, I forgot how long it's been. But you're right on both counts. Chuck is now a full agent, and the man over there is Jimmy Slade."

"We'll have plenty of time to talk, but right now we have to get out of here," Sarah replied to refocus the group.

"I have a safehouse outside of Prague. It's about thirty minutes away," Ilsa told them.

"Let's go," Casey ordered. The five started walking back to the street. Suddenly, gunfire erupted. Everybody dove for cover. Jimmy tossed Casey one of his guns, and Sarah placed live ammunition in hers.

"OK, don't see us making it in thirty minutes," Jimmy said as he crawled toward the opening to peek out. "There must be a bounty on your head, Ilsa. That's a very large group of scumbags with guns out there."

"Can we take them?" Casey asked.

Jimmy turned to him with a look of fear. "Uh, that depends. Anybody have a Gatling gun with them?"

Chuck crawled forward by Jimmy to peer out. "We have weapons in the trunk of our car."

"So do we," Casey replied. "But how do we get to the car?"

Chuck studied the street. He then closed his eyes to control his breathing. Suddenly, he flashed, and he opened his eyes with a determined look on his face.

"Jimmy, when I say go, run out guns blazing and head straight for the cars. Sarah, Casey, lay down some cover fire."

"What?" All three replied.

"GO!" Chuck bolted up and pulled Jimmy with him. Sarah and Casey rolled to the opening and opened fire on the group. Chuck and Jimmy sprinted towards the car, with Chuck following one step behind Jimmy as he fired away at the men outside. They dove behind the car Chuck and Sarah were driving. Jimmy fired over the car towards the mercenaries as Chuck opened the back door. He pulled the back seat down and reached into the trunk for an automatic weapon. He handed it to Jimmy.

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" Jimmy was going ballistic at Chuck while he fired at the group. "What the hell were you thinking, you stupid moron?"

Chuck pointed to their left. "Look at the trees we went through. With the sun in their eyes and Casey's car also covering us, they would have had almost no shot."

"You could have just told me that, dumbass! You didn't have to run with me!"

"Who's going to drive?"

"I AM! You do the thinking, brainy stuff. I do the crazy shit!"

Jimmy's clip ran out, and Chuck handed him another magazine. Jimmy reloaded and then reached into the trunk to grab a second automatic weapon.

"Get in," Jimmy commanded as he got to the driver's seat. Chuck closed the door in the back. Jimmy started the car and floored it towards Sarah, Casey, and Ilsa. He spun the car and sprayed the crowd with his gun as Sarah and Ilsa dove into the car. Casey went to the trunk of his car and picked up some extra clips.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Sarah shouted.

Casey slung an M-16 rifle over his shoulder. "This is my favorite." He quickly got into the car. "Floor it, Slade."

Jimmy hit the accelerator and flew down the road. Everybody ducked down as the windows were shot out. Casey peered out the back of the car and aimed his assault rifle out the back window.

"Never thought I'd do this." He took the safety off and stuck his head out.

"Say hello to my little friend."

He fired the grenade launcher mounted on the rifle. The grenade hit one of the cars the men drove and exploded. Several of the thugs were hit by the explosion, and the rest were knocked to the ground and pelted with shrapnel. Chuck eyed Casey with considerable disdain.

"Really, Casey? You had to do a Tony Montana?"

"Not a good idea to bark at me when you're the one in the doghouse, Bartowski," Casey replied with a bit of a smirk. Chuck turned around and caught the irate glare Sarah was giving him.

_**Prague, Czech Republic  
April 29, 2011  
9:30 PM **_

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Jimmy, and Ilsa were settling down for the night in the safehouse Ilsa arranged. Casey kept watch during the afternoon and early evening while Chuck, Sarah, and Ilsa went over the information she obtained in Moscow. Jimmy snuck into town and obtained a new car from one of Ilsa's contacts in Prague and got some supplies for the cabin.

As far as safehouses went, it was actually quite luxurious. They had satellite television and enough space where they could hold a dozen more people quite comfortably. One of Ilsa's friends wired it with a high-speed encrypted Internet connection so they could do any research they needed.

Chuck emerged from the bathroom in the bedroom Sarah and he would share. She changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants but bore the same look on her face she had since they escaped. If she was even half as mad as Jimmy was earlier, Chuck knew he was in a lot of trouble for what he did today.

Chuck carefully slid into his side of the bed. Sarah gave him an angry glare but then turned her head to face forward again. Chuck looked down, afraid to make eye contact with her.

"Go ahead and yell at me. I deserve it," Chuck said quietly.

Sarah sat there in silence, her anger boiling under the surface. Chuck glanced over at her.

"Sarah, please. Anything but the silent treatment. There isn't a guy in the world who likes it when women do that."

Sarah turned to face him. "Oh, really? You want me to yell so you can apologize and it gets swept under the rug? It isn't that simple, Chuck."

"That's not what I…"

"No, it is what you want. You want to be absolved of this. I can't do that. I'm supposed to be protecting you. They can't be allowed to get to you."

"Who? Those guys today were looking to kill all of us. It didn't matter whether or not I had the Intersect. If you were killed, they would have just killed me anyway."

"So you decided you could do some crazy stunt simply because they didn't know who you were?"

"No. I just…I flashed. It was all instinct."

"I don't give a damn if you flashed! You should have stopped yourself! Don't you get how important you are?"

"I'm no more important than anybody else now. My Intersect is coming out. If anybody is more important, it's Jimmy. He's about to be the Intersect, and I don't see you yelling at him when he pulls crazy stunts."

"He isn't more important than you! He's…"

"…not the one you're going to marry."

Sarah froze for a second. "No, that's not it, Chuck."

"Yes, it is. You're not mad at me because I'm the Intersect. You're mad at me because your fiancé risked his life."

"I'm mad at you because you're too valuable to be risking your life like that!"

"Then how come you had no problem with Casey going to Europe? Shouldn't you be upset at him for leaving me?"

"We are not doing this. You are not going to twist my words around!"

"I'm not. But if it's only about risking the Intersect, aren't there other people to be mad at besides me?"

Sarah's last bit of self-control was gone. "This is not about them! This is about you! You're too important to me! I can't afford to lose you!"

"Too important to you?"

"I…you are…" Sarah stared in barely-contained rage, almost ready to attack Chuck. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room, almost ripping the door off in the process as it slammed hard enough to shake the entire cabin. Her anger was ready to explode as she stamped her feet down the stairs. She pulled out a knife without thinking and threw it at the wall with a primal scream.

And missed Jimmy by six inches. He stared in shock at the knife in the wall that flew by his head. He turned back to Sarah.

"If I forgot anything, you just had to tell me and I would have gone back into town to get it."

It took Sarah a moment to realize what she did. The anger abated quickly. "I'm sorry. That was…I have no excuse. I'm mad at Chuck. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Jimmy replied as he pulled the knife out of the wall and handed it back to Sarah. "I figured you'd be ten times as mad at him as I was earlier."

She slumped down at the kitchen table. "God, what is wrong with him? Doesn't he get he still has to be protected? He's more valuable than any of us."

"Especially to you," Jimmy replied.

Sarah stared at Jimmy in shock. "No, what? That's not what I mean."

"Sarah, come on. Do you really think any of us would believe you're just doing your job when you have to protect Chuck? There's nothing wrong with worrying more about him than the rest of us. You're in love with him, and you two are going to get married. He should be more important to you than Casey or me. That's how it works."

"But I have to think like an agent, not a fiancé. I put him in danger by bringing him to help Casey. I should have just let you take care of this." Sarah was silent as what Chuck said earlier went through her mind. "Then again, if I think like an agent, then Chuck is right that you're just as valuable. You shouldn't be doing any sort of crazy stunts, either."

Jimmy was amused, to put it mildly. "So, I should go back to acting like an asset? Yeah, and how did that work out the first time we tried it?"

Sarah shook her head and laughed. "Not well at all. Although in my defense, I normally don't make a habit of hitting the people I'm supposed to protect."

"That was my fault more than anything. You had every right to…"

"Uh-uh. Don't even THINK of saying that. You pull Chuck and me away from a dozen Ring agents and I belt you for it? How in the hell could that possibly be your fault?

"OK, fine. Maybe it was 5% your fault."

Sarah made a face at him. "I hope Alex can knock some sense into you. I'm glad I warned her not to tolerate your negative self-attitude."

"Oh, so you're to blame for that," Jimmy replied with a look that was half annoyance, half jocular.

"Yes, I am. I just wish I had gotten on you about that from the beginning. You have, literally, no reason to do it anymore. All the work you did to get in shape has paid huge dividends, you're already one of the best agents in the CIA, and you're in love with a very beautiful and intelligent woman."

Jimmy suddenly froze. Sarah correctly guessed why.

"Yes, Chuck and I talked about you admitting being in love with Alex."

Jimmy shook his head and looked down at the ground. "OK, I get the whole 'couples not wanting to keep secrets from each other' thing, but can't a line be drawn somewhere?"

"I would have figured it out anyway, Jimmy," Sarah replied. "Don't you get it? This is what we've been waiting to hear since we…"

Sarah was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the surveillance desk. Jimmy took a look at the computer monitor.

"Someone tripped the perimeter alarm," he said as he reached for his gun. Sarah looked at the monitors.

"There. Two coming in from the east, wearing night vision gear," Sarah said as she reached for her own gun and attached a silencer. She looked at Jimmy. "We don't want to give our location away to anyone else."

"Right," Jimmy concurred and attached a silencer to his gun as well. "Wait."

He quickly ran through the storage closets next to the pantry in the kitchen. On the bottom shelf in one closet was the item he was looking for. Chuck, Casey, and Ilsa came down the stairs after hearing the beeping sound and saw Sarah and Jimmy with weapons in their hands. Sarah pointed to the monitors. Casey went over and checked the assailants' movements.

"They're splitting up. They're going to try to come in two entrances."

Jimmy slipped out a window on the northwest side of the house, and Sarah carefully opened the back door of the cabin and exited on the north side of it. Jimmy carefully stepped along the porch towards the south with his gun pointed. He heard footsteps ahead of him. One of the assailants turned the corner and aimed his gun.

Jimmy turned on the floodlight he found in the cabinet. The man in front of him staggered from the instant light hitting his night vision goggles. Jimmy dropped down to avoid his errant shot and fired twice, hitting the man in the head.

Sarah walked around the east side of the cabin. Unfortunately, she didn't have a flood light like Jimmy did. She slid along the outer wall of the cabin. The second man peeked his head around the corner and took aim at her.

The exterior lights of the cabin suddenly turned on, and the assailant was blinded. Sarah took him out with a single shot through the chest.

She looked into the window of the cabin. Chuck stood there as he went from fearful to relieved, and Ilsa's hand was still on the switch to activate the exterior lights. Jimmy came around the corner, pulling the man he shot, and placed him next to his partner. Casey checked the monitors and then went outside to join Sarah and Jimmy.

"They were alone. Nobody else is in range."

"That's good," Sarah replied. Jimmy began to check the man Sarah shot as Chuck and Ilsa joined them.

"Oh, this is not good," Jimmy said as he removed the night vision gear the men were wearing. He handed them to Ilsa. She examined the gear and had the same expression on her face as Jimmy.

"_Merde_," Ilsa cursed. "The serial numbers match gear made by the Thales Group. They supply tactical gear to the French military."

Chuck could feel a chill go through his entire body. "Then that means…"

"We have to assume Ilsa's been declared an enemy of the state," Casey replied with a somber look.

Everyone walked back inside the cabin. Casey and Jimmy bolted the doors and checked the security system

"But she didn't do anything wrong," Chuck protested.

A thought came to Sarah. "The men who tried to kill us earlier today mentioned the name Toupin. Who is that, Ilsa?"

The mention of the name put an instant distaste in Ilsa's mouth. "Laurent Toupin. He's the Associate Director of _Division Action_ in the DGSE. This has to be his work. He was the only one in the DGSE who knew I had found something. What I showed him must have been enough to order my execution. He has the authority to do it."

"But is he doing the actual dirty work, or is he doing it for someone higher up?" Jimmy asked. A heavy silence fell across the cabin.

"There's no way to know," Ilsa replied. "The only thing we know right now is that we have NATO, British, French, and American military papers being passed to North Korea in Moscow, and Toupin knows I can expose it."

There isn't anything else we can do right now," Casey said, bringing the discussion to an end. "We won't find another place safer than this tonight. We'll just have to be vigilant. Who wants to keep first watch?"

Jimmy looked at the two couples and snickered. "OK, everybody without their significant other present, raise your hand." He raised his. "Hey, I think I just volunteered."

Sarah shot him an evil look. "We are not deciding it…"

Casey cut her off. "Knock on my bedroom door in four hours, Slade."

Jimmy smirked. "I'll knock on whichever bedroom is making less noise."

Casey and Ilsa walked upstairs to their bedroom. Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her away before she could start yelling at Jimmy. He checked the monitors before walking into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Chuck sat down on the bed, considerably subdued by the evening's events. His voice was quiet.

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, Sarah. I had to watch you go outside to confront that man and he had the gun pointed at you. I was scared out of my mind, and I…get mad at you for doing the same thing earlier. I…that was so stupid of me, what I said to you. I thought I could get to the car with Jimmy. You were right; I shouldn't think of myself as only an agent."

Sarah sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, and they held each other tightly.

"You were right Chuck," Sarah said gently in his ear as she closed her eyes. "It is about you and not about protecting an asset. Those two intruders came, and I let Jimmy go outside without even a second thought. I always worried about you, and now that we're so close to being married, it gets harder and harder to put those feelings aside and do my job."

"I feel the same way," Chuck replied as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I worry every time because I love you so much. I wasn't expecting this to happen and…"

Sarah gently took his face in her hands and kissed him. She pressed herself against him as their kissing increased in strength and passion, gently grabbing his hair in her hands. They fell back on the bed.

Casey emerged from the bedroom in his standard navy blue pajamas and helped Ilsa slide the pillows from the bed into pillowcases that were folded up and prepared for them.

"Will your friend be OK keeping watch downstairs?" Ilsa asked.

"Slade? He'll be fine," Casey said. "He's a good agent. Only been a full-time operative for seven months, but I'd stack him up against most of the people who work in the CIA."

Ilsa sat pensively on the bed as Casey put away his toiletry case. "I wish we could have reunited under better circumstances, John. I certainly didn't want this to end up your responsibility."

"Don't worry about it," Casey replied as he slid her arm around her and started kissing her neck. "I needed to get out and get the feel of a true mission. I haven't had one of those for some time. Bartowski has turned into a very good agent. He and Walker do great work together. I'm almost not needed these days."

Ilsa took Casey's hands and wrapped them around her. She ran her fingers through the back of Casey's hair as he continued kissing along her neck. "Mmmm, that's good. Because I certainly needed you today. The four of you did great work."

"I aim to please."

Ilsa smiled and turned her head to kiss Casey, her eager lips anxious to feel his. "Speaking of aiming to please," she purred as she placed his hands on the sash of her robe. He immediately took the hint and untied her robe, gently sliding it off her shoulders. He planted kisses down the front of her and looked in appreciation at her attire.

"Mmmm, you remembered what I said about you in hunter green," Casey said as he slid the loose spaghetti straps of Ilsa's lingerie down.

"A woman never forgets a man telling her how hot she looked in something," Ilsa said with an appreciative smile. She started unbuttoning Casey's pajamas and continued to kiss him all over. "But we are going to have to work on your choice of nightwear. I would have preferred a t-shirt and shorts to this. These belong on a much older man."

Casey helped Ilsa relieve him of his pajamas. "I'm not as young as I used to be, Ilsa."

Ilsa arched her eyebrows and ran her hands all over Casey's body. She smiled. "You feel pretty young to me. I hope you don't need to take those pills I've heard about."

"Never have, never will."

"Mmmm, now you feel even younger."

Casey quietly growled as Ilsa kissed him hard and pushed him down on the bed.

_**Prague, Czech Republic  
April 30, 2011  
7:00 AM **_

Casey and Ilsa descended the stairs to the sound of the coffee pot percolating and the scrape of plates against the counter. They turned into the kitchen to see Jimmy putting out some napkins and pulling items out of the refrigerator. The coffee pot was half-full.

"Good morning," Jimmy said as Chuck and Sarah came down the stairs as well. "How did everybody sleep last night? DID anybody sleep last night?" He paused as his face contorted in disgust. "And did I just quote Jeff Goldblum from _The Big Chill_? Christ. How did I ever get a date?"

"You were supposed to come up at 2 AM and have me relieve you, moron," Casey growled.

"I told you I wouldn't knock if you were…busy," Jimmy replied with a tinge of frustration. "But everybody was. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't hear each other up there."

Sarah was still harboring some leftover annoyance from the prior night. "We would have come down and taken over…"

"Actually Sarah, I have to back Jimmy on that," Chuck interrupted. "You never want to be that guy."

"Give me a break, Chuck. He's a grown man, and we're all professional enough to…"

"Morgan? Barstow?"

Sarah immediately calmed down. "I withdraw my protest."

Jimmy yawned and stretched. "I'll go splash some water on my face and be back in a few. I figured we're going to stay mobile today, so I didn't break out the makings for the full Grand Slam breakfast. I assumed pastries would suffice."

"It's fine," Chuck replied. "Get going."

Jimmy ran upstairs while Ilsa passed out coffee cups and Casey put the pastries on a plate for everybody.

"How did you come across these documents, Ilsa?" Sarah asked.

Ilsa took a sip of her coffee. "It started back in March. I was assigned to a café in Paris where the head of the DGSE, Dr. Gauthier, was suspicious that official documents were being sold to an unknown group. On pure luck one day, I got photographic evidence of some of the documents. I was able to determine they came from our embassy in Moscow. I showed them to Toupin, hoping to get more resources to help me. The next thing I know, three men are sent to kill me.

"I knew I had to get the hard evidence, so I slipped into Moscow. Unfortunately, it was only a courier from the French consulate who was delivering the documents to contacts with North Korea. The courier got away. He must have been in contact with Toupin to have charges of treason leveled against me."

Chuck leaned back against the counter with his coffee. He had been a full-time spy for almost two years, and he thought he had seen his fair share of danger. But to have every government agency wanting to kill you simply because you knew someone was committing treason was almost incomprehensible. He did not envy Ilsa for one second. But at least she knew to call the right person to help her. Casey certainly saved him more than a few times.

"What can we do to help?" he asked.

"There's only one way out: get these documents to Gauthier," Ilsa replied. "Provided he wasn't the one selling the documents to the North Koreans. We have nobody we can really trust."

"We have to do more than that," Casey said. "We have to know who is selling the information to the North Koreans. Without a name to go with the crime, it could easily be swept under the rug and Ilsa would spend the rest of her life with a target on her back."

"There probably aren't any email communiqués to find. I can't believe they would be stupid enough to leave a trail like that," Chuck said. He stood there for a moment. Suddenly his face lit up. "Let me see one of the documents."

Sarah reached behind her to the desk and grabbed the folder. Chuck opened the folder and carefully studied the documents.

"Maybe…"

"What, Bartowski?" Casey asked with a little impatience.

"These were printed on a color laser printer. If they were printed in the consulate, it's safe to say they were printed on a high-end networked printer. The quality is well past most standalone color laser printers. I would guess an HP 9500. Those printers run five figures easily."

"Meaning?"

"The printer has its own memory cache, where it records a copy of the document and the computer it came from. We might be able to figure out who was printing these and trace them back to their bosses."

"Would that information stay on the printer, Chuck?" Ilsa asked. "I think we can assume they would suspend the operation as long as they think I'm going after them."

"Going back to Moscow would be preferable to sitting here and fending off attackers," Sarah replied.

"Perhaps. But how do we get to Moscow with every agency in the world looking for me?"

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey looked at each other. A smile came across Chuck's and Sarah's faces, and Casey gave a conspiratorial grunt.

_**Buy More  
May 2, 2011  
11:00 AM PDT**_

Devon walked quickly into the Buy More, looking for Chuck. He hadn't heard from either Chuck or Sarah in a week, and he was starting to run out of things to say to Ellie. They weren't returning her phone calls, either.

Morgan looks up from his desk in the back of the store to see Devon there.

"Whoah, I was not expecting to see something so Awesome on a Monday," Morgan said with a bit of a smirk.

"You've used that one already, Morgan," Devon replied. "Do you know where Chuck and Sarah are? Ellie is going crazy. She's panicking more about their wedding than she did about ours. I don't know what to tell her. You can only go to the 'I don't know' well so many times."

"Dude, I wish I knew. They took off last Sunday, said they were looking for Casey, and that's all I heard. They didn't tell me anything. What is wrong? They think I can't keep a secret?"

"Don't know, Morgan. But I gotta tell Ellie something."

"What's the big deal? Tell her they were having a practice honeymoon or something. You know, scoping out locations to go after the wedding?"

"I'll tell her, but I don't think that'll be enough."

"Wait. I got an idea. I happen to know that Chuck and Sarah haven't auditioned…" Morgan quickly looks outside the store to make sure Jeff and Lester aren't eavesdropping. "Haven't auditioned a band to play at the wedding. Tell her that they called me to do it, but I was too busy with my Assistant Manager duties. Ask her if she'll do it."

Devon was skeptical. "You think that will work?"

"Dude, Ellie is going stir crazy. The whole pregnancy thing? She probably needs a break from worrying about your future son and/or daughter. She's just looking for a project. A way to be involved in the blissful nuptials."

Devon mulled it over. "You might be right. How did you come up with that?"

Morgan smiled and leaned back in his chair. "My friend, you do not know how much your mind expands and you become one with the world, sensitive to the needs of others once you've express your undying love for another human being."

Devon looked even more skeptical. Morgan shrugged in guilt. "Anna told me."

"Let me know if you hear from them," Devon replied as he got up, stepped carefully over the vacuum cleaner, and departed Morgan's office.

_**Prague, Czech Republic  
May 3, 2011  
2:00 PM **_

Ilsa drove her car through the center of town. She was desperate to find out who was selling secrets to the North Koreans to bring them in and clear her name. She considered herself fortunate that not only did Casey come to help her, he brought his entire team. They were a tremendous help to her when she helped bring down Victor Federov three years ago, although she had to admit the younger nerdy agent was a bit on the peculiar side. However, he clearly gained in competency since the last time she saw him, and his idea to hack the memories of the printers in the consulate was something she never would have contemplated. And the new person, Jimmy, certainly had the guts of an agent, even if he had only been on the job for a few months. If John said he was good, that was the only recommendation she needed.

She turned onto the Cechuv Bridge. She looked to her right and saw two masked men, who opened fire on her car with automatic weapons. Dozens of bullets hit the engine block and the door. She started swerving to avoid them. The front tires were shot out, and the car began to skid out of control. The car went head-first through the barrier and fell into the Vltava River.

_**JFK Airport, New York  
May 3, 2011  
2:00 PM EDT**_

Mr. Diaz still sported several bandages and two bullet holes from Jimmy Slade's gun. He also carried a considerable amount of anger. The information he gained thus far had been for nothing. He thought he had Slade dead to rights, but clearly he underestimated what Slade was willing to do to rescue Alex Forrest. Mr. Diaz committed the one mistake he chided The Ring for making in the past: not respecting the individual. Even though he knew little about Slade, he knew enough that Slade helped take down The Ring's installation in Los Angeles a year and a half ago. Such a person was not to be trifled with, and yet that's exactly what he did.

He boarded his plane for Los Angeles. He would wait for an update from Dana Browning. And he would not make the same mistake again.


	9. At Least the Cake Was Delicious

_Hello. I'm adding the latest chapter to the story. Once again, there was some material I pushed back to a later chapter. I didn't realize I would come up with all of these details over what was originally a smaller element to the story. But I guess that just means you'll have more to read. I hope you are enjoying it._

_I also got to do my first Beta reading gig this past weekend. **BDaddyDL** wrote his first story, and it's really good. If you get a chance, have a look at **Sarah vs. the Death of Charles Bartowski. **(I beta'ed Chapter 4)_

_In the meantime, please read and review. Thanks!_

_**

* * *

Prague, Czech Republic  
May 3, 2011  
2:00 PM **_

The two gunmen walked to the opening in the Cechuv Bridge to see Ilsa Trinchina's car sink into the Vltava River. They quickly ran from the bridge to a café two blocks away and shed their gear, tossing the black masks and outfits into the garbage can. They walked to the front of the café and got into a car. They drove to a fire station and found an ambulance parked in the back. One of them hotwired the ambulance, while the other swiped two uniforms of the _Agentura Hřivna Barrandov_. They drove the ambulance back to the bridge.

Ilsa's car landed on the bottom of the river. The water from the river was slowly rising from underneath. Two divers quickly swam their way thirty feet down to the wreckage. One diver peered into the window to check inside, and the second diver pulled out a small sledgehammer attached to their leg. The first diver nodded, and the second diver rammed the sledgehammer into the driver's window, smashing the glass. The water rushed into the car, but the equalization of pressure allowed the two divers to open the door. They reached in and pulled Ilsa out. Each diver grabbed one of her arms and swam to the surface.

The two divers surfaced with Ilsa facing down in the water. To the two dozen onlookers along the bridge, she was dead. The two divers pulled her to the shore. They shed their oxygen tanks and flippers but kept their other gear on to hide their faces. They carried Ilsa up the stairs to the waiting ambulance. The two people inside the ambulance had a stretcher already prepared. They placed Ilsa on it and slid her into the back of the ambulance. The two divers accompanied her into the back. One ambulance worker slammed the doors shut, while the other got in the driver's seat. The ambulance pulled away from the scene.

The two divers took their masks off as Ilsa opened her eyes on the stretcher.

"Did it work, John?"

"It worked so well, I'm wondering if we forgot something," Casey replied. "It is very rare when operations go that perfectly."

"I still think you should have sent Chuck down," Jimmy said as he pulled out a blanket next to him and laid it on top of the shivering Ilsa. "I've never been scuba diving in my life. They didn't cover that with me at Nellis. Actually, I didn't even know how to swim until I trained there."

"You're a lot stronger than me," Chuck replied from the passenger seat of the ambulance. "You were the better choice if something went wrong down there."

"Besides," Casey added. "It's not like we had to depressurize. It was only thirty feet of water. You weren't exactly doing Jacques Cousteau work down there."

Jimmy looked a bit sheepish. "OK, but I thought I was supposed be trained in scuba diving first. That's what they always said on _The Price is Right_."

Chuck turned around and gave Jimmy a weird look. "_The Price is Right?_ Seriously?"

"Eighteen months, Chuck. Eighteen months," Jimmy answered in a defensive tone.

Ilsa looked around at the four of them. "What is he talking about?"

"It's a long story," Chuck, Sarah, and Casey tiredly replied at the same time.

"Do you have the uniforms and everything else we need, Bartowski?" Casey asked.

Chuck handed Casey three boxes. Jimmy shedded his diver's suit and took one of the boxes. He opened it to find several prosthetic pieces. He took the largest of the five pieces and wrapped it carefully around Ilsa's neck and glued it in place. He handed one piece to Casey and two of the other pieces to Ilsa. Ilsa placed the prosthetic cuffs around her wrists while Casey and Jimmy placed the ones on her ankles. Jimmy brushed glue on each piece to insure they stayed in place.

"How far are we from the hospital?" Casey asked in a commanding tone.

"Less than five minutes. You better inject her now," Sarah replied.

Casey took a needle out of the box and wiped Ilsa's left arm with a disinfecting swab. "This will render you unconscious and slow your breathing and heartbeat to a bare minimum. Between this and the prosthetics, that should fool anybody in the hospital. We just need to have you certified dead and out of there within two hours."

"What happens in two hours?" Ilsa asked. Casey gave her a dour look that answered the question.

"I know it won't come to that. Thank you, John." Ilsa pulled Casey's face down for a kiss. They lingered with their lips together for a few seconds before Casey dejectedly sat back up and injected Ilsa with the tranquilizer. Her eyes glazed over, and her eyelids slowly shut. Jimmy moved her arms to her sides and everybody readied themselves to bring Ilsa to the morgue.

Sarah drove the ambulance to the emergency room entrance of the hospital. Chuck and she immediately exited the ambulance, and Casey and Jimmy moved to the front of the ambulance to remain out of sight. Chuck and Sarah opened the rear doors of the ambulance and pulled Ilsa out on the stretcher. Two orderlies took the stretcher and led them into an examination room. Casey and Jimmy slipped out of the ambulance and put on the doctors' coats and ID's Chuck procured for them. They walked into the hospital and waited outside the examination room. Chuck and Sarah helped the hospital staff move Ilsa onto an examination table. They quickly left with the stretcher.

Casey tapped his watch as they departed. "One hour, forty-five minutes. Don't dawdle."

"We'll be quick," Sarah replied. Chuck and Sarah sprinted out of the hospital. Casey and Jimmy entered the examination room and held up their ID's.

"Doctor, I'm Dr. Novotny and this is Dr. Jelinek," Jimmy said in an official voice. "We are with the Czech SIS. Have you certified this woman's death yet?"

"Yes, we just finished certifying her death, recorded at 1430 hours. Is there a problem?"

"Nothing we can discuss with you, but this woman is of interest to our department. We need the death certificate filled out quickly and we must keep the original. You may file a copy for your records."

Casey opened an envelope filled with water-logged papers. "Here are her documents. We will take the body downstairs to the morgue and await the paperwork. No one is to touch the body. The body will be picked up once you have completed what you need for your records. Proceed quickly, please."

"But what about an autopsy…"

"Madam, do you really wish to interfere with an investigation of the SIS?" Jimmy was playing the 'intimidating government official' role to the hilt. The doctor bought it. "I did not think so. There were a dozen people who witnessed this woman go into the Vltava River, and twice that many saw the police pull her body out. You have certified that she is dead. Your job is done. Now, I will not ask nicely again. Complete the certificates."

The doctor took a look at Casey and Jimmy, but both had looks plastered on their faces that indicated messing with them would not be in her best interest. She quickly went to her computer with Ilsa's fake passport to type in the information. Casey opened the door and signaled an orderly to wheel a gurney into the room. Casey and Jimmy took the gurney and placed it next to the examination table. They gently moved Ilsa onto the gurney. Casey followed the orderlies as they wheeled the gurney to the morgue in the basement, while Jimmy watched the doctor enter the information on Ilsa into the computer.

Chuck and Sarah quickly drove back to the abandoned garage where they kept the bodies of the two agents who tried to kill them the other night. They donned rubber gloves and placed one of the bodies into a bag from the ambulance.

"Ugh, and Jimmy wanted to do this part?" Chuck said in disgust as he lifted the body onto the stretcher. Even keeping the bodies in a refrigerator didn't alleviate Chuck's aversion to playing the role of undertaker.

"I think it's more him questioning his skill set once again. He drives me up a wall sometimes," Sarah replied.

"Only sometimes?" Chuck said with a smirk.

"OK, all the time," Sarah growled in frustration. "Come on. We only have an hour to go."

They got back into the ambulance and drove back to their car. Chuck exited the ambulance and drove their car to the hospital.

The orderlies delivered the gurney to the morgue under Casey's watchful eye. A steely glare and a flash of an ID later, Casey was alone with the unconscious Ilsa. He checked his watch; they had thirty minutes left. He took the needle with the medicine to revive Ilsa and placed it near her in preparation. A few minutes later, Jimmy came through the door with the certificate.

"All set?" Casey asked.

"Good to go," Jimmy replied. "I hacked into the police department's computer system while I was up there, and they have the same report on file. It should match up with the hospital's records, and Ilsa's alias should get flagged by the DGSE's computer network within a few hours. Hopefully, that will get Toupin to back off. We'll send the communiqué from our two 'friends' that they had a successful mission, and the greatly-exaggerated reports on Ilsa's death will be confirmed."

Casey checked his watch. "Twenty minutes. Walker is cutting it close."

"Trust me; if Sarah doesn't make it, sneaking out of here will be the least of our worries."

Casey nodded. "True. Those two always come through. They never failed before. Not significantly, anyway. The occasional bout with lady feelings aside, of course."

Jimmy laughed. "You're going with that? And who is that sleeping right next to you…a second cousin?"

A low grunt emanated from Casey. "Oh, and you're Mr. Integrity? Then who's the tall blonde who's been trying to access your hard drive?"

Jimmy put his hands up. "I never claimed innocence. But I'm new to all of this. Honestly, I still don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Sometimes, that's when you do your best work."

Jimmy nodded. "Can't deny that."

Sarah pushed open the door to the morgue with the body of the agent in tow. "Give me a hand."

Jimmy went to help her with the stretcher while Casey injected Ilsa. Jimmy removed the toe tag from Ilsa and attached it to the zipper of the body bag the assassin was in.

Ilsa moved slowly on the gurney and opened her eyes. "How did we do?"

"They bought it," Casey replied. "Bartowski will meet you by the loading dock. Walker, Slade, and I will wheel this body out into the ambulance so they know the SIS took it away. There are hospital scrubs and an ID for you to use to get out."

"I'll go upstairs and tell the hospital administrators we're taking the body," Jimmy said as he departed the morgue. Ilsa changed into the hospital scrubs Casey stole for her, and Sarah hid Ilsa's wet clothes in the body bag.

A few moments later, Jimmy knocked on the door. Sarah, Casey, and Jimmy wheeled the stretcher out of the morgue and headed to the front of the hospital. Ilsa walked in the opposite direction and went to the back of the hospital, where she found Chuck waiting for her outside. They quickly got in his car and departed. Sarah, Casey, and Jimmy drove the ambulance away.

_**Washington, D.C.  
May 4, 2011  
11:00 AM EDT**_

Although it wasn't the first time Alex Forrest had been frustrated by this job, it never felt as bad as it did now. She had been investigating the break-in at the DNI for the last ten days, and they were no closer to finding a suspect. A search of the air vent didn't reveal anything more than they already knew. The thief didn't leave any hair samples or fingerprints in the duct work. Stress fatigue on the fan inside the vent indicated she went through it to escape. The thief used a winch system to pull herself through the vent, but they figured that out the minute they concluded she used the vent to escape.

She sat at the TV monitor for the second consecutive day pouring over the videotape surveillance. This person was smart; there was no way to pick her out on any camera in the facility. However, Alex would not be swayed. She knew they were missing something. The perfect getaway did not exist, and she was hell-bent on finding out where this woman slipped up.

She loaded the surveillance video from the exterior for the period of 12 PM to 2 PM on April 22nd. She started checking each of the twelve cameras that recorded employees leaving early that day for the Easter holiday. She had been through the footage twice already, but she was convinced the thief didn't hang around following the theft. That would have given the surveillance system too much time to record her for the remainder of the day.

She rolled back the footage as she quietly sipped from her third coffee of the day. She tried to relax her mind by thinking about Jimmy and their day following the mission in Las Vegas. That relaxed her a little too well. She kept losing her concentration. Damn him, anyway. She didn't even know where he was right now, and he was driving her crazy. A cup of coffee was certainly no substitute for being with him, regardless of how good the coffee was at the DNI. But it would have to suffice.

She changed cameras and started running through the footage again. Suddenly she blinked a few times to clear her eyesight. She tracked the footage back very slowly, hoping her eyes weren't starting to play tricks on her. She flicked back and forth between two images, each of them 1/30th of a second apart.

She saw a shoulder and long brunette hair in the second shot that wasn't in the first. And a partial shot of someone's face. The face disappeared in the remaining footage; only the hair and a white blouse could be made out.

Alex did some quick calculations. The woman appeared to be between 5'4" and 5'6". Based on her skin tone, Alex guessed the woman was in her late 20's. She was also very thin.

She immediately copied the images onto a disk and called the IT department. Hopefully, they could comprise the rest of the person she found. In a very complex puzzle, Alex may have found a big piece.

_**Prague, Czech Republic  
May 6, 2011  
10:00 AM **_

Chuck thought this was one of the more odd things he ever experienced in his life. This was the third funeral he ever attended, and this was the third funeral for someone who wasn't dead when it happened.

He attended Bryce's funeral, even with his mixed feelings towards his ex-roommate and, at that time, nemesis. He wanted closure regarding how that part of his life went at Stanford, but Bryce was not done with him. Bryce knew more about what Chuck could do than Chuck did. He returned to Chuck's dismay several months later and explained why he sent the Intersect file to him. In the end, Chuck accepted that Bryce was indeed trying to protect him. He died a year later trying to protect Chuck and his family from Fulcrum. Sarah went to Spain with Bryce's ashes, where they had their first mission together, while he trained to be an agent. In a way, Bryce sent Chuck on that same path once again. Only this time, Chuck knew he had to download the new Intersect to protect the people he loved. What happened as a result changed him forever, but he has never looked back on that decision with any regret.

The second funeral was even more emotional. He was the last person to talk to Jimmy Slade in the basement of the Ring facility. He never truly understood why people were so willing to do anything for him until he met Jimmy. He always had people who wanted to protect him, but he assumed it was out of obligation of family or duty. Jimmy didn't have either of these motivations. He didn't know Chuck, and certainly he didn't owe Chuck anything, given that Chuck inadvertently put his life in danger by revealing him to be the first Intersect. But Jimmy never backed down, no matter how bad the circumstances got. He was one of the most reliable people Chuck ever met. And someone, whom he only met two weeks earlier, who gave up his life to save Sarah's and his. Jimmy didn't even give it a second thought. He grew so close to everyone in such a short time, sacrificing himself was automatic in his mind. Thankfully, the CIA was able to pull him out of the rubble and bring him back to life. And he took full advantage of it. The big guy…former big guy…with the cynical sense of humor and personality so self-deprecating it still drove Chuck crazy, was now an agent. And soon to replace him as the Intersect.

Chuck had to admit this was the easiest of the three funerals he attended, since he already knew the person in question wasn't dead. As Chuck watched the small ceremony with Sarah a short distance away from the casket, under a group of trees so satellites would not see them there, he wondered what Casey felt any time he had to attend ceremonies like this. As the minister gave a short speech about Ilsa's work as a photographer and journalist…presumably her cover job…he couldn't help but think Casey probably had been through this more times than any human should. Certainly he lost many close friends in a career that spanned over twenty years. As Casey sat in the first row, making himself as visible as possible to sell his prior relationship to Ilsa and thus validating her 'death,' Chuck had to feel for what Casey sacrificed for over two decades. He left a fiancé and a daughter behind, and he was unable to reconnect with his past because he had to disappear.

But perhaps Casey's story would have a happy ending after all. Chuck remembered that sentimental look in Casey's eyes as he described Ilsa three years ago. He felt betrayal that Ilsa was really a member of the French SIS and their relationship was originally a simple matter of convenience. However, Ilsa admitted having feelings for Casey; feelings that were clearly alive and well. And based on the fact Casey defied standing orders to guard Chuck in order to help Ilsa, Casey still had strong feelings for her, too.

The ceremony ended, and Chuck watched an older couple…presumably Ilsa's parents, stop briefly at the casket to say their final goodbyes. Casey walked to the car where Jimmy was waiting for him. Chuck and Sarah walked to their own car; still out of sight of video surveillance. Ilsa was waiting for all of them at the safehouse, where they would pack their bags for Moscow to obtain the files off the printers in the French embassy. He had to admit a small part of him was going to miss this. He never remotely imagined he would be able to help others as much as he did over the last four years. And he would continue to do so, albeit with less personal risk. More than a few people in the CIA felt they were lucky to have someone like Chuck. But as he looked down at his hand, joined with Sarah's, he felt like he was the lucky one.

_**Burbank, CA  
May 6, 2011  
3:00 PM PDT**_

Mr. Diaz was normally a patient man. It was an important aspect of his job that most other people would downplay. However, this particular assignment was starting to grate on him. Like any other operative, a lack of information was part and parcel with what he did. He would not have minded it if he was actually making progress with finding Slade and delivering the Cipher to The Ring. But all of his work thus far had been for nothing. Slade was nowhere to be found, and Dana Browning had to restrict her communications as an investigation into the theft of the Cipher from the DNI meant everybody was being watched carefully. The only other information Dana revealed was that Alex Forrest was leading the investigation.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_, he thought. And Alex Forrest was likely one pissed off agent right now. The powers that be in the DNI knew to put her in charge; she was smart and had plenty of motivation. At this point, Dana couldn't risk disappearing until they knew Forrest had reached a dead-end in her investigation. She was careful in obtaining the Cipher and eliminating the people who witnessed her do it. But Mr. Diaz was running out of time, and waiting until the coast was clear may not be an option much longer.

He kept the Buy More and the Orange Orange under surveillance for the third consecutive day. He did not see any of the people who would have access to the facility the Ring suspected was underneath the mall. He did spot Bartowski's best friend, Morgan, in the Buy More. He gave some thought to kidnapping and torturing him for information, but he kept that as a back-up plan. He wasn't sure how much the short, bearded man knew, but he suspected Bartowski kept Morgan in the dark for his own protection. At best, he could only use Morgan as a tool to lure Bartowski, like he used Forrest as a lure for Slade. That idea did not work very well the last time he tried it, as his still-throbbing arm reminded him.

He sent a text message. It was 6 PM on the east coast, and Dana would not be at the DNI at this point. Perhaps she could locate the people missing from Burbank. If he was right, it was less important knowing where they were and more important knowing where they weren't.

_**Moscow, Russia  
May 9, 2011  
11:00 AM **_

Ilsa drove the van to a bank two blocks away from the embassy. She would be Chuck's eyes and ears as he slipped into the embassy, with Casey's help, to locate the access point to download the data stored in the embassy printer that would point to who printed the documents. It was up to Sarah and Jimmy to create a diversion that would get the embassy's security detail looking in the other direction.

"Almost there, Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

"Give me just one moment, and I should be into their system," Jimmy replied as he attempted to hack into the surveillance system of the embassy. Overriding the video feeds was of paramount importance in order to allow Chuck and Casey to sneak in the back. They wanted the security detail in the embassy to think everything in the building was status quo…apart from the stunt Sarah and Jimmy were going to try.

At another computer, Chuck was completing loading the program he designed onto a portable hard drive. He would connect to the printer inside of the embassy to download all of the documents in the last month. He hoped the embassy didn't have protocols in place to wipe the memories of the printers.

"OK, I'm in. Recording video feeds on Cameras 7 through 16," Jimmy said.

Ilsa provided Chuck and Jimmy a layout of the surveillance and computer systems inside the embassy. Cameras 1 through 6 had to be kept as live feeds, since they would pick up Sarah and Jimmy having their 'problems' in the main area of the embassy, while Chuck and Casey snuck in the back. The most difficult part would be making it past several office workers who were stationed near the printers. Chuck made a very reasonable facsimile of the ID's worn in the embassy, but an observant employee may not buy his IT cover story. Casey could only get him inside. Casey couldn't risk being caught on camera, since they had to assume the DGSE knew about him. If everything went right, there wouldn't be any problems at all. However, Chuck would have to rely on his Intersect and an unarmed Sarah and Jimmy if things went wrong.

"The program is ready," Chuck said as he put a small portable drive in his pocket. "Jimmy, are you set?"

"Ready with the surveillance," Jimmy replied. "Put twenty minutes on the clock….and…go."

Jimmy looped the twenty minutes of video surveillance and quickly exited the van with Sarah. Chuck and Casey would wait in the van for five more minutes before walking to the embassy.

Sarah and Jimmy got to the corner of the embassy. They peeked ahead to the entrance. The two men at the door with automatic weapons hidden under their coats were expected.

"Ready?" Sarah asked Jimmy.

"For once, I'm not worried about me. You're the one who has to pull a Kate Winslet," Jimmy replied with a smirk.

Sarah gave a quick exhale and changed her expression to one of sadness and panic. She manufactured a good wailing cry and fell forward into Jimmy's arms. He gently led her around the corner to the entrance of the embassy.

"Baby, it's going to be all right. They'll fix everything here. You'll get a new passport, and everything will be fine," Jimmy said loudly enough so the two men at the door would hear him. He held up a French passport, and the two guards let them in. As they entered, Sarah kept crying into Jimmy's shoulder as he desperately looked around the embassy. A liaison walked up to them.

"Thank God I found this place. My wife is going hysterical. I kept trying to tell her you could fix this, but she's just…it's been one disaster after another this weekend. My parents never made the wedding, it rained, and the music director couldn't get our wedding song right…"

"What is the problem, sir?" the slightly harried liaison asked.

"Aagh! I'm going insane! It's…honey, it'll be OK," Jimmy told Sarah, who wouldn't stop crying. He handed the liaison his French passport. "I'm Claude Bettencourt, and this is my wife, Josette. We were on the Metro, trying to get to a café, and she puts her purse down for two seconds…two LOUSY seconds…and someone made off with it. Her keys, her passport, her credit cards were all in there. We just got married over the weekend, we're on our honeymoon, and it's just been…"

Jimmy was cut off by Sarah crying even harder. "What are they going to do? I wanted the perfect wedding! That's all I asked for!" Sarah became more and more hysterical, and the liaison nervously looked to her right and motioned for others to help her. "My parents disowned me because I didn't want to marry Pierre, I miss getting into the Research Master program by three points, and now all of my possessions were stolen! Even the photos!"

"Wedding photos?" the liaison asked. Sarah screamed even harder.

"Uh, other photos," Jimmy said in a hushed voice.

Chuck and Casey got the code word, Pierre, to proceed. Casey kept watch while Chuck inserted an electronic device in the door's keypad to open it. He entered the back of the embassy.

"There are two printers to check," Ilsa told Chuck over his earpiece. The first one is 20 meters down the hallway in room 21-B, and the other is on the second floor near the stairwell."

"Got it," Chuck said and moved quickly to the printer on the main floor. Casey kept watch by the door.

Jimmy turned back to Sarah and grabbed her hands to 'calm' her. "We're here now, and the consulate deals with these problems. It'll be fine."

That set Sarah off. "NOTHING is going to be fine!" She started hitting Jimmy. "Stop acting like nothing's wrong! You can't fix this! They can't fix this!"

Sarah walked down the hall past the embassy employees and began shouting at them. "Can you get my gardenia centerpieces back? Can you get my parents to speak to me again? Huh? Answer me!"

Two security guards grabbed Sarah and tried to take her away. Jimmy pulled them off of her. "Hey! Hey! Let go of her and just tell me where we can take care of this. Just lead the way, will you?"

The security guards pointed to a room down the hallway. Jimmy grabbed Sarah and tried to pull her to the room. Sarah struggled against Jimmy on purpose, crying the whole time, to attract the attention of more security people.

Chuck made it to the printer on the main floor. The four people that would have seen him at the printer went to watch the spectacle Sarah and Jimmy were putting on. He quickly connected the drive to the printer and downloaded the printer's cache. He removed the drive and walked back to the stairwell Ilsa told him. He went up the stairs to the second floor.

Sarah and Jimmy sat in the room by themselves, and two of the security guards waited outside. Sarah looked crossly at Jimmy.

"OTHER photos?" she hissed at him.

"I didn't think you meant wedding pictures. Why would those be in your purse? Didn't you hire a photographer for your wedding?"

"I could have had wedding pictures. Now they'll think we're a couple of perverts."

"They will not. Besides, I would have sprung for a good photographer. That's an important thing to have at a wedding."

Oh, like you didn't just throw away all our money on that crappy band and an open bar."

Jimmy was getting offended. "What's wrong with an open bar? You have a cash bar, and people think you're cheap. I didn't want people to think we were a cheap couple!"

Chuck had a weird look on his face as he downloaded the data from the second printer. "Uh, Sarah? Jimmy? When did you two get married, and why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Sarah and Jimmy stopped dead in their tracks, and their insane argument suddenly clicked in.

Jimmy shook his head. "Great. I've turned into William Shatner. Stupid method acting crap!"

Chuck pulled the portable drive from the second printer and peered out into the hall. He started towards the stairs. Two security guards walked up from below. He sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Guys, I've got two security guards up here, and I don't know where I'm going!"

Casey tried to use the electronic device to open the back door. "They reset the codes. It'll take me a few minutes to get in."

"Casey, I seriously doubt I have a few minutes!" Chuck rounded a corner at the opposite end of the embassy as the two guards gave chase.

In the room off the main hallway of the embassy, Sarah and Jimmy looked at each other.

"Any ideas, boss?" Jimmy asked.

"Run like hell, get upstairs, and find Chuck," she quickly replied and readied herself to go. Jimmy grabbed the door handle.

"Two…one…now!"

Jimmy threw open the door, and Sarah sprinted out with Jimmy right on her heels. They surprised the two guards standing by the door, who gave chase. Sarah and Jimmy found a stairwell near the front of the building and ran upstairs to the second floor. They sprinted down the hallway looking for Chuck.

Chuck ran into a large room with a door at the opposite end. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He ran back to the door he came in, only to encounter the two security guards with their guns out.

Sarah and Jimmy turned a corner with two other security guards in pursuit. The guards turned the same corner, but they tripped over Jimmy's outstretched foot. Sarah landed a punch on one of the guards, while Jimmy kneed the other in the head. They ran to the end of the hall and heard Chuck's voice from behind a door.

"Listen, I…I work in the IT department. See? Here's my badge," Chuck pleaded to the guards, who were having none of it.

Sarah and Jimmy peered through the glass of the door at Chuck. The two guards moved into the room with their guns pointed at Chuck.

"We have to find that other entrance fast," Sarah said, trying to remain calm as a small amount of worry crept into her voice.

"We don't have enough time. Stand back," Jimmy replied and stepped back from the door. He ran at it.

"Jimmy, that door is made of metal…" Sarah said too late as Jimmy crashed through the door and knocked it down, his head breaking the glass. The two guards turned in surprise at Jimmy, who was lying on the ground. It was enough for Chuck to flash. Sarah leaped into the room and knocked the gun from one of the guard with a roundhouse kick. She pivoted again and gave him a shot across the head, while Chuck landed a jab on the other guard, who dropped his gun. Chuck took him out with a hook.

Chuck and Sarah turned around and looked at Jimmy on the ground, who was slowly coming around. Jimmy looked up at them.

"You know what I just realized?" Jimmy said in a daze.

"You don't weigh 400 pounds anymore?" Sarah asked him with disdain.

"I don't weigh 400 pounds anymore," Jimmy begrudgingly agreed.

Chuck and Sarah pulled Jimmy up, and the three made their way to the back of the embassy. They opened the door to a surprised Casey as Ilsa drove the van up. Everybody got inside the van and drove away.

_**Moscow, Russia  
May 9, 2011  
9:00 PM **_

Chuck analyzed the login names and files he downloaded from the two printers, looking for any of Ilsa's documents. Unfortunately, there were over two hundred possibilities. Casey kept watch, while Jimmy finished bandaging the last of the four large cuts on his face, courtesy of the broken glass at the embassy.

"I found it," Chuck announced. Jimmy sat at the other computer while Chuck printed out the information. "The man's name is Bruno Aguillard."

Jimmy typed the information into his computer, which was still linked with the embassy's mainframe. Aguillard's picture and file came up on the screen. Ilsa took a look at it.

"That's him," she said with considerable resolve in her voice. "He was the one I saw in the Metro trying to hand off the documents to the North Koreans."

"His file indicates he's an analyst for the Undersecretary of Cultural Services," Jimmy said. "Would he have access to such top-secret information?"

Ilsa shook her head. "Not on his own. Nobody at the embassy should have access to those documents other than the Ambassador himself. Perhaps not even him."

"We could try apprehending him, but I don't think he can be coerced," Sarah said.

Chuck sat there for a moment. "What if we could con him into giving up who he's working for? One of us pretends to be working for Toupin and convinces Aguillard that there's a big problem and he needs to do something he doesn't want to do. Or something like that."

Jimmy looked confused. "Was that from an episode of _Mission: Impossible_?"

Chuck shrugged. "Actually, I think they did it on _Burn Notice_."

"That would work,"Casey concluded. "One of us pretends there are problems going on and Toupin sent us to get information. We float Toupin's name and use what we know already to trick him into giving up who is behind all of this."

"He might be more sympathetic to someone who is desperate. Maybe if the person was roughed up," Sarah added.

Everybody looked at Jimmy. He was momentarily confused before touching the bandages on his face.

"Right, of course. But a few cuts of glass doesn't look very convincing."

Casey had the biggest smile on his face Chuck had ever seen. "I can fix that," Casey said…and hit Jimmy. Jimmy fell to the ground.

"CASEY!" Sarah shouted in full anger at Casey. Chuck went to help Jimmy.

Casey pointed to Jimmy and acted as if he did nothing wrong. "Now it's perfect. A good shiner will get anybody's sympathy."

Chuck pulled Jimmy up, who looked ready to tear Casey's head off. Jimmy strained his words as he attempted to rein in his fury.

"We…could…have…used…MAKEUP!"

Casey nodded quietly. "True. Good point."

Jimmy had a crazed look in his eyes. "Chuck, would you like to take a shot at me so I complete the trifecta?"

Chuck grabbed Jimmy before he could go after Casey, pulling him towards the bedroom. "Jimmy, just…let it go. Be cool. Breathe. In and out, there you go." Chuck led Jimmy away. Sarah glared at Casey.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah was absolutely incensed. "We'll be lucky if Jimmy doesn't drive right to the airport and head home!"

"He's a professional. He's done crazier things than this to complete a mission," Casey replied without an ounce of remorse.

"This isn't a mission! This is us trying to keep you from being court-martialed again! We might owe that to you, but Jimmy doesn't!"

Sarah walked away from Casey in a full boil. Casey looked at Ilsa, who shook her head and walked away from him as well.

_**Moscow, Russia  
May 9, 2011  
9:45 PM **_

Jimmy was lying on the bed in his bedroom with his hand covering his eyes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away," he called out tiredly. Sarah opened the door and entered. Jimmy removed his hand and looked at her with annoyance. "OK, should I explain the whole concept of 'go away' or are you not planning on listening to me anyway?"

Sarah sat on the bed next to him and handed him a raw hamburger patty. Jimmy had to smile.

"Yo, Adrian. Youse a good woman, you know that," Jimmy droned in a reasonable imitation of an iconic movie boxer as he took the hamburger patty and put it over his left eye. Sarah gave a little laugh.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Casey…he had no right to do that. I'm not going to let up on him until he apologizes…"

Jimmy waved it off. "It's not his style. He's not much of an apology person. It doesn't really matter anyway." Jimmy tilted his head and looked at Sarah with his good eye. "I'm sorry about that whole 'trifecta' thing earlier. I know you apologized for hitting me already and…"

"Stop it," Sarah said. She was starting to get the feeling Jimmy may never change. "Casey hauls off and hits you without warning, and you think one little word from you is what has me ticked off?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Casey was right, though. This black eye I'll soon have will be a great selling point to Aguillard."

Sarah shook her head and looked down at the ground. "It's funny. I was mad at what Casey did to you, and I told him you were going out of your way to help him when you didn't have to. But I feel like a hypocrite now. I was scared out of my mind when Chuck ran out with you to get the car, and he almost fell off the roof of that mansion trying to rescue me. And he felt the same way when that killer had the drop on me before Ilsa blinded him with the cabin lights. There's no way we could have been married and still be field agents. There's so much at stake now. But both of us will be able to walk away from that because of you. You shouldn't have to do that. Why should you walk into the crossfire just so Chuck and I don't have to?"

"I'm not just doing it for you…"

"I know, I know. You said that. But you were still thinking about us when you decided this. You shouldn't have to sacrifice what you want just to make our lives a little better. You don't owe us that. You never owed us anything. Why can't you see that?"

A smile came to Jimmy's face. He sat up in the bed and put the hamburger patty on the nightstand.

"I talked to Alex about that very thing after the three of you left Vegas. She wanted to know why I went out of my way to keep her out of trouble even after trying to get me fired. I told her the real reason. The reason I never told you and Chuck."

Sarah was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me that CIA recruiter found you in high school after your father was arrested."

Sarah nodded. "Director Graham, yes."

"OK. What if he never found you that day? What do you think you'd be doing now?"

Sarah was silent for a long moment. "I don't know. I might have continued to steal. Maybe work my way up to more serious crimes. I probably would have ended up dead or in jail."

"But you're not. You're smart, gorgeous, one of the best agents in the CIA, and you're about to marry one of the coolest guys on the planet."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Correct on all counts, Jimmy."

"OK. What do you think would have happened to me had we never met? Probably something similar. I would have kept moving from town to town, just being angry and hating myself. I'm sure I would have looked a hundred times worse than I did when you found me. Either I would have dropped dead of a coronary, or I would have put a gun under my chin and pulled the trigger, wondering why I didn't do it twenty years sooner. And maybe it was me who lost the weight and went through training to be an agent. But would I have done all of that had you three not encouraged me to do it? I'm a much different person today, and I have you, Chuck, and Casey to thank for it. I never dreamed of looking like this or having the life I do now. How do you pay someone back for giving you that? You can't. You can sit there and say I never owed you anything, but you have to look at it from my perspective to understand why I think I owe you everything."

Sarah took Jimmy's hand and squeezed it tightly. Jimmy continued.

"I don't have a lot of things in my life I can look at and be proud of. But the one thing I do have is that I never backed down when I was needed. It was the only thing I had where I could look in the mirror and not be repulsed by what I saw. It kept me going. I can't stop doing that now. And whatever you and Chuck need to have the life you want, I'm going to make sure you have it. You said I would never shake the two of you. Well, that works both ways."

Sarah put her arms around Jimmy and hugged him tightly. She considered herself fortunate that she walked into the Buy More four years ago and met that cute, sweet Nerd Herder who turned her life around and gave her a chance to feel love. It boggled her mind how much she had now because of Chuck. And Jimmy was yet another example of it.

"Thank you," she said quietly into Jimmy's ear as she held onto him.

_**Moscow, Russia  
May 10, 2011  
6:00 PM **_

It didn't take much reconnaissance to find Bruno Aguillard. He was one to enjoy the bottle. He frequented a bar two kilometers from the embassy. Sarah, Jimmy, and Ilsa tailed him from the embassy to that location.

Jimmy walked into the bar, armed with a hidden microphone and camera. He went directly to Aguillard.

"Come here," Jimmy said with an authoritative growl. Aguillard was surprised, but he followed Jimmy to a secluded table. Jimmy flashed the ID Chuck used yesterday, covering Chuck's face in the process.

"I just got out of a meeting with Toupin and some of his 'close' associates. I'm sure you can tell how that went. The North Koreans are fuming. They want their documents, and they don't want to hear excuses."

Aguillard studied Jimmy's beat-up face. "Are you insane? I barely escaped with my life in the Metro!" Aguillard was fearful, to put it mildly. "That female spy almost killed me!"

"Don't you read the papers, jackass? She's dead. We took her out. Nobody else knows, so it's time to start playing paperboy again and make your deliveries."

"Forget it. It's not worth the effort. The North Koreans are going to ask me questions, and I don't have answers."

"This isn't a country club, idiot! You don't just say 'I'm done' and walk away. We have a lot of money on this, and they want their information!"

"No way. I don't care if Baudin himself comes here and threatens me. He's not paying me enough to risk my life like this."

Jimmy got in the man's face and flashed his gun. "I'd keep looking behind me if I were you." He walked out of the bar and hid out of sight in the alley.

In the van, Ilsa's face was completely blanched. Sarah's concern was growing quickly.

"Baudin?" she asked.

Ilsa nodded slowly. "Roland Baudin. Dr. Gauthier's boss. President Sarkozy's Minister of Defence."

Jimmy let out a low whistle. "When you uncover government conspiracies, Ilsa, you don't mess around. Watergate was a couple of stolen notebooks compared to this."


	10. True Commitment

_Hope everybody is doing well. I just wanted to add Chapter 10 to my "3 Weddings" story. I do admit it gets difficult sometimes writing this story, since I left a lot of it open. I wanted to let the story wander out into public and see how people react to it. One of the scenes in this chapter I didn't have planned until I actually got to it, but another scene was meant to be in it from the beginning. That particular scene played out a lot more emotionally than I originally planned, partly because of something that happened during season 3, but I hope you'll like it._

_As always, please leave reviews. Come on, you know you want to. You're hiding in the air-conditioning from these 90-degree days. A perfect reason to stay in a few minutes more and write about what you like (or don't like) about the story._

_**

* * *

Moscow, Russia  
May 10, 2011  
8:00 PM **_

The five agents sat around the table in the safehouse in Moscow, but nothing was said. Nothing had been said since Sarah, Jimmy, and Ilsa returned an hour ago with the revelation the corruption reached all the way to the French Cabinet. The Secretary of Defence selling military secrets to North Korea seemed almost laughable. But it was still reality. Ilsa may have been dead as far as anyone was concerned, but there wasn't any scenario they could imagine where that wasn't going to be made permanent.

Ilsa looked slowly at each of the four agents who traveled across the world her to help her. She couldn't help but feel guilt their efforts were in vain. They risked their lives to get her out of danger, only to find out she had no place to hide. No matter how much paperwork they could forge, no matter how many fake identities they could obtain, someone would eventually find her and kill her. What she now knew was tantamount to a death sentence. Death was something every agent could face at any moment, and there was never any way of knowing how or when it would happen. However, to lose your life in the name of politics, especially if the people in control were committing treason, left the most bitter taste in her mouth.

Ilsa's voice was soft and full of regret. "I can't begin to thank all of you for what you did for me. I just wish it wasn't for nothing. But it's time for you to return home. You can't risk your lives for me anymore."

"You picked the wrong people to just walk away, Ilsa," Casey replied. Ilsa looked at Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy, each of whom was unquestionably in agreement with what Casey said.

"But there's nothing left to be done. This goes all the way to the top."

"No, there has to be something we can do," Chuck said with that tone of determination that made him so valuable to the government beyond merely the data in his head. "We can't let you be killed so someone can keep doing this. No matter who it is, they need to be brought to justice."

"I love the enthusiasm, Chuck," Jimmy replied. "But this is a helluva lot more than just fighting City Hall. Baudin wants his money and doesn't give a damn how many thousands of people die because of it. The only thing stopping him from sending the entire French SIS after Ilsa is he thinks she's already dead. And based on what we did yesterday, he may not even believe that anymore."

"Then let's blow this thing wide open. If he's too entrenched in the French government, we should bring it to ours."

"The CIA would label us traitors for violating orders and any evidence we have would be rendered moot," Casey replied.

"Wait," Sarah said. "Didn't you mention your boss' name earlier? Dr. Gauthier? Do you think we can go to him?"

Ilsa shrugged. "I can't be completely certain. But he was the one who recruited me into the DGSE. If we had only one person left we could trust in France, it's him."

"If he still has enough influence, what if we gave copies of the evidence to him and let him march into a Cabinet meeting with it? Perhaps Baudin can be sent packing quietly."

"They won't arrest him?" Chuck said.

"Not likely," Casey replied. "It'd be political suicide to air Baudin's treason in public. Sarkozy's administration would be done. Baudin's more likely to develop some 'health problems'."

"The chances of this working are very slim," Ilsa said with more than a few reservations. "I don't even know if Gauthier can be trusted."

"A slim chance is better than no chance at all," Jimmy replied.

"So, let's get ready to go to Paris," Chuck said with the enthusiasm of a sports fan seeing their favorite football team in the Super Bowl.

"No," Casey sharply replied. He turned to Chuck and Sarah with an almost threatening look. "You two are not risking your lives any further. You are returning to Burbank. You took a big risk coming here in the first place, and there's no way I will let you go on what could be a suicide mission. Ilsa and I are doing this alone."

"But…"

"No buts, Bartowski. End of discussion."

Chuck was about to protest further, but Sarah put her hand on his to calm him. As much as Chuck and Sarah wanted to see this mission through to the end, the unwavering look on Casey's face made them realize he was right. Chuck was still the Intersect and still had to be protected. At the very least, he couldn't walk head-first into an extremely dangerous situation such as this.

Sarah and Casey turned towards Jimmy, who was sitting quietly. He looked at both of them and then looked down at the table. He quietly chuckled.

"I told General Beckman I'd bring Casey back to Burbank." Jimmy hooked his thumb at the front door of the safehouse behind him. "And the last time I checked, that ain't Burbank outside."

The five agents sat for another moment before getting up from the table and going to different parts of the house.

_**Moscow, Russia  
May 10, 2011  
9:30 PM **_

Casey entered the bedroom after making arrangements for flights to Paris using a pair of Russian-issued passports Ilsa carried with her. They would travel together, while Jimmy would arrive in Paris through alternate means. Chuck and Sarah would work their way to Germany and fly back to Los Angeles from there. They hoped that splitting up would discourage anybody who might still be following them. Chuck and Sarah would take copies of all the documents back to the CIA just in case Casey, Ilsa, and Jimmy didn't return.

Casey climbed into the bed, only to be met by an angry glare from Ilsa.

"What?" Casey asked. Ilsa just sat there and continued to glare at him. Casey figured it out.

"I told you, the man is doing his job. He got you the intel, didn't he?"

Ilsa shook her head. "I knew you were stubborn from the day I met you. I just didn't think you were so thick-headed to not appreciate someone going above and beyond for you."

"He knew the risks. Every situation can be hazardous for any agent."

"Sarah was right. We're not on a mission, John. At least it wasn't when you came here. This was a personal favor to me. And even after what you did to Slade last night, he still wants to help us in Paris."

Casey was silent. Ilsa had a point. Chuck and Sarah may have voluntarily come to help him, but Jimmy was probably ordered to find him. And certainly Casey couldn't deny Jimmy was a big help in rescuing Ilsa.

Casey gave an audible growl and got out of bed. He went downstairs.

Sarah sat quietly in the bedroom she shared with Chuck. She found a pad and pen on the nightstand. She needed to think of something other than the dire circumstances they were in right now. She was tired of being on-guard from the events of the last week, and she didn't want to worry about Chuck's safety right now. Instead, she tried to concentrate on her wedding. She was supposed to do that, wasn't she? There were a lot of things left to plan. They still needed to pick the entrée to be served, the type of centerpieces they would have, whether there would be a band or a DJ, and who they should invite.

The last one made her laugh a bit. The only person that would be on her invite list was Carina. Even if she put Casey, Jimmy, and Alex on her side of the list, that would still make for a very miniscule group of people. Although it was true Chuck didn't plan to invite large amounts of people either, it still would have been nice to have more people she cared about there to celebrate what she never dreamed she would have. She spent all that time in her youth moving from town to town. New identities, new cons, new getaways, and no friends or family, other than her father. She always knew she was fortunate that Langston Graham found her the day he went to arrest her father. He took her away from the cons and the teasing and the shame of having a father in jail. It made her shudder to think what would have happened to her if she didn't join the CIA. Certainly she could now appreciate why Jimmy had an almost insane loyalty to Chuck, Casey, and her. They did for Jimmy what Graham did for her.

In spite of how she grew up, she still loved her father and thought he deserved to walk her down the aisle in four months. She had an address for him she hoped was still valid, but a slight misappropriation of the CIA's database systems could help her if necessary.

She started writing what she wanted to tell him. She would have to wait until they were back in Burbank before she could mail it. But she hoped he would be there.

Casey walked into the living room area, where Jimmy was keeping watch once again. Clearly Jimmy understood the rules about being the single guy in any situation, whether it was fair or not. Granted, he wasn't single anymore, but Alex was back in Washington trying to get some answers about who was attacking them. In a weird way, Alex and Jimmy made more sense than if he went out with Forrest. Certainly Casey found her attractive, but her attitude towards Chuck and Sarah back then cooled him off. But obviously Alex was a different person now. She'd have to be to put up with Slade.

Jimmy looked up from his book when he saw Casey. "What are you doing up? I told you I'd keep an eye on things."

Casey stood there for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "I just want to tell you…well, I shouldn't have hit you yesterday. We needed it for the mission, but that's still no excuse…and…"

Jimmy arched an eyebrow and was almost ready to laugh. "Are you trying to apologize, Case?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do."

Jimmy looked at him a moment and slowly nodded. "Ilsa kicked you out of the bedroom until you did it, right?"

Casey shook his head and growled. "Chuck could have pulled all my teeth out and it would still be less painful."

Jimmy looked at him oddly. "When did Chuck pull…"

Casey waved it off. "Never mind." He went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle. He found two glasses and sat on the couch opposite of Jimmy. He poured some of the scotch into each glass and handed one to Jimmy.

"Good stuff?" Jimmy asked.

"For Russia, I'm sure. It cost more than a few rubles."

Both of them downed the shot, and Casey refilled the glasses.

"Walker was right. They came here out of loyalty, and they shouldn't have. And you shouldn't be here at all. This wasn't your fight."

Jimmy gave a slight smile. "If it involves you three, then it is my fight. Besides, you had to be located, and I didn't want Chuck putting his ass on the line. He's the Intersect, right?"

"Only until his old man takes it out, and then it's your job. Neither of you should be here. You're a huge risk as well."

Jimmy shrugged. "What risk? I'd rather have been tortured by that North Korean agent in San Diego than have to tell Sarah anything bad happened to Chuck or vice versa. If something happened to me, who would care? I have nothing to lose."

Casey gave a derisive grunt. "You really don't get the concept of having someone in your life, do you."

Jimmy sat there, frozen in silence. He then put his head down and banged it with his knuckles. "Errgh. You're right. I don't. Alex would be upset, to say the least. At least I think she'd be."

"She would. Forrest did close quarter drills with you, liked your weapons package, and never looked back. I had to hear about it enough from the weepy twins upstairs."

Jimmy looked at Casey, trying not to burst out laughing. He mimicked answering a telephone and handing it to Casey. "Uh, phone for you, Case. Someone named Kettle wants you to explain this whole 'black' thing?"

Casey growled for a moment and looked ready to go after Jimmy until it sank in. He sat back on the couch and downed his third shot. "You have no idea how annoying you are when you're right. Sometimes you're worse than Chuck."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Obviously, Ilsa is a very special lady for you to go through all of this for her."

Casey sat back on the couch, poured his fourth shot, and slid the bottle across the table to Jimmy. He sipped on his scotch while looking off in the distance with a sentimental gaze.

"I was engaged not long after college, when I was starting out in the military. I had to leave that woman and a daughter behind to work on a Black Ops team. I thought I was doing the right thing to protect the country. I couldn't go back to them. Hell, I didn't think I was entitled to anybody ever again. And then I met Ilsa. She was beautiful, funny, smart, and we…just clicked. I finally realized maybe I could have someone again. Then she disappeared…faked her death for the job, actually. We reconnected a few years later. But as much as we wanted to, our jobs would always get in the way."

Jimmy was silent. He never saw this side of Casey before. The only conversations the two of them had were in hostile situations or trades of insults. The entire concept of Casey having a girlfriend was almost as foreign to him as having one himself. But this was a different side of Casey. Obviously Casey was not one to do anything halfway, especially caring deeply for someone.

"I guess if there's something positive you can take out of tonight, your jobs aren't going to get in the way for much longer. Even if every last thing goes our way, won't Ilsa still be out of a job? Hell, we're all going to be out of a job."

Casey sat there, and a smile briefly flitted across his face. It might have freaked Jimmy out at any other time, as he never saw Casey smile before. But the reasons for it were obvious.

Casey's smile disappeared. "We have a long way to go before we can even think about that." Jimmy had to concede that point.

"Come get me to relieve you at 2 AM. And this time, don't give me any crap about interrupting me."

"Will do, Case," Jimmy replied with a slight smile. Casey returned to Ilsa.

Chuck finished brushing his teeth and entered the bedroom to see Sarah still writing on the notepad. He considered asking her what she was writing earlier, but he decided to give her some space to write. She looked like she needed to unwind, or at least get her mind off the events of earlier that day. But he had to admit a growing curiosity for what she was doing.

He slid into the bed next to Sarah. She finished writing and placed the pad and pen back on the nightstand.

"What were you writing?" Chuck asked her.

"I was just writing a letter to my father. I'm hoping he can attend the wedding."

Chuck smiled. "I imagine he'll be very happy to find out you're marrying that schnook, huh?"

Sarah laughed and wrapped Chuck's arms around her. "I'm certainly happy to be. He doesn't trust a whole lot of people, other than me of course. But he trusted you from the start. He always knew there was something special about you."

Chuck held her tightly. "There's nothing special about me. I'm just a guy who was fortunate enough to have a beautiful and amazing person fall in love with me."

Sarah turned to face Chuck and gently cupped his chin as she kissed him. "Believe me, Chuck. You are more than just someone special." She gazed into those brown eyes that alleviated the conflict in her soul at every turn. She then looked down at their joined hands. She was very quiet.

"Is everything OK, Sarah?" Chuck asked softly.

Sarah held Chuck's arms more tightly around herself. She felt a shiver go through her. "It's that. The name 'Sarah'. I mean…you and I…we've known each other for four years and have probably been in love with each other the whole time. And in all that time, you never knew my real name."

"It's OK. You don't have…"

"Chuck, please. Don't start saying it's OK because it isn't. I should have told you long ago. I don't know what held me back. I don't know if it was being an agent or being ashamed about my past, or…"

Sarah looked at Chuck to assess what was going through his mind. The odd look on his face didn't escape her.

"Chuck, what is it?" Sarah was confused until she recalled the mission with Chuck and Daniel Shaw when Chuck had to pose as Rafe Gruber. "Do you already know it?"

Chuck looked down, awash with guilt. "Matty and Scotty, those two mobsters with whom I was pretending to be an assassin, bugged the room where you and Shaw were staying. I didn't know he was the target. And…" Chuck couldn't finish, and Sarah was upset.

"Oh, God. I wanted to tell you myself, but I told that traitorous bastard, and I…" Sarah could feel a few tears coming. Chuck held her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Sarah, no. I…I should have said something, but I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. I didn't want to upset you. It doesn't matter if I knew it or not."

Sarah gripped Chuck tightly and put her lips by his ear as she tried to hold back her tears. "It does matter, Chuck. I should have told you long ago. I don't even know if that's my actual name. I never saw my birth certificate. I figured the CIA had it since they knew all my other aliases, but they wouldn't release it until I was a full agent, and then I didn't bother to find out because I didn't want to remember anything about my past. I had so many different names because of all the cons my father and I pulled. Katie O'Connell, Rebecca Franco, Jenny Burton. Samantha Lisa Baker was the first name I remembered. I think Lisa was my mother's name. And I…I should have been honest with you from the beginning. I just didn't know…"

"Stop!" Chuck replied and held Sarah's face in his hands. His eyes gazed intently into hers. "None of that matters to me. Whoever you want to be is OK, because I always knew you as a smart, beautiful, compassionate, and remarkable woman. And you, Sarah Walker, or Samantha or Katie or Rebecca or Jenny…your name doesn't matter. What matters is you are the person I want to be with forever. I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Sarah gazed into his mocha eyes, which always gave her the comfort and safety she desired her entire life. So many things about her past were things she wished she never did. Given the choice, she would have changed so much of it. But in the end, she still arrived at the point in her life every person dreams of. The moment she was in right now. Chuck telling her how beautiful and amazing she was seemed almost silly. She thought he was the most incredible person she ever knew. He made her life what she always wanted it to be.

"Sarah Walker," she replied as she caressed his cheek. "I was never happier in my life than when I was with you. When I was Sarah Walker. That is my name, now and forever."

Chuck had a smile which lit up his face more vividly than Sarah had ever seen. It confirmed what she already knew: that she was no longer Samantha, Rebecca, Katie, or Jenny. She was Sarah. She was his Sarah.

Their lips met in a blazing and passionate kiss they felt in their souls. They never knew how long they would spend that night in each other's loving embrace. It didn't matter.

_**Washington, D.C.  
May 12, 2011  
9:30 AM EDT **_

The IT group tried their best with the image. The facial structure of the mystery woman was not remarkable in any way. Alex also had to concede the person who stole the Cipher material and killed the three technicians may not work at the DNI itself. More than a few agencies had knowledge of the building, and this woman could have been just there for the day. From what the computer jockeys in the DNI could analyze from the brief image on the security video, they came up with a list of 67 possibilities; twelve of whom worked in the DNI itself.

She craned her neck, starting to regret volunteering for this assignment. She thought it would be more of an infiltrate-and-kick-ass mission rather than staring at computer screens and video monitors. Even finding that image didn't guarantee results, as she was now discovering the hard way. But she wouldn't give up. Someone went after her and went after Jimmy. She wanted to know who it was.

She had the IT department run through the video surveillance for one week back from the day of the theft. If it was someone on the outside who had knowledge of the building, finding out when the person was there could be helpful. But that would take time. She concentrated on the twelve people who worked in the DNI.

_Wait, did I let those people off the hook too soon?_

She already did a check on anybody who requested time off the week following the theft. But perhaps she should have extended the net a bit wider. She immediately ran a search on all vacation requests through the end of the month. She looked through the names of the twenty-four people who requested one.

She found a match.

She got on the phone to the woman's boss, requesting a face-to-face meeting at his office. If her hunch was right, Dana Browning would eavesdrop on the conversation. That's what Alex wanted.

She arranged the meeting for later that afternoon. Alex then called General Beckman. It was time to put the cheese in the trap.

_**Domodedovo International Airport, Moscow**__**  
May 12, 2011  
12:30 PM**_

Chuck and Sarah looked around the international terminal, awaiting their long journey back to Los Angeles. So much had happened to them since finding out Chuck would get the Intersect out and they would get married. It was almost incomprehensible. But somehow, they were still together, holding hands, and how they felt about each other hadn't wavered one iota. Neither of them heard the noise coming from the busy terminal. They could only hear what was in their minds and what they felt as they held hands.

They looked at each other. Both of them silently agreed they were making the right decision.

_**Burbank, CA**__**  
May 13, 2011  
1:00 PM PDT**_

Mr. Diaz stayed out of the way in Burbank. Dana got him the information he needed two days ago. Nobody was guarding the underground facility right now. He checked the Orange Orange, and another person was working there. He would simply eliminate her and enter from there, as she was unlikely to have extensive knowledge of the facility. She was just a substitute yogurt girl.

However, a hasty text message from Dana last night changed things. She overheard a conversation between her boss and Alex Forrest regarding vital pieces of the Cipher. They were under tight security in General Beckman's office. Without these pieces, bringing the Cipher to Fulcrum would be useless. She told him she would steal the missing items this weekend and fly out to Los Angeles in the early part of next week.

It wasn't the best news he had heard, but he was grateful he didn't try to collect his money without the two Intersects and the completed Cipher as he promised. The Ring would likely shoot him where he stood if he tried it. He would wait until Monday to infiltrate the CIA underground facility. And if the bearded manager in the Buy More or the surfer-looking doctor attempted to interfere, Mr. Diaz would take care of them.

_**DGSE Offices, Paris  
May 16, 2011  
10:30 AM**_

Casey, Ilsa, and Jimmy reunited last night at a safehouse outside of Paris. They spent most of the night drawing up the strategy for getting inside the DGSE. Jimmy would sneak into the basement of the facility and hack the security systems, allowing Casey and Ilsa to make their way upstairs. Once they found Dr. Gauthier, it would be time for the big roll of the dice. Dr. Gauthier would be shocked alone to find out Ilsa was alive. But if he was still the honest, hard-working director Ilsa remembered for all those years, her resurrection would be the least-shocking thing he would discover.

Casey and Ilsa approached the reception desk of the DGSE and presented their ID's. The security guard checked the computer for the appointment they were supposed to have with Dr. Gauthier to discuss upgrading some of the computer systems in the DGSE. The computer confirmed their appointment…at least the one Jimmy slipped into the system from the server room in the basement.

Ilsa made sure not to look up or look in one direction for any length of time so the cameras could not find a good enough image of her to run through the facial recognition systems. Casey did the same thing just to be on the safe side. In the elevator, Jimmy looped archived footage for the elevator from the previous evening as Casey and Ilsa rode the elevator to the 16th floor and Dr. Gauthier's office.

Ilsa noticed Casey's look of concern. "Is everything OK, John?"

Casey looked around carefully. "Just a gut feeling. Things feel a bit too easy right now."

"It could be. Or perhaps we were fortunate." She smiled and gazed into his cobalt eyes. "No matter what, thank you for what you did. I hope this will not be the last time we have together."

Casey ran his fingers through Ilsa's hair and pulled her in for a kiss he hadn't experienced since…the last time he was with Ilsa three years ago. He never forgot the electricity he felt at her lips intertwined with his and her slender body pressed into his road-weary frame. And judging by her reaction now, she felt that same heat from holding him and caressing him in Prague and in Burbank.

"Christ, get a room, willya?" Jimmy said with a bit of laughter. Casey audibly growled.

"You've been watching the whole time, you pervert?"

"I don't really have a choice. The monitor in the server room is still hooked up to the live feed. I can only send the archive footage to the other monitors in the building."

The elevator opened on the 16th floor, and Casey and Ilsa proceeded down the hallway. Casey's guard was up, as he saw nobody walking by. He kept looking around for someone in a cross-hallway or cameras following their movements.

Ilsa walked in and threw open the doors to his office. Dr. Gauthier was inside, attempting to pack items into a box. He stopped and stared at Ilsa in shock.

"I knew it was you! I knew they didn't get to you!" Dr. Gauthier ran to Ilsa and put his arms around her, but Casey pulled him back and aimed his gun at him.

"Of course, I should have realized you don't know everything that has happened. I apologize," Dr. Gauthier said, understanding why Casey had his gun aimed at him. "Ilsa, I cannot tell you how relieved I am you are alive. But you should not have come here. It's already too late."

"What is going on?" she asked.

Dr. Gauthier went to his desk and poured some cognac from a bottle and drank it down quickly, not bothering to take in its aroma or warm it properly. "I found out about Baudin only a few days ago. You were wise to alert the Russian FSB about your work in Moscow. They picked up Aguillard and he confessed everything. I tried to look into it quietly, but Baudin was already ordering someone to do his dirty work. I don't know who."

"Toupin," Ilsa replied.

"That snake," Dr. Gauthier replied with considerable ire. "It is my fault for not keeping a tighter leash on him. But all you can do now is run, Ilsa. You and your friends are in danger. Give the information to the British or the American Embassy and let them put pressure on our government to make Baudin disappear."

"What about you?" Casey asked.

Dr. Gauthier shook his head in sadness. "I'm afraid my days of espionage are long gone. There is nowhere a high-level bureaucrat can run."

"Very true," replied a voice from behind Casey and Ilsa. Laurent Toupin arrived with six armed agents.

Dr. Gauthier looked Toupin up and down with complete derision. "You are so low you would sell out your own country and our alliances for a few measly euros?"

Toupin shrugged. "How many innocent people has this agency killed over the years? Or MI-6? Or the CIA? That is rather hypocritical of you to suddenly act holier-than-thou, Dr. Gauthier."

Toupin turned to Ilsa. "You should have just left well enough alone, Ilsa. Now you won't be able to walk out of this room. You are already dead as far as the world knows, so I wouldn't be committing murder right now. Your friends took care of that for you, didn't they?"

"You don't seriously believe you and Baudin will get away with this, do you?" Casey growled at Toupin.

He smiled. "Actually, Colonel Casey, you're going to help me." Toupin held up a pistol. "Sig Sauer P-226. Your weapon of choice, isn't it Colonel Casey?"

"The only way I'll help you is to cart your dead body to the cemetery."

Everybody will discover that Dr. Gauthier put out the execution order on your lover, and you came here for revenge. They'll say you killed Dr. Gauthier."

Toupin aimed his gun and shot Dr. Gauthier in the head. He fell backwards from the impact and landed in his desk chair.

"Even better. He was sitting at his desk, so it will be even more tragic. You didn't give the poor man a chance. And of course, to make it look more authentic, you'll also have killed your partner. The man who was supposed to find you and take you back to Los Angeles?"

The elevator door opened. Four men with bruises, cuts, and blood on their faces carried an unconscious Jimmy into Dr. Gauthier's office. Toupin was confused.

"Did I not send ten of you to get Agent Murdock? I needed him conscious. Where are the others?"

One of the men pointed at Jimmy on the floor. "He didn't go quietly. We had to knock him out."

Casey grunted in approval. "He went easy on you. Otherwise none of you would be standing."

Toupin turned back to Casey and Ilsa. "No matter. Colonel Casey will shoot Mr. Murdock since he does not wish to return to America to face charges. And then, of course…"

"You catch me in the act," Casey replied.

Toupin nodded. "A little promotion to the head of the DGSE will be in the offing for me for killing the man who murdered Dr. Gauthier and a fellow CIA agent. Soon, we'll be back in business."

"You think you will," Ilsa sneered at him.

Toupin smiled. "Oh, you mean your other two partners? The other tall one and the blonde? The ones who are flying from Washington, D.C. to Los Angeles even as we speak? I have people waiting for them when they arrive. They'll retrieve the evidence they possess and eliminate them as well."


	11. From Burbank With Love

_Hi there. It took a bit of time, but I got the latest chapter up. I'll be the first to admit not having the story traffic stats working was akin to a smoker being without a pack of cigarettes. You just need to know how you're doing with a story. Sadly, I was the same way when I tried more than my fair share of diet programs. If anybody knows how not to sweat the numbers, you're much smarter than me._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. I'll be writing a quick one-shot story this weekend to keep up my tradition of writing Chuck stories for the holidays. It'll be a bit racy, but all the appropriate warnings will be on it. In the meantime, please review this story and tell me what you think of it._

_Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

Washington, D.C.  
May 14, 2011  
9:30 PM EDT

Dana Browning showed her ID to the security guard at the entrance to the parking lot of the DNI. She was dressed like any employee who would be upset at going into work on a Saturday night. After all, she was a trusted worker bee, wasn't she? She sold that to the government for the last four years.

Fortunately, she wouldn't have to worry about security cameras or motion sensors. She wasn't coming back to work on Monday. There were four security guards between the entrance and General Beckman's office, two in the Lobby and two on Beckman's floor, but they could easily be dispatched. Once she got the remaining files out of Beckman's safe, she would book a flight to Los Angeles. She didn't want to contact Mr. Diaz until she arrived there. He was waiting to infiltrate the CIA's underground base and find some information on either Chuck Bartowski or Jimmy Slade. She would be providing the rest. That $3 million payday…correction, now it was $6 million…wasn't far away.

She exited her car and looked around. She wished she had time to scope what to expect from the DNI on a Saturday night, but this was an unplanned trip. Alex Forrest visited her boss two days ago. Dana had to expect Forrest to show up in her department eventually. The woman was not stupid, and no theft is perfect, even one as well-executed as hers. But if Forrest suspected her, the topic was not broached with her boss. Unfortunately, the subject of what Dana stole was discussed. Forrest discussed a few programs and electronic documents that were locked in Beckman's office that were vital to the operation of the Cipher. Dana was not happy about it, as a second break-in would be extremely risky. However, she had few options. She arranged this vacation to be sufficiently away from the original theft to not raise suspicion. Canceling it now would raise questions. She had little choice.

She started to walk to the trunk of her car when her mobile phone beeped. The reception was sketchy. She walked a few feet in front of the car until the signal picked up. It was a text message from Mr. Diaz.

_Do you have the materials?_

She was a little annoyed to be getting a message now. But Mr. Diaz failed in capturing Jimmy Slade and was wounded in the process. Checking every little detail was understandable. She typed into her mobile phone.

_Going into the DNI now. When will you attack their facility?_

There was a pause. She stared at her phone, waiting for the answer. After a moment, a reply arrived.

_Soon. One of them is unaccounted for. I must locate them first._

Dana nodded. It made sense. She wasn't certain which agent was missing; therefore playing this conservatively was sound strategy. Enough things had gone wrong already. She typed her response...

_I'll talk to you in L.A._

She put her mobile phone away and went to the trunk of her car. She took out her Smith and Wesson and attached a silencer to it. She slipped it in her purse, since it wouldn't be needed for the security guards in the Lobby unless there was a problem. It was for the guards patrolling the wing where Beckman's office was.

She entered the building and signed in, muttering about having to come in on a Saturday night to obtain paperwork for some 'pencil pushing bastard' at an overseas embassy. She walked to the elevator. She took it to her floor and then took the stairs two floors further up to where General Beckman's office was. She peered out of the stairwell to find the first guard. She pulled out her gun and fired as the guard turned. Blood exploded from the guard's chest, and he fell to the ground. She walked down the hallway to Beckman's door. The second guard turned the corner and spotted her. He reached for his gun and radio simultaneously, but Dana fired again with the same results. The second guard collapsed.

Dana quickly picked the lock on Beckman's office and entered. She knew Beckman's safe required a fingerprint scan to open. Fortunately, Beckman always kept her Air Force Academy coffee mug on her desk. Dana scanned for a fingerprint and used a special plastic mixture to lift the print. She placed the hardening plastic piece on her index finger and pressed it to the scanning plate on the safe. It worked perfectly. The safe opened, and Dana quickly checked its contents. A folder and a box filled with flash drives had the same label on them: _Project Goodwin II_. Dana had to smile. This was a double-win. The CIA must have been preparing Jimmy Slade for an Intersect upgrade: Project Goodwin was the name of the first Intersect project in which he was involved. If Mr. Diaz could figure out a way to capture Chuck Bartowski and Jimmy Slade, The Ring could have two fully-upgraded Intersects at their disposal.

She quickly closed the safe and exited the building. As she left, she could hear the guards reacting over their radios to something that happened. She didn't bother looking back, as it was likely someone found the dead guards upstairs. The cameras might have picked up her image, but that was irrelevant now. She would be in Los Angeles before anything could be done about it.

The two guards were still lying on the ground on the top floor of the DNI. A female voice came over their radios.

"You're clear, gentlemen."

The two guards stood up and removed the gel packs from underneath their shirts. They were smiling. Even though this wasn't the highest-paying job in the world, knowing they helped in identifying the person who murdered three people in this building was its own reward.

"Did it work?" the guard asked the person who just came around the corner.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Alex Forrest replied with a smile. She held out two pairs of football tickets. "Nice work, guys. You earned these tonight."

Each of the guards thanked her as they took the tickets. "What exactly was this lady stealing?" one of them asked.

"Sorry, top secret information. But believe me, if I had to swallow my pride and purchase Redskins tickets with my own money, you can rest assured it was very important." Alex looked at her watch. "Thanks for your help, gentlemen. I have to go thank someone else who helped me tonight. Unfortunately, football tickets aren't enough for them."

Alex checked her mobile phone. Even though she knew she would be flying to Los Angeles, she verified the tracking device in one of the flash drives was working. As she exited the building, she found her other accomplice for the evening waiting outside. The two hugged.

"How did you know what to text that bitch?" Carina Miller asked Alex.

"It was a bit of luck, I admit. Jimmy mentioned Casey was missing, so I figured Diaz wouldn't try anything until he had all four of them accounted for."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Jimmy said something about Casey being in Prague looking for an old girlfriend. I think she works as an agent, too. But that's the last thing I heard. Jimmy told Sarah to stay in Burbank and keep an eye on Chuck."

Carina shook her head. "How much do you want to bet those two went to Prague to find him?"

Alex nodded her assent. "I would also guess whoever this girlfriend of Casey's is, she called because she was in danger. Somehow, I don't see Casey traveling halfway across the world just to get laid."

Carina gave her an impish grin. "Oh, don't underestimate him. There's something about Casey and Prague."

Alex smiled. "So you told me. Great work switching the guns on Browning. Thanks to you and the show the security people put on in there, I'll be able to follow her to L.A. and find the Ring facility."

"Later," Carina replied. "Remember? You owe me?"

Alex sighed. "I know, I know. You need a wingman at the club tonight. But I'm only running interference for you. Don't try to get me a guy."

"Oh, you're no fun. You can't let loose for one night?" Carina studied Alex for a moment. "Slade got in, didn't he? I should have guessed. He's hard to resist."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Even more so after what happened in Philadelphia two weeks ago."

"Mmmm, you sure I can't borrow him? Take him out for a spin one weekend? You can keep an eye on us if you want." Carina wore her traditional randy look. "Actually, I might like that."

Alex starting pulling Carina towards her car. "On the other hand, a club is starting to sound pretty good right now. Anything to get my mind off of Jimmy." Alex paused and looked at Carina. "And yours, too."

Alex and Carina headed out to celebrate a successful operation.

_**DGSE Offices, Paris  
May 16, 2011  
11:00 AM**_

Laurent Toupin exuded a confident smile while he looked at Casey and Ilsa as they were surrounded by ten men with guns. It took considerable effort, but this last remaining loose end was about to be tied into a neat bow.

"Pity this office will be such a mess, but shooting you here will eliminate any doubts I was the hero who took care of a traitor and a rogue American agent. And Mr. Baudin's problems are solved."

Casey looked down at Jimmy, who was still unconscious on the floor. He then looked at Ilsa, who had the same expression on her face as him. They were reunited, but their efforts were in vain.

"Now," a voice called out.

The lights in the office turned off. Casey didn't wait to figure out why. He turned and grabbed the arms of two of the men behind him, twisting their wrists hard, and forcing them to drop their guns. He landed a hook on one and flipped the other to the ground. Ilsa kicked backwards to knock a third man down. Sarah swung from the air vents to take out two of the men who were in front of Casey and Ilsa. Toupin ran for the elevators to escape as Sarah leaped and executed a perfect spinning kick at the sixth man. Two of the men got up, but Casey landed a brutal hook on one while Ilsa thrusted a palm strike at the other. Sarah gave a hard cross to the man on her right and landed a crescent kick on another. The last two men turned their guns on the three.

They were grabbed by Jimmy, who sent one down with a roundhouse kick and threw a ferocious haymaker at the other, taking him out.

Sarah, Casey, Ilsa, and Jimmy looked around quickly at the ten men on the ground. Jimmy was upset.

"Seriously? Nobody woke me up for this?"

Casey gave him a weird look. "You were unconscious. They beat the crap out of you."

Jimmy was disgusted. "Yeah, and thank you for reminding me. I can't believe I let these assholes capture me."

Casey was starting to understand how Jimmy could drive someone insane. "There were ten of them. You took six out by yourself."

"But there were ten."

Sarah was exasperated. "You took out six!"

"…which was four short of the required number," Jimmy replied, surprised they were unable to grasp the concept.

"You actually think you have to…"

"Walker, just…" Casey interrupted Sarah and tiredly gestured with his hand.

Sarah looked and nodded. "Yeah, that's much faster," she replied and smacked Jimmy upside the head.

"Hey! How many times? No using the ring hand!"

Sarah stopped for a moment to listen to what Chuck was saying in her earpiece.

"I agree," she replied to Chuck…and smacked Jimmy upside the head again.

"Ouch! Right hand only!"

"You deserved a second one for that," Sarah irritably replied as she gave earpieces to everybody. Jimmy snatched the last one out of her hand and placed it in his ear.

"You two are getting the UGLIEST punch bowl set for a wedding gift," Jimmy growled at Chuck.

"And I'll be paying for half of it, since neither of you seem to understand the concept of not getting your asses into danger," Casey seethed.

"Glad to see you really appreciate our loyalty, Casey," Chuck replied with considerable agitation.

"Chuck, can you override the elevators?" Sarah asked him to get the group back on track.

"Not soon enough," he replied. "The surveillance cameras show agents coming up every stairwell. They'll be there in less than a minute."

"Dammit," Casey replied. "We can't wait to find out if they're working for Toupin or not."

Ilsa's head darted around. "Hold on. They may still have them. This way." She quickly ran down the hall. Sarah, Casey, and Jimmy followed.

Ilsa reached a closet and tried punching in a code on a keypad next to the door. The door wouldn't respond.

"We need to get in here," she said in a rush.

"Let me try to override it," Jimmy replied. He went to work on the keypad.

"What's in here?" Sarah asked.

"They installed this as an emergency backup. It's a way to get top members of the SIS out of the building in case of attack, just like they have a plan to evacuate the president if an attempt is made on his life."

"Got it," Jimmy replied as he bypassed the lock. Ilsa pulled open the door. The closet contained a half-dozen long rifles with large pitons loaded in them. Each rifle had a harness attached to it.

Ilsa punched a series of buttons on a keypad inside the closet as Casey and Jimmy grabbed four rifles. Throughout the floor, every computer sparked and fizzled out. Ilsa pulled a rectangular box from the wall next to the keypad.

"This is a backup of everything on our computers and surveillance equipment. We might need it."

Casey and Jimmy ran along the windows with the rifles as Sarah covered them. Ilsa stopped them at a large plate glass window.

"Look away," she cautioned them and unlocked a panel along the wall. She flipped a switch, and the windows exploded outward. Sarah opened fire at the oncoming security as Casey pulled two chairs to the windows. Casey and Jimmy got on the chairs and leaned outside, aiming the rifles at a concrete ledge three floors above them. They fired the pitons, which embedded themselves into the concrete.

"Ilsa, the other rifles," Casey commanded as Jimmy put on his harness. Ilsa reached for the rifles, but several security personnel fired at them with automatic weapons. Sarah and Ilsa ducked to the floor as Casey and Jimmy pressed themselves against the wall. Sarah returned fire until she was out of ammunition.

"Too late for those. We have to get out of here," Sarah said breathlessly as she crawled over to Casey and Jimmy. Casey finished strapping his harness on as Ilsa joined them. Casey and Jimmy stepped up on the window ledge and pulled Sarah and Ilsa up with them. Ilsa hung on to Casey and Sarah put her arms around Jimmy as they jumped out the window and released the winches. They plummeted eighteen floors toward the street. Casey and Jimmy hit the locks on the belaying clamps attached to their harnesses and arrested their descent two feet above the concrete. Sarah and Ilsa got down, and Casey and Jimmy unhooked their harnesses.

"OK, we just dropped eighteen floors, and flying makes me nervous," Jimmy said as he looked up at the window they leaped from. "Can anybody explain that?"

"Our best bet is to bring this information to the American Embassy," Casey said. "Hopefully we can convince them of Baudin's guilt."

"Chuck's in the basement. I'll get him," Sarah replied.

Casey and Ilsa ran off in one direction to get their car, and Sarah ran off in the other direction. Jimmy was left standing there. He looked back and forth, wondering what he missed, as several security personnel spotted him.

"What the hell? I've been fifth-wheeled to death!"

Sarah ran back and grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

They ran toward the main entrance of the DGSE. The bounded up the stairs as a security guard tried to block their path. Sarah pushed off of Jimmy's shoulder into the air to connect her heel with the security guard's face and landed again without missing a step. They found the stairwell to the basement.

Chuck exited the security room and ran down the hall to exit the building. He was quickly surrounded by a half-dozen agents as Sarah and Jimmy turned the corner and ran directly into the group. From the hallway behind them, six more agents joined them.

The three looked around as the agents closed in. Sarah turned to Chuck, whose eyes were closed as his Intersect located the program he needed.

"Ready, Chuck?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I was born ready."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "I was born in a hospital."

Chuck groaned as he pivoted and gave a roundhouse kick to the nearest agent. Sarah landed a hook on one agent and sent a back kick into another. Jimmy spun and gave a butterfly kick to one thug, landed, and delivered a left cross to another man. Chuck and Sarah turned to see four agents come at them. Jimmy grabbed each of their arms and pulled hard, whipping them through the air to connect shots at those four agents. Chuck and Sarah landed and let go of Jimmy in time for him to throw a wicked jab at the man in front of him. Sarah gave a right hook to one of the last two agents still standing as Chuck spun in the air and landed a flying kick at the other man. The dozen agents were on the ground and not moving.

Jimmy looked at them in disdain. "No wonder your soccer team choked in South Africa."

Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy heard the sound of a gun clicking. They turned around to see Toupin standing there with a look of vehemence.

"It's over," Sarah said.

"For you, too," Toupin replied through gritted teeth as he squeezed the trigger.

A shot rang out, and Toupin fell into the wall, slumping down as blood came out. Ilsa was standing directly behind him. She looked at Toupin in disgust on the ground as she walked up to Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy.

"Now it really is over," she quietly replied.

Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy were relieved. "We can't begin to thank you for that," Chuck said, breathing heavily.

Ilsa smiled. "John has some very loyal friends. I can't begin to thank you for that."

_**Buy More  
May 16, 2011  
10:00 AM PDT**_

As Morgan opened the doors to let customers into the Buy More, Ellie and Devon walked up to him. Ellie bore a look of panic, but Devon appeared to want to be anywhere else but tailing his wife. He had been trying to keep her calm regarding Chuck's whereabouts, but between her worry and the stress of Ellie being four months pregnant, he was quickly losing the battle. Morgan helped him once, and Devon hoped Morgan had a few more lies stashed away to assist him.

"Morgan, have you heard from Chuck or Sarah at all?" Ellie asked him in a rush.

"Uh, no El, sorry. But I mean, they're off together. I'm sure they're a little…you know…busy. Actually, I'm sure they're really, really busy."

"Dude, dial it down," Devon cautiously replied as he saw Ellie get a nasty shiver through her. "It's a brother-sister thing."

"I think she could have guessed, Awesome." Morgan gestured at Ellie's stomach. "I mean, you both have at least some experience with what you do on vacation."

Devon glared at him for making a bad situation worse. "Honey, I'm sure they're fine. Didn't you say you wanted to look at a new laptop?" Devon gently steered her towards the computer department and waved at Anna. "Here, let Anna take you to get a laptop."

"OK, Devon. You're right," Ellie replied as she tried to calm down. "I do need a new laptop."

"Anna!" Morgan called her from the Nerd Herd desk. Jeff and Lester weren't there yet, but Morgan expected them to show up at their usual time…thirty minutes late. "Sweetie, could you take Ellie to purchase a new laptop? And give her the really good discount."

"Which one?"

Morgan's eyes looked back and forth. He lowered his voice. "The really good discount. You know, the hot fudge discount?"

Anna had to cover for Morgan a few times without an explanation from him. And despite being married to Morgan, Anna hadn't completely warmed up to Morgan's childhood crush. Fortunately, Morgan worked out a barter system with her.

"With whipped cream this time," she replied as she pointed a wary finger at him. She took Ellie to the computer section as Morgan and Devon walked by the office.

"We have to find them, Morgan," Devon said in a building panic. "Ellie isn't going to tolerate calls that go straight to voicemail for much longer."

"Dude, I know. They must be on a mission. I've had to cover for Casey, too. I told Big Mike he was visiting his mother. But his phone goes into voicemail as well."

"What about that General lady? Did you ask her?"

"I was going to call, but what if she doesn't know where they are? Or what if they didn't tell her? I ask her, I might rat on my best friend and future Mrs. Best Friend. I tried calling What's-His-Face, but his phone goes into voicemail, too.

"Who's What's-His-Face?"

"The guy who worked here as a manager for two weeks. You met him. He's…wait, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Morgan looked at Devon for a second. "Aww, epic man! I'm in on the big secret and you're not!"

Devon was getting irritated. "What are you talking about, Morgan?"

"That guy, Jimmy Slade. I think you ran into him in the hospital? Big, fat guy?"

"What? I thought he was dead."

"That's what the CIA wanted everybody to think, even Chuck and Sarah. But now, he's like a super spy type. Chuck was saying he's been all over the world in the last eight months doing really cool spy stuff. He's like Jason Bourne, you know? But…nicer."

It took Devon a moment to process everything Morgan said. "That is…I can't even think of a word to describe it."

Morgan glared at him. "Gee, it's a pity you can't come up with an adjective for someone who drops 200 pounds and becomes a secret agent."

"Hang on, was he the one we gave the birthday cake to at Chuck and Sarah's engagement party?" Morgan nodded in the affirmative. "Wow, he does look different. Ellie was joking with me that the Buy More finally got some decent eye candy."

Morgan was a bit offended. "Wait, so she doesn't consider me good-looking?" Morgan paused. "Oh, who am I kidding? Look how long it took me to get Anna."

"OK, we gotta figure out what to tell Ellie. If she doesn't see them soon, she may go bonkers and plan every detail of their wedding whether they like it or not."

Morgan looked toward the front doors. He recognized the short-haired brunette woman who was substituting for Sarah in the Orange Orange, although he hadn't introduced himself to her.

"Maybe she knows something," Morgan said as he pointed at Sarah's replacement. Devon saw the woman Morgan indicated, who was wearing the same Orange Orange uniform Sarah typically wore.

"Worth a shot, right?"

Morgan and Devon walked over to the woman. The woman assumed Morgan was coming to help her.

"Excuse me, hi. I was looking to buy an MP3 player. Do you have any on sale this week?"

Morgan motioned for her to come closer. He talked in a conspiratorial voice. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I should have been studying, but what is that code for?"

The woman gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. What do you actually want but you can't say because the microphones would hear you?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about, and this is getting a bit awkward."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm Morgan, and you're…"

"Cheryl."

"Cheryl, right. OK, so you realize I'm part of the team, right? You can tell me whatever you want. I know who you work for."

Cheryl was getting even more creeped out. "I work for the corporation that owns the Orange Orange."

"Well, of course. But I mean, you're taking over for Sarah right now, correct? So do you know where she and Chuck are?"

"OK, I really don't know what you're talking about, and I think I'll just find something at the Large Mart."

Cheryl immediately turned on her heel and left. Morgan and Devon stared at each other.

"Wow, this is what must happen to Jeff and Lester when they try to pick up women," Devon said, still taken aback by what happened.

"I know, man! I didn't say one inappropriate thing! Even by normal people's standards!"

"Maybe she really doesn't know anything," Devon theorized.

"How could she not know what's underneath…"

Morgan was interrupted by the playing of _Star Wars'_ _Imperial March_ on his mobile phone. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"What is it?" Devon asked.

Morgan held the screen up to Devon. "Dude, Castle has been breached! Chuck gave me this phone for emergencies. Someone is in Castle right now!"

Devon quickly looked out the window. "It can't be Cheryl. She's still walking over there."

Morgan was now in a full panic. "She's walking right into a trap!"

Devon quickly looked around as Jeff and Lester finally arrived at the store. He quickly grabbed them.

"Guys, I'll buy you a keg of beer. But keep my wife in this store. Don't let her leave and don't tell her where I went!" Devon sprinted out before they could give a response with Morgan right on his heels.

They quickly ran into the Orange Orange. Cheryl looked up in surprise from cleaning the counter.

"Do you guys want some frozen yogurt?" she asked warily.

"Someone is downstairs," Morgan said in a rush. "You have to get down there...or call someone...or order an air strike. Something!"

Cheryl was getting upset. "OK, I don't know what sort of game you two are playing, but I'm getting tired of it, so please leave."

"We're not playing a game, miss," Devon replied. "We know about the secret government facility underneath the yogurt shop."

"Seriously, I'm about to call the cops," Cheryl angrily replied as she pulled out her phone. Morgan leaped over the counter and ran behind the coolers.

"OK, if there's no government facility underneath this store, how do you explain this?" Morgan hit a button on one of the drawers, and the weapons Sarah stashed in the Orange Orange were revealed. Cheryl went from angry to scared in a heartbeat.

"I…I…they didn't tell me anybody else knew! They just told me to work here while the regular person was gone!"

Morgan and Devon were equally scared. "Wait, you're…you're not an agent?"

"No, I just type data into a computer all day long! They told me to just work here."

"We have to get downstairs. Devon, take a gun," Morgan said.

"I can't fire a gun. I'm a doctor! I'm not supposed to break my oath."

"Dammit. OK, Cheryl."

Cheryl looked a bit meek. "I was supposed to sign up for training, but they kept putting me on the waiting list."

"OK, OK. If all three of us go, maybe we can hold them until help arrives."

Morgan, Devon, and Cheryl slowly made their way to the freezer. The retinal scan accepted Morgan's identity, and the door slid open.

Mr. Diaz looked around Castle to find information on what he needed. He tried several of the computers, but all of them were locked out, and bypassing them would take time. He started looking for any paperwork that might have been left out, since he wasn't sure how much time he had. He located a small file cabinet near the back of Castle and quickly picked the lock. He started rifling through the papers to find any useful information.

Morgan, Devon, and Cheryl slowly descended the stairs, but they stopped halfway down.

Morgan was stammering his words even more than normal. "Uh, are we sure this is such a good idea? I mean, what if the guy has a gun or something? What do we have?"

"Hey," Devon replied, suddenly feeling a sense of bravado. "We're doing what we're supposed to do. Defending our turf.

"Awesome, you stopped being a spy. This isn't your turf now. You chose to not be on this turf. You are fully un-turfed."

"Guys," Cheryl hissed. "Can we have this discussion some other time? Like never?"

Morgan shook his head, annoyed that he was arguing with Devon. Suddenly he smiled. "Wait a minute. Maybe this phone is like a remote for Castle. Maybe it has an alarm or a self-defense program."

Morgan started hitting some of the buttons on the phone. Devon looked at what he was doing and grew impatient.

"Give me the phone," Devon said as he snatched it from Morgan. He tried a few new buttons. Suddenly loud sirens went off in the building. Devon tried to hit some buttons to turn it off.

A door directly behind Mr. Diaz flew open, sending him stumbling forward. He tried to regain his balance, but another door knocked him sideways. He fell to the ground.

Morgan angrily grabbed the phone from Devon and tried to hit another button. Mr. Diaz leaped out of the way as two snub-nosed machine guns popped out of the wall and opened fire at him. Morgan, Devon, and Cheryl were surprised by the sound of gunfire and ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Morgan stumbled on the last step and accidentally hit another button on the phone. A tear gas canister was released just as Mr. Diaz ran through it. He slipped forward as he was blinded by the gas. He coughed profusely before wiping his eyes clear.

Morgan, Devon, and Cheryl were ten feet in front of him.

Mr. Diaz's anger was completely out of control. He charged at the three, screaming all the way. Morgan and Devon turned and cowered down. Cheryl pivoted, spun around, and landed a kick at Mr. Diaz's face. He stumbled backwards into an open holding cell. Cheryl immediately ran to the cell and punched a few buttons. The door slid shut, trapping Mr. Diaz inside.

Morgan and Devon slowly stood up and stared at Cheryl.

Morgan was flabbergasted. "I..it's…does EVERY chick we meet know how to kick ass?"

"I thought you only did data entry," Devon said to Cheryl.

"That's my job," Cheryl replied.

"Then…how…"

Cheryl shrugged. "I used to bartend in Brooklyn."

Devon was impressed. "Must not have served too many Cosmos at that bar, huh."

"Who is this guy?" Morgan asked. "And how do we let the CIA know?"

A half-dozen CIA agents ran down the stairs and surrounded them with their guns drawn.

"OK, never mind," Morgan said as he stared at the agents. His other phone rang, and he answered it. "Uh, Devon? Jeff wants to know if you can you pick up some other stuff at the liquor store."

_**American Consulate, Paris  
May 16, 2011  
5:00 PM**_

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Ilsa, and Jimmy spent the last four hours with several high-level officials in the American Consulate, relaying their stories of what had happened over the last several weeks. So far, the officials in the embassy simply recorded what they said and did not press for any further details.

They were gathered in a room together for the first time since they arrived. All five were considerably subdued. There were countless ways this could be settled and very few of those involved complete forgiveness on the part of any government. None of them were thinking that would happen. They would consider themselves fortunate if they got out of this without a bullet going through the backs of their heads.

Ilsa looked at the four of them and gave a smile. "No matter what happens, thank you for doing this. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for all of you."

Casey took her hand and held it. "I knew I had to come and find you. I couldn't leave you out there alone." He looked at Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy. "I'm just glad I had three of the best people I ever worked with helping me."

The door to the room opened, and the American ambassador to France entered the room with another man they didn't recognize, except for Ilsa.

"Agent Trinchina, thank you for your patience," the man said before introducing himself to Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Jimmy. "I am Robert Vigier, President Sarkozy's Chief of Staff. I must apologize for keeping you waiting. The last several weeks have been troubling for our administration, to say the least. But we wish to talk to you about what has happened. President Sarkozy would have been here to thank you personally, but he is in Venice at the G20 Summit.

"We have asked British Intelligence to conduct an investigation since they were not involved in any way in this conspiracy and will provide an impartial investigation. Quite honestly, we do not know who to trust at this point."

"I think the people who sit in front of you can be trusted," Chuck said with a bit of ire in his voice.

"Bartowski!" Casey hissed. Chief Vigier held up his hand.

"It is OK, Colonel Casey. Agent Bartowski's anger is completely understandable. The five of you risked your lives only to have a traitor turn the government against you."

Ilsa sat back in her chair and exhaled in relief.

Chief Vigier nodded. "Yes, Agent Trinchina. We know about Laurent Toupin, and we know about Minister Baudin. I just wish we had found out about his traitorous acts sooner. Your lives were put at risk when they should never have been.

"There had been suspicions that someone in Sarkozy's cabinet was authorizing the sale of top secret NATO, British, and American information to an unfriendly government. However, Baudin discovered you knew about it before we knew about him. He knew Dr. Gauthier was beyond reproach, so he bought off Toupin. Please be assured President Sarkozy had every intention of taking care of Baudin, but he was proceeding carefully to keep the government intact. He simply wanted you to walk away from it and let the situation be handled internally. Unfortunately, Baudin didn't have to do such a thing because he had Toupin doing all of his dirty work. Baudin ordered Toupin to eliminate anyone who knew about it. He went after you, Agent Trinchina, and then he expanded his net to include all of you."

"What will happen now?" Ilsa asked.

"President Sarkozy contacted the British PM and asked him to task British Intelligence to make a full investigation into the DGSE. We are uncertain who may have been turned by Toupin or if they're still loyal to the government. Sadly I fear an extensive shakeup in the DGSE. As for Baudin, M-I:6 has dispatched a team of agents to deal with him."

"What will happen to us?" Sarah asked.

"For now, Agent Walker, it is important to keep the five of you protected until British Intelligence can give us a preliminary report on their findings. I imagine at this point they will confirm what we already know. But without the ability to keep a tight leash on who may have been involved, your lives are still in danger. You'll be escorted to a safehouse just outside of Paris. Actually, it's more of a mansion. President Sarkozy and his staff will be consulted as to what should be done with all of you."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. Barely a year after they were previously in Paris, and they would get to spend a few days together in a beautiful setting. They've had worse days.

The American ambassador spoke up. "If you'll step outside, we have people who will escort you to a couple of waiting cars to take you to the mansion. Just relax for the next few days and kick back."

Chuck smiled at the ambassador's thick Boston accent, thinking how weird it sounded in the middle of Paris. The five walked out of the room and headed for the embassy cars.

_**Los Angeles International Airport  
May 16, 2011  
2:00 PM PDT**_

Dana Browning walked through the terminal at LAX, holding the briefcase that contained the remaining elements of the Cipher. She wasn't sure how long it would take for Mr. Diaz to contact her, but he had planned to get whatever information he could out of the CIA facility here. According to his text from two nights ago, he had one agent unaccounted for. Dana figured that would take a bit of time to meet, depending on how long it took to find the missing agent. She was not normally a patient woman, but there was little to be done until Mr. Diaz contacted her again. For the moment, she would simply pick up her rental car, brave the nightmarish Los Angeles traffic, and lay low at her hotel. She could relax when she was done. She figured watching $6 million accumulate interest was quite the stress-reliever.

One hundred feet behind her, Alex Forrest kept a close eye on Dana Browning. The tracking device implanted in the information Dana stole was working perfectly. The only disadvantage Alex had was not knowing Dana's itinerary. Would she meet with Mr. Diaz right away? Would she go directly to the Ring's facility? Could she hop on another plane and head to another town? There were too many questions to be answered. But Alex had every intention of getting those answers.

There was one thing, however, Alex knew for certain. She was glad to be back in the field. She never felt as right as she did at this very moment.

_**Los Angeles, California  
May 16, 2011  
3:00 PM PDT**_

Mr. Diaz was still wondering what the hell happened as he was driven to the main CIA office in Los Angeles. How did those damn civilians capture him? He didn't recognize the woman, but The Ring had a workup on the blonde-haired gentlemen and the short, bearded Buy More worker. They knew the people in Castle. They were people he considered kidnapping, but that strategy had already been tried with each, only to end in disaster. His entire strategy had been to work around the system rather than attack it directly. So far, the only person who provided any reasonable information was Jill Roberts, and that data was sketchy at best.

He would have to find a way to contact Dana Browning. She was likely in Los Angeles by now. He needed her because he may have figured out a way to get to Bartowski and possibly Slade as well. It was the only information of any significant value in the file cabinet inside of Castle.

Once she broke him free of his captors, he would pay a little visit to Stephen Bartowski.


	12. Quatre Zéro Un Régimes de Retraite de K

_I'm posting the latest chapter to my series finale. This one took a bit of time because I'm at a part of the story where I left quite a bit up in the air. More of what happens in the later chapters were planned all along, but I wanted to add a few elements to this chapter. Kind of a rest period after the roller coaster ride in Chapter 11. Hopefully, I'll get myself back on schedule with Chapter 13._

_This chapter contains a little shout-out to an old friend of mine who passed away this week. I went to school with him, and we did a lot together. To this day, he remained one of the smartest and one of the funniest people I ever met. Everybody I know has said how much they'll miss him. So will I._

_Enjoy and review. Dudley, this is for you, buddy. :-)_

_**

* * *

Washington, D.C.  
May 17, 2011  
9:00 AM EDT**_

General Beckman poured over the reports that were coming in regarding the breach of Castle. She was beside herself to wonder how this could have happened. How did this person get through the security system? What were they looking for? And why in the hell did it take Morgan Grimes and Dr. Woodcomb to stop them?

She would meet later with Cheryl Costello, the young woman who was supposed to take Agent Walker's place. The general would have more than a few questions for Cheryl and her supervisors as to why she wasn't given a more detailed outline of the cover work she was doing. She would also talk to Morgan Grimes and Dr. Woodcomb to get their versions of what happened. Most of all, she wanted to find out why she had been unable to reach Chuck or Sarah since she ordered them on lockdown. Although contact was always kept to a minimum with someone on lockdown, regular status reports were expected. She did not get those from them, nor did she receive updates from Agent Slade regarding his progress in finding Colonel Casey.

She was interrupted by a call on her private, secured line.

"Beckman."

"General, this is Stephen Bartowski," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Mr. Bartowski, I'm afraid this is a bad time to call. We are dealing with an incident that took place in Castle."

Stephen's voice came in a rush. "Is everything OK?"

"The incident did not involve your son or Agent Walker," the general quickly replied to assuage his concerns. "However, we are still investigating."

"Please keep me informed with whatever information you can give me. In the meantime, were you able to gather that data I requested?"

"Yes. They just finished compiling all of the information, and we'll transfer it over our secure lines by the end of today. This is a tremendous amount of research you requested, Mr. Bartowski. It wasn't easy to gather."

"I assure you, General. If everything works out, it will have been well worth your efforts."

"Please keep us up-to-date on your progress."

"Good luck, General."

Beckman hung up her phone and returned to analyzing the reports from Burbank that were still coming in. Her intercom buzzed.

"General? We have a call for you from the DGSE in Paris."

_**Paris, France  
May 17, 2011  
5:00 PM**_

Sarah walked through the hallways of the mansion where they were staying under the watchful eye of President Sarkozy's security team and British Intelligence. Certainly neither agency expected any of the agents to attempt an escape, but the SIS had very difficult times ahead of it. The extent of the corruption would have to be ascertained and eliminated. But nobody wanted to take any chances. For now, if all she could do was await her fate, at least she had her closest friends with her, especially the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Fate had dealt her far worse cards than this before.

She paused for a moment and smiled. She just thought of Casey as a friend instead of a partner. Of course, he had been a friend for quite some time. Given his team was an emergency barrier away from killing her four years ago, as well as the two of them going after each other when they first found Chuck, it was quite a journey to get to where they were now. Even his little sarcastic quips about Chuck had subsided recently. Certainly she never knew anybody who was better in the field, not even Bryce. But what surprised her most was finding out these details of his past that painted a picture far different from the image of a sadistic burnout she first had. Casey may have still been a guarded, cynical person, but he was also someone who always put others first, even sacrificing having a family, to defend the country. And as time went on, Casey accepted, albeit rather slowly, that Chuck and she were in love with each other. Even better, he was willing to do whatever it took to make their dreams come true. Sarah was hard-pressed to think of anybody who had more integrity or was more faithful to their job…and to Chuck and her…than Casey.

She walked to the basement of the mansion. This was as relaxed as she had been in weeks. Of course, she had Chuck to thank for that. A member of the security detail told her a full gymnasium was set up, and she wanted to get some exercise. After two days spent primarily in bed with Chuck, she wanted to get out and stretch. Since Chuck was napping in their bedroom, she thought she would take the opportunity to work out.

As she approached, she could hear the sound of a heavy bag being hit repeatedly with considerable force, followed by rather angry grunts. As she turned the corner and peeked in the doorway, she could see the security agent who was assigned to Jimmy. Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Ilsa, and Jimmy had three agents assigned to each of them on a rotating basis, but Sarah's escort was kind enough to give her the maximum safe distance. Jimmy's guard was sitting at a table with a book, but Jimmy's activities caught his attention more.

Sarah tapped on the shoulder of the security agent. "How long has he been down here?"

The agent shook his head. "Pretty much since all of you arrived. If he's not in here, he's in the pool swimming laps. I checked our security logs for the reports from the other people watching him. If he's gotten two hours of sleep since being here, it would be a shock."

Sarah exhaled deeply. She wasn't completely sure why Jimmy was doing this, but she had a few highly-educated guesses. "Could you wait outside the door? I need to have a little talk with him."

"Certainly," the man replied. The two security agents stood outside the lone entrance to the gym. Sarah approached Jimmy at the heavy bag. He wore a tempestuous look on his face and was landing punches and kicks with enough force to make Sarah wonder what the heavy bag did to deserve such punishment.

"How long have you been down here?" Sarah asked in a projected voice to get Jimmy's attention over the sounds of the bag and his grunting. He turned and was surprised to see her.

"I don't know. Ten or fifteen minutes?"

Sarah glared at him. "You can't lie any better than that? Your shirt is much too wet to have been here for only fifteen minutes. And don't you think I would have asked your escort that question first?"

Jimmy exhaled in frustration and walked over to a table where a stack of towels were. "OK. A while," he replied tiredly as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face and arms.

"Try two days," Sarah replied with a steadily-rising anger. "And if you weren't here, you were over in the pool. You haven't slept since being here. Tell me this isn't about being captured in the DGSE."

Jimmy looked at the ground. He turned back to the table to remove his t-shirt and dry himself off. He put on a clean shirt from his gym bag.

Sarah was furious. "That's what I thought. I have half a mind to recommend Beckman take you out of the field when we get back. You don't have to worry about being killed by some enemy agent. At the pace you're going, you'll end up killing yourself!"

"If we even have jobs after this," Jimmy muttered quietly with a bit of irritation.

"That's not the point! This is what you do all the time! You've done this since the day we met you! No matter how much you've done, you still don't think it's good enough. You rescue Ellie, and you think you're to blame for her being taken hostage. Beckman makes you the scapegoat for Las Vegas, and you just accept it. You pull Alex out of that building in New York, and all you can think about is not getting a couple of account numbers. Why must you always think you failed? Why can't you feel good about what you've accomplished?"

Jimmy sat on the edge of the table, looking down at the ground. He was eerily silent. Sarah's anger gradually subsided, and she gently lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"Don't pull a Casey. Talk to me. We've been through too much together for you to shut me out."

After a few moments, Jimmy spoke up. His voice was very subdued.

"Years ago, I tried to lose all that weight I used to have. I tried more than a few times, actually. I'd go to those meetings every week where they talk about healthy eating, and you'd weigh yourself, et cetera. I always started out really well. I'd be losing the weight, until one week when I gained weight or didn't lose as much. I couldn't figure out why. And these places would always tell me, 'don't let it frustrate you; don't let it get to you.' But I couldn't do it. It got to me. After the fourth or fifth time I tried these programs, I asked someone flat-out 'how do you not let it get to you?' And they simply said, 'you just don't let it get to you.' But _how_? Nobody could give me an answer. I mean, how do you not get angry about something when anger is the only thing you know how to feel?"

Sarah stood there in silence. Even with all of his good qualities, Jimmy was still one of the most aggravating people Sarah ever knew. Had she been told to guard him four years ago, she probably would have tranqued him and put him underground within the first five minutes or fired two into the back of his head and put him out of his misery. But it was amazing how meeting Chuck made her see the bigger picture in life. As much as she wanted to yell and scream at Jimmy for hating himself, he behaved almost exactly the same way she did when she first started. She spent more than a few sessions in Dr. Torres' office learning how to open up and trust others. It was a rough road, to put it mildly.

"You're right. It's not easy. I had to do it myself, and it took a lot of time. Time which, unfortunately, you don't have. They want you to be the next Intersect; the way the project was meant to be. I said you could end up a better agent than any of us, and you're well on your way to doing that. But to pull that off, you have to stop being upset at any little thing that goes wrong. You have to ease up on yourself and realize you can do this."

Jimmy shook his head and looked down at the ground again. "When I'm out there, sometimes I think about all those kids who used to tease me and beat me up. Some of the names they used to call me still echo in my mind. When something goes wrong, it feels like they're being proven right. I keep thinking one day I'll wake up and all of this will be taken away from me. And then I'd be back to where I was. That…that I really am no good. I don't know…it…"

He let the words trail off. Sarah sat on the edge of the table next to Jimmy. She was quiet for a moment. A smile drew itself across her face.

"A few years ago, we had a mission that took me back to my old high school. Chuck kept goading me into talking about my past, and I was furious with him. We weren't in love yet, or at least we didn't admit it. He was still an asset, and I was still his protector. The people in my high school couldn't get over how different I looked. Granted, one of them tried to force a classmate into selling technology to the Russian mob, and I had to take her down. But in the end, as Chuck pointed out to me, my memories of high school were a lot worse than what really happened. And I was a much better person than I ever gave myself credit for."

Jimmy gave her a weird look. "Don't tell me you think I've been exaggerating what happened to me in school."

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. You had it very rough and for a lot longer than any of us. And you never got to have that moment like I had at my reunion where you could make the people who hated you eat their own words. But it's easy for us to forget that because all we've ever seen of you is that funny, courageous, handsome guy you can always rely on. It's just like you not believing I didn't always look or act like this because you've only ever seen me with Chuck. But I can picture what would happen if you ran into those people now who used to torment you. They would never get over how different you are today. It would drive them insane."

Jimmy was skeptical. "Drive them insane?"

Sarah looked at him in surprise and gestured to the heavy bag. "It's been driving you insane, hasn't it? Or are you normally in the habit of beating up innocent punching bags?"

Jimmy nodded and gave a slight smile, conceding the point. Sarah hugged him tightly.

"Just try to picture yourself as you are now, not as you were. See yourself the way we see you. You were meant to be an agent. You've got loyal, caring friends, you've done more in the last 18 months than you've done in your entire life, and you've got a beautiful, intelligent woman who is totally in love with you. None of it is going to be taken away. You went out there and earned it."

"You really think Alex is in love with me?"

Sarah smiled and nodded confidently. "If she isn't, then she doesn't know what she's missing," she replied as she gave Jimmy a kiss.

"Thanks, Sarah," Jimmy said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow and wiped something off of her cheek. "And next time I should wait until you dry yourself off completely before kissing you."

Jimmy gave an annoyed look and reached for a towel. "Here you go," he said and playfully smashed the towel in her face. Sarah took the towel from him and pushed it back in his face. Both of them started laughing.

"Now get out of here. I want to use the gym," Sarah said.

"Meanie," Jimmy replied, giving her a mischievous Bronx cheer as he exited the gym. Sarah stretched and got on the treadmill.

_**Paris, France  
May 17, 2011  
10:00 PM**_

"If you ever mention this to Bartowski, Walker, or Slade, it'll be the last time we ever do it."

"Oh, John. You need to relax. There's nothing wrong with doing this."

"This is not something I do for just anybody. You do realize that."

"You mean in all of the years you've been an agent, you've never had to do this?"

"Once or twice. But I could have done without all the bubbles."

Ilsa laughed hysterically as she reached for the scented bar of soap on the edge of the bathtub. She reached behind her to take Casey's hands and get them wet. She then rubbed his hands over the bar, getting lather all over them. She leaned back against Casey.

"I take it you know what to do from here?"

Casey smirked. "Finally, we get to the good part." He started running his soapy hands all over Ilsa, and she sighed contentedly, relaxing even more against Casey's chest, and enjoying the feel of his hands all over her.

She arched an eyebrow. "I can tell this is your favorite part. Unless you like to bring toys into the bathtub."

"Only one toy."

Ilsa playfully wiggled against Casey. "Mmmm, that's a good toy."

"I don't break it out for just anyone," Casey replied with a bit of a lustful inflection in his voice.

Ilsa gently pulled Casey's head down to kiss him. "I know I've said it a thousand times, but it still doesn't feel like enough. Thank you for everything you did. I owe you my life."

He returned the kiss and placed a few more along her neck. "No charge," he softly replied.

"I never really asked you what you have been doing since I last saw you. Clearly you are still working with the same people. Given what they've done, I can certainly understand why."

Casey nodded in agreement. "The job has had its ups and downs. But I couldn't have done it without them. It's been quite a learning experience."

Ilsa sat quietly for a moment. She took Casey's hands in hers. "It's strange. You condition yourself for the possibility that something like what we've been through could happen. There are so few people you can trust in this business. Then one day, someone decides to do something unthinkable, and suddenly you're fighting for your survival just because of some traitorous bastard. No matter how much I thought about that happening, it still astonishes and saddens me being faced with it."

Casey leaned back in the tub. He stared out into space. "That sounds very familiar. I was going back to my old unit after Bartowski was about to leave the Agency. And one of the people in my unit, someone I thought I could trust, was a double-agent. He killed all of my old buddies in cold blood. He almost killed Chuck, Sarah, and me as well. I can't even count the number of times I wanted to go to his jail cell give him a slow, painful death. Some people in this world can forgive just about anything. But those people never had to walk back to a poker table to see all of their friends lying dead around it."

Ilsa hung her head. "I'm sorry, John."

Casey gently ran his hands over Ilsa's arms. "No, don't be. There are a lot of things I've gone through in the last twenty years. Some of it I'm not proud of at all." He paused as he attempted to gather his thoughts. "I…I never told you this. I was engaged to be married once."

Ilsa turned in surprise. "You were?"

"It was long before I met you. I was engaged just as I finished my first tour in the Army. But I was offered a chance to join an elite unit assigned to do Black Ops work. Another one of those things I'm not proud of now, given that my C.O. turned his back on the country and held my fiancé hostage. But to join the unit, Alex Coburn had to disappear forever, and John Casey took his place. I left a daughter behind too, as it turned out. She was named for me. I found her a year ago and did my best to keep her safe. It's taken a lot of time to build that relationship with her."

Ilsa was suddenly quiet. She had a feeling of trepidation. "Do you still love your fiancé?"

Although Ilsa never turned around to see, Casey shook his head. "Back then I did. But I was a different person at the time. I'm sure she found someone, and I want nothing but the best for her. I didn't think I deserved anybody after what I did. But someone else came along. Someone who put up with me and had that little look of trouble that always gave me an extra spark."

Casey gently put his hands on Ilsa's shoulders. "She was beautiful, smart, and truly incredible. And she's even more so now."

Ilsa turned in the bathtub to face him. Casey gently took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed into him, kissing him passionately.

_**Paris, France  
May 17, 2011  
11:00 PM**_

Chuck pulled back the covers on the bed. Given what had happened in the last few weeks, he thought it a bit odd to be in a good mood. Sarah and he found themselves hiding out from someone trying to find them, only to walk into danger on a much grander scale. He certainly didn't expect to be in the middle of a shakeup in the French government. He thought they were just going to help Casey find Ilsa. But Sarah always reminded him a lot of this job relied on being able to improvise. He knew he was a good agent. He put in a tremendous amount of effort to be one. He had come a long way from the days when his fighting skills were limited to pulling a Morgan. But sometimes it still felt like a dream. A dream that took him to the deepest levels of danger and heartache but also took him to heights he never expected.

But now that dream would be concluding, or at least be painting a different picture. No more falling from buildings, no more people shooting at him, and no more torture, save the inevitable calls from Ellie demanding to visit and pestering them to have kids. As crazy and incredible the last four years have been, every day convinced him more that leaving was the right thing to do. He had a lot of dreams he still wanted to fulfill. Thankfully, all of those dreams would happen because of the one dream that was already fulfilled. No other dream would ever top falling in love with Sarah.

Given that she emerged from the bathroom wearing a black silk lace bra and matching see-thru boy shorts, Chuck wondered how any other dream even had a chance of topping that.

She started laughing at him. "Chuck, why are you trying not to look at what I'm wearing? I think the whole point of me wearing this is for you to stare at it."

Chuck prayed he wasn't drooling. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack on purpose? I mean, if I drop dead at 31, people are going to ask questions."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you discovered my evil plan. I give you a heart attack, then run away and have a torrid affair with Jimmy, only to lose him in a tragic boating accident in the Mediterranean…at least that's what the authorities will say…and then I make Ilsa disappear so I can have Casey all to myself."

Chuck laughed hysterically. "All of that just to be with Casey?"

"You've never seen him cleaning his M-16."

"Oooh, good point. That would be hard to resist," Chuck said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed.

"God, every time I'm with you like this, it's like I'm a Little Leaguer playing his first game in Yankee Stadium."

Sarah gazed into his eyes with a bit of disbelief. "Why, Chuck?"

"I mean, look at you. You're so beautiful and sexy…actually, even those words aren't good enough to describe you. Do you even realize how beautiful you are? The only thing that doesn't make me think I'm completely out of your league is that I don't think there is a league that's worthy of you. You're just…"

Sarah kissed him passionately. It felt like the only response good enough when he said those things to her.

"Baby, stop. I hate when you talk like that. You are everything to me. I'm the one who's fortunate. Besides, if anybody doesn't get how beautiful and sexy they are, it's you."

Chuck looked down in embarrassment. "Sarah, come on. I'm not sexy. I can never be that. Cute and sweet is more my ballpark."

"Chuck, half of being sexy is about attitude. It's just like being a spy; if you believe it yourself, you can do it. You can be very sexy. You just have to know you are and project that."

Sarah led Chuck near the edge of the bed, and she sat down on it. She pulled out her iPod and started scrolling through the songs. Chuck was a bit surprised.

"Wow, you have really filled that thing up. When did you find time to do that?"

"I've been asking around for advice on music. I talked to almost everybody: Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Carina, Alex. I bought a few songs online and got some from them. Most of this came off of Jimmy's iPod. He copied them for me back in March. He listens to a lot: some classical, some country, some rap, lots of Sinatra and Elvis, but mostly 70's and 80's songs and classic rock. Quite a variety."

She found the song she was looking for and attached the iPod to the stereo in the room. "OK, now just forget everything else and concentrate on proving to me you're sexy. You're trying to turn me on."

Sarah hit play on her iPod, and the opening horns of _You Can Leave Your Hat On_ filled the room. Chuck laughed a bit and stared in slight disbelief, but Sarah gave him a look that she was taking this seriously. Chuck settled down and started swaying his hips tentatively.

"Attitude, Chuck," Sarah replied, trying to encourage him. "Make me believe you're sexy."

Chuck growled gently but tried to follow her directions. He let himself relax and take in the song. He began moving to the music, trying to keep his eyes locked on Sarah's at all times. The occasional smile that escaped her lips let him know she was starting to enjoy it. He sauntered closer to her, timing his steps to the song. He got within inches of her face and gazed into her eyes with want and desire. She had the same expression as well as his hot breath on her cheek and ear sent electricity through her entire body. She tried not to move so he could continue, but he was getting harder and harder to resist. Chuck slid upward and worked his hips as he slowly pulled his t-shirt off. Chuck's body was always a turn-on for Sarah, but the muscles he developed through exercise and training during the last two years was sending her into a frenzy. Chuck gyrating so Sarah got a good look at his ass was the clincher for her.

The song faded out, and Chuck turned around. Sarah got off the bed and stood barely centimeters from him.

"How did I do?" he meekly asked.

She grabbed him and tripped his leg, making him fall on the bed. She fell on top of him.

"Worked for me," she panted as she kissed him hard.

_**Los Angeles, California  
May 18, 2011  
11:00 AM PDT**_

Mr. Diaz remained in his holding cell in the basement of CIA headquarters in Los Angeles. He was still upset over being captured. However, he was also a professional and knew the CIA would play by the rules…for now…and merely interrogate him. Of course, he had been through this enough where there wasn't any chance he'd tell them what he was doing or who was helping him. In spite of the bad turns this mission had taken, he still felt he could accomplish what he set out to do. But he would need some help.

Keeping Dana Browning from them was important. It was possible they suspected her by now, and almost certainly he would be transferred to Langley for more intense interrogation. He wouldn't be surprised if they used some of the same drugs on him he used on Cole Barker and Jill Roberts. Dana would have to break him out of custody before he was sent to Virginia. Otherwise, his hopes of a big payday would be up in smoke.

_**Paris, France  
May 19, 2011  
8:00 AM**_

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Ilsa, and Jimmy were gathered around a table in the mansion eating breakfast. Despite the fact they spent the last four days in hiding, they certainly couldn't complain about the hospitality they received. The food was superb, and they had every opportunity to relax and enjoy themselves. The only things they couldn't do were leave or contact anybody. Although Chuck was dying to tell Ellie, Devon, and Morgan that they were OK, he accepted the reasons why. They hadn't seen much of Casey or Ilsa over the four days, but they assumed it was a matter of those two catching up. To be on the safe side, Sarah made sure Jimmy's escorts reported anything out of the ordinary. The only thing they reported was that Jimmy was up overnight once or twice watching the Bulls and the Blackhawks play in their respective leagues' playoffs. She had to concede that. How do you grow up in Chicago and not be a sports fan?

Robert Vigier walked into the room and greeted everybody. He sat at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I gather everyone is well-rested? Was everything to your satisfaction?" he asked the group.

"It's a bit difficult being kept in the dark, Monsieur Vigier," Ilsa replied cautiously. "But the house itself was quite satisfactory." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Again, I must apologize, Agent Trinchina. But I am here today to discuss what will happen next. Some of it is good news, but some of it isn't."

Vigier took a sip of his coffee. "British Intelligence has given us a preliminary report into their investigation of both the incident and the DGSE. Their report of the incident mirrors what all of you told us. As for the DGSE, it appeared most of the agents who were involved believed they were under legitimate orders from Toupin. There were a few who were in on the scandal, and they will be dealt with. However, we believe it is safe for all of you to return home to America. We will fly you back later today on our private jet."

Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy relaxed their postures, but Casey didn't. "What about Ilsa?" he asked Vigier.

"I'm afraid that's where part of the bad news comes in, Colonel Casey. Unfortunately, her knowledge would pose a permanent risk to the security of our country. You may have faked her death, but the administration cannot take the chance some other group, political or otherwise, might discover the truth and exploit it to their advantage. I'm afraid Ilsa Trinchina must stay dead to the world. We will fly you to the country of your choice and set up a random account for you. Consider it severance pay to be used to stay out of sight. But you may never return to France. And the governments we have ties with are cooperating with our request to not use you in their intelligence agencies. We do not want you to be found."

Casey was upset and looked ready to tell Vigier what he could go do with himself. But Ilsa put her hand on his arm to calm him. After a moment, Casey relaxed. She was being given almost the same fate he was given after he went rogue to take down Colonel Keller. And presumably the French government was giving her enough money to keep her living comfortably the rest of her life. Judging by the way Ilsa's hand slid down his arm and held his hand, it was also obvious to Casey where she planned to go after they left Paris.

"I am sorry it has to come to this, Agent Trinchina, but President Sarkozy is under pressure from his cabinet to deal with you in a more permanent manner. There are a few who have no qualms about having someone kill you, in spite of everything you did for them. But the president would not hear of it. He wanted me to convey his personal gratitude for uncovering a traitor in his Cabinet.

"Do any of you have any questions?"

Jimmy raised his hand timidly. "You said you had other bad news?"

"Yes, Agent Murdock," Vigier replied. "We had to contact your government to keep them informed of what was going on. President Sarkozy himself talked to a General Diane Beckman. He told her of the brave work all of you did for our country and yours as well. However, we got the impression she was not particularly pleased with what we said."

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Jimmy looked at each other.

"Uh, how not pleased was she?" Chuck asked.

_**Washington, D.C.  
May 20, 2011  
9:00 AM EDT**_

"What in the hell were all of you thinking!"

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Jimmy stood in General Beckman's office, shifting back and forth nervously. Even though they were among the best agents the CIA and NSA had, they felt like third-graders being admonished by their teacher for throwing spitballs.

"General, this is my responsibility," Casey replied. "I went off without orders. Bartowski, Walker, and Slade are not liable for what happened."

"Of course you are responsible, Colonel Casey! You disregard your standing assignment to go off on your own personal mission? But Agents Bartowski and Walker are equally responsible. They disobeyed direct orders to stay in lockdown and did not report the discovery of your whereabouts. And Agent Slade defied orders by not bringing you back or telling us that Bartowski and Walker were not in Burbank."

"General, we helped stop a major government conspiracy," Chuck protested.

"A conspiracy you shouldn't have been involved in to begin with! You meddled with the internal affairs of another country! And you did not go to Europe knowing that, did you Agent Bartowski?"

"We were trying to help Colonel Casey."

"With what? Getting his former lover out of hot water? Do you realize Castle was breached while you were gone? If it weren't for your brother-in-law and Mr. Grimes, God only knows how much damage would have been done."

"General, that could have happened whether Chuck and Sarah were there or not," Jimmy said, suddenly finding some internal fortitude. "If they were still in Burbank, this man could have captured them."

"I am not here to listen to a bunch of excuses. The French government may have absolved you of your sins, but I don't. All four of you are suspended until we decide what to do with you."

The four agents stood there in silence as Beckman started jotting some notes. Gradually, Jimmy got a look on his face like he wanted to strangle Beckman. However, he remained calm.

"Then I guess the Intersect project is dead."

Beckman's head snapped up at that statement. "What are you talking about?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Well, if I'm suspended, I imagine it will be very hard to get a new Intersect. Orion's deal was very specific. Only I get the Intersect and nobody else. But I guess the project is not as high priority as I thought."

Beckman glared at Jimmy. "Is that a threat, Agent Slade?"

"No, I'm just stating facts. I'd have to be working to be part of the project, wouldn't I? Right now, I'm out of a job. Plus, Chuck and Sarah have to visit his dad at some point, right? They do have a wedding to plan. It would be a real shame if Chuck was walking through his father's house and...I don't know…tried to use one of the computers. Only this computer accidentally flashed a bunch of pictures. Then…gosh darn it…Chuck shouldn't have been looking at that computer because suddenly his Intersect is gone."

Beckman stood and attempted to maintain her decorum. However, her fury could be detected in her words. "Do you honestly think you'd live another day if you tried that, Slade?"

Jimmy leveled his eyes barely inches from hers. "I've been dead once. Do you really think you can threaten me? Or do you honestly think you'd live another day if anything ever happened to those three?"

"Stop!" Casey called out. Chuck and Sarah turned towards him to see Casey looking as uncomfortable as he ever looked in his life. "General, I'll make you a deal. Let Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy go without punishment, and I will step down."

Jimmy backed away, and the general turned to Casey. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let me stay on until Chuck has the Intersect removed. After that, I will retire from service. And this time, I won't blackmail you into coming back, no matter what. Allow me to retire at my current rank and pay grade, and the Intersect project will go through. I promise."

"Case, don't make a deal like that," Jimmy angrily replied. "You're not taking the fall…"

"Quiet, Slade. This is my decision to make, not yours. Chuck has proven over the last four years that the Intersect project is a tremendous asset to the security of our country. It's not yours to use as a bargaining chip. You asked to be the Intersect, and you are responsible for its success now."

Casey turned back to the general. "I owe it to Chuck to keep him protected until he is out of the field. Please allow me to finish my obligation to him, and I will leave."

The general looked at the four agents for what felt like an eternity. She slowly exhaled. "Very well. Colonel Casey, you may consider the protection of Chuck to be your final assignment. Agent Slade, Orion is waiting for you to continue with the Intersect project. I suggest you don't delay him any further. Bartowski, Walker, you will return to Burbank and consult with the CIA office out there. Jill Roberts already verified the man whom Dr. Woodcomb and Mr. Grimes helped capture was the same man who drugged her. Remain in contact so we may ascertain all that he knows."

The four agents exited the office. Sarah gently grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him aside.

"John, are you sure this is really what you want?"

Casey nodded and smiled for the first time in a long time. It took Sarah by surprise.

"I never wanted to admit it, but you were right all those years ago. I did want a normal life, to have a family. I thought I had to give that up to serve the country. But at some point you realize you've done everything you can to fulfill your duties to the path you've chosen. And you still have the obligation to yourself to get what you want out of life. Thankfully there's someone out there who wants to give me that."

Sarah smiled. She never thought she would see this day come. The day John Casey thought of himself first. Technically, he was doing this to keep Chuck, Jimmy, and her out of trouble. But she knew how special Ilsa was to him. Since she decided to join them in the United States, Casey finally found that one thing in his life he really wanted.

Sarah hugged him tightly. "You deserve it after all you did for Chuck."

Chuck and Jimmy stood and stared at the two agents hugging. They were surprised, to say the least.

"OK, now I can stop being an agent," Chuck said. "Nothing's going to surprise me after seeing that."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jimmy replied. "Suddenly the Cubs winning a World Series doesn't seem so impossible."

_**Los Angeles, California  
May 20, 2011  
7:00 PM PDT**_

Dana Browning started shadowing the man two days ago. She had not heard from Mr. Diaz since arriving in Los Angeles. At this point, she had to assume the worst. She tried hacking into the computers of the area police departments but found little information. The only abnormality was a set of records being sealed on an incident that took place in Burbank Monday morning, but there wasn't much she could ascertain from that. It may have had something to do with Mr. Diaz, but that felt like a longshot at best. She had to do some research using the CIA's computers.

However, it was not a longshot to think the CIA is assuming she was a suspect into the break-in at the DNI last Saturday night. Certainly they would investigate everything, given that she killed two guards to get the material on the Cipher. She could walk into the CIA offices here in disguise, but she would need someone's ID card and passwords, as her own would almost surely be locked out by now.

The man sitting at the end of the bar was her ticket in. She followed him for the past three nights. She knew he worked at the CIA office, and the color of his ID badge indicated he had sufficient clearance to find out what happened to Mr. Diaz. She also knew he came to this bar every day, which meant he could use some company. With the blonde wig and nondescript clothing she was wearing, she hoped not to be too memorable to anybody in the bar.

She watched him head for the washroom. This was her chance. She walked back to the restrooms as well. She glanced into the bar to see if anybody was looking and slipped inside the men's room.

He just completed washing his hands and turned in surprise when he saw her. Sure enough, he did not consider it an unpleasant surprise.

"Um, are you sure you're in the right bathroom?" he asked.

Dana nodded while giving him her most sultry look. "Oh, I just had something I wanted to give you." She slowly started unbuttoning her blouse. The man's eyes were transfixed on her.

He never saw the gun she procured from behind her back until the two shots went through him. He fell to the ground.

Dana removed the silencer from her gun and put both in her purse. She quickly searched through the man's coat and found the ID of Tim Francis. She fished out his wallet and mobile phone. She just got lucky. He had all of his passwords saved in a little program on his phone. This person couldn't have been more helpful. She took the rest of his belongings out and scattered them on the floor to make it look like a robbery gone wrong, taking a few twenty-dollar bills with her.

She peered out of the bathroom to see nobody paying attention once again. She calmly walked out of the bar, leaving a generous tip for her server. After all, she could afford it. She just insured her $6 million payday.


	13. New Experiences, New Sensations

_Hi everybody. I apologize for this chapter taking an extra day or two, but I've been putting in long hours at work with a new project. Say what you want about your workplace, but when the company relies on you for an important project, there's a little bit of pride that goes in it. Especially if it's something they've never done before. Hopefully it will work out._

_For those of you wondering, this story will have 18 chapters. And so far, we've had five of the seven events in the title. We've had one wedding (Morgan and Anna), the birthday (Jimmy Slade), the funeral (Ilsa Trinchina), and now we've had the two retirements. (Casey and Ilsa) That leaves two weddings to go. Will it be Chuck and Sarah? Casey and Ilsa? Jimmy and Alex? Will Ma Bartowski reunite with Stephen? Will Jeff and Lester surprise all of us and defy Proposition 8? You'll only find out by reading._

_Enjoy, and please review. Authors live by the reviews they get, whether they're good or bad. And although some very nice people have been reviewing this story so far (thanks PassionOverMind, Jimmy 144, Dwarfius, and Jinxed97), I am hoping for a lot more. A few kind words never hurt, right? I'll even take unkind words._

_Pweaase? Pwetty pweease? _:-D

_**

* * *

Los Angeles, CA  
May 23, 2011  
11:30 PM PDT**_

Alex Forrest dragged herself upstairs to her hotel room near the airport. She had been here for a week, and every day had literally been the same. She would get up early, drive to the location where the signal from the tracking device in the flash drive Dana Browning stole originated, and wait. The signal never moved, and if Browning was at the hotel, she was doing a good job of taking different routes to enter and exit the lobby each day. Alex was staying on her virtually all hours and violating Agency procedure in the process. However, she couldn't be persuaded to let the two local agents assigned to assist her take more of the workload. They had given thought to having their boss talk to her, but the regional director of the CIA branch in Los Angeles knew better than to mess with a determined Alex Forrest. He gave her all the real estate to work with he could. That may not have been the wisest move.

She was starting to fall victim to every spy's kryptonite: boredom. It was something new to her…or at least new to her within the last three years. Being sent to investigate and assess other agents often led to long days and nights of tedious work. She took it as part of the job because she knew they needed agents to be free of emotional and personal conflicts on the job in order to operate effectively. But now she couldn't stand just sitting there and not doing anything. She had to wait for Browning to make her move, and it was driving her crazy.

She paused for a moment, and a small smile came to her face. She had all the classic symptoms of something almost every agent goes through…when they're rookies. They could feel that American flag flying behind them, the visions of honor and glory in defending the country against its enemies. It was quite an adrenaline rush to have. Police, firefighters, military personnel, all of them went through it when they first started. But she never did. Her first few years in the CIA were all about revenge for what happened to her on 9/11. She lost the love of her life, and she wanted to exert payback of the most menacing kind. In retrospect, she made the right move in transferring out of Quantico after John was killed. With the infinite number of rules and regulations the average FBI agent had to follow, she would have been terminated or even jailed within months. But the CIA put that anger and hatred in the tall, adroit blonde to good use. Her record of success for years was almost unheard of. However, it also served to insure the human being who used to occupy the body of Alex Forrest would remain dead and buried, leaving a cold-hearted machine in her place.

But she was starting to experience the life returning to her. She was feeling that sense of glory that she should have felt back in 2002 but took nine years to arrive. It wasn't hard to determine the source, either. The job felt tangible again. She felt like she had something to fight for. The people she once considered nemeses were now friends. And she would have a hand in protecting them. She owed them that after everything they did for her.

She fell on the bed in her hotel room, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. It took too much effort at this point. The bed felt way too spacious for her liking, but she knew that was because of who wasn't with her. Jimmy did take up quite a bit of real estate whenever they shared a bed, but getting to press her body against his large, muscular frame was certainly not unpleasant. He had a very shy smile, almost as if he was afraid to be happy, but she knew the few times he broke it out were moments when it was genuine. Alex always loathed men who were too arrogant, but Jimmy was almost equally annoying with his complete lack of it. He single-handedly freed her from a dozen captors, and his first instinct was to apologize for it? She shook her head in disbelief. She was starting to think she ran into the romantic equivalent of uncovering a Picasso hiding in her garage, only everything on Jimmy was right where it was supposed to be. _And working quite well, thank you very much_, she thought with a bit of a racy smirk.

She set the alarm on her phone for 4:30 AM and drifted off to sleep. She decided to give herself a little treat and allow herself an extra ninety minutes tonight. But she was determined to complete this mission successfully. She would take down Browning and the Ring facility. After that, she would wish Chuck and Sarah congratulations and then take Jimmy away and not let him go until she told him how she felt about him. She would handcuff him to the bed if that's what it took. He may even like that. Truthfully, she wouldn't mind him handcuffing her to the bed every once in a while. The man certainly knew which buttons of hers to push in the bedroom.

_**Echo Park  
May 25, 2011  
3:00 PM PDT**_

Casey had never been on a honeymoon in his life, although he had to interrupt the odd one here and there in the midst of doing his job as an NSA agent. Usually he would wait for a day or two before eliminating his mark, as that was typically the best time to do it. However, he sometimes conducted his assassinations when the mark just arrived, or if he was feeling particularly mean, while the mark was in the bedroom. However, the last five days with Ilsa certainly felt like it.

Following Beckman's dressing down of the agents for helping him rescue Ilsa, Jimmy returned to California to continue work on the new Intersect with Stephen Bartowski. Chuck, Sarah, Ilsa, and he remained in Washington through the weekend and then some. He wanted to visit his father's grave at Arlington while he was here, and there was a considerable amount of paperwork to be filled out to expedite his retirement from the government. But most of that time was spent reconnecting with Ilsa. He was actually amazed how much he didn't know about her, but a few little items started leaking out here and there. She certainly had exquisite tastes, having found several amazing restaurants in the D.C. area he never knew existed. She was delighted to take a horse carriage ride to see the monuments, allaying Casey's fears he was being too old-fashioned when taking her out on the town. Casey could actually feel himself having fun. It was a very odd feeling to have. Even being with Ilsa the first time was more about his cover than being with her, although he certainly found that one of the most enjoyable missions he had been on...up until she was allegedly killed. But now it was just about them: two people instead of agents on a mission. To just relax and have fun was an incredibly foreign concept to Casey. But this was what normal people did, and he certainly could get used to doing it with Ilsa.

However, the proverbial honeymoon was over, and now it was time for Ilsa to move in. Casey was dreading this moment for the last five days. He was meticulous when keeping his apartment clean, save the occasional piece of clothing on the floor, so he wasn't worried about that. Unfortunately, his apartment couldn't have screamed 'career bachelor' any louder if he hung a banner in the apartment announcing it. He was quite fearful of how the highly-sophisticated and cultured European agent would react to his almost caveman-like existence.

Casey and Ilsa walked through the courtyard to his apartment. Casey put down their suitcases and unlocked the apartment door. He held his breath slightly as he pushed the door open and allowed Ilsa to enter. She took a look around as he expected. She then turned to him with a smile on her face. It was a smile that could light up an entire room. Casey never saw her use that smile before, but he certainly hoped he'd see it again in the future.

"You can go back to breathing again, John."

"What makes you think I was holding my breath?"

She laughed. "You've been worried about how I'd react to your...what's the right term...bachelor pad." She took another look around. "Actually, this is what I was expecting. You always struck me as someone who would keep their apartment tidy, which is good. But there's not much in here."

Casey nodded in agreement. "I haven't lived with a girlfriend in over twenty years. Given what I've done since then, I'm not even sure if that counts anymore."

Ilsa ran her hands over Casey's face. "I'm sure you have more than a few little foibles I'll have to contend with, and I'm equally sure I have a few that will drive you nuts. As long as we work on it and not hide anything that bothers us from each other, we can easily make this work."

Casey smirked. "Two spies agreeing not to keep secrets from each other? Can it still be called irony if it's so blatantly obvious?"

Ilsa laughed and gave him a kiss. "I gather a girl can at least get a good drink in your bachelor pad?"

"If you don't mind scotch."

"Ah, some things never change. That will be fine. Where's your computer? I need to check if the email from the DGSE has arrived."

"Probably best to use my personal computer. It's in the bedroom. Chuck set it up for me so I could do research without the government keeping tabs on it."

Casey and Ilsa walked to the bedroom. Ilsa took in the Spartan-like decor.

"I think we have some shopping to do, John," Ilsa replied with a hint of frustration.

Casey shrugged in half-hearted agreement. "I'll get the drinks."

Casey departed the room, and Ilsa sat at the computer. She typed the URL for her private email and located the message from the DGSE. She looked for a number on her mobile phone, and typed the information into the computer. The information she needed appeared on the monitor. She stared at it in shock.

"John!"

Casey ran back to the bedroom with two scotches in his hand. "Everything OK?"

Ilsa turned to him brimming with exhilaration. "We have a LOT of shopping to do, John."

Casey was confused until he looked at the display on the monitor. "They gave you four million euros?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I've been working for the wrong government."

"This is what I call a severance package. Isn't that five million in American money?"

"Just about," Casey replied. "But then, the damage you helped prevent would be billions of dollars if you could put a monetary value on it."

"WE helped prevent, John," Ilsa replied as she took her drink from him. "Don't forget what you and your friends did for me."

Casey nodded his consent. "I guess Bartowski and Walker will be getting a really nice wedding gift from us. This is a lot of money. We could have lived quite comfortably on my retirement salary alone."

Ilsa smiled. "But with this, we can do anything we want."

Casey shook his head and gave a gentle growl. "I just wished I knew what that was."

Ilsa smiled and wrapped her arms around Casey's neck. "We have plenty of time to figure it out. For now, I just want to relax and enjoy myself."

"Mmmm, I have a few ideas on that," Casey replied in a low, smooth voice as they kissed. Ilsa pressed up against him as they stood there in each other's arms.

"Well, either you're still armed or we found at least one thing you like to do," she purred as her hands roamed his body. "Maybe I should frisk you to know for certain which one it is."

Casey looked into her eyes. "That sounds like the prudent thing to do, Agent Trinchina."

They kissed each other passionately as they ripped each other's clothes off.

_**Unknown Location, California  
May 26, 2011  
10:00 AM PDT**_

"Ready, Jimmy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"In three...two...one..."

Stephen Bartowski checked to make sure Jimmy was secured in the chair and hit the RETURN key on his keyboard. A set of images flashed on the monitor in front of Jimmy. His eyes were transfixed on them. The series of images lasted for only a few seconds, but the result when it was over was all too familiar to Jimmy.

He shut his eyes as the pain hit him.

"Jimmy, are you OK?" Stephen unstrapped him from the chair to check his condition. Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"I'm fine. It just takes a little getting used to again. I lived with it for twenty years, didn't I?"

"This isn't the old Intersect," Stephen replied angrily. "There is something wrong with the code in these images. I have to fix it before we insert it into the program. I'm not putting you through the same thing again and let history repeat itself."

"Look, Casey was right about what he said in Washington. The Intersect is an important asset to the security of our country, and I said I would do the job. I can't back out now. Chuck and Sarah are too valuable to everybody to risk anymore. I'm not. What other choice is there?"

"Could you at least stop thinking nobody gives a damn what happens to you? Being a spy is just as dangerous to you as it is to them. You have a lot of people who care about what happens to you."

Jimmy looked down. "But if I never became a spy, if I never ran into all of you, nobody would have cared about me in the first place. Especially me."

Jimmy sat silently in the chair. He never gave the first thought to what all of this really meant. He just thought he wanted to fix one piece of his past and give Chuck and Sarah a chance to do whatever they wanted instead of spending their entire lives in danger. He thought he was expendable. It never occurred to him he was the only one to think that way about himself. However, the wheels had already been set in motion, and Jimmy wasn't one to break promises.

His voice was soft and distant. "Unfortunately, you can't have it both ways. Put Chuck in danger or put me in danger. Beckman would never let Chuck and Sarah go if I didn't do this. I owe it to them."

Stephen sighed. Jimmy had a point. "Don't you think you've done enough for them already? And what about Alex? What will she think when she finds out you downloaded this? She's not out of the picture, is she?"

Jimmy sat back in the chair. "No, she's not out of the picture. Not by a longshot." He gave a little chuckle. "It's pretty disturbing almost everybody knows me better than I do. You, Chuck, Sarah...hell, even Casey seems to know me better than I do."

"And given that, you never considered all of us think more highly of you than you do? Maybe we're right and you're wrong."

Jimmy nodded. "Probably true. I have a hard time letting my past stay there. And I don't know how Alex will react. You were right. I can't stop thinking about her." Jimmy drifted into thought momentarily before snapping back to reality. "But I agreed to do this before I even knew I was in love with her. And if it wasn't for Chuck and Sarah, I wouldn't even be in a position to fall in love with anybody in the first place."

He paused. "Maybe it will all work out. I don't know, but Alex never struck me as the nine-to-five soccer mom type. She was hell-bent on going back to work when she found out what was going on. She was supposed to find out what happened to the Cipher. After she finds it, I...I don't know. I have no experience at all when it comes to things like this."

Stephen smiled. "You're actually talking about being in love. I'd say you are on the right track. You've come a long way. Maybe it will work out, like you said."

Stephen went back to the computer and loaded a different set of images into the queue. He gestured for Jimmy to watch the monitor again. The new set of images flashed, and the data in the original set was canceled out. This time, however, there was no headache.

"What was in those, anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"If all goes well, Beckman will get her money's worth," Stephen replied.

_**Los Angeles, CA  
May 27, 2011  
8:30 PM PDT**_

Dana Browning took a look at what she saw in the back of the van. All of it would be of considerable use to her. It took several days to arrange this meeting, and the two men who possessed the van were certainly not the most trustworthy people she could find. But she needed what they had.

She was able to slip into the Los Angeles office on Monday. One of the fake access badges she had made for herself during her time in D.C. got her past the front door. From there, it was a matter of finding a computer that provided some privacy to use Tim Francis' credentials to do her research. She discovered Mr. Diaz would be transferred to Langley for a higher-level interrogation soon, as he was not answering any questions from the local agents who held him. But the interviews done with several witnesses indicated he was caught in a CIA underground base. Hopefully, he was able to get the information he needed before his capture. Now it was up to her to free him. She gave a little thought to doing it now, but she didn't know enough about the Los Angeles office to formulate a good strategy, and she had to assume the CIA would eventually find out about Tim Francis' death. He didn't have family or friends...at least not in Los Angeles...but it was only a matter of time before they figured it out and put a trace on anybody using his access codes. This was a one-time infiltration to gather information and nothing more.

"Everything satisfactory?" The rather heavyset man in the sweatpants and jacket that was a few sizes too small tried to get a read on Browning. She kept her expression and tone neutral while she eyed his partner, who stood passively by the front of the van.

"Everything looks good. Let's talk about a price."

The man pulled his gun out. "Once you tell me who you are."

Browning still didn't change expression. "I prefer to maintain some distance from the people I bargain with. Nothing personal."

The man cocked his gun and put it to her forehead. "I'm making it personal. We don't get a lot of women asking for this stuff. Are you a Fed?"

Dana smiled. Her left hand came up to grab the man's wrist and hold it away from her head while she plunged a long knife deep inside of him. She pushed him to the side and pulled out her shooting knife. She fired at the other man, and the blade found its mark. The man slumped against the door and fell to the ground.

Dana looked at the two men on the ground. It was ironic she worked for an anti-government organization and just helped the government by taking an arms dealer off the streets permanently. She closed the doors to the back of the van. She fished the keys out of the man by the door and drove the van away.

She had some homework to do. A one-person operation to attack a convoy took a lot of planning.

_**Echo Park  
May 28, 2011  
6:30 PM PDT**_

"There we go. All done," Chuck declared. Sarah looked at him in relief, but Ellie was still far from satisfied. Chuck and Sarah were quite jealous of Casey right now. He spent most of the week back in L.A. with Ilsa, and they were dealing with a matron of honor who appointed herself their wedding planner during their absence.

"Barely in the nick of time, Chuck," Ellie replied with more than a little ire. "What else is left? Did you pick the flowers?"

"Gardenias," Chuck quickly replied, which drew a smile from Sarah.

"Band?"

"Meadow Grove Orchestra, 9-piece band," Sarah answered.

"Dinner choices?"

"Chicken Kiev and a lemon-pepper seasoned pork tenderloin," Chuck answered.

"Where did you register?"

"_Sur La Table_ for the kitchen, _Bed, Bath, and Beyond_ for the bathroom and bedroom, and _Macy's_ for everything else, since all three have locations in D.C., too," Sarah said.

"Wedding song?"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and smiled. "That's our little secret, Ellie," Sarah replied.

"So, has this wedding met the requirements for the Ellie Woodcomb Seal of Approval yet?" Chuck asked.

Ellie looked down and smiled. She was pestering her little brother when she didn't need to. She should have known by now to trust his instincts...or at least trust he would defer to Sarah for the really important things. Chuck and Sarah conveniently did not mention that a consultant in the CIA gave them all of those suggestions, and they simply had to make a few phone calls. Sarah may have wanted the perfect wedding, but she wasn't one to obsess with planning it. Chuck and Sarah left all the obsessing to Ellie.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just want everything to be perfect for you, and..." Ellie looked at the invitation she just sealed. "You couldn't hire a calligrapher to print the envelopes, Chuck?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. He offered the same thing to Sarah, but she saw what his printer could do and decided to save a few hundred bucks. "El, I know computers and I know printers. I used the best printer available and I even paid for this special font. A calligrapher would have charged an obscene amount of money for just fifty invitations."

"OK, OK, I'll stop worrying." And Ellie did...for exactly five seconds. "Wait, your tuxedos?"

Chuck put his hand up. "Morgan and I already have our fitting scheduled."

"Sarah, what about your wedding dress?"

Sarah smiled. "That's what I need your help with, Ellie. You're my matron of honor, after all. Isn't that part of your job?"

Ellie returned the smile. "Whenever you're ready, Sarah. It'd be my pleasure to help."

Chuck took the invitations in his hand as Ellie rose to depart. She wanted to drive herself over to Chuck and Sarah's apartment, since the point where she would be too pregnant to drive herself was approaching quickly. She gave Chuck and Sarah a hug.

"Call me next week, Sarah," Ellie said as the two hugged. "We'll find a beautiful gown for you."

"Thanks, Ellie."

Chuck and Sarah stood together holding hands as Ellie departed. Chuck turned to her after the door closed.

"I'm surprised you didn't have that lady in the CIA give you some suggestions. Or even have them make you one. They owe you a few favors, don't they?"

Sarah took him in her arms. "This part I want to do myself. I know I said I don't like all of the pressure of having a wedding, but I want to be able to pick my own wedding gown. And I want Ellie to help me select it. She was always a friend, even when she thought we had broken up. There's nobody I want at that wedding more than her. Besides you, of course."

Chuck laughed. "I agree. She has always looked after me, especially after our mom left." He gave Sarah a kiss. "Do you think your dad will be able to walk you down the aisle?"

Sarah nodded. "I sent a letter to him. He knows how to contact me. I can't see him missing this. He always knew it'd be you, didn't he?"

Chuck smiled. "He always liked the schnook."

The two continued to kiss and hold each other in their apartment.

_**Los Angeles, CA  
June 3, 2011  
10:00 AM PDT**_

Alex was conducting her surveillance for the second straight week on Dana Browning's hotel. Like the previous days, the signal hadn't moved. She was almost certain Dana was out and about, and it was possible she had already contacted The Ring and made plans for delivering the Cipher. However, as far as Alex knew, Dana did not know about the tracker in the flash drive. The material hadn't moved, and only Alex knew the tracker's GPS code.

She saw something unusual. A short-haired blonde emerged from the hotel. She had seen this person twice already, and the impression she got was this woman was staying in the hotel. However, Dana had also been in and out of the hotel, according to the lobby security cameras. They could have been two different people, but the heights were similar, and the blonde wore very conservative, bulky clothing for L.A.

The blonde-haired woman stopped by a van and knelt at the back of it. Alex cautiously moved her car to get a better look. She observed the woman changing the license plate. _Hmmm, someone is about to do something bad_, she thought. She started to pull out her mobile phone to call the local FBI office, guessing a woman using a van might be attempting to rob a bank. But she kept the woman under observation. Something looked unusual about her. Suddenly Alex's curiosity paid off.

As the woman bent to change the license plate, Alex saw her fix what looked like padding behind her back. The woman was trying to appear larger than she actually was. She was in disguise.

_Is that Browning?_

Alex's orders may have been to follow the signal wherever it went, but Beckman gave her plenty of latitude to operate. Alex was starting to get that little itch most agents felt when their instincts were telling them something, and she always listened. She pulled her car slowly out of the parking lot as she followed the van.

She dialed the local CIA office, and the operator already had the authority to patch her through to the regional director.

"Agent Forrest, you actually need our help? I just lost the office pool," Regional Director Nathan Spencer replied with a bit of lilt in his voice.

"I need some information, Director Spencer. I'm in pursuit of someone who might be Dana Browning, but I can't confirm it. Has there been any unusual activity in and around the area since I arrived?"

"Volumes, I'm afraid. We don't lack for work out here. Can you be more specific?"

"I mean within the Agency. Anything unusual?"

Spencer's mood turned serious. He opened the document he was reading an hour ago. "Yes, I just got off the phone with the L.A.P.D., and more than a few four-letter words were exchanged. One of our analysts had been missing for almost two weeks, and we just got the report from them he was killed during a robbery at a bar. We had been investigating ourselves, but Tim Francis was a quiet guy. No family, no friends we knew of."

Alex followed Dana through a series of turns. "They're certain it was a robbery?"

"His wallet and cash were missing, along with his watch, mobile phone, the works. Whoever did it didn't leave anything of value behind. Honestly, Tim was a computer jockey. He created databases to do analysis and prepared intel reports. He never really bothered anybody. He was very nine-to-five. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"Hang on," Spencer replied. He put Alex on hold and went to his technology assistant. He had her run a search. When he saw the results on the screen, he almost punched a hole in the wall. He quickly reconnected with Alex.

"Shit, you were right, Forrest. Someone used Tim's access codes on the 23rd, and he was killed on the 20th."

"What is on the calendar for today?"

"Checking," Spencer replied as his assistant quickly brought up the information. "We're transferring a prisoner we caught here to Langley. They caught him in one of our underground facilities here, but he won't talk, so they're taking him for the full-package interrogation. He gave a false name, and his prints and retinal scan returned someone who was dead. Slightly balding, 5'8", mid-40's."

Alex stared in shock at the phone. "Spencer, the convoy is about to be attacked. Send everything you got right now! I'm in…"

Alex never saw the van stop and Dana pop open the back doors with a Russian-made RPG-29. Alex turned in time to see Dana fire the rocket-propelled grenade at her. Alex tried to throw the car hard to the right and accelerate out of the line of fire, but the grenade caught the left rear tire and exploded, flipping her car through the air and landing eighty feet away. Dana quickly closed the doors and ran back to the driver's seat. She hit the accelerator.

The van carrying Mr. Diaz pulled up to an intersection as the driver took the radio. The office radioed the emergency message and ordered the van to get off the road quickly and wait for escort from the L.A.P.D. However, it would be the last thing the driver and the security agent next to him would ever hear. Dana's van pulled up to the intersection, and Dana fired at them. The cab exploded, and the armored van flipped over on its side. Dana ran out of her van and went around to the back of the CIA van. She slapped a wad of C-4 on the lock to the back of the van and attached a detonator. She ducked behind several parked cars and hit the button on her remote. The doors of the armored van blew outward. She went to the van with her gun drawn. She shot the one guard who was still alive, but the other guard was already dead. Mr. Diaz was dazed, but being chained to the bench inside the van acted like a seatbelt to keep him in place. Browning used lock cutters to free him. They walked carefully out of the van and made their way back to the van Dana Browning used. They took off as several L.A.P.D squad cars pulled up to the scene.

_**Ventura, CA  
June 5, 2011  
11:00 PM PDT**_

Mr. Diaz was feeling much better after resting for two days. Dana Browning and he drove quickly to a pickup car she arranged following his escape from his CIA captors. She returned quickly to retrieve everything from her hotel. It was not safe to stay there, as the CIA certainly now knew she was in Los Angeles. Fortunately, she was successful in eliminating Alex Forrest, which burned any leads the CIA may have had on them. And certainly he didn't mind getting some payback against Jimmy Slade.

They separated in order to remain off the radar. They did not tell each other where they would hide, but their reunion would eventually happen. She was to deliver the material regarding the new Intersect project to the Ring facility, and her job would be done. He had to admit she was a good investment. She provided valuable information and tactical support. If he was feeling particularly kind, he may let her have a few days of fun with the money before eliminating her. After all, she could identify him, which was a loose end that could not be left untied.

But he had to let her complete her job first. And he would complete his. Getting his hands on Stephen Bartowski would coerce his son into action. And there was no way Jimmy Slade would sit on the sidelines if those two were captured. It would take time and planning, but Mr. Diaz knew this was the trifecta of people The Ring wanted. And he would deliver.


	14. Sacrifices

_Hello. It was a goal of mine around the last week of June to publish five chapters in July. I was trying to break my visitors record. As it turns out, the story I did for the Fourth of July almost did the trick by itself. I'm about 400 past the record before I even publish the remaining two chapters for July. I hope to have the other one out by the end of the coming week._

_I've been trying to keep up with Frea O'Scanlin, whose "What Fates Impose" story makes every other fanfic look like first-grade writing. It's a long read, but it is so worth it. (as opposed to mine, which are just long)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave reviews. I'm feeling jealous of all the people who got to go to Comic Con. (and in the case of LittleChuckFan, also got to attend Yvonne's charity tennis tournament for the Ken-Mar dog shelter)_

_**

* * *

Los Angeles, CA  
June 3, 2011  
10:40 AM PDT**_

A Los Angeles County fire truck pulled up to the overturned car. Several L.A.P.D. vehicles sealed the area around the car to allow the Fire Department to do their work. Three firefighters approached the car carrying crowbars, a first aid kit, and a hydraulic spreader. One of the firefighters peered into the driver's window and saw the woman in there. He immediately put down his gear and laid his jacket on the ground to cover the broken glass strewn all over the pavement. He reached in the car to help her out. He gently pulled her onto his jacket. Suddenly the woman pulled herself up over his protests. She started to walk around but staggered from being disoriented.

"Ma'am! You should lie down. You were just in a bad accident. You're bleeding, and you probably have a concussion."

The woman was growling and not paying attention. "That bitch is dead. The bitch is fucking dead!" She continued to stagger around the accident scene. The firefighter tried to grab her and steady her, but she lashed out with her arm, almost hitting him.

"Hey!"

She stopped and leaned against the overturned car. She shook her head once or twice before looking up. She suddenly realized where she was. She saw the firefighter who was trying to get her attention and took out her ID.

"Alex Forrest, CIA. Anybody else hurt?"

The firefighter blinked in surprise but recovered quickly. "A couple of fender benders because of what happened. A couple of people got hit by debris. Mostly cuts and bruises. You took the worst of it." He actually started backing away from Alex at seeing the infuriated expression on her face.

"Not half as bad as that bitch will get when I find her." Alex looked around at the scene. The sirens were not helping her throbbing head.

"What are you talking about? Who did this?"

"Was there a report of a similar incident within a two-mile radius?"

The firefighter pointed to an unmarked police car. "The Site Commander is right over there. He can tell you."

"Don't touch the car until I get back. I have to call in the local office."

Alex walked over to the Site Commander. "Any other accidents that happened like this nearby?"

The Site Commander nodded. "Six blocks from here. We have an overturned armored van, but we don't know where it's from."

Alex pulled out her mobile phone and dialed the local CIA office. "Spencer, this is Forrest. My suspect attacked your truck with what looks like a Russian-made RPG. Hold on." Alex got more information from the Site Commander. "Sir, I'm sorry. Diaz escaped. Your men are dead."

Alex paused for a moment. Spencer was probably just as livid as she was right now. "Sir, we have reason to believe Browning freed Diaz to complete a deal to deliver data from the CIA to The Ring. I know you want to send a posse after them, but I have to let them think they succeeded. They probably think I'm dead, and I'm going to use that to my advantage. I'll find them, that much I guarantee. Right now, we need cleanup crews on the corner of 3rd and Figueroa and on the corner of 6th and Spring."

Alex went back to the firefighter. "I have some hardware and some files I have to take from the vehicle. Can you give me a hand with it?"

As Alex and the L.A. County Fire Department worked on retrieving the items from her car, she tried to ignore the blood streaming from her head, arms, and legs, along with the consistent pounding in her head. This Dana Browning was a traitor in every sense of the word and didn't care how many people she killed to get what she wanted. She freed a man who kidnapped her and was trying to go after Chuck and Sarah. And they tried to take the man with whom she was in love.

The gloves were definitely off now. She used to follow the rule book to the letter, but the book was gone. She didn't even care if she came out of this alive. As long as Diaz and Browning didn't.

_**Orange Orange  
June 6, 2011  
11:30 AM PDT**_

Sarah wiped the counter for the 20th time since being in the Orange Orange this morning. It was an inordinate number of times, especially given she hadn't seen a customer yet. She playfully teased Chuck for washing dishes when he was stressed and now she was doing the same thing. But she couldn't deny she was worried.

Beckman contacted them over the weekend to relay the information regarding Diaz's escape. Chuck and Sarah were ordered back to 24-hour protective surveillance, but for now they continued their jobs as normal. Casey was keeping an eye on Chuck in the Buy More at the moment, and he spent the weekend upgrading the exterior security cameras at the Buy More and at the Orange Orange. Although it was likely Diaz would lay low for a while, they didn't want to take any chances. She had given some thought to taking Chuck away from the area and hiding out until Diaz could be captured, but the thought of making Ellie worry about them for the second time in a short period didn't make that option sound appealing.

She was feeling all kinds of emotions right now, especially anger and fear. So many people were now involved in this. People she considered friends. People she cared deeply about. All of them were in danger. There was no way to know exactly what information Diaz took from Castle, but the possibilities made Sarah shiver. Obviously he had to know about Chuck, Casey, and her at this point. Perhaps he knew about Chuck's father. He knew about Jimmy and Alex, and now he knew Morgan and Devon were in on the secret, which also put Ellie at risk. It was almost incomprehensible how much of her life was in jeopardy.

In a weird way, she had to smile at that. Those people cared for her as much as she cared for them. She wasn't on a mission anymore; she wanted to do whatever it took to protect the man she loved and all of her friends. Concepts which were completely foreign to her only a few years ago. But she was a different person now. The longer she was with Chuck and the longer she was around all of these people, the more she wanted to leave the field and lead a normal life with Chuck. Granted, they would never be normal…as Chuck pointed out to her more than a few times...but she knew the life she wanted and she wouldn't be denied. Her determination and tenacity made her one of the best agents in the CIA. It was time she put that to work for herself.

She turned towards the door when the chime sounded. The person who walked in made her smile for the first time in two days.

"Hi, Dad," she said as she walked over to Jack Burton and gave him a hug.

"Sarah, honey, it's good to see you. It's been too long."

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner, but I knew you'd want to know about this."

"Absolutely. I'm so happy for you. I knew Chuck was the guy all along. I knew he would be the one to steal my little girl's heart."

Sarah blushed. "He did. I can't tell you how happy I am we're getting married."

"Hey, I knew you'd always be a success. You deserve to have nothing but the best. And I'll be honored to give you away at your wedding."

Sarah took in her father's attire. "Did you dress in that suit just for me?"

Jack smiled. "Not completely, although I'm sorry the jacket is a bit wrinkled. I flew down here from San Francisco. I was up very early this morning."

Sarah eyed him warily. "You weren't…"

Jack looked at her in mock horror. "Sarah, can't you trust your old man to do something that is completely within the law for once?" Sarah's skeptical expression upgraded itself to a full distrusting glare. "OK, I was interviewing for a job. A real one."

Sarah didn't change expression. "You? Working? A legitimate career?"

"You'll appreciate the irony of this. Yesterday, I was in the Transamerica building visiting a couple of potential clients, and I made some off-handed remark about some security lapses in another office I visited two months ago. Maybe the guy watched too many of those shows where the thief helps the cops because he started littering me with questions. Before I knew it, I had an interview with the president of the company. I told him the meeting had to be very early today because I was coming to see you. We talked around seven this morning, and he offered me a position as a security consultant right then and there. I was shocked. I told him I'd have to think about it. You know, just to let them think I'm leveraging a nice salary."

"You're actually going to have a job where you tell clients where their companies are vulnerable?"

"Only in America, right? I admit the thought of a nine-to-five job would have rankled me a couple of years ago. But I'm not getting younger, sweetie. And the business is so much more cutthroat now. People think they know everything and have no qualms about killing you just to steal a couple of low-reward marks. It's time…it's time I find something that's…better for my health."

Sarah's expression didn't change much. She wanted to trust her father, but he had not given her too many reasons to do so over the years. He was a defective DeLorean away from getting Chuck and her killed the last time he visited. But he did raise her, and he deserved a minimal amount of leeway for that. Besides, he knew to trust Chuck, and that was the safest bet he ever made.

Jack's phone beeped. He looked at it quickly. "OK, I have to take this call. I have a few meetings to attend to this afternoon, and I don't want to bother you at work," he said to Sarah, mimicking air quotes while saying 'work.' "I'll call you tonight."

"OK, Dad," Sarah replied as she hugged him. "Love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie." Jack exited the Orange Orange as a few customers came into the store.

_**Echo Park  
June 7, 2011  
8:30 PM PDT**_

"Guys, I don't know. She hasn't said a thing to me."

"Case, you do realize you're in a relationship now, right? An ACTUAL relationship? I know you haven't had one of those since the Reagan era, but you really have to pay more attention to what she says."

"Lighten up, moron. She told me not to come back until now and to bring the two of you with me. She even stopped by the Buy More earlier and brought me lunch."

Sarah was smiling broadly. "Brought you lunch, huh? I was wondering why Chuck had to come over to see me today. Testing the surround sound in the theater room, were we, Casey?"

Casey glared at Sarah. "Big talk coming from the woman whose panties were caught between the cushions in there last week. Consider yourself lucky I found them instead of a customer. Or worse: Jeff and Lester."

"OK, moving on quickly," Chuck replied to change subjects. "What do you think she's doing in there?"

"No clue. But if you see a white silk scarf or an ice pick, make an excuse to stick around," Casey replied with a small amount of trepidation.

Chuck was amused. "Oh, yeah. That'll happen, Hoss."

Casey knocked on the door, uncertain if Ilsa wanted him to just walk in. She answered the door in an elegant white dress, certain to score brownie points if Martha Stewart suddenly dropped by.

"Good evening, everyone," she said as she gave Casey a kiss. Casey barely acknowledged it as he stood in shock at what he saw inside.

His lone recliner was now to the side as a beautiful couch and love seat decorated two sides of the living room. An ornate coffee table was now in the middle, and the room was brightly-lit with several very tall lamps. There were curtains on all of the windows and an oak dining room table. Casey could see the stove in the kitchen, adorned with a set of very expensive cookware. He was about to protest not being able to watch television anymore until he turned to his right and saw the 72" LED-3D television with Blu-Ray player and surround sound speakers. Chuck and Sarah turned to Ilsa with big smiles on their faces.

Ilsa shrugged. "I figured the TV was a little bribe I'd make for getting everything else."

Chuck looked around the room. He was amazed. "But how did you…how…?"

Ilsa nodded. "I've been working on this for a couple of weeks. The DGSE set up my new cover name, forwarded me an American passport, and set me up with a couple of credit cards."

Ilsa handed one of the cards to Chuck and Sarah. Chuck smiled. "Jane Linderman?"

Ilsa shrugged. "I guess I need to practice my American accent." She inflected her voice. "Does this name make me sound like I'm from Brooklyn?"

Chuck laughed. "Maybe too much. That sounds like you could do an SNL skit."

Casey was concerned. "What about security? I have a lot of…"

Ilsa put her hand up. "I contacted the local NSA office. They already knew about me, and I asked for some help. They heard it was for your apartment, and they were more than happy to supervise all the deliveries and setup."

Chuck leaned towards Sarah. "To hear Casey has to live in a real apartment with furniture? They probably had a few hundred volunteers." Sarah suppressed a laugh.

Ilsa gestured to the room. "Sit back, relax, welcome to our home. Supper will be ready in a few minutes. Does anybody want a drink? John, could you take care of that, please?"

Casey looked around the room. "What happened to all of the liquor?"

Ilsa smiled and handed Casey what looked like a small remote. "There you go." She walked into the kitchen.

Casey looked at the remote quizzically. He pressed a button, and a cabinet to his right opened. There were a dozen bottles of various spirits on the shelves, a sink with carbonated water and beer taps, and a refrigerator underneath housing a dozen bottles of wine. Casey turned back to Chuck and Sarah with a smile that took them completely by surprise. They never saw Casey smile like that before.

"It's like being in Hugh Hefner's first apartment," Casey said in awe.

Sarah smiled. "If she did all of this to the living room, imagine what she did in the bedroom."

Casey looked upstairs to where his bedroom would be. The alarm bells were going off in his head. "I have to do something special, don't I?"

Chuck and Sarah vigorously nodded. "Do you know her favorite flower?" Chuck quickly asked.

Casey was flustered. Being surrounded by two dozen ticked-off members of the Syrian Intelligence Services wouldn't have fazed him as much as this. "Dammit, I know this one. She told me once…"

"Casey, relax," Sarah replied, attempting to calm him. "Do a little research; work it into a conversation at some point. For now, no guy ever went wrong with a dozen long-stemmed red roses."

"OK, OK, good. Good idea, Walker. And I should brush up on my cooking skills, too, right?"

"Absolutely," Sarah answered. "That's a definite 'in' with women."

"That'll be tough. I haven't cooked a fancy meal in nine years, and that was for an assignment."

"You'll be fine, Case," Chuck said. "You've got time to work this entire thing out. Remember? You'll be retired soon. No more Buy More, no more Castle. You just get to relax and enjoy yourself."

Casey nodded. "I'm…I'll go see if Ilsa needs any help."

Casey slowly walked to the kitchen, and Chuck and Sarah could see the wheels turning in his head about what he signed up for when he decided to leave the NSA.

"Was I just giving Casey advice on relationships?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face. "Wow. If that isn't the blind leading the blind…"

Chuck laughed and took her in his arms. "Stop that. You sound like Jimmy. Your advice was perfect. At least as far as I know. I'm not the consummate expert on relationships, either." Chuck held her face in his hands. "But there's no question I was lucky enough to find you."

Sarah's crystal blue eyes had an extra sparkle in them as she looked at Chuck. "I could say the same thing about finding you."

She pulled him to her, and they kissed each other ardently.

_**Ventura, CA  
June 9, 2011  
11:00 AM PDT**_

Alex Forrest found the hotel where Dana Browning was at. Thankfully, Dana still thought she had the necessary parts to deliver the Cipher to The Ring. In a way, Alex was right back where she started since flying from D.C.: observing Browning and waiting for Dana to lead her to the Ring facility. It gave her a bit of pause. If what she was doing really was like every spy movie ever made…and it always amused her how far off those things were…this would be the calm before the third act. Before the commandos descended on the bad guy's evil lair and the brave spy went in and rescued the girl before they went off somewhere and got it on, throwing out some semi-humorous double-entendre before the credits rolled.

She spent part of the last few days trying to calm her anger. Patience was of paramount importance right now, and it took her considerable effort not to walk up to Dana's hotel room and put a bullet in her skull. Alex checked in with the on-call doctor at the CIA office following the attack last Friday…for about ten minutes. The doctor cautioned her about having a possible concussion, but she was going to have none of it. She was going to complete her mission, and some bitch with a stolen van and an RPG wasn't going to stop her.

She checked the computer. The tracking device Dana possessed was starting to move. Alex started the older-model truck she acquired over the weekend. She wasn't going to follow Dana in a car that screamed 'government vehicle.' She had given some thought to asking Sarah to borrow her Porsche, but she had a few supplies that would require a truck. She was armed to the teeth, with several automatic weapons, pistols, and ammunition for all of them. She also acquired a few special weapons that would make a platoon of Army Rangers take notice. Finally, she decided a little poetic justice was in order. She brought the vest of C-4 Jimmy Slade wore to rescue her in Philadelphia. Fortunately, she was enough of an expert on explosives to reconfigure it for her use. She wore nondescript clothing and even tucked her hair under a baseball cap to make her look like anything except what Jimmy once described as 'five feet-ten inches of insane beauty'.

She slowly pulled onto the highway and followed Browning from a safe distance. She had time. Browning could take a nice leisurely drive to the Ring facility for all Alex cared. Alex was determined to make it her last.

_**Orange Orange  
June 9, 2011  
1:30 PM PDT**_

"You are actually going to miss this place?"

Chuck asked the question again to make sure he heard Sarah's answer as they sat across from each other in the Orange Orange, taking a break from work. But he still couldn't believe what she said.

"Not all of it, of course," she replied with that smile that always lit up the room. "I certainly won't have another frozen yogurt for the rest of my life, and I can do without the paperwork and those little pervert high-schoolers who kept filming me every time I bent over to pick something up. Thank God Casey took care of a few of them for me."

Chuck laughed. "Then I better keep my mouth shut, because I took the occasional peek."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You I don't mind having a look. I have to admit the occasional fantasy of you taking me on the counter. Although that probably would have ended my career in a heartbeat."

"Mine, too," Chuck replied with a gleam in his eye. "But it would be so worth it."

Sarah laughed. She laughed more with Chuck than she did in the previous 26 years of her life put together. "But I'll miss working with Casey, enjoying time with Ellie and Devon, even talking with Morgan. This felt like home to me, being here in Burbank."

He took her hands. "I'm glad we made it a wonderful experience for you. I can't think of anyone more deserving."

She leaned forward, her cerulean eyes locking with his. Their heads tilted slightly as their lips were about to make contact…

…and John Casey reaffirmed his almost stalker-like ability to interrupt a romantic moment.

Chuck and Sarah turned towards the door to see Casey even more flustered than he was the other night when Ilsa replaced his entire apartment with a real one.

"Everything OK, Casey?" Sarah asked.

"I did what you recommended," Casey said in a rush. "I bought her flowers, cooked dinner for her last night. I kept it simple. I used that chicken recipe you suggested."

"And?" Sarah prodded.

"She appreciated it. I mean, really, REALLY appreciated it."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. First Jimmy, and now Casey. When did too much sex suddenly become a bad thing? Especially for those two?

"Uh Case? I don't think either of us is understanding the problem," Chuck said in confusion.

"I can't keep this up for the next thirty years, idiot. I was going stir crazy for the six weeks I was only working at the Buy More. Can you imagine what Ilsa is going through right now? She gets dumped from the French SIS through no fault of her own, and now she has to figure out what she wants to do."

Chuck nodded. "OK, that makes sense. But you have bigger problems than that. You're about to retire as well. The two of you have to come up with something or you'll drive each other crazy. You can't spend the rest of your lives traveling the world, lying on beaches, and just having tons and tons of sex. I mean, you can try. And it actually sounds like a lot of fun. And…Sarah, why can't we do that?"

Sarah gave Chuck a weird look. "Casey, you and Ilsa have to find something you can do together. Both of you have a myriad of talents. Maybe take that retirement bonus and invest in a business of some kind. I'm sure the NSA will help you set up a cover story that fits both of you. Then you set your own hours, take vacations anytime, and do whatever you want."

"OK, that makes sense," Casey replied. "But what kind of business would I be good at?"

Chuck was interrupted by his mobile phone. He walked away from the table to answer it. He talked briefly and quietly so Sarah and Casey couldn't hear it. He turned back to them in a state of shock, even though the news he was given was inevitable.

"Whatever you decide, you better make it quick, Casey. That was my father. He's ready to take the Intersect out. Once he does, you're a civilian."

Casey's mind cranked up to full speed trying to find an answer. "I…sure as hell don't want to be a bartender, and I don't want to deal with the hassle of owning a gun shop. I protect people or I eliminate people. That's been my job for twenty years. Who would legally need that outside of the government?"

Chuck glanced over at another table, where a copy of People magazine was sitting. It was open to a photo of a celebrity getting crushed by the paparazzi. A huge grin came to his face.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Chuck said.

_**Unknown Location, California  
June 9, 2011  
10:30 PM PDT**_

Alex readied her backpack and her mask. She zipped her all-black fatigues and holstered both Sig Sauer P226 pistols. This was it. She looked ahead at the building. To an outsider, it looked like any typical building to be found in a corporate park. But that didn't matter. Dana Browning went into that building two hours ago. Alex wasn't sure how long it would take The Ring to realize what she gave them was useless. However, she did know she had to destroy the building before they found out and had a chance to escape with any of the data or hardware they already had.

She hid the truck 300 yards away from the building behind a hill. It couldn't be seen by surveillance cameras, and it was too far out of range for their motion sensors. Her plan was to sneak into the building and plant as many explosives as she could. If she was caught before she planted a sufficient amount, the grenade launchers mounted in the truck bed and wired to a remote would be her diversion. She wanted to give the impression the building was under attack by a large-scale force, forcing them to concentrate their security on it and allow her to complete her assignment.

She slipped on her backpack and pulled the mask over her face. She took a deep breath. This was probably a suicide mission. No agent ever truly wanted to embark on one, but all of them knew it could happen. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the good of the country, and her mission was certainly a prime example of it. But this was more than just taking down one of America's enemies. This was for Chuck, for Sarah, and for Casey. This was for her parents, who taught her to put others ahead of herself. And this was for Jimmy, the man who helped her regain everything she lost ten years ago and more. So much more.

She snuck around the hill and sprinted down the flank of the main driveway of the building. She lowered her specialized night vision goggles, which would not only help her see in the dark, but would also pick up the areas the motion and infrared sensors were scanning. She dove and somersaulted between two of those regions on the ground as she moved stealthily towards a side entrance. She inserted an electronic card into the lock to override it. The door unlocked, and she slipped inside.

Alex attached a silencer to her Sig Sauer pistol and peered around the corner. She saw one guard stationed by the stairwell to the basement thirty feet down. She took aim and fired. The guard fell against the wall and slumped down. She quickly moved down the hall and went down the stairwell. She looked down the hallway on the basement level but saw nobody. She removed her backpack and unzipped it. She took the first block of C-4 and placed it along a load-bearing wall. She moved down the hallway and placed two more blocks in the same manner. She quickly glanced at her phone, which contained a schematic of the building. If the schematic was right, she was two doors away from the main server room. She slipped down the hallway and waited by the door to the server room. A technician walked out of the room, and Alex landed a spinning kick at the man, knocking him out. She dragged him back into the room to keep him out of sight. She placed charges on the twelve computer servers that lined the walls of the room. These charges however, would be set with a ten-minute timer, just in case she was unable to escape and remote-detonate the explosives. Destroying the computers used for their Intersect project was the first priority.

She exited the server room, and a guard took her by surprise. He reached for his radio, but Alex landed a hook on him followed by an uppercut, which knocked the man out. She ran down the hall. Four doors away from the server room, she hit paydirt. A room similar to the Intersect room General Beckman showed her in the mission files was being prepared for use. Alex wasn't sure if The Ring had someone ready to upload the Intersect or if this is what they would have used on either Chuck or Jimmy. It didn't matter. She placed several charges around the room.

She worked her way down the other hallway and placed the remaining blocks of C-4 in strategic locations. She checked her stopwatch. The charges around the computers would go off in seven minutes. She was starting to think she may actually get to walk out of the building. She was surprised she encountered so little resistance.

_I should have kept my big mouth shut,_ she thought.

A set of twelve security guards ran down the hallway and surrounded her with their guns drawn. She slowly put her hands on top of her head.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

If the guards could see under her mask, they'd see Alex with a tiny hint of a smile. "The more appropriate question is, 'Who are we?'."

She pressed a button on her remote. Four seconds later, a heavy explosion rocked the building. Eight of the guards ran to the front of the building to see what was going on. The other four guards were about to haul Alex away when a second explosion knocked them off-balance. She recovered quickly and spun in the air, landing a kick at one of the guards. She threw a hard jab at a second one. One of the other guards fired, but Alex slid along the floor, reaching out to trip that guard, and knocking him off of his feet. She quickly got to her knees and landed a shot on the man. The fourth guard charged her, and Alex swept her leg to trip him. He leaped over her outstretched leg and turned around. Alex pushed off the ground with her other foot and landed a kick directly to the man's face. She ran up the back stairwell and bolted out the rear doors of the building. She got one hundred yards away from the building on the opposite end from her truck, which launched the final grenade at the building. She reached for the remote detonator.

Alex was knocked down by a roundhouse kick to her face. She was bleeding. She looked up to see who it was.

"I thought I killed you in Los Angeles," Dana Browning looked down on her with extreme contempt.

"You missed," Alex growled as she leaped to her feet and swung at Dana. Dana was knocked sideways from Alex's vicious blow but remained on her feet. Alex took another swing, but Dana ducked out of the way and kicked hard at Alex, knocking her off of her feet. She pulled out her gun, but Alex kicked it out of her hands.

"You might as well give up now, Forrest," Dana sneered. "What I do to you is nothing compared to what will happen to your friends."

Alex pulled her own guns out from their holsters, but Dana leaped on top of her, slamming both of Alex's hands on the concrete repeatedly until the guns fell out of them. Alex brought her leg up and kicked at Dana, who fell to the side. Alex tried to roll on top of her and pin her down. Dana pushed her arm up to use Alex's momentum against her, ending up on top again. She pulled out her knife and tried to bring it down on Alex's throat. Alex grabbed her wrist to hold the knife at bay while her other hand tried to grab at Dana's belt to throw her off. Dana pushed the knife harder towards Alex. Alex kicked at Dana's knee, knocking her off balance. She then pulled Dana's wrist away from her and recoiled hard. Her elbow connected with Dana, and she threw Dana off of her with both hands. Dana rolled several feet away but got to her knees. Alex jumped up and faced her. Dana still bore a depraved smile.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to see the look on Slade's face when Diaz captures him. I would have taken great pleasure in being able to kill him myself." Dana said as she threw her dagger at Alex.

Alex dropped to the ground and fired the NRS-2 shooting knife she found on Dana's belt. The knife found its mark in the middle of Dana's heart. Dana stared in shock at Alex as she fell to the ground. Alex stood up and looked over her corpse.

"Nobody messes with my boyfriend," Alex spat at Browning's dead body.

Alex turned around and looked at the building. She reached into her pocket and took out the remote detonator. She pressed the button, and explosions began to rock the structure. She stepped back as the building collapsed onto itself.

She exhaled slowly. Some people might say she got lucky, but she knew she earned her pay tonight. She slipped into the wooded areas and made her way back to the truck. She hoped she wouldn't have to walk back to L.A.

_**Unknown Location, California  
June 12, 2011  
8:00 PM PDT**_

Chuck and Sarah drove up to the entrance of Stephen Bartowski's house. Sarah glanced over at Chuck in the passenger's seat. He had been quiet the entire trip. It was very unusual for Chuck to be quiet for even three minutes, let alone three hours.

She turned off the ignition and took Chuck's hand. "Is everything OK, Chuck?"

Chuck stammered a bit. "Yeah, sure. It's just…this is it, isn't it? This part of my life is about to end. I go in there, and when I come out, I'm back to being…just Chuck. I thought about this for so long. I thought I was doing the right thing. But now that it's staring me in the face…"

"Chuck, I know we talked about this, but if you don't want to go through with it, that's OK. I'm not going anywhere."

Chuck put his head down. "No, I should go through with this. That's what we need to do to have the life we want. You deserve it, and I want to give that to you. I'm…I'm sorry for being so hesitant. I guess it just feels weird that'll I'll go back to being an ordinary guy."

Sarah smiled and put her hands on his face. "Chuck, you were never an ordinary guy. You were always a sweet and incredible guy. And you always will be."

Chuck gently ran his fingers through her silken blonde hair as they shared a gentle kiss. They exited the car and knocked on Stephen's door. He answered the door, and Jimmy was standing in the living room three steps behind him.

"Chuck, Sarah, it's so good to see you," Stephen said as he gave each of them a hug.

"Hi Dad," Chuck replied as they embraced. He looked over at Jimmy. "He hasn't been torturing you too much, has he?"

"Only when we talk baseball and he reminds me of how long it's been since the Cubs won anything," Jimmy replied as he hugged Chuck and Sarah.

"How is the new Intersect coming along?" Sarah asked him.

"It's just about done," Jimmy replied. "Just a few more things to configure before I deliver it to Beckman's uber-nerds to prepare it. Everything OK in Burbank?"

Chuck and Sarah were quiet for a moment. "Diaz escaped," Sarah replied. "Beckman thinks a Dana Browning, a mole inside the DNI, was responsible. She stole the original Cipher data."

Jimmy's mood turned dismal. "Is that the assignment Beckman sent Alex on?"

"We think so. Alex was to follow Browning to the Ring facility here and take it out. There aren't a lot of details yet, but Beckman thinks she was successful in destroying their facility."

Everybody looked at Jimmy as he felt a cold wave go over him. Jimmy sank down in a chair and started to shake. Chuck put his arms around him. "Come on, Jimmy. I'm sure she found a way to get out of there. She's probably waiting for us back in Burbank."

Jimmy's voice was subdued. "Then I'm glad you're here to be the optimist for me. Because I really suck at it."

A beeping sound interrupted them. Stephen punched a command into his computer, and the monitor showed the images coming from the surveillance cameras.

"There are three large SUV's coming this way," Stephen said. Jimmy went over to the monitors. He focused one of the cameras on the lead vehicle, and his eyes widened.

"It's Diaz. He must have at least a dozen men with him."

Sarah drew her gun. "We have to get out of here. Now."

"Sarah, I can't," Stephen replied. "If this man is up here and Alex destroyed the Ring facility, they might know they could rebuild the Intersect with my equipment. I have to lock them out of here first."

"I'm not going to risk you being killed, Dad!" Chuck exclaimed.

Jimmy looked between Chuck and Sarah and the window where he could see the SUV's less than 500 yards away. "Sarah, get Chuck out of here. I'll hold these pricks at bay until Mr. Bartowski can secure this place, and then we'll make a run for it."

"Jimmy, you're an Intersect, too! You can't be risking your life any more than Chuck!"

"There's no time and we don't have enough people, Sarah! The only thing those bastards know is that Mr. Bartowski is here. They don't know about you two."

Stephen rushed towards Chuck and Sarah, shoving them towards the back door of the house. 'Jimmy's right, Sarah. You two are too valuable to me. Get out of here, fast."

"Dad..." Chuck protested.

"No time, Chuck! Just do as I say. We won't be far behind you."

Sarah's look clearly gave away how much she didn't want to leave Jimmy and Stephen behind, but her spy instincts were telling her they had little choice. She grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him out the back door.

Stephen dead bolted the back door and ran to the computer. He punched a series of buttons on the console, and the wall of computers being used to program the Intersect slid back into the wall, and a steel door slid down to seal them out of sight. Stephen pulled out his keys and walked towards his weapons cabinet. The front door burst open and the room filled with Diaz's men. They quickly surrounded Jimmy and Stephen. Two of the men grabbed each of Jimmy's arms as Mr. Diaz smiled at his good fortune.

"Very good," Mr. Diaz said with considerable arrogance in his voice. "Two for the price of one. That makes my job a lot easier tonight. Dana delivered the files for the new Cipher computer, and apparently the CIA was about ready to give you an upgrade, Mr. Slade."

Jimmy smiled. "Let me guess: Project Goodwin II?" Mr. Diaz nodded. "A little lame on the CIA's part to make a Part II of anything, wouldn't you say? Just ask the _Sex and the City_ or the _Transformers_ people."

Mr. Diaz was pensive. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think you'll be visiting that Ring facility anytime soon. It's gone, along with that little bitch who was helping you."

Mr. Diaz's fumed momentarily before calming down. "A minor setback, given we have the man who built the original Intersect computer right in front of us. And your son won't be able to stay away from trying to rescue you."

"Sir?" one of the men with Diaz caught his attention and pointed to the security monitor. Mr. Diaz checked the image. He pointed to three of the men.

"Go get them."

He turned back to Stephen as the remaining twelve men closed in. "My luck just keeps improving. Your son is already here. I just need you to unlock your computers. Meanwhile, I'm sure your son and his bodyguard will come back if they know I'm about to kill the two of you."

"You will never touch them. And you will never get access to my computer system," Stephen said in a firm tone. The man behind him landed a shot to the back of his head, and he fell unconscious.

"I never said I needed you right now, Mr. Bartowski," Mr. Diaz replied. He turned to Jimmy. "Or you. I'll contact the Ring and let them know everything they need to build their new Intersect can be found here. I'll also turn you two over, as well as your two friends out there. Granted, I may have to...coerce them...into cooperating with us. Rest assured, it will be quite painful for them. And you."

Jimmy looked at him with an inferno of rage he didn't even know existed inside of him. His face contorted into a deranged smirk.

"To quote Droopy, that makes me mad."

His eyes widened, and he grabbed the two men holding his arms, slamming them into each other. He jumped forward with a primal scream and spun in the air, landing a roundhouse kick at another man. He threw a barbarous haymaker at a fourth man and threw a fifth man through the window. Mr. Diaz ran out the door as Jimmy turned into a whirling dervish, attacking anything that moved. He landed a butterfly kick that floored two more men. He did a hard kick into one man's groin and knocked him out with a knee to the head. He threw an elbow at another and landed roundhouse kicks on two more. One man tried to level his gun, only to have Jimmy bend his arm inward and fire the shot into the man's stomach. Another man got back up and turned Jimmy to hit him, only to have Jimmy head-butt him back down. Blood was streaming down his face as he took two more out with a relentless set of hooks. The last man charged at him, but Jimmy leaped into the air and introduced the bottoms of his shoes to the man's face.

Jimmy landed and looked in utter contempt at the men lying on the ground.

"Now THAT'S the required number!"

He quickly went over to Stephen, but he was still unconscious. He grabbed a gun and ran outside to find Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck and Sarah made their way along the side of the house, attempting to get back to Sarah's Porsche. The three men sent to get them appeared from around the corner. They came at Chuck and Sarah. Chuck flashed on his combat program and landed a punch on the first man as Sarah brought her foot up and connected with the chin of another man. He staggered back, and Sarah followed it up with a hard jab to send the man down. Chuck landed two more shots on the man who attacked him as the third man put a bear hug on Sarah. Chuck moved forward and grabbed the man, pulling his arm back to release Sarah. He threw the man into the side of the house. The man bounced off the bricks and turned around to receive a jab from Chuck and Sarah at the same time.

They walked quietly along the house. They peered out to the front of the house. They inched forward to Sarah's Porsche. Sarah moved around to the driver's side and reached for her keys, turning her head away from the house as she did so.

Mr. Diaz leveled his gun from the other corner and took aim at Sarah. Chuck turned and saw him.

"SARAH!"

Chuck flew over the hood of the car and pushed Sarah to the ground as two shots were fired. Chuck fell to the ground as both bullets found him. Sarah turned to see what happened.

"NOOOO!" Sarah screamed as she saw Chuck not moving. She dropped to her knees at Chuck's side. Mr. Diaz stood over her and aimed his gun, his rage completely out of control.

"You are about to join him."


	15. The Things We Do For Love

_Hi there. I had hoped to publish Chapter 15 yesterday, but work decided otherwise. I've been putting in some long hours at the workplace, so my updates are going a bit slower than I like. Of course, I'm fairly certain the only person worried about that is me._

_I admit to not being certain how long this story would be or how long it would take me to write it when I first started. The good news with that is it allowed me to come up with some new ideas on the way. The bad news is I also struggled at more than a few points to keep the story readable and logical. I admit with three chapters to go, I was having trouble organizing things. Hopefully I got everything straightened out now._

_Enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. And Happy Birthday, Yvonne! And welcome to Twitter, Josh! Just thought I'd throw that in on the off-chance one of them might read this. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go laugh my head off at that previous sentence._

_**

* * *

Unknown Location, California  
June 12, 2011  
8:30 PM PDT**_

Sarah looked up at Mr. Diaz while cradling Chuck in her arms. Mr. Diaz had his gun aimed at her head. He was beyond furious for Chuck lying there with two bullets in him instead of her.

"You are about to join him," Mr. Diaz seethed as he pulled the trigger.

A series of shots rang out, and Mr. Diaz was knocked to the ground from a hail of bullets as Jimmy emptied his pistol into him. He stepped forward and looked at the man who tried to take everyone he cared about away from him.

"Never piss me off," he said quietly.

Jimmy walked around the car to where Sarah was. "Sarah, are you…shit!" Jimmy looked down in horror at Chuck lying on the ground. He immediately knelt by Chuck's side as Sarah was still shaking. He pulled off his jacket and pressed it against the two spots where Chuck was shot.

Sarah was holding Chuck tightly. She was crying as she gripped Chuck's face, unable to let go of him.

"Chuck!" She continued to rock back and forth on her knees, refusing to let go of Chuck as tears streamed down her face. Jimmy wanted to lift Chuck, but Sarah wouldn't budge.

"Sarah, come on! We have to get him to a hospital!" Jimmy tried to gently pry her arms off of Chuck, but she wouldn't move.

"SARAH!" Jimmy screamed and wrenched her arms away to get her attention. He lifted Chuck into his arms and ran for the closest SUV. Stephen came out of the house in a slight daze. He saw Jimmy carrying Chuck.

"Oh, my God."

Stephen ran the rest of the way to the SUV, stumbling a bit from dizziness. He opened the rear doors of the SUV, and Jimmy slid Chuck inside. Stephen grabbed Sarah and put her in the passenger seat as Jimmy climbed in the back with Chuck and closed the doors. Stephen got into the driver's side and found the keys still in the ignition. He spun out of the dirt driveway near his house and floored it to the hospital. He looked back in the rear view mirror to see Chuck as Jimmy found a first aid kit in the SUV and put bandages on Chuck's wounds. He then rolled Chuck on his side. He tossed Stephen his mobile phone to call the hospital as Sarah continued crying in the passenger seat.

_**Holy Trinity Hospital, California  
June 12, 2011  
8:45 PM PDT**_

A gurney was waiting as Stephen pulled the SUV up to the emergency entrance of the hospital. Two orderlies opened the rear doors of the SUV and carefully pulled Chuck out, placing him on the stretcher. A doctor arrived to examine Chuck as he was wheeled inside. Sarah hung on to the gurney as the doctor pointed to a room in the hospital's trauma center.

"You'll have to wait here, miss," a nurse replied to Sarah as they entered the room, but Sarah wasn't listening.

"Miss! You must wait outside!"

"No! I can't leave him!" Sarah was still crying and refused to take her hands off the gurney.

"Miss, I won't tell you again!"

Two orderlies tried to pull Sarah's hands off the gurney, but she lashed out at both of them, knocking one to the ground.

"Chuck!" Sarah was still frantic and not registering where she was. Both orderlies looked ready to tackle Sarah. Jimmy and Stephen intervened.

"We got her, we got her," Stephen replied as Jimmy tried to grab Sarah. She lashed out at him, too, but he ducked out of the way.

"Sarah, please! Let the doctors do their work!" Jimmy got one of her hands loose but Sarah still struggled to remain in the room. Jimmy grabbed her and pulled her away. Sarah tried to break free, but she had no chance getting out of the bear hug Jimmy had on her. Stephen led them back to the waiting room. Both of them stayed with her until she could be trusted not to run into the room to be with Chuck. Twice a nurse came by to take Jimmy in to treat his injuries, but he refused to go until Sarah calmed down.

_**Holy Trinity Hospital, California  
June 13, 2011  
2:00 AM PDT**_

Jimmy walked slowly down the hall from the emergency room to the ICU. A nurse bandaged his head and applied stitches to the knife wounds a couple of Diaz's men inflicted on him. The hospital loaned him a set of scrubs, as his own clothes were covered in both Chuck's blood and his own.

Sarah stood at a window that looked into the ICU. The hospital was all but deserted at this point. Chuck was lying on a bed inside with several IV's running into him and a large oxygen mask covering his face. Sarah watched the monitors paint a grievous and dire picture of Chuck's condition. Although she had quieted down a bit, she had her arms wrapped around herself and a few tears could still be seen running down her cheek. Her clothes were also covered in Chuck's blood. She was still shaking as the events of the night enveloped her in fear and heartbreak.

Jimmy walked up to her and held out a cup of coffee, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. He placed the cup on the table next to her, along with a set of hospital scrubs she could wear instead of her bloodied clothing.

Jimmy's voice was soft. "I…I contacted Casey. He's coordinating things with Beckman. They sent a team to Mr. Bartowski's house to process everyone there. He's going to make his way up here in a few hours. He said he'd bring Morgan. Chuck's…Chuck's father drove down to tell Ellie and Devon. He…didn't want to tell them on the phone. I offered to go down and pick them up, but that'd be a bit hard to explain. They'll be here in an hour or two. I'm…sure he'll come up with something to explain this."

Sarah struggled to say something, but she couldn't do any more than gesture towards Chuck. She was shaking uncontrollably as a sudden blaze of wrath ran through her. She threw her fist at the window. Jimmy reflexively put his hand out to block it from connecting with the glass.

"Uh, wire glass," Jimmy said in the same soft tone as he pointed at the window. "Not exactly a good idea to put a fist through it. I kind of learned that the hard way."

"We never should have come up here. I never should have taken him here," Sarah said quietly, still not acknowledging her surroundings.

Jimmy was a little confused. "Chuck was getting his Intersect out. The computer's up here. What else could have been done?"

"I should have kept him locked in Castle until they found Diaz. I should have guessed Diaz would go after him."

"Sarah, nobody knew what Diaz had in mind. He couldn't have known Chuck would be up here."

Her voice kept rising as her tears returned in full force. "I'm supposed to be protecting Chuck. How did I let this happen to him? I should have stopped those bastards!"

Jimmy's voice shot up as well and took on a hardened edge. "Yeah, maybe you could have stopped the bullets with your magic bracelets. Or maybe Mr. Bartowski had something on his utility belt that would have held them off. Hell, I should have stood in front of you and the bullets would have just bounced off my chest, right?"

Jimmy's antagonistic words finally broke through. She turned to him in horror. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

"No! And neither is you thinking you could have done something to stop this! This is not your fault, Sarah!"

"It's my job to protect him!"

"You did everything you could to protect him! They came after us with everything they had and still failed! You didn't do anything wrong! Tonight couldn't be prevented! It just…happened, OK?"

"I should have…"

Jimmy grabbed her shoulders hard and held her against the wall. "No, you are NOT doing this! You want to be angry and upset because Chuck was shot, fine. Nobody could blame you. But I am not going to let you beat yourself up over this. This was NOT. YOUR. FAULT!"

"But it's…"

Jimmy grabbed her face and looked right into her eyes. "Hey, you wouldn't let me take the blame for Ellie being held hostage. There isn't a chance in fucking hell I'm letting you take the blame for this! OK?"

Sarah stood there shaking, her entire being replete with fear and hurt. Her face was reddened from the onslaught of emotions over the last few hours.

Jimmy lessened his grip but still held on to her. His voice was soft. "OK?"

Sarah gave a slight nod as she shook uncontrollably. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and held on. Sarah buried her head in Jimmy's shoulder as the fear and anguish overtook her. The tears came unabated as she collapsed in his arms.

"He's going to be fine, Sarah," Jimmy whispered gently in her ear. "He's one of the toughest guys out there. He learned from the best. You and Casey taught him well."

Sarah continued sobbing into Jimmy's shoulder as she held on to him. "Why did he do that? Why did he have to take such a crazy chance with his life?"

Jimmy took a deep breath and gently shrugged. "He did what any guy worth his salt would do. Protect the woman he loves. We've been doing that since we were cavemen. It's hard-wired into our DNA. We can't turn it off. "

Sarah gently scoffed. "It's that easy to explain?"

Jimmy gave a slight smile. "Well, if anybody has a better reason, they're a lot smarter than me. 'Cause I don't know what else it could be. I mean, love makes guys do crazy things. If it wasn't for love, Casey doesn't travel halfway across the world and throw away his career to find Ilsa, and I don't strap fifty pounds of C-4 to my chest to rescue Alex. I have no clue what it is about women that make men do all sorts of crazy shit. But I guess we figure having one in love with you is worth everything. Even our lives."

Sarah's tears gradually subsided. "I don't want anybody dying for me; especially not Chuck. I'm nobody special."

Jimmy suppressed a laugh. "And you get on my ass when I say stuff like that? There are some women guys wouldn't even give the time of day. And there are other women we'd start wars over. Believe me, kiddo. You're in that second group."

Sarah looked at him with a disbelieving glance. "Now I know you're exaggerating."

"Hey, would I blow up a building with me in it for just anybody?" Jimmy paused. "Actually, I would. Bad example. Sorry about that."

In spite of her emotional state, a tiny smile graced Sarah's lips as a doctor approached them.

The doctor exhaled and smiled. "It'll be touch-and-go for a while, but we're fairly confident he should make a full recovery."

Sarah was beyond relieved and looked down at the ground, trying to stifle a tear of joy on hearing the good news. She glanced to her left at Jimmy. If he was dying to give her an I-told-you-so look, he was keeping it to himself.

"How long will it take him to recover, Doc?" Jimmy asked.

"He lost a lot of blood, and it will take time for the lung to be completely healed. Fortunately, the fluid build-up was minimal. Whatever you guys did to keep him stable on the ride to the hospital probably saved his life. We have a chest tube in him just to be on the safe side. He'll probably be out for a while, but he will be OK. I'll keep you posted on his condition."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sarah quietly replied as she could feel the fear and terror that was in her for the past several hours fade away. The doctor walked back into the ICU, and Sarah turned to Jimmy with a smile.

"Go ahead, say it."

"Say what?" Jimmy played innocent.

"You said Chuck would be OK. You're not even going to be a tiny bit smug about it?"

"Would I do that to you?"

"Not to my face, no," Sarah replied, her mood transitioning more to joy with each passing moment.

"Ah, you know me well, Miss Walker."

Sarah gave a little laugh and put her arms around Jimmy, gripping him tightly.

"Sorry if I was a little rough on you earlier, but I was trying to get you to focus," he said quietly.

She squeezed him tighter. "Oh, come on. You were there when I needed you. Thank you for everything you did tonight."

"No sweat, you would have done the same for me," he gently replied. "You should get some rest in the doctors' lounge. You look exhausted. I'll keep an eye on him until his dad brings Ellie back."

Sarah shook her head. "I can't leave him."

"Sarah, don't make me have a doctor tranq you," Jimmy answered a bit forcibly. "You need some sleep. No arguments."

Sarah exhaled in annoyance. "You can be a real hard-ass when you need to be."

Jimmy nodded and smiled. "I know. One of the few talents I've always had. It's easy for me to be a complete bastard. Just have to wake up in the morning and get out of bed."

Sarah growled and moved her hand up towards Jimmy's head. He gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second," Jimmy interrupted. He turned her engagement ring around so the diamond was facing in. "OK, go ahead."

She laughed and gave Jimmy a light smack. He looked at her in surprise.

"That wasn't much of a hit," he said with amusement.

"I didn't want to break the diamond on your thick skull," Sarah replied with a bit of a grin.

"Ah, good thinking. Now get some sleep, kiddo."

She hesitated, and Jimmy didn't miss it. "I promise, if he even breathes differently, I'll come get you."

Sarah grabbed the coffee and hospital scrubs and walked slowly down the hall to the doctors' lounge, taking a long look in the ICU as she passed by. Jimmy leaned against the wall as he looked in through the window at Chuck. He couldn't believe he held in his own panic enough to keep an eye on Sarah. But he remembered what happened when Ellie was taken hostage. He barely knew her, and he fell apart about her almost being killed. Sarah was there for him then when she was probably panicking herself about someone so close to her being in danger. Jimmy didn't want a repeat of that tonight. It was nothing short of crazy that he was needed more in the last two years than he was in the previous 39. But he finally realized sitting on the sidelines in life was no place to be. Now he had people who relied on him and who cared about him. He promised to be there for them, and he would do whatever it took to keep that promise.

_**Holy Trinity Hospital, California  
June 13, 2011  
7:00 AM PDT**_

Ellie, Devon, and Stephen, and Morgan were sitting quietly in the waiting room of the hospital just a few doors down from the ICU. They arrived three hours ago, and Ellie spent most of that time staring at Chuck in his hospital bed, a look of panic frozen on her face. Stephen found Jimmy at the hospital, who told him what the doctor said about Chuck's condition. Jimmy quietly slipped out of the hospital so Ellie wouldn't see him and went back to Stephen's house to assist Casey in processing the men who attacked them last night.

Sarah walked down the hallway after catching a few hours of sleep in the doctors' lounge. She changed into the hospital scrubs and managed to clean off most of the blood that had gotten on her arms and face. She ran down the hall at the sight of Ellie. The two women hugged each other.

"Are you OK, Sarah?" Ellie asked in a rush.

Sarah nodded while holding on to Ellie. "I am now, yes. The doctor told me during the night his condition improved greatly. I didn't want to leave him, but they insisted I get some rest and wouldn't budge."

Ellie gripped Sarah fiercely. "God, I want to scream at him for risking his life like that, but he did it to save you."

Sarah exhaled deeply, fighting off more tears. She wasn't sure what story Stephen made up about last night, but she was certain he told Ellie and Devon something along the lines of Chuck saving her life. After all, it was the truth. A few details simply needed to be altered.

"I know, Ellie. I can't tell you how thankful I am. It's just been…" Sarah let the words drift off. She was exhausted despite the four hours of sleep. And staring into the ICU at Chuck, in spite of the fact he would recover, was still overwhelming.

"Anybody would do that for you, Sarah," Ellie replied while holding on to her. "You're one of the best things that has ever happened to this family. And you're going to be a part of it in a few months. Really, you're part of it already."

Sarah smiled at that. After all of the effort and work she put into being an agent, all the sacrifices and betrayal she went through, her job finally rewarded her with the one thing she never truly had. She couldn't believe she came upon such good fortune, although Chuck would rebuke her for thinking she was lucky to have found him. He would say she earned it, and he was the lucky one.

"I could really use some coffee," Ellie said as the two women separated.

Sarah pointed down the hall. "I'll take you to the cafeteria." The two women walked down the hallway as Stephen looked through the window at his son. Morgan and Devon joined him.

"What happened, Mr. Bartowski?" Morgan said in a hushed voice. "Casey said something about being attacked."

Stephen nodded. "They were trying to get at some of the programs I was writing for the government. They also tried to take Chuck and Jimmy Slade."

"Whoah, wait," Devon replied. "I understand attacking the house to get whatever it is you're working on, Mr. B., but why would these people want Chuck and Jimmy? What did they do?"

Morgan quickly looked at Stephen, who gave a slight shake of his head. Morgan quickly agreed.

"Dude, trust me. The less you know the better, right? You want to try lying to Ellie again? Next thing you know, she thinks Chuck is in a punk band and doing meth every night."

Devon's posture sank, but he knew Morgan was right. "I'm gonna go check on the girls." He walked down the hall as Stephen gave Morgan a quizzical look.

"How much did Chuck tell you?"

"Oh, uh, pretty much everything, Mr. Bartowski. You know, about Castle, why Sarah really came to the Buy More, running into Slade, just about all of it. I'm sorry to send Devon off like that, but like, Casey's had to pretend to be a drunken jerk around Ellie because Devon has a hard time lying to her."

Morgan paused for a second. "Wait, did this have to do with…" he eked out while pointing at his head.

Stephen nodded. "Chuck is getting the Intersect taken out, yes. That's why he's moving to Washington, D.C. Sarah and he will work for the CIA from there. Jimmy will be the new Intersect."

"Oh, sweet. So he'll also be able to do the..wah! Wah!" Morgan made a couple of kung-fu gestures in the air…badly.

Stephen shook his head and almost laughed. "Now that I think about it, the program's not going to need that anymore." Between what he had seen of Sarah and Casey, and given the fact he woke up in his house to a dozen bodies strewn all over the place, Chuck certainly knew how to picked talented friends.

_Present company excluded_, he thought, as Morgan continued his pathetic display.

_**Unknown Location, California  
June 13, 2011  
10:30 AM PDT**_

Casey watched the last two government vehicles leave Stephen Bartowski's house. They recorded a statement from Jimmy Slade and talked on the phone with Stephen Bartowski about the attack by Mr. Diaz. Normally Casey would have to get information from Sarah as well, but her report could wait for a much more opportune time.

This shouldn't have been fazing him. He had to deal with more than his fair share of partners and friends being injured, even killed, on the job. Many faces haunted his dreams over the years. The thoughts of his buddies on his old unit murdered by a traitor while playing poker always made him shudder. For years after thinking Ilsa was killed, Casey worked even harder to shut himself off from his emotions. He did not want to go through that same hurt again.

But those emotions were threatening to burst through more than they ever did before. He knew there was nothing more he could have provided in the way of protection had he been up there, but that didn't help. Based on the reports from local police about the 16 men they found in the house…four were dead, and the others were injured…it was obvious Bartowski, Walker, and Slade did everything they could. It made him sick to no end that Diaz almost killed Chuck, but getting the news from Slade that Chuck would recover mollified those thoughts.

"Is there anything else we didn't cover?"

Casey turned around as Jimmy walked up. He looked like hell, even by Casey's standards. Based on the reports collected from the local police, Mr. Bartowski, and the hospital, Slade did a lot of the heavy lifting during the attack. He was banged up quite badly, but Casey was surprised Slade was still coherent after taking out a dozen attackers single-handedly. To say he had a long night was a colossal understatement.

"We're pretty much done, other than typing up a dozen reports back at Castle," Casey replied. "Hopefully Beckman will cut us some slack on that one."

"Oh, yeah. That'll happen," was Jimmy's sarcastic reply. Casey could hardly argue with him on that.

"Helluva job you and Walker did last night. Not a lot of people could have taken on a mob like that and walk away from it."

Jimmy was barely keeping his eyes open at this point. "And to think I used to get the crap beat out of me in school. Even I have to admit doing a full 180."

"I would say don't get cocky about it, but you've got the opposite problem. Something you better fix so it doesn't get someone killed or compromises a mission."

Jimmy shook his head. "I feel like such an asshole now. I get all bent out of shape for not stopping those clowns in Paris, and Sarah had to deal with the love of her life being shot. Christ, I gotta get my head out of my ass, the way I went off like I did."

Casey gave a dismissive wave. "Most rookie agents learn the hard way you can't control everything on this job. You just have to bide your time and pick the right moments. When you assert yourself is sometimes more important than how you assert yourself."

Jimmy nodded his assent. "Have you heard anything about Alex? Chuck and Sarah told me last night she completed her mission, but they didn't know where she was."

Casey shook his head. "That's as much as I know." His phone began to ring. Casey looked at the caller ID. "But I'm guessing Beckman might." Casey gave a series of nods and grunts to Beckman Jimmy would need a translator to understand. He then handed the phone to Jimmy.

"General?"

Jimmy listened for several seconds before a smile slowly came across his face. Where he looked haggard a few moments ago, suddenly he had enough energy to run a dozen wind sprints. Casey took a wild guess that Alex Forrest was not badly hurt and was waiting for Jimmy to return to Los Angeles. He also got the feeling that Jimmy may have found his new partner. Supposedly they worked well together in New York and San Diego. It wasn't a stretch to think they could keep that going. Provided Beckman could handle another potential round of relationship angst.

"I take it you want to head back to L.A.," Casey said.

"I can finish my work here. I don't have to run right back. Besides, don't you have Ilsa waiting for you, too?"

"We've been inseparable since returning to the States. We both needed a few hours off from each other. We plan to do this right and not drive ourselves crazy. We're not going to Chuck-and-Sarah the relationship."

Jimmy gave him a weird look. "Chuck-and-Sarah the relationship?"

Casey gave a slight grunt of jealousy. "Consider yourself fortunate you've only known them since they've been together. And don't ask for any stories about it, either. I'd rather be left hanging by my balls in the middle of the desert than remember that crap."

Jimmy gave him a look. "Gee, so glad Ilsa has settled you down. I'm going to check with Sarah and Mr. Bartowski at the hospital before I go. I'll be back soon. If I'm not, then Alex probably has me handcuffed to a bed somewhere."

Casey growled in disgust as Jimmy exited the house and drove back to the hospital.

_**Holy Trinity Hospital, California  
June 15, 2011  
11:00 PM PDT**_

Sarah sat by Chuck's bedside holding his hand. She spent most of her time in the last three days at the hospital sitting by him, save the times Ellie dragged her away to get some sleep at a nearby hotel. Although he still hadn't regained consciousness, the doctors noted his condition was improving. Normally watching Chuck sleep was something she found soothing, especially when she contended with the more-than-occasional restless nights the job imbued on her. It was a source of comfort, a constant she could rely on to feel emotionally secure. But it was now a source of fright. She knew Chuck would recover, but waiting for the moment when Chuck would wake up was an immense toll on her psyche. She always considered herself a much grounded individual when it came to being an agent. She was never overconfident like Bryce or Cole Barker were sometimes, nor did she ever berate herself like Jimmy at every little minor setback. But her agent training wasn't helping her now as she looked at Chuck. It wasn't about hoping a partner on a mission recovered. It was about her best friend, her lover, her future husband. She was now convinced beyond a doubt she wouldn't survive if something happened to him.

She was starting to nod off to sleep when she heard the bedsheets rustle. She looked up to see Chuck slowly turn his head towards her. His eyes gradually opened, and he blinked once or twice. His movements were sluggish, but he could feel Sarah's tight grip on his hand.

"Hey beautiful. Are you OK?" Chuck's voice was strained and weak, but it was a symphony chorus to Sarah's ears.

"Thank God you came back to me," Sarah replied as she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Chuck gave a slight laugh. "Jimmy was right. I never want to let you go. They'll have to pry you from my cold, dead hands."

"That was almost the case."

Chuck gently pulled her hand towards him, and Sarah sat on the edge of the bed so Chuck could kiss it. "I'm sorry to make you worry about me, but I couldn't let that guy harm you. I had to do something."

Sarah pulled his hand towards her and rubbed it gently on her cheek. "You saved my life. Again."

Chuck could only muster a weak smile, but it was the most beautiful thing Sarah had ever seen.

"I never kept count, Sarah."

Sarah carefully leaned down and ran her hands on both sides of Chuck's face. She softly placed her lips on his. It was a kiss full of passion, but it was also a kiss that felt like something even more important. It was a kiss that felt like home. Not the home she tried to have in her youth that was constantly snatched away by her father or the one she tried to find as an agent. It was the home she felt by finding Chuck. And it was something she wanted to have for the rest of her life.

_**W Hotel, Los Angeles  
June 14, 2011  
10:00 PM PDT**_

Alex finished a quiet dinner at the hotel and was content to just rest. She spent two days completing the wrap-up on her successful mission. The facility for The Ring to build their Intersect was completely destroyed. Although it did not spell the end for that organization, certainly her work had put a huge dent in their plans. Once she was done, Beckman told her to stay on the west coast until she was needed again. She decided to pamper herself a little bit, something she hadn't done in some time. She spent a few days by the pool, and she was considering the full spa package at Bliss the next day. If nothing else, it was the most sleep she had in almost a month.

She quickly went to the door when she heard the knock while hiding her gun behind her back. She looked through the peephole. The person on the other side of it made her heart jump. She opened the door.

"James, I've wanted to call you since being out here, but you were gone and then I was deep undercover tracking down and destroying the facility The Ring was using to build their Intersect, and I'm…"

She didn't say anything else as Jimmy grabbed her and kissed her with a fire inside him that was such a welcome change from the fear and anger he felt for the last two days. He held her in his arms and caressed every inch of her skin as he felt the electricity from her lips. They came up for air, and Jimmy sported the biggest expression of delight.

"God I missed you," she whispered while holding his face in her hands. "I thought about you every day for the last two months, and I was worried that you were OK, and…"

She stopped and smiled at seeing him in wide-eyed desire. She raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Take my goddamn clothes off?"

Jimmy laughed and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I promise I won't throw you into a wall first."

Alex gave him a pouty look. "Awww, you do some of your best work when you have me up against a wall."

Jimmy gave her a hard kiss and teased her tongue with his. He then reached into his pocket and handed something to Alex. She quickly looked at it and was confused.

"Cough drops? But I don't have a sore throat."

His expression was of complete desire and lust. He lifted her and wrapped her long legs around him. "You will before I'm done with you. Hope your vocal chords are all warmed up."

Alex matched his look as Jimmy took her to the bedroom. "Oh, this ought to be good."

_**Holy Trinity Hospital, California  
June 18, 2011  
11:00 AM PDT**_

Chuck was happy to be leaving the hospital. And Sarah was even happier Chuck was leaving the hospital. Ironically, she got more sleep once Chuck woke up. Life was starting to return to normal again. Relative to what Chuck and she did for a living, of course. Chuck was still exhausted from the time spent recovering in the hospital. Just to play it safe, Stephen decided to hold off on removing Chuck's Intersect until he had the opportunity to rest. Time was certainly not a factor, and there were still a few more details to iron out about the wedding. Sarah also hadn't talked to her father in a couple of weeks, and she was eager to know if he accepted that job.

"Beckman sent me a copy of the report Casey wrote about what happened. I guess it's not complete yet. He needed your side of the story, but he wanted to wait until you were ready for it."

Sarah smiled. "Casey was actually being considerate? Wow, Ilsa really has changed him."

"Oh, he's not that heartless, Sarah. He even brought my PSP up here."

"Why did I never see it?"

"I hid it when you were here. I figured you would get mad if I wasn't getting my rest."

"Oh, believe me. You will get your rest when we get back. I'll lock you in a holding cell in Castle if I have to."

Chuck gave her a naughty look. "Will I at least be granted conjugal visits?"

She glared at him. "If you behave, maybe." He made a playful face at her, and her angry façade disappeared in an instant. She gave him a kiss for his efforts. It was impossible to stay mad at him, even when he pulled a crazy stunt like taking two bullets for her.

Chuck zipped up the duffel bag with his clothes in it. He looked around the hospital room and sighed. "Are you ready?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "Let's go home."

They shared a kiss before walking out of the room.

_**W Hotel, Los Angeles  
June 19, 2011  
6:30 AM PDT**_

She definitely needed those cough drops. Actually, she had to buy a second pack.

Alex and Jimmy were together in her hotel bed once again, the same place where they had spent a significant portion of the last five days. Although they had gone out to a few restaurants and clubs and even spent some time by the pool, most of the time was spent in the bedroom. Jimmy was determined to return the favor for what she did to him at the hotel in Philadelphia. And succeeded, too.

Alex certainly didn't want to leave, but she was expected to return to Washington, D.C. She wanted Jimmy to go with her, but Jimmy said he had to stay in California for a while. He was very quiet about the reasons why. Ordinarily, she would have written it off to the job; that it was a mission he couldn't talk about. However, as she lay in the bed holding him, something didn't feel right. She gently caressed his cheek, and she could actually feel a chill go through him.

_He's afraid?_ she thought. _What could he be afraid of?_

She wasn't sure what was going on. She only saw this from him once: when he told her about his father. But why would he be afraid now? The thought entered her mind he may not love her, and she was unable to get it out. Now she was scared, too. She knew she loved him, and she didn't want to let him go.

He sat on the edge of the bed. She watched him for a moment, but he didn't move. She crawled across the bed to him and put her arms around him.

"Everything OK?"

Jimmy didn't answer the question, but he drew Alex's arms even more tightly across him and placed a gentle kiss on them. But he was still shaking.

"Talk to me, babe," Alex gently pleaded in his ear. "What's wrong?"

Jimmy looked down at the ground. Alex never saw him so unsure before.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry." He turned to her and his eyes were welled up. He cupped her face gently and kissed her, lingering there as someone who couldn't accept such a wonderful moment ending. He then retreated into the bathroom, leaving Alex sitting there wondering what he couldn't tell her.

_**Los Angeles, CA  
June 30, 2011  
8:30 PM PDT**_

Sarah had to give Chuck credit: he actually listened to her for once.

It was one of those habits that drove her crazy. He always tried to do too much and didn't have much regard for himself. Granted, she was still alive because of that, but she thought she really would have to lock Chuck in Castle to get him to recuperate from his gunshot wounds. However, he did rest and did not do anything strenuous during that time. The closest he got to any actual activity was helping research a couple of cases some local agents needed assistance with on the computer.

He even agreed to stay with Casey and Ilsa tonight while she met with her father again. It took her a bit of time to find him again after Chuck and she returned to Burbank, but he agreed to meet her for dinner. On the phone, he merely said he had been 'busy' with other things, but he really wanted to see her.

"So why didn't you take that job, Dad?" Sarah found this out over the phone and confronted him about it as they finished their meals.

"Well, I called around to a few people, and there was something that just didn't feel right about it on closer inspection," Jack Burton replied. "Besides, you're moving out East in a few months, and I would hate to have an entire country between us."

Sarah knew not to take that at face value, but she also knew the direct approach never worked in getting information from her father.

"How are the plans going for the wedding?" he asked her.

"They're set. I still have to get you down to the store to be fitted for your tuxedo. I take it you can stay around long enough for that, right?"

Jack felt the sting of her words as he put some cash down for the meal, gently pushing her hand away from the check. "OK, I deserved that. I wasn't the most trustworthy person you ever encountered. But I always knew you'd be a success at whatever you decided to do. And I knew you would find someone who loved you for you. That you wouldn't have to pretend to be someone else with him. You have to admit I was right about that. Chuck would never betray you."

Sarah got up from the table but conceded the point. "I guess it just feels weird to have what I have now."

Jack took her hands in his. "Trust me, sweetie. You earned it. And no one deserves to have it more than you."

Sarah smiled and gave her father a hug. Through all of the cons and all of the betrayals, he still knew she was more special than she realized.

They exited the restaurant and began walking down the street to his car. A trio of government vehicles suddenly pulled up, and Sarah and Jack were surrounded by a half-dozen FBI agents.

"Jack Burton, FBI. Would you please come with us?"

Two of the agents handcuffed him while Sarah stared in shock.

"What? What is going on? Why are you arresting him?"

The two officers led Jack to the back of one of the cars while another officer read him his Miranda rights. None of the officers paid any attention to Sarah, who was left on the sidewalk full of confusion and rage.

_**Westside Medical Center  
July 1, 2011  
10:30 AM PDT**_

Ellie chided herself a bit for forgetting to do this. She should have mentioned it when she went through the things that needed to be done for the wedding with Chuck and Sarah. However, she could certainly sympathize if Chuck and Sarah had forgotten about it, given what they went through three weeks ago. Besides, she could take care of this easily. Just to be on the safe side, she decided to get it done now so she wouldn't forget. She could sacrifice a break at work for it.

"OK, so the name is Bartowski. B-A-R-T-O-W-S-K-I. Charles Irving. And Sarah Walker, correct. September 24th, 3PM, yes. And you have the picture I emailed you? And the announcement will run in the paper the Sunday before? Excellent. Thank you so much for your help."

She scanned the picture from one she had from their Christmas party last year. She always liked that picture. Chuck and Sarah looked so cute in it. It'd be the highlight of the wedding section in the _Los Angeles Times_. She planned to buy plenty of copies.


	16. Some Things Are Inevitable

_I apologize for the delay in publishing Chapter 16, but you can obviously tell this is a big chapter. This chapter has just about everything in it. If you need a few days to read it, I can hardly blame you. This story is approaching double the length of what I originally guessed for it. And even though this chapter probably has the most material in it that was planned from the beginning, it still has several elements in it I thought up recently. I hope, despite its length, it remains consistent with the path the story has taken._

_Two chapters after this. Please read and review. Let me know what you think._

* * *

_**Castle Underground Facility  
July 1, 2011  
11:00 AM PDT**_

Chuck sat at the table and watched her every move, but he was not crazy enough to open his mouth. He had seen Sarah this angry before, but usually someone would end up on the business end of her fist or her boot as a result. This was anger of another, more frustrating kind.

She had spent the entire morning trying to figure out what happened to her father. She contacted the FBI, but they claimed he was being processed by the DEA. She called the DEA, who told her he was being detained by the FBI. The frustration mounted through the morning, and she passed the breaking point six phone calls ago.

"I got as far as the Regional Director, but he never even heard of my father," Sarah said as she paced back and forth, shaking the arm that held the phone to get the circulation back. "What the hell happened to him?"

Chuck shrugged, attempting to stay as quiet as possible so she wouldn't lash out at him.

"Chuck, what was that?"

Now Chuck was even more nervous. "Uh…me trying not to make you more upset by saying the wrong thing?"

Sarah closed the distance between them in an instant. "What the hell makes you think I'd get upset at you, huh? You think I can't control my temper? Tell me!"

Chuck looked at her while trying to not even breathe. Sarah saw his scared expression and hung her head. She slumped into the nearest chair and put her head down on the table.

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

Chuck went behind her and gently massaged her shoulders. "You don't have to be sorry, baby. You have every right to be upset. But I'll help you with anything you need. We'll find out what happened."

Sarah didn't look up, but she put her hand gently over Chuck's hand. "This just feels too familiar. He told me he was going to straighten himself out; that he wasn't going to be a con artist anymore. Why did I ever trust him?"

Chuck hesitated. "Is…is it OK to…"

"Chuck…" Sarah tiredly replied.

"Sorry. You're a different person now. I remember those first weeks when you were here. You were standoffish and guarded to a fault. I have to admit I resented it a little bit, but then I found out more about you. You opened up, little by little. I realized it was very difficult for you. You didn't have a life that allowed you to trust people. The way you grew up, your training, the missions you've been on, all of the people who betrayed you…"

Sarah turned her head to look at Chuck. "You really need to work on how to make someone feel better."

Chuck exhaled in frustration. "I'll skip to the point I was trying to make. You're a much more open and trusting person than you used to be. Every once in a while being more open will feel like the wrong thing to do, but the good things it brings you far outweigh the bad."

Sarah shook her head and put it down on the table. "That damn Bartowski influence again."

Chuck leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Is that such a bad thing?" he gently whispered in her ear.

Sarah sighed and smiled. She turned her chair around and let Chuck pull her to him. "No, of course not," she said as she held onto him. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm just frustrated. I really should be grateful for what I have these days."

"Quit apologizing, Sarah. No one can blame you for being frustrated. But I'm sure your dad will be back in time for the ceremony. We'll work something out. And believe me; you appreciate what you have more than you think you do. You went out and earned it. You deserve to have it."

Sarah put her hands on Chuck's face and kissed him. "Thank you," she replied as she ran her hands through his hair.

A beeping sound interrupted them. Chuck looked over at the computer, which indicated General Beckman was attempting to reach them over videoconference. Chuck grabbed the remote and connected with the General.

"Agent Bartowski, Agent Walker, we are currently putting together a team to escort you to Orion's location so you may have the Intersect removed. Although we have not received any chatter that The Ring is planning anything, we do not want to take any chances."

Chuck gave a quick smile. "Cool. It'd be like having my own Secret Service detail."

"Chuck, you're visiting your father, not giving the State of the Union address," Beckman answered dryly, which wiped the smile off of Chuck's face.

"General, do you know anything about what happened to my father?" Sarah asked.

Beckman was hesitant. "I pulled a few strings to find out what happened, Agent Walker. I'm afraid the news is not good."

Sarah sank back in her chair. She already had a good guess as to what Beckman would tell her, but she waited for Beckman to continue. Chuck reached under the table to take her hand in his.

"Your father was running a real estate scam with a mid-level executive for an overseas finance company to purchase bogus properties across the country. He was able to bilk almost five million dollars from this man by selling him run-down properties while claming them to be prime real estate in St. Louis, Chicago, Memphis, and Birmingham. However, the man he swindled was laundering money for a drug cartel in Bogota. This man was eliminated by the cartel, and now they are looking for your father. The FBI and DEA are working together to reclaim the money lost and to keep your father safe. Unfortunately, they are moving him to an undisclosed, protected location. They feel that telling anybody, especially his daughter, where he is would put all of you at great risk."

"Wait, so he won't…" Chuck couldn't finish his question, but Beckman correctly guessed what it was. She gently shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. We will keep you updated if we hear anything else. Please keep Casey informed of our plans."

General Beckman disconnected the link, and the monitor went blank. Sarah looked down at the table again. Chuck moved behind Sarah. He gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah." He was starting to regret what he told her earlier about how rewarding it was to be more open and trusting. Sarah sat there for several seconds in silence. Chuck wasn't sure what she was feeling, but he could certainly understand if she wanted to scream, cry, or beat the crap out of something.

None of those things happened. She purposefully pushed back from the table and stood up, her hand never letting go of Chuck's. She took his other hand and pulled him up to face her. Chuck couldn't miss the look of determination she had.

"No, there is nothing to be sorry about. You were right, Chuck. I am more open and trusting these days. And because of that, I will have my family at the wedding. The family I made here. Ellie, Devon, Casey, Ilsa, Morgan, Anna, Carina, Jimmy, and Alex. All of them will be there. Best of all, you'll be there. I couldn't be more fortunate."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her. "OK, one of these days we'll have to resolve this argument about who is more fortunate. Because I think I can make a pretty good case for me being the fortunate one."

Sarah smiled and kissed him. "How about we say we are both fortunate and not argue about it?"

Chuck gave her his best pouty look. "Awww, you're no fun."

Sarah laughed and continued kissing him ardently.

_**Unknown Location, California  
July 18, 2011  
12:00 PM PDT**_

In a way, Chuck now understood the power trip some cops felt when people slowed their cars upon seeing them. It felt quite empowering that a dozen highly-trained operatives were sent simply to keep him guarded as he drove to his father's house. Chuck was normally not an arrogant person, but he was feeling a tiny amount of self-importance as the door to the back of the SUV was opened and a soldier in full tactical gear and body armor gestured for him to exit.

Although he would have loved to ride a limousine instead. That would have been very Presidential.

The convoy of three SUVs made it to Stephen Bartowski's home without incident. For security purposes, Casey personally signed out the SUV they would use and the other two SUVs with the 12-man escort team was not given the day or destination until earlier this morning. The directions were downloaded into the GPS systems of the SUVs once they were on the road. General Beckman was quite sincere in her plans to not take any chances. Thankfully, her precautions were not necessary. The ride was as quiet as it could be.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey entered the house as the team guarded the perimeter. Chuck was still a little nervous, but holding Sarah's hand for the entire trip kept him calm. To Casey's credit, he didn't make any disparaging remarks about the couple on the way up. No grunts of disgust, not even an eye roll. Chuck started to wonder if Ilsa really was having a positive influence on him. Chuck wasn't certain, but he thought he saw the occasional glimpse of a smile coming from Casey as he drove them up to his father's house. Chuck was shocked; he would have called _Ripley's Believe It or Not_ had Casey not confiscated his mobile phone and left it in Castle as a precaution.

Casey shook Stephen's hand when they entered, and Stephen gave a hug apiece to Chuck and Sarah. The smile on his face matched the one he had when Chuck left the hospital a month ago. The last time they attempted this was one of the worst nightmares a parent could go through. He spent a few sleepless nights since then thinking about his past and how his family was dragged into it, despite everything he did to keep them away. But it would end today. Chuck would have the Intersect out of him. He wasn't thrilled about Chuck and Sarah moving to Washington D.C. or that someone else would have to be the Intersect to make this happen, but at least they would be out of constant danger. Certainly he planned to visit them there whenever he could. But he figured he'd be very busy when he moved closer to Los Angeles in a few months. He had every intention of being a better grandfather than he ever was as a father.

"How do you feel, son?" he asked Chuck.

"Fine, Dad. It…just…it feels a bit weird. It's sort of like I was in surgery for the longest time and the bandages come off today.

Stephen nodded and gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I can imagine it would feel something like that."

"Is the new Intersect complete?" Casey asked.

"I finished it last week. I'm just waiting for them to complete the computer room in the facility, and then I'll load the program into their computer."

"Is Jimmy ready to do this?" Sarah asked.

Stephen hesitated. "He says he is. But I don't know. He was acting very oddly when he was here two weeks ago. Any time I tried to ask him about anything, he insisted we finish the final testing. Have any of you talked to him?"

Chuck shook his head. "We haven't heard from him since the hospital. He hasn't returned any of our calls."

"One problem at a time," Casey replied to bring everybody back to the job at hand. "Beckman won't be happy about tasking an entire unit as escort if we don't get this done."

Stephen agreed. "You're right, John. Chuck, are you ready to go?"

Chuck took a deep breath and looked at Sarah. She smiled and nodded. Chuck turned back to his father.

"I'm ready."

"If you'll excuse us," Stephen told Sarah and Casey as he led Chuck to the computers. Sarah and Casey walked outside. Casey took a quick look at the men guarding the perimeter of the house. The unit leader glanced towards Casey and nodded, which Casey returned. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. Sarah was rather annoyed. Casey looked in her direction.

"You're about to get married, and Devon and Ellie are about to have a kid. You better get used to seeing these things over the next few months. Besides, as soon as Chuck walks out of there, I'm officially retired."

Sarah quietly exhaled in frustration, but she had to agree. Besides, she could live with one cigar. Field agents never died of lung cancer, anyway.

"It isn't like Jimmy to not return our calls. Something must have happened to him."

"Given everything you've been through, Beckman probably chained him to a desk in D.C. just so he's safe until they're ready to put the Intersect in him."

"But that would explain where he is, not why he hasn't called us. It's not like him to do that. I wonder if he's starting to regret doing this."

Casey shook his head. "Slade's a professional. He volunteered to do this. He's not one to back down or let his lady feelings get in the way."

Sarah turned to him. "You think that's why he hasn't called?"

Casey shrugged. "The guy practically flew back to L.A. when he found out Forrest was waiting for him. Maybe he broke up with her before it got any more serious. He probably assumed you can't be the Intersect and have a girlfriend at the same time."

"But it shouldn't be that way. They can work it out." Sarah was starting to run out of patience with them. "God, between him not understanding romance and her not letting go of her fiancé, they drive me crazy. Why can't those two stop playing games and just admit they love each other?"

Casey looked at Sarah as if she just arrived on this planet. Sarah realized what she just said and hung her head.

"Yes, I know what I did. No need to point it out."

Casey gave his classic grunt-chuckle combination that always irritated Sarah. "Hate to see how you handle those college kids. It'll be like trying to watch _Mission: Impossible_ on the Lifetime Network."

Sarah contorted her face in disgust. "You're a riot, Casey."

Casey took a long drag on his cigar and exhaled slowly, careful not to blow the smoke in Sarah's face. "Sorry, to hear about your father. Sucks he won't be at your wedding, but at least he'll still be alive."

Sarah shook her head. "I promised myself I wasn't going to let it bother me. I just have to move on. I've done pretty well without him, right?"

"Agreed. Never had a better partner in the field."

Sarah smiled. The feeling was certainly mutual.

"Could I ask a favor of my partner, then?"

Casey quietly grunted. "I'm about to leave the field, so this will have to be the last one."

"Will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?"

Casey turned to face her. "Wouldn't Mr. Bartowski be a better choice? Or maybe Devon…"

Sarah shook her head. "Through everything that has happened over the last four years, there has been one person I could rely on to keep an eye on me, someone who made me remember what being an agent is about. I was disillusioned by this job for a long time. But you reminded me what's important in life and why we risk our lives doing this. And I don't know how to say this without making you feel old, but I always felt like I had to live up to the standards you set. Not to mention everything you did to protect Chuck and his family. I can't think of anybody I want to give me away more than you."

Casey was completely humbled by Sarah's request. He was so used to doing the job and not thinking about what that meant to other people. But things were different now. He never knew two people who wanted to help him without regard to their own lives like Chuck and Sarah. It didn't even matter to them if he was doing it for personal reasons or if it violated every rule in the book. They helped him with Ty Bennett; they helped him with Colonel Keller. And he was reunited with Ilsa thanks to them.

"It would be my honor, Sarah."

He extended his hand, which Sarah shook gently. She then decided that wasn't enough and hugged him tightly. Casey was a bit uncomfortable, but he figured he may have to get used to this with his daughter, anyway.

"Thank you, John," Sarah said quietly as she embraced him.

They pulled apart, and Casey motioned to the door. "We should see how Chuck is doing."

He pulled the door open and allowed Sarah to enter first. They walked back to the computers just as Chuck was stirring awake. Stephen was trying to help him back to his chair.

"Are you OK, Chuck?" Stephen asked him.

Chuck blinked a few times and shook his head clear. "I'm…I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

Stephen grabbed a folder of pictures. "Let's see if it worked. Have a look at these."

He handed the folder to Chuck, and he flipped through the pictures. Sarah, Casey, and Stephen stood there in anticipation. Chuck looked at every picture intently, and then he went through the entire folder again just to be certain. He closed the folder and looked at all three of them.

"Well?" Stephen asked, barely able to contain his apprehension.

A smile spread across Chuck's face. "They're just pictures. I didn't flash on anything."

Sarah, Stephen, and even Casey exhaled in relief. Sarah walked over to Chuck and pulled him up out of the chair, hugging him tightly.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

Chuck looked out into space for a moment. "A little…smaller, I guess. It's so weird to not have the Intersect. I feel…ordinary."

Sarah grinned and took his face in her hands. "Trust me, Chuck. That's one thing you never were and never will be." Chuck smiled and kissed her.

Casey cleared his throat. Everybody turned to see the scowl he was wearing. "Not to interrupt this romantic moment, but we have to get back to Burbank. Mr. Bartowski, the I.T. group will be here later today to help you break down your equipment, and part of the team will be left behind to escort you to Los Angeles. Beckman wants to keep you close by and protected just in case they need your expertise with configuring the Intersect room."

Stephen shook Casey's hand. "Thank you for taking care of my son. We owe our lives to you."

"My pleasure, sir."

"Are you ready to handle golf courses and boating trips? You'll be surprised by how much free time you suddenly have."

Casey gave a quick shake of his head. "Ilsa and I have a little business developing. She's spent the last six weeks doing the legwork in order to get all of the documentation and permits we need to get it started. Actually, it was Chuck's idea."

Stephen turned back to Chuck. "Really? What kind of business?"

Chuck smiled. "Let's just say you won't find anything more appropriate for Casey to do."

_**Langley, Virginia  
July 23, 2011  
11:00 PM EDT**_

The room was just like the dorm room on the base at Nellis. Only this time, Jimmy needed a keycard and a retinal scan to enter. Not to mention the security personnel with automatic weapons keeping an eye on him 24 hours a day. But this was probably the quietest, most boring person they ever protected. At least that was the way Jimmy acted since arriving a month ago. Beckman chose to keep him under lock and key since the attack. Certainly she didn't question Jimmy's ability to protect himself, given what he did to fend off the men who tried to take Chuck and him. But the Intersect project was far too important to risk Jimmy doing anything more dangerous than analyzing reports. Since the Intersect room would not be fully completed and ready to go until just after Labor Day, it was decided Jimmy would receive the new Intersect after Chuck and Sarah's wedding. There was little point in having Jimmy receive the Intersect and work for a week before returning to California to see those two get married. They were going to get plenty of good use out of this new Intersect. An extra week of waiting wouldn't hurt.

Jimmy lay on the small bed in the room and stared at the ceiling. He had been doing that ever since he arrived. He didn't talk to anybody, save the occasional work-related question. Although he did all of the work they requested of him, he kept to himself. Beckman talked to him twice during that time, but those conversations consisted simply of Jimmy reassuring her he was ready to do this. The truth, however, was far from that.

It wasn't as if he was going to back out of it, of course. He made a promise to do this, and Chuck and Sarah would be able to leave the spy world because of it. But he never expected to fall in love with Alex. He may have helped to break her ice-cold demeanor, but she made him realize he was entitled to so much more than he ever allowed himself to be. The time they spent together…holding each other, working together, and certainly when they were intimate…was something he didn't want to give up. He never thought he was worthy of someone else before. But for the first time in his life, he felt like he deserved it.

However, he made a promise and what he wanted did not matter. He saw what Chuck and Sarah went through in the field, and he didn't think they would let him keep his relationship with Alex if he was the new Intersect. He couldn't put her through that. It hurt him to no end he couldn't even tell Alex why he had to leave the hotel that morning. He wasn't allowed to discuss the new Intersect project with anybody outside of Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Mr. Bartowski. He wasn't even allowed to call her.

He lay on that bed, and the tears that had come to him on more than a few evenings during the past month came again. He wanted to be with Alex. But that couldn't happen now.

_**Echo Park  
August 1, 2011  
10:30 AM PDT**_

Chuck would have thought he could stop working the Buy More now that he was no longer the Intersect and would be taking the job in Washington, D.C. However, the CIA didn't agree with that assessment. They wanted to squeeze every taxpayer dime they could out of him before he got married. Sadly, he wouldn't be able to quit until the wedding.

Thanks to switching shifts with Anna so she could spend a romantic weekend with Morgan, Chuck had a rare Monday off. And he wanted to just be a lazy bum today. Everything had been so crazy of late, he wanted to have a day to himself. Unfortunately, the CIA was expected to call later to go over Sarah's and his move to D.C. There was a significant amount of paperwork to be filled out, they had to fly there to find a house for them to live, and the thing both of them were avoiding would eventually have to be done: the packing. Not for the first time, Chuck wished it was already October, and he would just be at work in his new job and married to Sarah. He wanted to skip everything between now and then. Although he certainly wouldn't object to going on the honeymoon.

"Are you going to be that lazy today?" Sarah said as she came into the bedroom with more than a little amusement. Chuck did shower and change into some clean clothes. However, anything beyond that wasn't worth the effort.

"No bothering me on my day off," Chuck grumbled without even opening his eyes.

"Sorry, Chuck. You have to help me with this paperwork, and I wanted to look through that real estate website and start narrowing down the list of places where we could live. That way, we're not driving all over Northern Virginia in a couple of weeks."

Chuck opened his eyes and slid upward on the bed so his back was propped up on the pillows. "Or…we could stay in bed all day and just enjoy that," he said with a little mischief in his voice as he gave her an eyebrow dance.

Sarah smiled and got in the bed. She gave a Chuck a come-hither look as she crawled slowly up to him. Chuck was fairly certain she was trying to get him to look down her shirt. Damn that perfect body she had, anyway.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're going to coerce me into doing your bidding, Miss Walker?"

Sarah started kissing him along his neck and ran her fingers along his chest. "Something like that," she said in a sultry voice while flicking at his ear with the tip of her tongue.

Chuck tried to regain some semblance of self-discipline, despite every hair on the back of his neck being fully at attention. He immediately started kissing Sarah along her face and neck as his hands roamed all over her body. "Well, I can play the seduction game too, missy."

"Mmmm, do you think a few nibbles on the neck are going to convince me, Mr. Carmichael?" she purred.

"Oh, not by itself. But maybe if I did something like this," Chuck whispered hotly into her ear as his hand slid downward. Sarah closed her eyes and her breathing shallowed.

"Oooh, must resist, must resist," she moaned.

Chuck smiled and increased his actions while sucking on her earlobe. "Like the Borg say, resistance is futile, baby."

Sarah surrendered to Chuck's magical fingers and started taking her clothes off. Chuck's phone began to beep.

"You answer that, and it will be the last thing you ever do," Sarah panted at Chuck between increasing moans.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Chuck quickly replied as he started to take his shirt off and worked on the clasp to Sarah's bra. Suddenly her phone started beeping.

"God, how does anybody even know we're here?" Chuck practically screamed.

Sarah tried not to laugh. "Who do you think we work for?"

Both of them finally gave up and reached for their respective phones. Each phone contained an email. They were confused.

"Did you get _Four Seasons Beverly Hills, 11 AM, Friday_ for a message?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I did. I wonder who this is from."

Chuck opened the email header. "C-L Services? What is that?"

Sarah shrugged. "I have no idea. It's not a pseudonym for any government agency I know of." She glanced at the message again. "But whoever this is, they want us to dress nice."

"That's weird. I never heard of a mission where you had to dress nice at 11 in the morning."

Sarah put her phone back on the nightstand. "I guess we'll find out Friday." She lay on top of Chuck and pulled his shirt the rest of way off. She finished unclasping her bra and tossed it aside. She went back to kissing Chuck all over.

"Speaking of resistance being futile…" Sarah went to work on his pants as the two kissed and caressed each other.

_**Four Seasons Hotel, Beverly Hills  
August 5, 2011  
10:55 AM PDT**_

Chuck and Sarah quickly walked through the lobby of the Four Seasons. Chuck was adorned in the navy suit and blue tie that Sarah always liked, while she wore a red dress with her hair held up by two long needles. Just to be on the safe side, Sarah packed a Glock 26 in a thigh holster, although she had to admit this would be the most glamorous place she would ever have to use it.

A concierge walked up to them. "Mr. Bartowski? Miss Walker?"

"Yes?" Sarah replied.

"They're waiting for you in the ballroom," the concierge replied as he pointed down a hallway. Chuck and Sarah exchanged confused looks.

"What is going on around here?" Chuck asked.

Sarah threw her hands up. "I have no idea. But it's almost 11, and I assume we're not supposed to be late for this."

They walked the remaining thirty yards to the ballroom and peeked carefully inside. Both of them were shocked by what they saw. Sarah would definitely not need her gun.

The room was decorated with flowers and ribbons hung to look like tapestries. There were white chairs set up in rows. An archway was built in the middle of the room. Casey stood under the archway dressed in a dark suit not unlike the one Chuck was wearing. However, he was wearing a red tie with stripes, and his shirt looked like he bought it ten minutes ago at the most expensive men's clothing store in the area. Ilsa was wearing a beautiful white dress with a subtle floral pattern along the hem. She was holding a bouquet of flowers.

A justice of the peace stood between them.

Casey looked back towards Chuck and Sarah and gestured for them to quickly join them. "Hurry up, you two," he said in a subdued voice out of respect for the minister. "We have reservations at Spago for all of us after this."

Chuck and Sarah quickly shook off the surprise and joined Casey and Ilsa by the archway. Ilsa pointed to a bouquet of flowers sitting on a table next to Sarah. She took the hint and held them in her hands. Casey handed two wedding bands to Chuck and then turned to the minister.

"We're ready, Reverend."

The minister smiled and began the ceremony. "We are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses to join Marcus Cobb and Jane Linderman in the bonds of Holy Matrimony."

Chuck's eyes widened. _Marcus Cobb?_ He tried to contain a laugh, and a low growl from Casey made sure he did. Sarah was content to just smile behind Ilsa.

"Do you, Marcus Cobb, take Jane to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and forsaking all others, honor and love her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Chuck never saw Casey so serious, but the look he was giving Ilsa conveyed everything that needed to be said.

"And do you, Jane Linderman, take Marcus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and forsaking all others, honor and love him, so long as you both shall live?"

If Casey thought of this ceremony as solemn, Ilsa looked at it as something she waited for her entire life. Her smile was greater than anyone had ever seen on her.

"I do."

"The rings, please," the minister commanded. Chuck held out his hand with the wedding bands in them. Casey took Ilsa's ring from Chuck and placed it on her finger. Ilsa smiled as she took Casey's ring and placed it on his finger. Both of them turned back towards the minister and nodded.

The minister concluded the ceremony. "By the power invested in me by the state of California and in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Casey and Ilsa held each other's hands as they kissed. Chuck was actually a bit surprised by it. It was a different kiss from Morgan and Anna's, who hammed it up a bit for the crowd. He expected it to be more formal, as both Casey and Ilsa had been through so much and were normally so guarded. But their kiss was…what was the right word?...sweet. It reminded Chuck of two people who might kiss for a photograph at a high school prom.

The four exchanged hugs and handshakes of congratulations. Chuck and Sarah were surprised, to put it mildly.

"When did you two decide to get married? Who proposed to whom? How did you get this place?"

Casey didn't want to deal with the barrage of questions from Chuck. He held his hand up. "We'll talk over at the restaurant. We have all day."

_**Spago, Beverly Hills  
August 5, 2011  
12:00 PM PDT**_

For someone who grew up on the east coast, Casey certainly knew how upscale restaurants worked in Beverly Hills.

He made the reservation for 11:30, knowing they would be arriving at the restaurant a little late. As Casey predicted, the restaurant still wasn't ready for them, even though they were one of the first parties of the day. The newly-married and about-to-be-married couples enjoyed a quick drink at the bar. The maitre'd finally called them over to seat them at their table. Casey ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon for the four of them.

Chuck raised his champagne glass and gestured to Casey and Ilsa. "Congratulations to the two of you. I must say this is a shock but only because we thought we'd get more advanced warning. We knew this day would eventually happen, because the two of you are perfect for each other. And we wish you a long and happy life together."

Everybody clinked glasses and took a sip of champagne.

"Thank you, Chuck," Ilsa replied as she smiled at the two people who helped her new husband escort her safely out of Prague. "And thank you for being here to celebrate this day with us."

"We haven't heard much from you in the last few weeks," Sarah said. "Were you busy getting ready for this?"

"Part of it was that," Casey replied. "But we've been trying to set up the new business. We signed the lease on some office property in Van Nuys only last week and have been moving in furniture, computers, and equipment ever since. We've been setting up lunch meetings with some corporate clients to get an idea of what their security needs are. We've also been contacted by a few families in Malibu and Beverly Hills, plus one or two celebrities."

Chuck wore a huge smile on his face. "See, I told you it's a business tailor-made for you. Before long, you'll be the Gavin de Becker for people who can't hire Gavin de Becker."

Casey had to agree. Chuck's idea of having Ilsa and him run a security service sounded interesting. Although it took considerable effort to get the company off the ground, thanks to the interminable amount of paperwork and permits required, the profile the NSA created for Casey to use showed an almost-flawless expert on security and protection, and all of it was the truth. Save a few fake names and locations, of course.

"Well, the best part is that I've been able to add several people to the payroll who completed their tours in the military but were unable to get work with this bad economy. Their skill sets will be valuable to us."

"Wow, that's very impressive," Chuck said, very delighted that Casey had transitioned so well to civilian life. Not to mention giving an opportunity to others who had served the country. "So the money is starting to roll in?"

"Actually, we have a potential million-dollar contract already, but John wants to turn it down," Ilsa said with a sideways glance at Casey.

"Trust me, we don't want to deal with the headaches," Casey countered.

"Casey, are you sure you want to turn down that much money when you're just getting started?" Sarah asked.

"It's to keep an eye on Lindsay Lohan."

Sarah quickly turned to Ilsa. "He's sure."

"John, we've both been undercover in Syria and Afghanistan. How can one little celebrity be that much trouble?" Ilsa asked.

Chuck quietly laughed. "Oh, you'd be surprised, Ilsa. I have to agree with Casey on this one."

A waiter stopped by and took everyone's orders for lunch. Casey refilled the champagne glasses.

"Why did you decide to get married here?" Sarah asked. "And why were there so many chairs if only we were invited?"

"We came up with a few ideas," Ilsa replied. "We thought of going up the coast, like you two will. We also thought of going to Hawaii. But we knew nobody would be at the wedding. John didn't have anyone to invite, and obviously I couldn't invite anybody since everyone thinks I'm dead. The only people we needed here were the two of you."

Casey shrugged. "You need witnesses to get married," he replied quietly, looking as if he thought what they did was already too much. "I didn't really want a big ceremony, but Ilsa wanted more than just a trip down to the courthouse. There is actually a wedding taking place later today in that ballroom. I called in a few favors, and they let us get married there. Thought it would be a nice touch."

Ilsa smiled. "It was." She leaned over to kiss Casey, who was still uncomfortable with public displays of affection.

Chuck laughed. "Dude, you just got married. You can't even tolerate one kiss?"

Casey quietly growled. "Still feel like I've grown my hair long and gone to Woodstock."

"No one ever said marriage was easy, Case," Chuck replied with a huge grin.

"We'll work on it," Ilsa replied, taking Casey's hand. He didn't object to that. _Baby steps_, he reminded himself. _Baby steps._

"I'm surprised you got married so quickly," Sarah said. "It's only been three months and change since Prague."

Casey smirked. "Compared to how fast you two operate, the Hundred Years War was a two-minute argument."

Ilsa gave him a look. "John…" Casey nodded and put up his hand as if to apologize. Ilsa turned back to Sarah. "We gave some thought to waiting for a while, but we knew there wouldn't be a big wedding to plan. We talked about it at great length, and we've had the occasional argument since we returned to Los Angeles. But nothing has changed the fact we're still in love. And we're both at the point where we know we'll work very hard at staying together."

Chuck smiled. "You two sound like you've been married for years already."

Casey shrugged. "Just trying to avoid the things that break up most couples. Maybe being older is an advantage."

Ilsa gave a little laugh. "We're not that old."

"So, no honeymoon for the two of you?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to take an extended weekend and drive up the coast," Casey replied. "Found a nice little B&B on the ocean. We're just going to relax. The long honeymoon will be at Christmas. I still can't believe we're doing it, but Ilsa wanted it."

"I've never been there before, and I really want to go," Ilsa responded.

Chuck and Sarah were very curious. "Where?"

"Disney World," Ilsa happily replied, while Casey gave a Hall-of-Fame-worthy grunt of frustration.

Chuck couldn't stop laughing. "You've never been there, Case? Come on! You'll have a blast!"

"I was there in '75 when I was a kid, and I hated it."

"Uh, that was 36 years ago. I think they've added a few things since then," Chuck answered, his grin permanently etched to his face.

"Actually, that's a phenomenal idea, Casey," Sarah added. "There's a million things to do in Orlando. And it'll be good for you to get some winter sun."

Casey sat back in his chair, but he knew he wouldn't win this argument. "If she tries to put mouse ears on me, I'm calling my lawyer."

Everybody but Casey laughed at that image as their meals arrived.

_**SkyBar Nightclub, West Hollywood  
September 21, 2011  
11:30 PM PDT**_

It wasn't the most ideal situation in which to have a bachelorette party, since Sarah really wanted Ellie to join them. But Ellie was due in less than a month, and she couldn't do much in the way of walking, much less partying. However, Sarah did have two other close friends with her to celebrate her last nights of freedom. Besides, Sarah always had this fear if Ellie ever got a few drinks in her and went to a place like this, she might let the tiger out of the cage and conveniently forget a few marriage vows.

Carina was allowed to make the plans for the bachelorette party, provided she only took them to a nightclub and not make Sarah do anything with the guys there. Sarah probably should have included Carina in that rule, as she watched her trouble-causing friend dance with anything that moved and down more than a few $20 drinks. If Carina started taking her clothes off…or the clothes of one of her dance partners…Sarah knew that would be the signal to call it a night.

At the opposite end of the spectrum, Alex sat in the booth and nursed the same drink she ordered two hours ago. She was quiet the entire night and turned down every request to dance. She went out one time when Carina all but dragged Sarah and her kicking and screaming onto the dance floor. It didn't take a psychology degree to know why Alex looked like she was partying only out of obligation to Sarah. Clearly she had not heard from Jimmy in three months, either. Sarah wondered if Casey was right. Did Jimmy break up with Alex because he was becoming the new Intersect and thought that meant giving up his relationship? Sarah would have to straighten him out, too. Chuck and she managed to work together for two years since they finally admitted their feelings for one another. They had probably been in love with each other a lot longer than that. If they could make it work, why couldn't Alex and Jimmy?

Carina returned to their booth. Sarah had a couple of drinks earlier, but she didn't take any of the ones that were sent over by some of the leering patrons. She wasn't that stupid. Besides, she still had a habit of keeping her wits about her, just in case.

"Sarah! Come on. Hold one up. A toast." Sarah reluctantly got her drink, and Alex held up hers. "To Sarah. If she's going to make the biggest mistake of her life and stop being a jet-setting secret agent woman, at least she picked a good guy to do it for. So good luck to you. I wish you nothing but the best in life, and if it doesn't work out, I've got a dozen hot guys waiting for you who will cater to even your most perverted fantasies."

Sarah laughed and raised her glass. "Thank you, Carina." The ladies clinked their glasses together. Carina downed her shot in an instant, while Sarah and Alex sipped theirs slowly.

Carina looked out to the dance floor and back at Alex. "Forrest, get your narrow ass out on that dance floor and show us how nasty you can be! Come on, no more sulking."

"I'm not sulking, Carina," Alex replied.

Carina leaned towards Sarah but talked loud enough for Alex to hear as well. "If I wasn't getting any from Slade, I'd be sulking, too. Man, the Milton Berle of the spy world. Secret Agent Huey Lewis…"

"Carina! Ease up, will you? You're talking about one of my best friends!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh, quit acting so innocent. You've given him some thought. He's on your 'night off from marriage' list, isn't he?"

"He is not," Sarah tiredly replied.

"He's on mine. So is Chuck," Carina intoned with her traditional lascivious gaze.

"Don't even think about it…"

"Oh, lighten up. You know I wouldn't try anything with your oh-so-perfect fiancé. As far as you know."

Sarah shook her head in frustration as Carina returned to the dance floor to narrow her selection down to the three or four men she would take back to her hotel. Sarah never made a list of people she would sleep with if she could take a night off from Chuck. It wasn't her style. But Jimmy would definitely be on that list if she decided to make one. Anybody that nice and that hot had to be given a spot on it, especially if Carina was right about the whole Milton Berle/Huey Lewis thing. Devon would be another person on that list, although Sarah still thought sometimes he was a little too awesome…to use Devon's own catchphrase…for his own good. Casey was never on that list before, but the changes Sarah saw in him over the last six months made her rethink her policy regarding the gruff NSA operative.

Sarah sat down next to Alex. "Are you OK, Alex? Carina didn't rile you too much?"

Alex looked down. "No, it's OK. I know she was just playing around. Although she is right about the Milton Berle/Huey Lewis thing."

"Oh, stop! You two are driving me nuts!"

"Please. Even I know you've given Jimmy some thought."

Sarah relented. "OK, I have once or twice. I must have a thing for hot guys who don't know they're hot. That or people I work with. One of the two." Sarah turned to Alex with trepidation. "Wait. You've never given any thought to…"

Alex shrugged. "For some reason, whenever I picture myself with Chuck, I'm wearing a leather dominatrix outfit and he's handcuffed to a bed. I don't understand it." Sarah eyed her warily. "Oh, come on, Sarah. You've had to wear leather outfits for the job, haven't you?"

"Just once. And I hated it."

"Not even if you got the chance to use a whip on some scumbag selling weapons to a nasty dictator somewhere?"

Sarah paused and smiled. "OK, that part was fun." Alex laughed. "I'm glad to see your mood is a little better, Alex."

"I'm just…I wish I knew what the hell was going on with Jimmy. Why did he leave me in the hotel?"

Sarah was dying to tell Alex why, but everybody was under orders not to discuss the new Intersect project. Still, she was more than willing to disobey a few orders to help the two of them.

"Alex, take my word for it. Chuck and I know him better than anybody. The guy is completely in love with you. You have to relax and let things happen. Both of you will be at the wedding. You just have to talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I mean, do you think John would want you to be unhappy the rest of your life?"

Alex was silent for a moment. In spite of her feelings about Jimmy, John was always in the back of her mind. She could still picture his blonde hair and piercing sky blue eyes and remember the times they held each other in front of the fireplace or walked hand-in-hand among the lights of a starry D.C. night. But Sarah was right. The first thing John would say is that she was crazy to stay unhappy like this.

"You're right. This last year has been crazy. I certainly never expected things to turn out the way they did."

Sarah smiled. A year ago, Sarah would have decked Forrest just as soon as look at her. But things change in this business. If Sarah thought she was a different person, Alex was a different person a thousand times over by comparison.

She raised her drink to Alex. "You and me both. But I'll take it."

Alex smiled and they turned their attention back to the dance floor when they heard the shout from the crowd. They spotted Carina trying to remove the pants of a cute guy while they were dancing. It was time to go home.

_**Echo Park  
September 22, 2011  
8:00 AM PDT**_

Sarah would have whipped her ringing iPhone against the wall if it wouldn't cost her $500 to replace it. However, the person on the other end of the line would not be bound by the same conditions. She checked the caller ID and groaned.

"Casey, why the hell are you calling so early? I'm still sleeping off my bachelorette party. And you're retired, remember?"

"You didn't see Sunday's newspaper?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Check the email I just sent you."

Sarah angrily slid out of bed and opened up Casey's email on her laptop. She stared in shock at what she saw.

"Oh, no." Casey sent Sarah a scanned copy of the wedding announcement in the _Los Angeles Times. _

"The moron forgot he's still a spy."

"No, Chuck wouldn't have done this." Sarah paused for a moment. "Ellie must have put the announcement in there. Dammit, we kept telling her we wanted this low-key."

"You have to postpone the ceremony."

"The wedding is in two days, Casey! And what do we tell Ellie? 'Sorry Ellie, we can't have a wedding because we're really CIA agents who don't want to let the bad guys know when and where we're getting married'?"

Casey gave a combination exhale-and-growl. "We'll figure something out. Slade will be there later today. Tell him and tell Forrest. I'll let Ilsa know and we'll come up with a plan to keep an eye on things without anybody knowing."

"OK, Casey. Thanks for letting me know."

Casey hung up the phone. Sarah quickly went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Sleep would have to wait. She was starting to wish she listened to Chuck back in March and just eloped. But she had to give Ellie credit: it was a beautiful picture.

_**Malibu, California  
September 24, 2011  
1:30 PM PDT**_

Sarah sat in the house they rented for the weekend to act as a staging area for the wedding. She glanced for the 100th time at the wedding gown hanging up next to her in the bedroom. Ellie gushed over the one Sarah eventually settled on. Of course, Chuck told her she could have worn a t-shirt and sweatpants and still look beautiful, but she wanted this to be perfect. She wanted to look more than beautiful. She wanted to knock Chuck off his feet with her choice. Ellie reassured her she would do exactly that.

They decided to keep some wedding traditions intact. Sarah remained at their apartment last night while Chuck slept at Jimmy's hotel, where Chuck would also get ready for the ceremony. Ellie and Devon were frantically searching for the items Sarah would need for her 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue,' but Sarah wasn't going to have a fit if Ellie couldn't find them. She had been through enough good times and bad times to think jinxing a wedding tradition would make that much of a difference in the grand scheme of things. But Ellie didn't have a sister to go crazy over when it came to a wedding, so Sarah let her have a little free reign over hers, despite the wedding announcement she placed in the newspaper. If The Ring was going to attack the wedding, it certainly wouldn't be because Sarah accidentally saw Chuck before the ceremony.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Alex, hi."

"How are you feeling?" she asked Sarah.

"Uh, nervous. But I'm trying my best."

"Nervous about the ceremony or about everybody knowing you're going to get married?"

Sarah smiled. "Definitely the ceremony. In a way, I almost wish we would be attacked. That I could handle."

"Not to worry," Alex reassured her. "I think Casey is looking under every seashell on the beach for IED's. I just wanted to stop in and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine, thanks," Sarah replied and gave Alex a hug. "Actually, I'm glad Ellie isn't here right now. Between the wedding and being that pregnant, she might have driven me crazy."

Alex nodded her assent. "I will definitely find a good hiding place before she arrives. 300 hours of martial arts training and 200 hours of weapons courses won't do me a bit of good if she sees the stripper from Devon's bachelor party."

"How are you doing? Everything OK?"

"As good as can be. Actually, I thought I would drop something off for you. I figured you would appreciate it."

"What is it?"

Alex pulled a sapphire ring out of her pocket. She looked at it longingly before handing it to Sarah. "This was the first gift John ever bought me. He told me the stone on it was the color of my eyes. He probably just said that so I'd sleep with him. Of course, I had planned to do that before he ever gave it to me. But I figured this covers your 'old, borrowed, and blue' if you were trying for that.

Sarah did appreciate it. She knew Alex was having difficulty letting go of John, and this was a big step for her. Sarah hoped Alex would then take the next step. Two people deserved that.

"Thank you, Alex. It's beautiful." A message popped up on Sarah's iPhone. "Oops, Ellie texted and said she'd be here in ten minutes."

"OK, I should clear out." Alex gave her another hug. "Good luck and just have fun with it. It's your day. I'll keep an eye on things outside."

Sarah watched Alex depart the room and looked at the ring she gave her, which she placed on her right hand. More than a few crazy things happened to Sarah since arriving in Burbank. A man who originally tried to kill her became her role model. A woman who had no qualms about ending her career became a confidant. An inept man-child became a key member of a CIA team, a couple who seemed like nothing more than Ken and Barbie come to life became her siblings, and a 400-pound mountain of anger and self-hatred became a dashing hero. And most of all, a guy who fixed computers for a living was about to make her the happiest woman in the world. She didn't even know what she did to make all of it happen; she thought she was just doing what she always did. But somehow, she was there to witness all of those amazing transformations. And every one of them would say she had a hand in what happened to them. They would say she deserved nothing but the best.

In just over an hour, she would have it.

_**Malibu, California  
September 24, 2011  
2:30 PM PDT**_

Jimmy's rental car pulled up to the parking lot two hundred feet away from where Chuck and Sarah would be married. Chuck, Morgan, Anna, and Jimmy exited the car and looked to their left as Jeff and Lester pulled up. So far, they were doing exactly what was in Chuck's explicit instructions.

They couldn't cancel the ceremony, but Casey could control exactly who was present for the happy event. He called the same minister who married Ilsa and him to conduct this ceremony. Chuck sent the guitarist originally slated to play home with his apologies…and the full fee for playing his wedding. Anna was the pièce de résistance to making sure this went off without a hitch.

"I'll find Casey and tell him to get ready," Jimmy quickly told Chuck.

"OK thanks," Chuck replied as Jimmy departed. "Anna, do you have everything?"

"Handcuffs, baseball bat, and taser gun. Jeff and Lester practiced and they're ready."

"And you know…"

"…I know, Chuckles. If they deviate even one note, take out their boy parts."

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Morgan said dreamily.

"Uh, yes. Thanks, Anna. Let's go, Morgan."

Chuck and Morgan headed to the area on the beach where the wedding will be held while Anna conducted her full inspection of Jeffster! to make sure they followed proper hygiene and attire for the event.

"How do you feel, buddy?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, good. Good. I just feel…you know…"

"Cold feet?"

Chuck smiled. "No, surprisingly. I mean, this was inevitable, right? Everybody knew this day would happen. It's just…incredibly daunting when the day actually arrives."

"Hey, you said it yourself, buddy. This day was inevitable. But after this, you get to be married to Sarah. I mean, how lucky are you to be marrying her?"

"I know, the leggy Valkyrie with an aversion to clothing, right?"

"Chuck, no. I mean, she's gorgeous, we all know that. But I mean the face, the hair, those eyes, that rockin' body, that's all bonus material on the DVD, man. If she didn't have any of that, she'd still be so right for you. Dude, she gets you. Not every girl does. She puts up with all your little quirks, your obsession with _Tron_, the fact that you are the worst dancer anyone's ever seen unless it's a slow song, the fact that you consider the last two _Matrix_ movies tragically misunderstood, and most of all she even tolerates the bearded little troll who's your best friend. You know, it's like you hear about people finding their perfect soulmate and you think how bogus that is. But you have. And I get to stand next to you and watch it happen. I mean, it's a total honor. It's like getting a personal tour of Comic Con from Bruce Campbell and Tricia Helfer, you know?"

Chuck grinned. He never heard Morgan speak so highly of anyone in his life. And the speech was so Morgan.

"Thanks for doing this with me, buddy," Chuck replied as he hugged Morgan.

"It's no problem, bro. We're in this together, right? Besides, it was nice of you to give Anna a job at the ceremony. She's still a little ticked I have to dance with Ellie at the reception."

Chuck laughed. "She still doesn't trust you around my sister, huh. Even with her being the matron of honor and eight months pregnant?"

Morgan threw his hands up. "Hey, I can tell you from personal experience. Marriage takes effort, buddy. I'm trying to avoid any talk of having kids right now."

Chuck nodded. "That sounds like good strategy, Morgan. It's best to not have kids until you stop being one yourself."

"Right?"

_**Malibu, California  
September 24, 2011  
3:00 PM PDT**_

"Jeff and Lester? Sarah, you agreed to this?"

"Ellie, we didn't have much of a choice. Our guitarist called in sick two hours ago. We couldn't get anybody else. Chuck assured me he took steps to make sure they behave. Besides, you said you loved their rendition of_ Leaving on a Jet Plane_, didn't you?"

"I did, you're right. I thought maybe it was because I was sad to be going to Africa and leaving you and Chuck. But if they behave…"

Sarah took her hands. "Everything will be fine. I bought John Casey a great suit to wear to the ceremony. He's going to be on his best behavior."

Ellie looked at the ground. "God, I am so sorry your dad had his flight cancelled. Will he be here before you and Chuck go on your honeymoon?"

Sarah was silent for a moment. She knew the answer, but she couldn't give that answer to Ellie. "We'll see. But I have you and Devon here, I have my friends here, and I have your brother here as well. I couldn't be happier."

A few tears came to Ellie's eyes as she carefully hugged Sarah. "Thank you so much for being part of this family. Chuck is so lucky to have found you."

Sarah's eyes developed a tear or two as well. She kept saying she had her family here, but it set her emotions into overdrive to hear Ellie say she's part of the family.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Casey poked his head in. "Ready?"

Sarah and Ellie looked at each other. Sarah turned back to Casey.

"I'm ready."

Casey held open the door to let Ellie exit first. Morgan was outside the house to help her down the aisle because of her condition, while Chuck stood at the front of the ceremony with the minister. Sarah walked out of the house and took Casey's elbow as he escorted her to her starting point.

"How do I look?" Sarah asked.

"Beautiful, Walker," was Casey's quick reply.

"Ah, every bride looks beautiful."

Casey shook his head. "No they don't. I've been to a few weddings. When a bride isn't beautiful, people automatically think it's the dress or the hairstyle or the makeup. But when a bride looks beautiful, it's all her. Today, it's all you."

She smiled. "Thanks again for doing this."

Casey gently scoffed. "Never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Sarah and Casey waited at the back of the chairs for the music to start. She saw Chuck at the front. She could swear Morgan was standing awfully close to Chuck.

_Maybe he's trying to keep Chuck on his feet. Ellie was right about my gown._

Jeff played the first few notes on his synth player. It wasn't the original song they were going to use for their ceremony, but both Chuck and Sarah liked the song, and it was in Lester's range.

_There she goes  
__There she goes again  
__Racing through my brain  
__And I just can't contain  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes  
__There she goes again  
__She calls my name  
__She pulls my train  
__No one else could heal my pain  
__And I just can't contain  
__This feeling that remains_

Sarah and Casey walked down the aisle as the entire crowd stared at Sarah. It wasn't the first time every set of eyes was on her, but never was the reason more important. She reminded herself to breathe normally as Casey escorted her to the front.

They stopped in front of the minister, and Casey pulled her veil back. The kiss he gave her cheek was awkward, but he was supposed to play the role the father of the bride would. The huge smile on Sarah's face when he pulled back indicated that he got it right. Chuck stepped forward and shook Casey's hand. Casey plastered a fake smile on his face and gripped Chuck's hand to the point of drawing blood.

"You do anything that ever hurts this woman, and I'll cut off your fingers knuckle by knuckle and pull every appendage off of you with my bare hands, starting with your privates."

"John!" Sarah quietly hissed at seeing Chuck's scared expression.

Casey shrugged. "I'll have to do this with Alex someday. I need the practice."

Chuck's fear faded quickly as Casey let go of his hand and gently led Sarah's hand to it. Sarah smiled at Chuck, and he wore a smile as beautiful as the one he gave her when he woke up in the hospital. He glanced back at his father, who was sitting in the front row with as proud of a look as he ever gave Chuck. He then looked at his sister, who was trying to hold back her tears. Chuck and Sarah turned towards the minister.

"What a beautiful and amazing day we have been blessed with, and I could not be more proud to be with you to witness the union of two people who were destined to be together…"

* * *

Jimmy walked down the road leading up to the beach and looked out with binoculars. The road was clear for the three miles he could see. As much as he wanted to watch Chuck and Sarah get married, he knew his presence would take too much explanation. But he was content just to be nearby. He owed them so much to get to where he was today. It felt right he would help to make sure the ceremony went off without a problem.

Alex slowly walked up and stood by Jimmy. He felt a shiver of guilt go through him.

"I'm…I'm so sorry for what I did in the hotel. I didn't know what to do. I've been under lock and key ever since I left there and couldn't talk to anybody. God, what you must think of me right now…"

"Stop!" Alex turned him to face her. She put her hands on his face and gently wiped away a few tears that formed in his eyes. "What is going on? Is it related to the job? Why are you acting like you'll never see me again? I'm not going anywhere, James. I don't want to be anywhere else. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Jimmy looked down at the ground. "It's a lot bigger than that. I want to tell you so badly, but what it means is…I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Please, just trust me. Tell me what you have to do."

Jimmy nodded gently. After everything they had been through, he owed her that much, orders be damned.

"It has to do with…"

Jimmy was interrupted by the beeping of his mobile phone. His expression turned from sadness and hurt to concern in a heartbeat. He took a look at his phone.

My phone is picking up radio frequencies, and they're getting stronger."

Alex looked at the phone. "Those aren't used by the government."

Jimmy immediately turned back to the road and looked through the binoculars. Five large SUVs were driving up the road on the way to the beach.

"We've got maybe five minutes before they get here." He handed Alex the binoculars and sprinted back to the wedding.

Jimmy reached the back of the ceremony as the minister was giving a quick talk about how Chuck and Sarah met. Casey turned and glanced at the crowd. He spotted Jimmy. Jimmy eyes widened, and Casey knew what it meant. He quietly snuck around the side of the chairs, gesturing for Ilsa to join him. Devon followed them with a look of confusion on his face.

"Five SUVs, maybe four minutes away," Jimmy whispered. "I gotta believe…"

"Let's go," Casey replied. Devon grabbed him.

"John, John, what's wrong?"

Casey turned to face him with a grave look. "Devon, do whatever you have to do, but don't let anybody leave the ceremony. No matter what you hear, no matter how much anybody protests, keep them here."

Devon was too scared to question Casey further. "OK."

Casey, Ilsa, and Jimmy ran for the road. Alex ran to them from the other direction.

"They're almost here. What about local police?"

"I called as I ran to get Casey," Jimmy replied. "They're eight minutes away, if we're lucky."

"OK, we have to hold them off," Casey said. "Let's get some weapons."

"I thought you were retired, Case. Our asses will be in big trouble if anything happens to you two."

If looks could kill, the hard glare Casey gave Jimmy would be the Manson family. Jimmy did an instant 180.

"So what's your plan? Never mind, I love it! Please give me more orders."

Casey opened the trunk of his car and started passing out weapons and clips.

"Ilsa, over there," Casey pointed as he handed his wife a pair of automatic rifles. He gave Jimmy a pair of M60 machine guns. He handed Alex two sniper rifles.

"Slade, you and I are the front lines. Forrest, you're on the grassy knoll. If anybody attempts to exit a car, they're yours. All head shots; they're probably wearing body armor."

Casey and Jimmy ran fifty yards forward and laid down in the grass. Forrest climbed onto the roof of a storage shed and loaded both rifles. The SUVs were within 500 yards.

"Wait…wait…" Casey and Jimmy lay in the grass, waiting for the right moment. The SUVs closed to 400 yards.

"Now."

Casey and Jimmy opened fire on the SUVs. The bullets bounced off the windows.

"Shit, they're bullet-proof," Jimmy cursed.

"Take out the tires on the lead car; I'll take out the tires on the rear car," Casey commanded. "That'll slow the other three. Go!"

Jimmy opened fire on the front SUV, while Casey opened fire on the rear SUV. The tires were shot out of both vehicles, and the middle SUVs were halted because of the dropoff on either side of the road. The driver's side door of the front SUV opened and someone attempted to get out. They got two steps before Alex fired. The man immediately fell to the ground.

* * *

The entire crowd turned around when they heard the sound of tires being blown out. Big Mike got out of his seat, and Devon intercepted him.

"Mike, everything's cool. Nothing to worry about. Just some kids setting off some M-80 firecrackers."

"Woodcomb, they're bothering the wedding," Big Mike whispered crossly at him.

"It's fine, the ceremony can go on. It's good," Devon replied while gently steering Big Mike back to his seat.

The minister continued. "And now, Charles Irving Bartowski and Sarah Lisa Walker will state their intentions and vows."

* * *

The middle SUVs pulled back and forth, trying to free themselves from between the two disabled vehicles. Casey and Jimmy continued to fire to stop them. The men in the front SUV managed to get out and concentrated their fire at Alex's position. Ilsa stood up to open fire at them. She took out three more people in the front SUV. The occupants of the rear SUV opened fire on her and she dove behind a bench. Casey fired at them as Jimmy reloaded. Ilsa was pinned down. Casey looked at her in shock.

"Cover me, Slade!" Casey bolted up and sprinted towards Ilsa, firing away at the Ring agents.. Jimmy moved to a kneeling position and fired away with both of his guns. The agents who made it outside of their SUVs pinned themselves back against them. Alex fired four more shots, taking out two of them. Only three men remained outside, and everybody kept firing away as Ilsa got up and moved to better cover.

They had no defense for the helicopter that was heading towards them.

* * *

The crowd ducked down as they heard the shots. Ellie was getting furious.

"What is going on out there?"

"Babe, it's nothing," Devon nervously replied. "That isn't real gunfire. Why would people fire real guns in Malibu?"

"Then what are they doing?"

Devon was stumped. "They're…they're shooting a movie nearby! They were supposed to film tomorrow. Maybe the schedule changed."

She looked to the sky from the direction of the noise. "And what about that helicopter, Devon?"

"Well, it's…um…"

Suddenly Morgan figured out what Devon was trying to do. "They're shooting the _Expendables_ sequel."

It was the wrong movie to say. A chorus of approving words erupted from the men in the crowd. A few of them started to get up to witness the 'movie'.

"Michael Bay is directing it!" Morgan shouted.

"Awww," was the disappointed reply. Everybody groaned and sat back down. Ellie glared at Morgan.

"Uh, sorry Reverend," Morgan humbly spoke. "Go on."

"Do you, Charles Irving Bartowski, take Sarah to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and forsaking all others, honor and love her, so long as you both shall live?"

Chuck had a look of worry in his eyes, but it wasn't because of the question the minister asked. He correctly guessed Morgan and Devon were lying through their teeth and they were hearing actual gunfire. He looked at Sarah, but her expression was the same joyful look she had since the ceremony started. Chuck suddenly smiled. This was the reason he always felt like the world was right when he was with her. Why he always felt better about himself. Why he was here today.

"I do," he confidently replied to the minister's question.

* * *

The helicopter moved towards Alex as she continued to fire at the SUVs. The door slid open on the helicopter, and a man leaned out with a long-range rifle. He opened fire at Alex, who ducked down. Jimmy turned and saw Alex in trouble.

"Son of a bitch!" He sprinted to his left towards the shed, firing at the helicopter and the SUVs simultaneously. The helicopter flew past Alex, and the man inside turned his attention to Jimmy. Jimmy dove and slid down a hill filled with gravel to prevent beach erosion. The helicopter flew past him and banked left to make a return pass.

Jimmy slowly got up. His suit was completely torn and bleached by the gravel. Enough steam was coming out of his ears to elect a new Pope.

"This was a $3,000 suit!" He turned behind him to see the helicopter almost finishing its turnaround.

"Oh, I'm mad now."

He turned and sprinted up the hill and made a beeline to his car, not even bothering to duck out of the line of fire. He slid behind his car while opening the trunk with his remote. He reached in and started assembling the gun inside.

"Slade! What are you doing?" Casey called from 30 yards to Jimmy's right. Alex fired and shot out one tire on one of the remaining SUVs, but the other two had finally worked their way loose. Jimmy finished assembling and loading the gun.

"Casey! The helicopter!" Jimmy pulled a launcher out of his trunk and threw it at Casey. Casey caught it as Jimmy closed his trunk and jumped on the roof of his car. He took the safety off of his M249 Saw machine gun and opened fire on the convoy. He concentrated his fire on the engine block of the closest SUV, which exploded into flames. The other two SUVs started to turn around and retreat. He opened fire on the second one, blasting the windows open. He continued to fire until the SUV was decimated.

Casey pulled the pin on the grenade inside the launcher and extended the barrel. He put it on his shoulder and aimed at the approaching helicopter. He released the safety and fired. The grenade was propelled upward and hit the helicopter dead-on. The helicopter exploded and crashed to the ground.

Casey stared at Jimmy. "What in the hell are you doing with an M249 and a grenade launcher?"

Jimmy looked very meek. "I have a...slight inferiority complex."

Casey looked up at Alex, who shook her head and gave a dismissive wave. "Don't ask."

* * *

"And do you, Sarah Lisa Walker, take Charles to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and forsaking all others, honor and love him, so long as you both shall live?"

It was a long way to get to this moment, and someone was trying to stop them even now. But Sarah was not a woman who was ever denied what she wanted. And she wanted this more than anything in her life.

"I do."

Morgan quickly handed them the rings. Chuck and Sarah tried their best not to rush this part of the ceremony, but they knew their lives were in danger. They could only hope whoever was coming would be kept at bay until help arrived.

* * *

The last SUV tore down the road, attempting to get away. Four police units drove up from the opposite direction and swerved in front of it to block its path. The SUV screeched to a halt. Eight officers quickly exited their vehicles and trained their rifles on the SUV. The men inside the SUV slowly got out with their hands on their heads.

* * *

"By the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It might be the last thing they ever did, but there wasn't a better way for them to go out if it was. Sarah slid her arms around Chuck's neck as he gently held her face in his hands. Their lips met tenderly at first; expressing the love they had for each other for so long. The emotion of the moment made them increase the heat and intensity of the kiss. The crowd cheered loudly for them, but Chuck and Sarah never heard them, as they were completely caught up in their kiss.

Ellie would have thought it was one of the most romantic things she had ever seen, but she was beyond furious.

"I don't know who those bastards think they are, but I'm going to give them a piece of my mind for ruining your wedding just to make some piece of crap movie that shouldn't have been made in the first place!" Ellie stormed down the aisle as quickly as she could in her condition. Everybody in the crowd was too stunned by her anger to stop her. Devon, Morgan, and Stephen went after her.

"Everybody, just stay here a minute," Chuck called. "Everything will be fine."

Ellie made it around the hill and took in the scene in front of her. She saw the wreckage of the helicopter, the destroyed SUVs, and the bodies lying on the ground.

"What the hell is going on out here!"

Devon grabbed her to bring her back to the ceremony. "Ellie, Ellie, everything's going to be OK."

She whirled around to face him, turning her back to the wreckage. "What in the hell are you talking about? It looks like a war zone out here! Don't try to tell me this is some sort of movie! I want to know what's going on!"

"Babe, it's going to be…" Devon spotted a man lying on the ground next to the SUV raise his gun. "GET DOWN!"

Devon tackled Ellie to the ground as the man fired, barely missing her. Alex fired two shots at the man with her rifle, killing him. She jumped down from the roof of the shed and stood over Ellie and Devon in a protective stance. Ellie looked up at her.

"Devon, isn't she the stripper from your bachelor party?"

Devon turned and looked up at Alex. He turned back to Ellie. "Uh, funny story about that…"

Morgan and Alex carefully pulled Ellie and Devon to their feet. Ellie looked around at everybody. She was shaking as Stephen walked up and surveyed the scene. He saw Casey with the grendade launcher, Jimmy with a large machine gun, and Alex with a sniper rifle. He then turned and saw Ellie, who was in complete shock.

"Oh, boy."


	17. The Truth Will Set You Free

_Hey everybody. Two chapters to wrap up this story. Now we've had our three weddings (Morgan/Anna, Casey/Ilsa, and Chuck/Sarah), our funeral (Ilsa), the two retirements (Casey & Ilsa), and the birthday (Jimmy). But what will happen at the reception, and how will Ellie react to knowing the truth? Or is there still some elaborate lie that can explain everything? Only one way to find out._

_I do want to thank eLyrics for the words to Chuck & Sarah's wedding song. I admit, it is probably the least-shocking part of the entire story._

_As always, please leave reviews. If you haven't before now, it'd be a good time to get them in. We're running out of story quickly._

_**

* * *

Mailbu, California  
September 24, 2011  
4:00 PM PDT**_

Ellie sat on the couch in the living room of the beach house Chuck and Sarah rented for the weekend. Devon was afraid to go near her and everybody else sat in silence. No one wanted to be the first to say something and have their head bit off by the enraged Ellie. Chuck and Sarah had given thought in the past to telling Ellie everything once they were safely away from Burbank and admitting the truth wouldn't have put her in danger. Having Ellie find out in this manner was the worst possible scenario. Both of them wished like hell they could have traded places with Alex or Ilsa, who were outside coordinating the clean-up with the NSA. They explained to the guests at the ceremony that the helicopter accidentally crashed, and the pilot was injured. The NSA erected a series of tarps to cover the locations of the helicopter and the destroyed SUVs. The local police carefully shuttled everybody away from the beach and escorted them to a hotel near the reception hall to keep an eye on them until the investigation was completed. For now, they believed the movie story.

"Enough with the silent treatment! I want answers! Who was trying to kill us?"

Ellie would not be denied an answer, but everybody was still hesitant. Devon carefully sat next to her on the couch.

"Babe, it's a little complicated to…"

She turned to Devon. Her eyes shot daggers at him. "Well, someone better simplify it right now!"

Devon slinked away slowly to the opposite end of the couch, almost cowering in fear of his wife. Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Morgan, Stephen, and Jimmy looked at each other, each trying to decide who should explain.

Stephen finally broke the silence. "Ellie, it's my fault."

Her head snapped around to her father, but she was still livid. "What are you talking about?"

Stephen exhaled slowly and looked at the ground. "It has to do with something I invented many years ago, when you and Chuck were still kids. It was a computer program that could take huge amounts of information and convert that data into subliminal images so that a person could retain it and recall it at will. It caught the attention of the government, and I went to work for them developing the program, which was called the Intersect, for most of the 80's and 90's. But my involvement was top secret, and I couldn't tell anybody. Not you, not your mother, nobody."

"You've been working for the government?"

"Back then I was. I never wanted things to end up the way they did. But they wanted to put this to use in the military and our intelligence services, and they wouldn't let me walk away. That's why I never said anything, even after my involvement was done. It was to keep you and Chuck safe. Unfortunately, he ended up being involved anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Chuck spoke up next. "Ellie, do you remember the birthday party you threw for me four years ago?" Ellie nodded. "That night, Bryce Larkin sent me an email. The email contained a series of images, and I saw all of them. What I didn't know is those images contained all of the secrets of the various intelligence agencies of the United States."

"Wait, Bryce Larkin? The guy who got you kicked out of Stanford and stole Jill from you? I thought he was an accountant."

Chuck shook his head. "He was an agent for the CIA. The Agency thought he was a traitor when he stole the information, but we found out later that he was trying to keep the data from falling into the hands of an enemy organization: Fulcrum. And it turned out the reason he got me kicked out of Stanford was that he was trying to prevent the government from putting me in an underground bunker to work on a special program called Project Omaha."

"You see, Ellie," Stephen continued. "You have to have a special type of mind to handle all of the data the Intersect had. Only a few people in the world can handle it. Chuck is one of those people. He was able to keep and recall every secret in the government, and he was even able to do things he could never do before, simply by accessing the data on how to do them."

Ellie turned to Chuck. "So you decided to work for the government in spite of everybody trying to keep you out of it?"

Chuck hesitated. "The government wasn't sure how I got my hands on all of that data, so they sent two agents to investigate." He stopped and pointed at Sarah and Casey. "My very first night, I helped stop an assassination attempt against a NATO committee member. They wanted to put me in an underground cell for the rest of my life, but I insisted they had to leave my friends and family out of it. I refused to let the government tell you I died in an auto accident or something. So Sarah and Casey stayed around to keep me safe from harm, and I helped them accomplish their missions with the knowledge I possessed. The things I was able to do went beyond what almost any normal person could. That's why they had to protect me. John is really an agent for the NSA and worked at the Buy More as a cover. Sarah is a CIA operative and pretended to be my girlfriend so we could justify her being around me all the time to protect me."

Ellie's blood pressure shot up fifty points. "You mean this whole wedding was a fake?"

"No, Ellie! Not at all," Sarah quickly replied. "Like Chuck said, we needed a reason for me to stay close to him all the time. That's why I got the job at the Wienerlicious. Eventually, we converted it over to the yogurt shop so we could build a facility underground to assist us with our casework. Chuck agreed to let me pretend to be his girlfriend. But as time went on, it became harder and harder for us to just pretend. We…finally ended the charade and admitted we were in love with each other. And we never looked back."

Sarah pulled her chair next to Ellie and took her hand. "Ellie, we didn't want to keep you in the dark like we did, but we were doing that to protect you. The less you knew, the safer you'd be. But all of the times that you had me over, all of the wonderful things you said, all of that was real. You kept telling me I was one of the best things to ever happen to Chuck. But believe me, Chuck was the best thing to ever happen to me. I consider myself so fortunate I made a family here."

Ellie gazed at Sarah and saw a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Then, your father? He didn't miss his flight?"

Sarah looked down at the ground and her grip tightened on Ellie's hand. "It's a long story, Ellie. But he was unable to make it to the wedding. And honestly, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to see him again."

Ellie was subdued. Clearly this was a sticking point with Sarah. She would have to ask her about it someday. But enough drama had taken place today, and an inquiry into the Walker family tree was far from necessary.

Ellie looked towards John Casey. "Wait a minute. If you're really an agent, does that mean all of those stories about you being drunk and urinating in public…"

Casey nodded. Devon moved back next to his wife on the couch. "That's my fault, Ellie. You wanted to know what was going on, and I'm a horrible liar. I panicked…I froze up, and John was kind enough to let the lies stand."

"What?" The anger returned in Ellie's voice. "You knew the whole time? And you never told me?"

"He couldn't," Casey replied. "He found out completely by accident. Sometimes this job got a little too close to the two of you. Anything that looked even remotely like one of us doing something shady was part of a mission. Devon telling you horror stories about me? We were trying to flush out an enemy agent. His bachelor party? A setup to get Devon's access card for the hospital to capture a known terrorist. Those pictures you saw were faked so he thought he passed out drunk. The stripper was that CIA agent you saw outside, Alex Forrest. Devon never did anything wrong at the bachelor party."

Ellie turned to Morgan. "Morgan, did you know the whole time, too?"

"No, not the whole time. But something happened at the Buy More where they tried to find Chuck and took over the entire store to do it. It just happened, you know? El, everybody kept the big secret for your benefit. But it's good now, because Chuck and Sarah won't be in danger anymore. They're going to Washington, D.C. and are going to work nice, normal jobs. You know, no more James and Jane Bond stuff."

Ellie turned to Chuck and Sarah. "So, you were telling the truth about moving to D.C.?"

Chuck nodded. "Yes. I'll continue to work for the CIA, but I'll do it there. Sarah is going to work at George Mason University."

Ellie grabbed the glass of water someone got for her and sipped it slowly as she processed all of the information from the last fifteen minutes. It was more than overwhelming, and she had to breathe in and out a few times to focus herself. She then noticed Jimmy sitting quietly on the arm of Stephen's chair, avoiding her gaze like he had the entire time.

"Then, who are you? I saw you at Chuck and Sarah's engagement party. You didn't say five words the whole night. Why does everybody know you?"

Stephen replied before Jimmy could say anything. "Eleanor, do you remember when I was away from home for most of 1990? Then I came back and spent all of my time with my computer? The reason why is we tested the program on a college student at the University of Illinois. It failed miserably. We were told the man was driven to insanity and committed suicide. Everybody was devastated. I was distraught over letting that happen, and I became obsessed with finding out what went wrong. That's why I was so withdrawn for all those years. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you why. But it turned out the CIA lied: he didn't kill himself. He was able to handle the Intersect, just like Chuck could."

Stephen then gestured to Jimmy. "This is that man. He works for the CIA now, and he's going to take over so Chuck can leave the field."

Ellie looked at Jimmy. "But how did Chuck and Sarah know about you? I never met you before their engagement party."

Jimmy finally looked at Ellie. "Actually, you did. Do you remember about two years ago when you were taken hostage in the hospital? You were rescued by Sarah and a patient? A very large person who told you he worked for the FBI trying to track down organized crime?"

Ellie's mouth dropped open in shock. "Jimmy? Jimmy Slade? But you…you died in an auto accident. I was at your funeral. Everybody acted like you were dead!"

"They thought I was. Sarah and Casey were kidnapped by the same organization that attacked the wedding today, and Chuck and I had to rescue them. They thought I died blowing up the building to allow them to escape. But the CIA got to me just in the nick of time. Nobody knew I was alive until about a year ago. I spent that time training to be an agent, just like what Chuck, Sarah, and Casey wanted."

Ellie recalled the damage she saw on the beach. She counted at least four SUVs and a helicopter. All of that firepower was held off by just four people? Just so Chuck and Sarah could get married?

"Obviously you were successful, based on what happened today," Ellie told Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded. "There are a lot of people who will do whatever it takes to protect Chuck and Sarah. And you as well."

Ellie was silent for a moment. "Wait. This enemy organization. The ones you said took me hostage and attacked today."

"The Ring," Chuck replied.

"How did they even know about the wedding? How could they…" Ellie's breath caught in her throat. "I told them. I put that announcement in the paper." She put her hand over her mouth and her face went pale. "This is my fault. I did this."

Casey made a subtle gesture to everyone. Devon, Morgan, Stephen, and Jimmy followed him out of the room. Chuck and Sarah grabbed Ellie's hands as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I could have killed us today! I told them where you were!"

"Ellie, please! This wasn't your fault," Chuck pleaded, but Ellie wasn't paying much attention. "You didn't know about us. You thought you were being a good sister by helping us with our wedding."

"I'm so sorry. God, I am so sorry…"

"Please don't be, Ellie," Sarah replied and held Ellie's hand tightly. "If anything, you helped us realize we belong together. You always treated me like one of the family, even when Chuck and I were having problems. You made us see what we meant to each other when we didn't realize it ourselves. You didn't put us in danger, you helped us stay together."

"Ellie, you're the big reason why I've made it this far," Chuck added. "You were always there for me, especially after Mom left and Dad stopped parenting. I could always rely on you. So please don't think you put us in danger. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have had this day in the first place."

Ellie slowly calmed down. She wiped a few tears away. "I wish you would have told me."

"Ellie, it was for your own good," Sarah gently replied. "Everybody else found out purely by accident. We tried to keep you out of danger as much as possible. Unfortunately, it didn't always work out that way. When we took you to the hospital four years ago, when your wedding was ruined, when we made up the lie about assisting the FBI, all of that was meant to keep you safe. Like Jimmy said, there are a lot of people who tried to protect you. And that's because of how important you are to all of us. We'd give up our lives for you."

"You always wanted the best for me," Chuck told his sister. "And that's what today was. In spite of everything that happened, this was still the greatest day of my life. I married the woman I loved. A woman you adored from the beginning. You said we belonged together. You were right. And we want you to celebrate that with us."

Ellie took a deep breath and looked at her brother and his new bride. "Promise me it'll be a quiet evening?"

Chuck and Sarah laughed. "Oh, we would enjoy that as much as you."

They stood up and helped Ellie to her feet. She hugged them tightly before the three walked to the kitchen where everybody else had retreated. They left the house to drive to the reception hall. Everybody was in a mood to party.

_**Malibu, California  
September 24, 2011  
7:00 PM PDT**_

The reception line was ready to conclude. The mood was much calmer and even festive. Everybody was ready to enjoy celebrating Chuck and Sarah's marriage…once the police let them leave the hotel.

The investigation wrapped up an hour ago, and the guests talked to the police about anything they noticed about what went on at the ceremony. None of them saw the explosion of the helicopter; they simply saw it go down. They weren't aware of it crashing until they heard the sound. However, the police and the NSA were able to convince them it was an accident and that the pilot would recover. The truth was as far from that as it could be, but the story told was adequate enough for everybody. Although the NSA wasn't sure how they would get everybody invited to the premiere of the _Expendables_ sequel next year.

Jimmy ran into the reception hall just as the line was breaking up. He was lucky enough to find a clothing store that was still open and bought himself a new suit. He wasn't expecting to attend the reception, but the suit he wore was beyond repair, thanks to the gravel he slid down.

"I think I like this suit better than the first one," Sarah said in a jocular tone as she hugged Jimmy.

"Don't even start," he growled. "I could have saved $2,000 had I known that in the first place. Good luck to me getting the government to pay me back for the suit that got ruined."

"What took you so long?" Chuck asked as he hugged him.

"You try finding a store that sells suits in Malibu. Nobody wears them here. I had to drive to Nordstrom's in Thousand Oaks. Gee, aren't I lucky shopping malls usually aren't crowded on Saturday afternoons?"

"Are you done?"

Jimmy looked at both of them. The 'no whining' sign was definitely lit. "OK, sorry. Just a little frazzled from the day. But now I get to relax and enjoy myself."

"No you don't," Sarah replied. "We want you to do something for us tonight."

"I was kind of hoping to have a quiet evening."

Sarah walked to a table behind the reception line and picked up a folder. She handed it to Jimmy. "This is our wedding song. This is the song for our first dance. And we want you to sing it."

Jimmy glared at them. "OK, you do realize most bands actually have a person to do the singing, right? And I'm going to go out on a limb and say this band has one of those."

"We wanted someone who was special to us sing the song."

"Oh, and they didn't make it tonight? That sucks."

Sarah was becoming irritated quickly. Chuck gently stepped in front of her before she could do something to Jimmy. "Come on. You can't turn down the bride on her wedding day."

"Really? You're actually going to play the bride card on me?"

Sarah shrugged. "I only get to do it once. Do you know the song?"

Jimmy opened the folder and looked at the sheet music. "Sure, I know the song. But your dance is in less than ninety minutes. I don't have any time to practice."

"You don't need to practice," Chuck replied. "You do your best work when you're improvising."

"Please?" Sarah asked. "You said it yourself: you'd never turn us down for anything."

Jimmy shook his head and gave a snarl Casey would be proud of. "I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass one day." He looked at the sheet music again. "I better find a room and try to get the notes right. Preferably soundproof, or I'll make Roseanne Barr sound like Pavarotti."

Jimmy turned and quickly walked away. Chuck and Sarah turned to the crowd, which was standing around chatting amiably. The line at the bar was still appreciably long.

"Ready, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at her smiling husband and ran her hands over his face. "To celebrate the greatest thing that ever happened to me? Absolutely."

Chuck gently ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a kiss. He gazed into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

They started walking into the reception hall.

Chuck paused. "He wouldn't really sound like Roseanne…"

Sarah gave a dismissive wave. "He's just nervous. That's a good sign."

"True. At least tonight should be much calmer than today was." Chuck thought for a moment and glanced at Sarah. "Not that I could blame you, but you're not armed right now, are you?"

Sarah gave him a huge grin. "Of course not, sweetie. But just to let you know. The garter is on my right leg. Definitely not the left. And please don't use your teeth. Not that I don't want you to, but it'd be safer if you didn't."

Chuck eyed Sarah nervously as they walked to their table at the front of the hall.

* * *

Alex Forrest walked through the crowd with a glass of wine. She packed a cocktail dress in the hopes Jimmy and she might go out following the reception, but the dress was put to use a little early. She spotted Ellie sitting at her table watching Devon talk to Morgan and Casey.

"Dr. Woodcomb?"

Ellie turned and spotted Alex. She smiled and extended her hand. "Given you saved my life earlier today, I think you can call me Ellie."

Alex shook her hand and sat in the seat next to her. "You should give Devon credit for that. You're married to a wonderful man."

Ellie nodded in agreement. "I guess. It's just that I'm still a little upset about all of this being kept from me. Especially by Devon. I thought he would trust me more than that."

Alex smiled. "To be honest, the guy is so faithful to you; he made my job much harder two years ago."

Ellie gave Alex a look. "I'd rather not rehash him getting wasted and having his picture taken with a stripper, even if it was actually a CIA agent."

"No, you don't understand. Devon was completely innocent. He didn't want a dance from me, and he didn't even drink much at the party. We had to tranquilize him in order to get his keycard. We took the pictures to make him think he simply passed out and had too much fun. Obviously you were never meant to see the pictures, but we were trying to keep him from knowing what we were really doing. I admit I didn't regret my actions then, but I'm sorry about them now. Thanks to Devon, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were able to help apprehend a terrorist leader. They probably saved thousands of lives by doing that. Believe me; I've never met anybody as loving and faithful to their wife as Devon."

Alex pointed the table two away from them. "Although I'm guessing Chuck will be the second one. He loves Sarah as much as Devon loves you."

Ellie smiled. "He found the right woman."

"I agree. They taught me a thing or two." Ellie gave an inquiring glance to Alex. "We…actually…didn't get along at first. I'll spare you the details, but they helped me out of a dangerous situation when they didn't have to. I made a mistake during a mission, and they saved my life. And because of them, I ended up meeting a wonderful person. He's funny, handsome, and very compassionate. Pretty good agent, too."

Ellie looked at Alex for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Jimmy?"

Alex nodded and smiled. "It's amazing what this job will do to you sometimes. Well, I should let you get back to Devon. I just wanted to thank you for being patient with everybody. Chuck and Sarah think the world of you."

"Thank you, Alex. And thank you for helping out today."

"My pleasure, Ellie."

Alex walked over to her table as Devon returned to talk to his wife.

"Babe, you OK?"

Ellie nodded. "Agent Forrest told me the truth about your bachelor party. I'm sorry for ever doubting you…"

Devon took her hands. "Don't be. Honestly, I didn't know myself until well after the fact. I hated myself more than you hated me for what happened. But I'm a lucky person to be with you." He gently touched Ellie's stomach. "And even more so now."

Ellie gently pulled Devon to her and gave him a kiss.

_**Malibu, California  
September 24, 2011  
8:45 PM PDT**_

The lights dimmed throughout the reception hall, and a spotlight illuminated the dance floor. Chuck and Sarah stood just outside of the spotlight as the band got the crowd's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chuck and Sarah are about to share their first dance together as husband and wife," the band leader announced. "They asked a close friend of theirs to sing this beautiful song. And now, please join me in giving a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski!"

The crowd applauded, and Chuck's eyes went wide. "You're not going to be Sarah Walker?" he whispered. "Or at least Sarah Walker-Bartowski? Your name is way cooler than mine."

Sarah grinned and kissed Chuck. "It's Mrs. Sarah Bartowski. Get used to it."

They walked out into the middle of the dance floor hand-in-hand as Jimmy went to the microphone. He opened the sheet music to the first page. The band began to play. They slowed the pace of the song and gave it more subtle jazz and blues overtones.

_Birds flying high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For you and me_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For you and me  
And I'm feeling good_

They looked into each other's eyes as they slowly moved on the dance floor. It was a moment that felt so right. For those minutes, there was nobody except them and their song.

_Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree you know how I feel  
_  
_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For you and me  
And I'm feeling good_

"You wouldn't believe how tempted I am to just take you out of here right now and start the honeymoon," Chuck said with a look on his face Sarah would always remember.

She laughed. "I don't think Ellie would like that. And we've put her through enough today, don't you think?"

Chuck nodded begrudgingly in agreement. "Is this how you always pictured this moment of your life?"

Sarah smiled. "This is even better than that."

"Sometimes I think about everything we went through to get to this day. It was so difficult sometimes. But now that we're here, it was all worth it."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him. "I agree."

_Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean_

__

And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For you and me

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel_

_It's a new day  
it's a new life  
for you and me  
and I'm feeling good_

The crowd applauded, although it took Chuck and Sarah a moment to realize the song was over. They waved to the crowd and went to get their next dance partners. Chuck went to find Ellie, and Sarah tracked down Casey.

"Come on, father of the bride," Sarah said to him with a smile as Casey tried to do his best imitation of the Invisible Man.

"You're going to make me regret walking you down the aisle?"

"I thought you said you needed to practice for when your daughter got married."

"And I did. Threatening the groom is my specialty. My work is done."

Sarah grabbed Casey's hand and forcefully pulled him out of his seat. "Let's go, _Dad_."

Sarah and Casey got together on one side of the dance floor while Chuck and Ellie danced on the other side. The crowd watched them dance to Louis Armstrong's _What a Wonderful World_.

"So, give me the honest scoop, Case. Is civilian life boring?" Sarah asked.

"Not as bad as I thought. Mr. Bartowski was wrong, though. I don't have a lot of time. I'm always doing something."

"Well, you're running a business. That probably takes up a lot of your time."

Casey nodded. "True. I guess I just thought I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I left the government. I thought maybe I'd miss working as an agent. Haven't missed it so far."

Sarah grinned. "Maybe it's not so much of having the right thing to do, but the right person to do it with."

"Good point. That I do have."

Sarah looked over Casey's shoulder at Ilsa, who was smiling. "I've got some bad news for you, John. I don't think you're done on the dance floor tonight. Ilsa's champing at the bit to dance with you."

He gave a quiet growl. "That's what I was afraid of. I guess you have to sacrifice to make marriage work."

Sarah laughed.

"How are you feeling, Ellie?" Chuck asked her as they danced.

"Better, I guess. All of this is just so overwhelming. It's still hard to believe my little brother has been this secret government agent. And that the woman you married was originally sent to guard you. And I spent all of that time thinking John Casey was a drunken hooligan."

Chuck laughed. "Believe me, what you thought is not as far from the truth as I would like. Casey is…unique. But he saved my life more times than I can count. Sarah, too."

"But what happens to you now? Why can't you stay in Los Angeles? Are you still in danger?"

"Hopefully not anymore. Sarah and I wanted to leave the spy business so many times before. This was the first time they would actually let us walk away. I guess I could have found a job elsewhere. But Ellie, you wouldn't believe the number of people I helped by being the Intersect. And I'll still get to do that, only it'll be in a much safer environment. Behind a computer in one of the most secure buildings in the country. And when I'm at home, well, I think Sarah can keep an eye on me."

Ellie grinned. "Now THAT I don't doubt. So, you leave the field and Jimmy takes your place?"

Chuck nodded. "That's how all of this was possible. The new Intersect is designed for him. It was the way the project was supposed to go. You remember him saving you in the hospital, right? He didn't have any training at that time. Now he's been an agent for a year, and he's already one of the best. I can't even imagine how much better he'll be once he downloads the Intersect."

"I still can't believe he came up with that whole FBI story. Given what I know now, it was actually a pretty good lie. It made total sense."

"You can't believe it? I think Sarah was more shocked when he thought that up than when he took out those two armed guys with only a pair of scalpels." Chuck paused and smiled. "Half of the things that happened to me in the last four years I still can't believe, even though I was right there. You might not have known a lot about what I went through, but you knew the most important thing of all. Before I did, in fact."

They looked across the dance floor at Sarah and Casey. "I knew it was only a matter of time with you and Sarah," Ellie told him. "It just felt right. I never got that sense from any of your other girlfriends. But I got it from her long before you two finally got together."

Chuck gave Ellie a hug. "Thanks, sis."

The song ended, and the next song began to play. More couples went out on the dance floor as Chuck escorted Ellie back to her table. Morgan and Anna were getting up from their table to dance.

"Morgan, is it OK if we forego the best man/matron of honor dance? I think I only have enough left in me for one more, and I want to save it for Devon later on."

"Oh, not a problem, El. I understand completely." He put his arm around Anna and gave a big cheesy grin. "Besides, I have my dance partner for the night raring to go."

"Thanks, Morgan." She walked away from them. "And thank you for not looking in my bedroom windows anymore," she called over her shoulder.

Morgan turned to see Anna's icy glare. "Sweetie, I haven't done that in years!"

Anna's stare dropped another ten degrees. "Yeah, that made you look better." She yanked him onto the dance floor.

Chuck leaned over to Ellie. "Oh, that was mean."

Ellie smiled. "I know." The two siblings broke up in laughter as Ellie returned to her seat.

_**Malibu, California  
September 24, 2011  
10:00 PM PDT**_

Jimmy managed to avoid everyone for most of the evening. He figured between his _A-Team_ imitation earlier in the day and his singing tonight, he had humiliated himself enough for one day. He just wanted to sit in the background and stay out of the way.

"Hi, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked up to see Ellie standing there. He immediately got up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Dr. Woodcomb, hi," Jimmy replied as if he just had twenty cups of coffee. "Can I get you anything? Water, juice?"

Ellie carefully sat in the chair. "How about you call me Ellie, sit down, and just relax."

Jimmy immediately sat back down and did everything but relax. "Yes, Dr. Woodcomb." Ellie glared at him. "Sorry, uh, Ellie."

Ellie shook her head and smiled. "You're worse than John Casey, and that's saying something."

"Sorry," Jimmy replied.

Ellie exhaled in annoyance but decided it was best to change topics. "You did a really good job with their wedding song. It was beautiful."

Jimmy shrugged. "It's a good song. I just tried not to embarrass myself."

"Chuck was telling me you came up with the idea of taking over as the new Intersect. I have to say, I am so relieved he and Sarah won't be risking their lives every day. And I have you to thank for it."

"Well, you know, Chuck deserves to live the life he wants. Both of them do."

"But what about you? What do you want to…OK, this is driving me nuts."

"What?"

"I have never had anybody avoid eye contact with me as much as you. You did it at the engagement party, you did it earlier at the house, and you're doing it now! I could scream at Morgan, but he would at least look at me once or twice. What is going on?"

Jimmy shied away. "Sorry, Dr. Woodcomb…"

"I swear, if you apologize one more time…"

"It's…I…" Jimmy was quiet. "Whenever I see you, my mind goes right to that day in the hospital two years ago."

Ellie was confused. "Why should you be ashamed about that day? You saved my life."

"It's just that. I didn't save your life that day. I was the reason it was put in danger to begin with. Those guys were after me, and you got caught in the crossfire. You didn't deserve that. I…" Jimmy looked down at the ground again.

Ellie's voice softened. "Chuck told me a little bit about what happened that day, and I asked Sarah about the rest. Let me ask you something. How long had you known them before it happened?"

"I don't know. A week, maybe?"

Ellie nodded. "And Chuck said you didn't have any sort of training. Yet Sarah trusted you enough to try and rescue me. She's had to deal with more than her fair share of people in her career, just like I've had to deal with every type of patient known to man. But there was no way she would have tried what you two did with anybody else."

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm sure Sarah would have come up with another idea if she couldn't trust the person who was with her."

"Uh-uh," Ellie replied. "She told me she thought about what would have happened had you not been there. The only thing she thought she could have done was grab the scalpels and throw them from thirty feet away. Her chances of hitting both of them before they could fire their guns were not good, and she might have even hit me in the process. And even if she did it, her cover would have been blown. But because she could trust you, she was able to get me out of the line of fire and let you attack those two men."

Jimmy was still looking at the ground. Ellie grabbed his arm.

"Hey," she prompted and waited until he looked up. "There are a lot of people who could have put me in danger but very few who could have gotten me out of it. Chuck and Sarah trust you, and that's good enough for me."

She exhaled deeply, as the long night combined with her pregnancy was starting to take a toll on her. "And now you'll have to help me up because I definitely overdid it tonight."

Jimmy gave a small smile and walked around to Ellie. He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up. She put her arms around him.

"Thank you for looking out for my family," she said as she hugged him tightly.

Jimmy nodded. "Glad to it Doc…Ellie."

They turned to see Chuck and Sarah join them.

"Will you two be calling it a night soon? You probably have a few things left to do," Ellie said with a smile.

"We're heading out in a little while, but we wanted to make sure we thanked everybody, especially those people who helped out today," Chuck replied.

"Plus, there's one person I haven't danced with yet. He's been hiding the entire night," Sarah said as she glared at Jimmy.

"Uh, yeah. That was on purpose," he countered.

"You have to dance," Chuck told him. "If the bride wants you to dance with her, you can't turn it down. Isn't that the rule, Ellie?"

"That is the rule."

"I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day," Jimmy grumbled. "It's bad enough I helped turn your wedding into a circa 1980's Schwarzenegger flick, but I took a great Nina Simone tune and turned it into Michael Bublé. And I mean BAD Michael Bublé."

"Really, is there any other kind of Michael Bublé?" Chuck quipped.

Sarah grabbed Jimmy's hand and twisted it backwards. "You are going to dance with me or I will beat the hell out of you in front of everybody," she hissed at him.

Jimmy grimaced and glared at Sarah. "Fine."

Sarah's expression turned from irate to delight in an instant. She led Jimmy to the dance floor. Ellie turned to Chuck.

"Has he always…"

Chuck shook his head in frustration. "Don't get me started."

Ellie pointed to their father. "Dad seems to be getting along with one of Sarah's friends. The redhead over there?"

Chuck looked over, and the headache that started a moment ago increased quickly. "I, uh, better go talk to Carina before she ends up as our stepmother."

Sarah finished pulling Jimmy out to the dance floor. She took his arms and put them around her. She then put her arms on his shoulders.

"Now, you are going to listen to me, and I don't want to hear a single sarcastic comment from you. Got it?"

Jimmy quietly nodded. He had seen this side of Sarah enough times to know messing with her would not be a stellar career move.

"First of all, we knew The Ring might attack, but Casey, Ilsa, Alex, and you held them off, just like we knew you would. You saved our wedding; you did NOT ruin it. Clear?"

"Crystal," was Jimmy's subdued reply.

"Second of all, we knew you'd do a great job singing that song, and we were going to have you sing it, even if we had to explain it to Ellie. So no more lame comments about it. Understood?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Now…most of all…Chuck and I knew this day would eventually happen. But I don't even want to consider how much more difficult it would have been if it wasn't for you. You've helped us out in more ways than we can count. And it wouldn't be the same if you weren't here to share this day with us."

Sarah hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

A smile slowly came to Jimmy as they embraced. "My pleasure, kiddo."

They continued to dance for a few moments.

"So how's life in the land of happily ever after?" Jimmy asked.

She smiled. "It's everything I hoped for. I feel so lucky."

"Luck is what happens to people when they didn't really earn something. Believe me, you earned this day. Nobody deserves it more than you. In fact, I think life still owes you a few more singing canaries and a couple of horse-drawn carriage rides."

Sarah gripped him tightly and kissed him again. "This is why I get ticked at you when you're so negative. Because you know you don't have to be. You were always so much better than that."

Sarah looked at him. "Did you talk to Alex? Did you tell her about being the new Intersect?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I was about to earlier, but The Ring interrupted us, and I've been trying to stay out of everybody's way since."

"You have to talk to her."

Jimmy nodded. "I know. I'm just worried about what will happen next."

Sarah held his face in her hands. "Look, whatever you two have to do to make this work, I know you can do it. She's been through a lot, too. But you're the best thing she's had in her life since John, so…"

Jimmy stared blankly. "John? Not John…"

Sarah quickly shook her head. "No, not Casey." She gave Jimmy an odd look. "She never told you about her fiancé?"

"What fiancé?"

Sarah looked down at the ground for a second. "Alex was engaged ten years ago. She was going to work for the FBI, and she met a man named John O'Shea. She was completely in love with him."

"He left her?"

Sarah was distressed. She shook her head gently. "He died in the Pentagon on 9/11. She hasn't been with anyone since."

"Oh, God. She never said a thing to me." Sarah could feel Jimmy's entire body slump. "I never should have let it get this far. I wish I knew…"

"Jimmy," Sarah forcefully replied as she pushed his chin up to look into his eyes. "Trust me: she needs you right now. And it's pretty obvious you need her. Like I said, you two can work it out."

The song ended. Sarah straightened Jimmy's tie and adjusted his jacket. "I think it's time Chuck and I got on to the next part of the evening. But promise me you'll talk to Alex."

"I will."

Sarah smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for being part of our family."

Jimmy gave a slight smile. The one he had that Sarah knew was genuine. "Thanks, Sarah."

He turned to watch Sarah find Chuck. They hugged Ellie and departed hand-in-hand. He turned and looked around the reception. About half the crowd was still there, most of whom were either dancing or abusing the open bar. The band had another thirty minutes of play time left. He walked along the back of the hall and spotted Alex. She closed the distance between them.

"Where have you been tonight?" she asked.

"It took me a while to buy a new suit, and then I had to practice for Chuck and Sarah's song. After that, I…just wanted to stay in the background. I figured I did enough for one wedding."

Alex gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I admit that was straight out of a TV show today."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "So, does that mean Casey was Hannibal?" Alex started laughing harder. "And you're the good looking one, so you're obviously Face. Which must make me Murdock, 'cause I do the crazy stuff…hey, Roger Murdock! That works!"

Alex grinned. "But that means Ilsa has to play Mr. T."

"You know, I heard rumors about him and George Peppard..."

Alex laughed hysterically at that image. "Oh, you did not!"

"Hey, Leslie Nielsen said it best: everything I say is true, except for the parts I made up."

Alex's laughter subsided, and she looked out at the dance floor. "Do I finally get to dance with you?"

Jimmy shrugged. "As long as you don't try to break my hand off like Sarah did."

"As long as you go out there, your hand is safe."

They took each other's hands and walked to the dance floor. They held each other closely and moved gently to the music.

"We never did finish our conversation from earlier, James," Alex said. "What did you want to tell me?"

Jimmy couldn't meet her gaze. "I was going to talk about something I had to do, but I…look, don't be mad at Sarah, but she told me about your fiancé." Alex grew silent. "I didn't realize you were in love with someone once and...I...got closer than I should have. I don't know. I just felt something special and I probably should have respected what you went through, and I'm sorry I…"

Alex put her finger gently over Jimmy's lips to quiet him. He slowly looked up at her, and her blue-green eyes sparkled as she gazed into his.

"I'm not mad at Sarah for telling you that. I should have told you long ago. You're right; I was in love. I was head over heels in love with John. We were going to start this great life together. He was handsome, sweet, never forgot to buy me a gift on a holiday, and I thought he was everything I wanted. I was devastated when I found out he was killed in the Pentagon. I didn't want to feel that way ever again. I…I just shut myself off. I refused to let anybody in. And that's what you saw when you first met me. It took me a long time, but I finally realized it's easy to fall in love when you're 22 and on top of the world. Things were so perfect for so long. But then the world came up and gave me a healthy dose of reality. I didn't handle it well. I…I hated everything and everyone for what happened to me on 9/11. And of course, the CIA wasn't going to get me to stop hating; they used it to their advantage. I didn't want to be close to anybody for the rest of my life…until I met you."

Alex slid her hands on either side of Jimmy's face. "I often think about John, and I know how I felt about him. But as much as I was in love with him, I'm even more in love with you."

Alex gazed into Jimmy's royal blue eyes for a moment. "We've been through so much since we met. It hurt me when they sent you off to London. I treated you shamefully in San Diego, but you wouldn't be pushed away and you stuck by me when I needed you the most. Then what you said at my father's grave...and risking your life to rescue me..."

Jimmy's eyes widened, and Alex gently stroked his cheek with her hand. "It was easy for me to fall in love with John because life wasn't difficult then. But after all we've been through, there's no question I am completely and totally in love with you, James."

Alex pulled Jimmy's face to her and placed her lips tenderly on his. Jimmy pulled her closer to him as their kiss increased in passion. She ran her fingers through his hair as they shared such an intimate and loving moment. They embraced each other to the point of suffocation.

"I love you, too," Jimmy whispered ardently in her ear. Alex shut her welling eyes and gripped him arduously. She kissed his ear and neck over and over as she held him before pulling back and kissing him hard on his strong lips once more.

"James, please tell me what was wrong earlier. What did you want to tell me? Why couldn't you tell me in the hotel?"

Jimmy breathed deeply to calm himself. "You know about the Intersect project, right?"

Alex nodded. "I know a few things. I know Chuck is the Intersect and all of his skills come from it. I know you were an Intersect at one point."

"Chuck had his Intersect taken out. Sarah and he are going to retire from being field agents and work in D.C. But for that to happen, I had to become the new Intersect." He started to shake. "I'm…I'm sorry, Alexandra. I did this before I even knew I was in love with you or how you felt about me. And I couldn't go back on my commitment."

Alex stood there and continued to caress Jimmy's face. "You gave up what you wanted for someone else?"

Jimmy looked down at the ground and nodded. Alex held his face tightly and tilted it up to face her. "I'd be something of a hypocrite to get mad at you, since that's one of the things about you I fell in love with."

Jimmy put his hands on her face and drew her in for a kiss. "I don't want to lose you. But I don't know what will happen when they put in the new Intersect. They may send me off alone, they may keep us apart. For all I know, this thing might kill me."

Alex stared at him with the most determined look Jimmy had ever seen from her. "Just let them try to keep me away from you. I'm not giving you up, no matter what."

They stood in the middle of the dance floor and kissed passionately, not even knowing if the band was still playing or if anyone was there.

_**Malibu, California  
September 24, 2011  
11:15 PM PDT**_

Chuck and Sarah arrived at their rented beach house. They wouldn't leave for their honeymoon until Tuesday, but a ten-day trip to Paris and Rome awaited them. They couldn't think of a more romantic way to spend their first days together as husband and wife.

Chuck unlocked the door to the house and suddenly hesitated. He looked at Sarah.

"OK, wait. Am I supposed to carry you through this door or the bedroom door? Actually, you've taken on a half-dozen guys unarmed, so I'm sure it's probably demeaning for you…"

Sarah grinned, wrapped her arms around Chuck, and leaped into the air. Chuck caught her and carried her inside, kissing her joyously as he kicked the door closed.

"I'll carry you through both, just to be on the safe side," he replied with a grin.

She gently stroked his face. "Are you sure you can carry me all the way up the stairs?"

"Are you kidding? I'd carry you to Miami if you asked me to."

Sarah raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "All the way to Miami?"

Chuck hemmed and hawed at that. "OK, maybe Santa Monica."

Sarah laughed as Chuck carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Morgan and Anna were put in charge of preparing the bedroom and did their assigned duties to the letter. A bottle of champagne was chilling near the bed, and there were rose petals everywhere.

Chuck put Sarah down gently. She kept her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Be right back," she whispered into his ear.

Chuck watched her walk into the bathroom and took off his jacket. He removed his tie and set about to pouring them some champagne. He held the two glasses in his hands and waited patiently. When Sarah stepped back into the bedroom, Chuck stared in open-mouthed shock and wondered how he was able to keep the champagne flutes in his hands.

Sarah was wearing a white charmeuse and lace long gown with spaghetti straps. The straps crossed down her shapely back to hold up the satiny train of the gown. Chuck was fairly certain he just saw his first angel.

Sarah's smile was more beautiful than it ever had been before. "How do I look?"

Chuck didn't say a word. He couldn't even move. Sarah walked up to him to see if he was still blinking.

"Chuck?" she asked sweetly. He still didn't react, so Sarah tried kissing him passionately to snap him out of it. Fortunately, that worked.

"Sorry. I…I…just got my breath taken away."

She gently caressed his face. "That was one of the things that made me fall in love with you: how you always look at me with wide-eyed joy, no matter how long we've been together."

Chuck smiled and handed her one of the champagne flutes. They interweaved their arms and took a drink from each other's glass. "No matter what words I use to describe how amazing you are, they're still not enough."

Sarah put her champagne flute down and Chuck did likewise. They held each other. Chuck was surprised.

"What's wrong, Sarah? You're shaking."

Chuck gently steered her to the bed and they sat down. "I guess, Chuck…I…I used to think about whether or not I would have this moment in my life, whether I deserved it. You always picture what this might be like, and this is so beyond what I had hoped, it scares me a little."

Chuck gently brushed back her hair and kissed her. "This is beyond what I had hoped, too. I never imagined someone like you would be the person I'd spend the rest of my life with. But now, I can't think of anybody else I would want to be with. I love you more than anybody could possibly know."

Sarah gazed into those puppy-dog eyes and could feel her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. She grabbed Chuck firmly and kissed him with every last bit of passion and energy in her soul.

_**Malibu, California  
September 25, 2011  
1:00 PM PDT**_

Sarah looked out over the balcony at the Pacific Ocean. She thought of everything that happened to her in her life. Moving from town to town as a kid, having to pull cons with her father to survive, the ridicule she faced in school, the day Langston Graham handed her his business card and gave her the name Sarah Walker, her hard work through college and agent training, her Red Test, her torrid affair with Bryce, and the day she walked into the Buy More. She hated herself for so long and didn't care what she had to do to be successful. But then she saw a different side of life. One where she could trust the people she worked with, where she had friends, where people became family to her, where people would give up their lives to protect her, and where people would love her for who she was, not who she pretended to be.

The man who gave all of that to her walked out on the balcony and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey beautiful," Chuck said as he kissed her.

"Hey yourself," Sarah replied and returned the kiss. "How do you feel today?"

Chuck looked out at the ocean while keeping his arms wrapped around her. "Like all is right with the world." He smiled. "Of course, I always felt that way when I was with you."

She smiled and held his arms tightly against her. "Everything does feel right today. It never felt so right in my life." She turned and kissed him lovingly. "I don't know if it's even possible to love you more today than I did yesterday, but I do."

Chuck gave her his best smile. "I love you, too." He gave her an impassioned kiss.

A beeping sound from the bedroom interrupted them. They looked into the house with a little confusion.

"Is something wrong? Nobody would call today, would they?" Chuck asked. Sarah didn't have an answer. They walked inside to Sarah's ringing iPhone.

"Why would Alex be calling?" she asked before she became upset at what Alex might say. "I swear, if Jimmy didn't talk to her last night…" She slid the button to answer.

"Everything OK, Alex?"

"He's gone."


	18. The Next Step

_And we've come to the final chapter. This wraps everything up, and we find out whether or not the Intersect goes to a new person or if Chuck decides he wants to remain an agent. It was a crazy ride to get to this point, but I'm glad to bring this story to its conclusion._

_I want to thank everybody who read the story and also reviewed it. I especially want to thank **Jimmy144**, **PassionOverMind**, **Jinxed97**, **Dwarfius**, and **BDaddyDL**, who were kind enough to be there through many of the chapters. I actually took a few of the ideas reviewers made and integrated them into the story. Hopefully, the result was a story everybody enjoyed._

_As for what I'll do next, I really have no idea. I'm doing beta work on a story that BDaddyDL is working on, and I've had a request or two to beta other stories. I'm considering putting up a poll on my profile page to solicit opinions as to what to do next. But for now, I just want to veg out and not go into a panic every time I don't get a chapter done within my one-week deadlines. (Don't ask me why I do that; I have no clue.)_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

* * *

_**Huntley Hotel, Santa Monica  
September 25, 2011  
9:30 AM PDT**_

It was the most unusual feeling Alex ever had. It wasn't that she hadn't felt this way before, but it had been so long she literally forgot what it was like. The smile that stretched across her face surprised her when she caught it in the mirror. She actually had to stop for a moment to realize she was really doing it.

She wasn't entirely certain where last night ranked in the greatest moments of her life, but it was at least in the top five…and with a bullet given what happened when they got back to the hotel. She looked over at Jimmy's sleeping form. She had gazed at his muscular frame with salacious thoughts on her mind more than a few times. But today was different. She looked at him this time and felt his arms around her. She could feel his hands caressing her face like they did when he kissed her goodbye at JFK before departing for London. She could feel his gentle whispers in her ear when he comforted her in San Diego. She could feel him pull her arms around his shaking form when he couldn't tell her why he had to leave her three months ago.

Chuck and Sarah couldn't have picked a more appropriate song last night. Indeed it was a new day.

She gently glided her hand along his chest, although the thought of sliding it lower was more than tempting. She gave him a few gentle kisses along his face. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at her and ran his hand along her cheek.

"Stay like that for a minute, could you?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"That is one beautiful smile. I think this is the first time I ever saw you smile like that."

"It surprised me a little this morning as well. But I think I know who's responsible."

Alex leaned down and kissed him lovingly. His hands caressed her smooth skin.

"Mmmm, I need to get something out of the refrigerator," she whispered into his ear. She sauntered over to the small refrigerator by the bar, swaying her hips seductively.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you," Jimmy called to her.

She threw her hair over her shoulder and grinned at him. She moved even slower as she went to the refrigerator and bent over to get something from it, making certain Jimmy got a good look.

"Yogurt?" Jimmy asked in curiosity when he saw what she got. "I never pegged you as the yogurt type for some reason."

Alex shrugged. "Just a habit I picked up in Miami a few years back. But I certainly can't complain about the results."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Oh believe me; I'm enjoying the results right now."

Alex grinned and jumped back in the bed, landing on top of Jimmy. She handed him the yogurt. "Could you open this for me, babe?"

Jimmy pulled the lid off of the yogurt, and Alex scooped some of the yogurt out with the spoon she had. She held it out for Jimmy, who took the whole spoonful in his mouth. She then kissed him hard, her tongue flitting around in his mouth to sample some of the yogurt.

"Mmmm, that's a much better way to have my breakfast," Alex said in a sultry voice. She gently ground against Jimmy and raised a playful eyebrow. "And apparently you agree."

He gave her a gentle laugh. "Come on. Am I really that good in bed? You're the only person I've ever slept with. There had to be someone better than me."

Alex smiled and slathered some of the yogurt on Jimmy's chest. She then kissed and licked his chest to lap it up. "Not really. John was probably the closest, but even he wasn't as good. And believe me, anybody I had to seduce on the job were severe disappointments. But then, it's work time on those nights. Your mind is typically two steps ahead thinking about how to complete a mission."

"Just for my own education, what exactly am I doing right?"

She continued to spread the yogurt on his chest and eat it. "It's not so much anything specific. But when most guys have…what you have…they think that's all they need. They don't get it takes a lot more than that to please a woman. But you really try in the bedroom. John did that a lot, but not to the degree you do. With you, you never think you've done enough for me. Let me assure you…you did, and quite often."

Jimmy smiled. "Glad someone appreciates that. Sarah ripped me from stem to stern about it in Paris."

Alex looked up at Jimmy and eyed him suspiciously. "I assume you're not talking about sex anymore."

Jimmy made a face at her. "Obviously. It was right after we escaped and brought the evidence to the American Embassy to clear Ilsa's name." Jimmy was silent for a moment. "I admit it wasn't my proudest moment."

Alex's voice remained stern. "I don't blame her for yelling at you. You've pulled that on me during missions before, and I won't stand for it. You're one of the most talented agents I've ever seen, and you're also one of the nicest people I've ever met. And that was before I ever fell for you. So no more negative talk. I don't tolerate anybody saying bad things about the man I love…not even him."

Jimmy exhaled and smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Alex grinned and gave him a lustful kiss. "Now, back to breakfast." She scooped more yogurt out of the cup.

"You're going to keep using my chest for a plate?" Jimmy asked in an impish voice.

Alex wiggled her eyebrows and flicked her tongue at his lips. "For the moment."

_**Huntley Hotel, Santa Monica  
September 25, 2011  
12:00 PM PDT**_

"What do you think?"

Alex did a pirouette in front of Jimmy, showing off the dress she chose for the day. She was able to talk Beckman into letting her stay in California for a few more days before sending her on her next assignment. However, Alex planned to talk to Beckman face-to-face before her next mission. She wanted to know everything about how Jimmy will work as the new Intersect. She wasn't sure if Beckman would involve her, but she was going to stay with Jimmy one way or another.

"Beautiful. Of course, it's the lady wearing it that makes it beautiful."

She smiled and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him an adoring kiss. "So what happens now with the Intersect? When do you have it done?"

"I don't actually know. They compartmentalized the different groups who worked on the project to make sure no one person knew about everything. The people who built the computers don't know what software is being loaded. The people who helped Mr. Bartowski never met me, and the people responsible for taking me there don't know a thing about what's going on."

"What about you?"

"I wait for a phone call, but I know nothing else. Once there, everything I need is in a storage closet, and I have the only keycard that will access it."

Alex gave a disbelieving laugh. "The person who is the most involved in the project knows the least about it?"

Jimmy shook his head and smiled. "I know. Your tax dollars at work, right?"

"I was thinking of calling Casey and Ilsa to see if they wanted to meet for lunch."

"Mmm, good idea. I haven't talked too much to him this weekend. I'm curious to see how the new business is going."

Jimmy's mobile phone began to ring. "I better take this out on the balcony. The reception's a bit spotty in the room."

"I'll call Casey and Ilsa," Alex replied. She gave Jimmy a kiss and went to the phone in the room. Jimmy walked outside to the balcony.

"Hello?" Jimmy looked out over the ocean as he heard the person on the other end of the line. He then looked down in disappointment. "OK, twenty minutes."

He hung up the phone and walked back inside the hotel room. Alex saw his downcast expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It was them. They'll be here in twenty minutes. I guess they want to get the Intersect in me right away and put me to work."

"I'll call Ilsa back and cancel."

"Oh, no. Go out with them. Once I'm done, I'll call and catch up to you. Or if you and Ilsa just want a day to yourselves, toss Casey in the nearest sports bar and pick him up when football is done."

Alex laughed. "That's all he needs?"

"Men are such simple creatures," Jimmy replied with a grin.

"We can go out for dinner tonight. Perhaps Chuck and Sarah will need to get out of the beach house by then."

"Ah, good thinking. Let me get my things."

Jimmy pulled a duffel bag out of the closet and went into the bathroom for a moment. He then emerged and went to the door. Alex followed him there. They put their arms around each other.

"Good luck to you, James." She kissed him deeply. "I love you."

He gazed into her ocean blue eyes, wanting to stay in this moment and forget about everything else. But he knew a lot of things had transpired over the last six months, and they would conclude today. He owed it to Chuck and Sarah to cross the finish line. At the end of the day, the woman he loved would be there, and they would tackle the next phase of their lives together.

"I love you, too," he gently replied as he returned her kiss.

He walked down the hallway to the elevators. Alex watched him enter the elevator and then walked out to the balcony. To her right, she could see part of the main driveway of the hotel. She saw Jimmy emerge from the lobby entrance and look around. After a few moments, a car pulled up. A man in a suit showed some sort of ID to Jimmy and opened the back door of his car. She watched Jimmy get inside, and the car drove away. She looked at the ocean wistfully. She wasn't sure when Jimmy would return, but she knew this was a weekend she would never forget.

The man who snuck into her room with the gun was about to make it her last.

_**San Diego Freeway, California  
September 25, 2011  
12:45 PM PDT**_

Jimmy sat in the back of the Crown Victoria that was driving him to the location. He was nervous, but he was determined to see this through.

"How far away is it?" Jimmy asked the driver.

"Not far, sir," the driver replied. "About twenty or thirty more minutes."

Jimmy nodded and checked his cell phone. There was no signal. "My phone isn't calling out."

"That happens sometimes around here, sir." The driver conveniently left out the part about a signal blocker underneath the seats.

"Shame, really. I had to call my mother back. She left me a voicemail this morning."

The driver looked at Jimmy oddly through the rear-view mirror. Jimmy sat back in the car and did not say another word for the rest of the trip.

_**Huntley Hotel, Santa Monica  
September 25, 2011  
12:30 PM PDT**_

The man slowly approached the balcony with his gun drawn. Alex still had her back turned to the room. He leveled the gun at her.

An object flew at him and embedded itself in his arm. The shot missed Alex and ricocheted off the rail of the balcony. She quickly turned around and saw the man with a silver letter opener in his arm lunging for her. She spun and landed a kick at the man's face. He stumbled back and dropped his gun, but he tried to charge her again. She sidestepped him and threw him forward, using his own momentum against him. He flipped over the balcony railing and plummeted nine floors to the parking lot below.

Alex went into the room to see Casey and Ilsa jumped from behind by four more Ring agents. Casey turned and landed an elbow on the man who tried to grab him. Ilsa was grabbed by a second man. She brought her knee up into his groin and forced his arm back when he doubled-over. She put him down with a hard jab. A third man tried to grab her, but Alex landed a hook on the man and then flipped him to the ground. She landed one more shot on him to keep him down. The last one tried to attack both women, but Casey nailed him with a clothesline and kicked him in the head after he was on the ground. Casey and Ilsa started to pull the weapons off the men who were on the ground.

"LOOK OUT!" Alex dove at them as a fifth man opened fire from the door. Alex knocked them to the ground as the bullet hit her. Casey opened fire from underneath Ilsa and Alex and nailed the man with four consecutive shots. He looked up at the two women on top of him.

"No lunch, then?"

Ilsa quickly got off of him and checked Alex. Alex was bleeding from her shoulder. Casey ran to the bathroom and got several towels. He tossed one to Ilsa, who applied pressure to Alex's shoulder.

"They called Jimmy today to have the new Intersect uploaded," Alex gritted through her teeth as her shoulder throbbed from the pain. "The Ring must have him."

"I'd guess they've also taken over our Intersect facility. They were probably planning this from the day you destroyed theirs," Casey replied.

"How do we find the place? Even Jimmy didn't know where it was."

"Wouldn't Chuck's father know?" Ilsa asked.

"He would, but they have him secured. We have no way of contacting him," Alex replied.

"They may have told Chuck where he is, or at least given him a phone number." Casey took two of the guns from the men on the ground and placed them on his belt. He then handed Ilsa a business card.

"Ilsa, call the NSA office and have them process these clowns. Then call Chuck and find out where they would have taken Slade. And get Forrest to a doctor. I'm going to get a few supplies. Looks like I have one last job to do."

Casey exited the hotel room while Ilsa handed Alex her mobile phone and kept the pressure on her wound.

_**Malibu, California  
September 25, 2011  
1:00 PM PDT**_

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sarah replied to Alex as the alarm grew in her voice.

"He got the call to have the Intersect downloaded into him. As soon as he left, a bunch of Ring agents attacked us. If it wasn't for Casey and Ilsa, I'd be dead right now."

"Do you think they have control of the Intersect computer?"

"That's why I'm calling. Chuck's father is the only one we know who's been there. Is Chuck able to contact him?"

"I think so. Where's Casey?"

"Probably heading your way. I got shot in the attack, and Ilsa's taking care of things here."

"Are you OK?"

"I took a round in the shoulder, but I've had worse."

"We'll find Jimmy. I promise."

Alex exhaled deeply. "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah hung up her phone. She looked at Chuck without even bothering to hide her worry.

"The Ring has Jimmy. Casey thinks they took him to the Intersect computer. Can you call your father to get the location?"

Chuck felt the life drain from him. He stood there in an unfocused haze. Sarah took his hands.

"Chuck?"

He brought himself back to the present. "Yeah, um, they gave us a pair of secured mobile phones so we can talk to each other. I'll call him."

He quickly rummaged through his backpack for the special phone the NSA gave him. He dialed his father's phone.

"Charles? I wasn't expecting to talk to you until after the honeymoon."

"Dad, we have a problem," Chuck replied in a rush as he put the phone on the table and hit the speaker so Sarah could hear as well. "The Ring took over the facility where the new Intersect computer is and captured Jimmy. We have to find him. Where is the building located?"

"No, Charles. I can't let you do that. You and Sarah aren't field agents anymore. You can't be going out and risking your lives."

"Dad, please! We need to find him. We can't let him be killed or fall into enemy hands!"

"You don't have the Intersect anymore! You were never supposed to be involved in any of this. A lot of people went through a lot of effort to let you lead a normal life again."

"And Jimmy was one of them! He saved our lives more times than we can count. Now he needs our help. We owe it to him to bring him back."

"Charles…"

"Dad, we are going to rescue him whether you tell us where he is or not. And the difference between telling us and not telling us could very well be his life. You had a hand in ruining his life twenty years ago. Do you really want to have a hand in ending it, too?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Sarah stared at Chuck, surprised by the tone of his voice. It was an anger she never saw from him before.

Stephen exhaled. "The building is in Woodland Hills. Get on the PCH to Malibu Canyon Road and get to the 101. I'll email the address to your phone. Please be careful."

"I will, Dad. Bye."

Chuck disconnected with his father and looked at Sarah. She had the same look on her face he suspected his father did right now.

"Sarah…" Chuck said.

"Your father is right, Chuck. You don't have the Intersect anymore. I'm worried enough about having to rescue Jimmy, but bringing you with me…"

"Sarah," Chuck replied in a subdued voice. "I was scared when you and Casey were captured by The Ring two years ago, even though there was no way I wasn't going to try to rescue you. But I had no chance in hell of succeeding if Jimmy wasn't there. And now I…I just can't sit here and wait while the people I love and care about put their lives on the line. I just can't do it, Sarah. I have to help him. I owe him that."

He took Sarah's hand and smiled confidently. "Besides, you always say we're the best team of agents the government has. Do we really want to break up the team before our last mission?"

Sarah looked into his eyes. She didn't want the man she loved, the man she married yesterday, risking his life like this. But Chuck was a different person today. He was much bolder and far braver than when she first met him. The Intersect may have given him special talents, but many of his successes in the field were about him and not what the Intersect gave him.

She took his other hand and squeezed both of them. "Let's find him."

Chuck got on his phone and called Casey as they went to Sarah's Porsche.

"Casey, it's Chuck. Head for Woodland Hills. I'll forward you the address as soon as my father sends it."

_**Woodland Hills, California  
September 25, 2011  
1:15 PM PDT**_

The car pulled up to a two-story corporate building just off of the 101 Freeway. The man drove around to the main entrance of the building. Inside, Jimmy could see the reception desk. However, nobody was at it.

The man got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Jimmy. "Good luck, Mr. Slade."

Jimmy exited the car started walking towards the building. He then stopped and turned around to face the man. He shook his head and smiled.

"You know, most people wouldn't have caught that the government license plate on your car is designated for a minivan and not a Crown Vic. And a less observant person wouldn't have noticed the weird face you made when I mentioned calling my mother. But you would have to be the dumbest Ring agent I ever met to call me the wrong name. Anybody who was a real government agent would have only known me as Roger Murdock."

The man briefly stared in shock. He then whipped out his gun. Jimmy immediately threw a chop across his arm to knock the gun away. He then tried to throw a hook at the man, but he sidestepped Jimmy and sent a roundhouse kick at him. Jimmy staggered forward and fell to the ground. He bounced up and blocked a second roundhouse kick the man tried to give him. He planted his foot into the back of the man's knee to trip him to the ground. The man spun on the ground and swept his leg to trip Jimmy and sent him to the ground as well. The man got up and went for Jimmy, but he rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. The man leaped into the air to deliver a spinning kick, but Jimmy grabbed his leg with his left hand while shoving the man hard, sending him flying over the car. Jimmy jumped and slid across the hood. The man got to one knee and sent his other leg upward. He connected with Jimmy's chin, and Jimmy was knocked to the ground. The man jumped on top of Jimmy and put his hands around Jimmy's throat. Jimmy struggled to break free, but the man pinned Jimmy's legs down. Jimmy brought his arms in between the man's outstretched hands and thrust his elbows outward. The man fell forward, and Jimmy wrapped his arm around the man's neck. The man tried to get to his feet, but he released Jimmy's legs in the process. Jimmy pushed off with his feet and somersaulted backwards. The man was flipped over onto his back, and Jimmy jerked his arm hard. The man's neck was snapped.

Jimmy slowly got up. He was breathing heavily and staggered around. He retrieved the man's gun and pulled out his mobile phone. He tried calling Alex, but her phone went straight into voicemail. He dialed Chuck's number.

"Chuck, where are you? They came to get me to upload the Intersect, but it was a Ring agent."

"We know," Chuck replied. "They tried to attack Alex after you left."

"They did? Is she OK?" Jimmy was almost in a state of panic.

"Casey and Ilsa stopped them. Alex was shot, but she'll be OK. Ilsa's taking her to the hospital."

"Where are you?"

"Sarah, Casey, and I are on our way to get you."

"No, Chuck! Don't come anywhere near here. The Ring probably took over the building. You'd walk right into their hands!"

"What are you going to do?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I don't have a choice. I have to get in there and destroy the computer."

"No! You can't go in there alone!"

"There's no time, Chuck. The Ring can't be allowed to see even one line of code from the Intersect program. They'll need a lot of time to get into the room. The security system is unhackable, and I have the only keycard to get inside. I'll get in there and destroy it."

"Jimmy, don't…"

"No choice, man. Stay away from here." Jimmy hung up the phone and ripped the battery out of it. He fished the car keys out of the man's pocket and opened the trunk of the car. He found a second gun and extra magazines. He took them and ran for the building, keeping a sharp eye out for Ring agents.

_**Woodland Hills, California  
September 25, 2011  
1:25 PM PDT**_

"Dammit, I can't get through to him now." Chuck's fear and frustration were mounting as Sarah banked every curve on Malibu Canyon Road like a Formula One driver.

Sarah nodded. "He probably shut off his mobile phone so any call doesn't get traced back to him or tips off what he's doing."

"What he's doing is going on a suicide mission. He cares more about destroying the damn computer than his own life. What is wrong with him?"

She sighed. "We kept telling him he could be a great agent. We can't be mad at him for listening to us."

Chuck glared at her, and Sarah correctly guessed what he was thinking.

"I don't want him to do it either, Chuck! I'm scared to death of him being killed or captured. But he's doing the right thing, no matter how painful that might be to us. He's still a spy. I'd rather have him doing that then Beckman sending a pair of F-16's to level the place. We can't let that program fall into enemy hands. It's Jimmy's job to make sure it doesn't. And it's our job to make sure he gets out alive."

"Oh, I'm gonna make sure he gets out alive…just so I can kill him myself," Chuck growled.

Sarah gunned it to the 101 Freeway and sped east. They pulled into a parking lot 200 yards from the building. They exited the car as Casey pulled up. He immediately got out and opened the trunk. He handed bullet-proof vests to Chuck and Sarah.

"Not sure if you had these already," Casey said as he put his own on.

"We'd have them with us on our wedding night, Case?" Chuck gave him a weird look. "That is one scary definition of safe sex."

Casey reached into the trunk and handed Sarah a pair of Sig Sauer P226 guns and extra clips. He then handed one to Chuck. Chuck looked at it with considerable unease.

"If you think you're going in there without it Bartowski, think again," Casey said in an unyielding manner. Chuck looked over at Sarah, but her expression matched Casey's.

"Chuck, you can't afford to go in there unarmed. Especially without the Intersect."

"But…I…"

"You've shot in self-defense before. If you can't kill them, aim for the kneecaps. Immobilized is just as good as dead," Casey responded. "By the way, that was a very nice letter opener. Forrest really liked it."

He pulled out an M-16 assault rifle for himself and slammed the trunk shut. He checked to see everybody had their vests on. "Let's go."

* * *

Jimmy slowly made his way down the hall. He was looking for the closet marked 1138. The items he would need to access the Intersect computer were inside, and they could only be opened with the keycard he had. He had to get to the Intersect room fast and destroy the computer. As much as he didn't want Chuck, Sarah, and Casey to come up here, he had to assume they didn't listen to him and were on their way.

He peeked around a corner and was confused. A group of six people was at the far end of the hall. He could not make out what they were saying, but it appeared five of them were not particularly happy with the sixth one.

_Are those the Five Elders?_

He couldn't confirm it of course, since nobody in the government knew who the Five Elders were. But if this was a setup, if they had planned to do this, then the Five Elders being here would have made sense. To capture the new Intersect computer and the person it was designed for at the same time would be a major victory for The Ring.

Jimmy made it around another corner and saw a series of doors. The first door was marked 1156. They continued down the hall in even numbers. He moved quickly to find 1138. An agent emerged from the door just in front of him. The agent reached for his radio, but Jimmy landed a vertical kick on him to knock him out. He pulled the unconscious body back into the room before anybody could see him. He got to 1138 and waved the keycard over the door lock. It opened, and Jimmy looked for the items he would need. He grabbed the disc to destroy the computer and the keycard to get him into the room. He also took a small card that indicated a map showing the route from the closet to the Intersect room. Down the hall, a group of four agents spotted him and gave chase. Jimmy took off in the other direction.

Jimmy was in a full sprint through the hallways. He kept checking the card to see where he was supposed to go. He managed to lose the people behind him…until they appeared ahead of him around the next corner. He dove to the ground and rolled against the wall as they opened fire at him. He pulled out his gun and fired back. Two of the agents were hit and fell. The other two agents pulled back.

Jimmy crawled along the ground and looked up at the room numbers. He checked the card and discovered he was at the Intersect room. The two agents returned and charged down the hall with automatic weapons blazing. Jimmy pressed himself against the wall and inserted the keycard into the lock while firing away at the enemy agents. One of them was hit as the door slowly slid open. Jimmy quickly dropped back inside and hit the button to close the doors. The agent made it to the door, and both men opened fire. Jimmy drilled two through the man's chest, while he was riddled with bullets from the man's assault rifle. Jimmy collapsed and fell to the ground as the doors shut completely.

* * *

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey slipped into the entrance of the building. They moved slowly down the hallway, careful not to make any noise.

"How are we going to find him if nobody knows about this place?" Casey whispered.

Chuck paused momentarily, and his eyes lit up. He got out his mobile phone. "Maybe my dad also sent me…he did. He sent a schematic of the building with the address."

Chuck quickly opened the attachment and scrolled through it. "Straight ahead, and then a right down the next hallway."

The three quickly went down the hallway and turned the corner. At the other end of the hallway, they saw the door to the Intersect room. They moved in that direction.

"Wait." Sarah stopped them before they got to the door. "Didn't you say Jimmy told you the security system can't be hacked? How do we get in without the keycard?"

All three started to look around for an alternative. Chuck looked up at the ceiling. He then quietly chuckled.

"Wow, talk about déjà vu."

"What?" Casey asked.

Chuck pointed to the ceiling. "That's how I got into the Intersect room the last time. Maybe we'll be lucky twice."

Casey braced his foot against the wall and gave Sarah a foothold. She climbed up and pushed in several ceiling tiles. She pulled herself up on a support beam in the ceiling. Chuck then took the same foothold. He pushed himself up to the opening. Sarah grabbed his arm while Casey pushed his feet up.

Casey looked to his left just in time to see six Ring agents running towards them. He let go of Chuck's feet and readied his M-16. Chuck slipped, but Sarah hung on to him long enough for him to pull himself up into the ceiling.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Casey shouted as he opened fire on the agents. He sprayed the hall with bullets, and all six agents were hit. Another group headed in the same direction, and Casey opened fire on them. They dropped back to the cross-hallway, and Casey chased them down the hallway.

Chuck quickly scrolled through the schematic on his phone to look for the right direction. Sarah and he crawled quickly twenty feet forward and then went another thirty feet down a hallway to their right. They found an air vent directly over the Intersect room. Both of them quickly removed the screws holding the vent in place. Chuck crawled forward to the opening. He fell through and landed ungraciously on the floor with a loud thud.

"Dammit! That's twice now!" He looked up as Sarah dropped through the vent and made a cat-like landing on her feet and hands. Chuck looked at her in disbelief.

"You are really going to have to teach me that someday," Chuck said with more than a little envy. Sarah pulled him up and they looked to their right.

"No!"

They quickly ran over to Jimmy, who was lying on the ground and not moving. They knelt beside him.

"Jimmy," Sarah whispered as a rush of tears came to her. Chuck was also welling up as he looked at the unmoving form of the man who had changed so much in the two years they knew him. Chuck was having trouble breathing. He looked up at Sarah, who was shaking uncontrollably.

Chuck looked at the ground near Jimmy. He saw the disc needed to destroy the Intersect computer. He reached for it and took it gingerly in his hands. Both of them stood slowly, understanding they couldn't mourn until they completed what Jimmy couldn't. They looked over at the computer sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. Chuck could see the Intersect cube…which appeared larger than he remembered it…embedded in the bottom of the table and attached to the small monitor on top.

Chuck and Sarah walked slowly over to the computer. They stared at it. They looked at the slot where Chuck could insert the disc to destroy the computer. He started to move the disc in that direction. But the handprint reader suddenly caught his attention. It looked similar to the one he saw two years ago, with a cold onyx design and an outline of a hand that would activate the Intersect. He paused and started looking between the two locations. Every last thing that happened to him since the day Bryce sent that email flashed through his mind. He thought about Bryce; he thought about Jill. He thought about his co-workers at the Buy More. He thought about Casey, about Alex, about Jimmy. He thought about Morgan and he thought about his family. He then thought about Sarah. He thought about all of the people who brought him through the last four years to give him a life he never expected but would never trade for anything else. He remembered how Casey said the Intersect project was more important than one person. He remembered how Casey said it was vital to the safety of the country; a country Chuck helped defend since the day he agreed to help the government with the knowledge in his head. But everything he worked for would be gone if he destroyed the computer now.

He looked into Sarah's cerulean eyes. For someone who was so secretive and guarded for so long, Chuck became the person who could understand her the most. There was a connection between the two that neither of them had experienced before with anybody else. They were able to look at each other and understand what the other was feeling. Right now, Sarah was feeling fear. But she was also feeling that sense of duty and honor that made her such a good agent for so long.

She took his hand and gently ran her thumb along the back of it. She nodded slowly. Chuck stared at her for a moment before nodding as well.

He put the disc on the table and moved his hand towards the activation pad. Sarah turned away from the computer and shut her eyes.

"What are you two doing?"

Chuck pulled his hand back as if he touched a hot stove. Sarah opened her eyes, and both of them turned towards the voice.

"If you download that damn thing, I am NOT explaining it to your old man."

Jimmy was still on the ground but had his head tilted up. He looked at them with a bit of annoyance. They ran over to him and gently pulled him up.

"What? What happened? We thought you were dead!"

Jimmy grimaced in pain as he tried to move. "Didn't anybody see _Fatal Attraction?_ You ALWAYS check the pulse! Beckman told me everything about what happened when Bryce Larkin tried to download this after Ellie and Awesome's wedding.

He carefully removed his jacket and started unsnapping the bullet-proof vest he had on underneath it. "I figured I better wear this just in case."

Chuck and Sarah helped him pull the vest off; more than overjoyed Jimmy was still alive.

"Thanks for finding me, even though I told you not to," Jimmy said to them. "I probably should have guessed you weren't going to tolerate me doing something crazy like going into a building controlled by enemy agents."

"Definitely not," Sarah sharply replied.

Chuck grabbed Sarah and held her tightly. "Thank God, Sarah. This means we can be together. No more missions, no more being shot at…"

"I know," she replied as she kissed him hard. "I love you so much. We're going to have a wonderful life together."

The two started kissing and held each other to the point of drawing blood. Jimmy gently cleared his throat, and their heads snapped in his direction.

"Uh, could I, you know…" he tentatively asked and pointed to the Intersect computer. Chuck and Sarah let go of each other and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Jimmy. Of course."

Jimmy handed them his guns and keycard. "Keep an eye on things outside, and that keycard will get you back in the room when I'm done."

Chuck and Sarah took the guns and keycard. "Good luck, Jimmy," Chuck replied as he gave Jimmy a hug. Sarah kissed him as they quickly went to the door. They opened the door and carefully looked outside into the hall. It was empty, and they watched the door slide closed behind them.

Jimmy walked over to the computer and studied the controls. He noticed the second pad for his right hand. _That wasn't part of it, was it?_ he thought. He shrugged and got into position. He breathed in and out a few times.

"Time to finish this thing," he said to himself as he placed his hands on the cold metal plates. The computer accepted his identity. Two restraints came around his wrists. Metal leads rose from underneath the surface of the table and slid forward onto Jimmy's fingers. He was unable to move his hands as the lights in the room went out one by one. Jimmy looked fearfully as the last three rows of lights went out. Suddenly the walls were filled with thousands of images that flashed in quick succession. Jimmy was fixated on the images and couldn't turn his eyes away.

Chuck and Sarah stood outside of the Intersect room in anticipation. They looked behind them at the door constantly. Suddenly the lights in the entire facility dimmed on and off. They looked at each other in surprise.

"What is going on?" Chuck asked. Sarah could only put her hands up in confusion.

A group of agents turned the corner at the end of the hall and opened fire at them. Sarah quickly returned fire. The agents ducked out of the way, and Chuck and Sarah took off in the opposite direction. They quickly turned the corner and ran straight into four more agents. Sarah threw a chop at one agent to knock him back and landed a butterfly kick at another one. One of the four agents grabbed Chuck from behind, but he threw himself backwards against the wall. He repeated this move until the man slumped to the ground. Sarah landed a roundhouse at the first agent to put him down again, and then spun in the air to land a kick at the second man. The last agent started to go at her.

Chuck spun around and landed a roundhouse kick on the man to take him out. Sarah stared at Chuck.

"I thought you didn't have the Intersect anymore," she said in amazement.

"I don't." Sarah was even more confused. He shrugged. "I watched you do that enough times in four years."

They continued to run down the hall. They turned another corner. They stopped when two dozen agents aimed their guns at them. Behind the group, two agents kept their guns trained on Casey. They turned to see the agents who were chasing them with their guns out.

The Five Elders walked up to the group with the man they were talking to before. This man appeared to be the person in charge. Casey was pushed forward next to Chuck and Sarah. The man looked at all three of them.

"Colonel Casey, I guess retirement was too boring for you. Agent Walker, Agent Bartowski, congratulations on getting married. I heard it was a lovely ceremony, although you certainly have an aversion to gate crashers."

"Who are you?" Casey asked.

"I'm sure you remember my predecessor. He made the mistake of trusting a rather unstable man to do our work. Hopefully you dealt with him appropriately."

"You're the new Director," Chuck concluded.

"I am, Mr. Bartowski. And I must say it took quite a bit of effort to get to this moment. A few roadblocks were thrown up at us. Agent Forrest took out our facility, and all of you dealt with the man we charged with bringing you to us. But in the end, we were able to capture you anyway, so we should thank you for saving us some money."

"Love to spend it on a nice maximum security facility to hold all of you," Casey fumed.

"Ah, that famous John Casey sense of humor. I'm going to miss it. However, I think it's only fair all of you get to see the results of your hard work before we dispatch with you. Mr. Slade should be just about done by now. Let's have a look, shall we?"

Several of the agents prodded Chuck, Sarah, and Casey forward, and the entire grouped walked back to the Intersect room as the lights stopped dimming.

Jimmy was transfixed on the images as the data was downloaded into his brain. As a result, he missed the slight glow his arms had as electrical impulses coursed through his body. The images shut themselves off, and Jimmy felt his legs give out. He fell to a kneeling position, since he was still bound to the table. The lights in the Intersect room turned on again, and the restraints freed him. He fell the rest of the way to the ground, and he tried to open his eyes. The room was spinning, and he held onto the table for balance. Slowly his head cleared, and he pulled himself up carefully. He saw the disk out of the corner of his eye and reached for it. He immediately placed it into the computer's drive and stepped back. Massive amounts of electricity went through the computer and the Intersect cube. The monitor flashed an overload warning. The monitor exploded into pieces and Jimmy had to cover his face to avoid being hit by shrapnel. He carefully looked at the table, and the Intersect cube was completely shorted out. He felt his legs coming back to him, and he started to walk towards the door.

He felt a numbness come over his spinal cord and move throughout his body. His muscles froze in place, and he screamed in pain as he was overcome by the electrical impulses going to his mind. Every part of his body became paralyzed, and he fell forward to the ground. He stopped breathing.

The Director waved the keycard the agents took from Chuck and Sarah in triumph before inserting it into the lock. The door slid open, and everybody entered the room. The Director saw Jimmy lying on the ground.

"Oh, my. I guess it didn't work out."

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey entered the room and saw Jimmy frozen on the ground.

"NO!" Chuck tried to go to Jimmy, but he was restrained by two agents. They dragged Chuck, Sarah, and Casey to one side of the room. The two dozen agents surrounded them as the Director and the Five Elders looked at Jimmy's body.

"Looks like Agent Forrest did us a favor by destroying our Intersect," the Director said as he motioned for two men to take Jimmy's body out of the room.

"Bastards!" Sarah screamed as she fought against the two agents holding her in place. The Director turned towards the three government agents and stood in front of them.

"That's the one advantage we have, Agent Walker. We can turn any situation to our benefit. Our Intersect wasn't destroyed; it never would have worked. And we may not have your computer, but we do know the man who created it. He was captured once, and he can be put to work again. As long as we keep you and your sister alive, Mr. Bartowski, your father will do whatever we want."

The Director motioned for Chuck to be moved away from Sarah and Casey. The agents behind them cleared away.

"Sorry to end your marriage so soon," the Director said with a smug expression. "You did make a lovely couple." Two agents leveled their guns at Sarah and Casey.

The door slid open hard, and someone stepped into the room. The two agents who removed Jimmy's body lay outside on the ground. Everybody in the room stared in shock.

"Oh, COME ON!" Chuck couldn't believe it. He was absolutely beside himself. "How many times are you going to come back from the dead? Why don't you put on a hockey mask and stalk Jamie Lee Curtis while you're at it!"

Jimmy walked into the room and looked around at everybody. He was very quiet, but his normal walking-on-eggshells expression was completely gone. He looked tranquil and serene, for lack of a better way to describe it.

The Director smiled. "Well, this is a pleasant turn of events. Mr. Slade survived. Things worked out for us after all."

Casey shook his head. "You really think he'll ever work for you?"

The Director turned back to Casey. "I think he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends, especially if we kill one of them. You always hoped to die in the line of duty, Colonel Casey. I should grant you that wish."

Two of the agents turned their guns at Casey while the remaining agents kept their guns pointed at Jimmy. The Five Elders looked on in approval. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other in a state of panic. Casey stared defiantly as his executioners.

Jimmy swept his hands, and every gun flew out of the hands of the Ring agents, landing along the walls of the Intersect room. Everybody was stunned. The Director was surprised but undeterred.

"Grab them," he ordered.

Jimmy swept his hand to the left. Suddenly Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were pulled through the air. They landed gently at the opposite end of the room from all of the Ring agents. Jimmy stepped forward to the middle of the room. He stood between the agents and Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. The agents stepped back in fear, but the Director wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Surely you don't think you can defeat every man in here?" he sneered.

Jimmy turned slowly to him. "It ends now."

Casey couldn't believe what he was seeing. "And definitely don't call him Shirley," he said quietly.

Several of the agents started to look towards the door, but a sweep of Jimmy's hand closed it. Jimmy launched himself into the air and kicked out two agents as he landed. He took out four more agents with a single spinning kick. He jumped forward and landed punches on two agents in front of him. The other agents had little choice but to attack, since they couldn't escape. Jimmy continued to spin, kick, leap, and punch faster than anyone Chuck, Sarah, or Casey had ever seen. They stared in utter bewilderment as agents continued to go at Jimmy, and those agents continued to be taken out. Jimmy looked like Jackie Chan on speed as he continued to leap through the air to evade a punch or to land a shot at another agent. Chuck could only gawk in amazement as Jimmy did what he did two years ago…increased by a factor of one hundred. Chuck watched him land enough kicks and punches to make him wonder whether they were suddenly in _The Matrix_.

Jimmy spun in the air one final time to take out the last two agents and landed. The two dozen-plus Ring members lay unconscious around him. The Director and the Five Elders were too petrified to move. Jimmy turned around and had the same stunned look on his face as Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. His breathing eventually slowed to normal, but he continued to stare in wide-eyed astonishment.

"I think it works."

Somehow, Casey was the first to recover. "Really, Professor? Figured that one out all by yourself?"

Chuck's eyes widened. He cautiously glanced at Casey. "Case, he threw us across the room…FROM across the room. Are you really sure you want to insult the man right now?"

Jimmy stared at his hands, still not believing what just happened. He shook at seeing the Ring agents on the ground around him. "Uh, no…no problem, Chuck. I'm too shocked to even register insults right now."

Chuck and Sarah slowly approached him. They were also unable to keep the fright out of their faces.

"Is, uh, is everybody OK?" Jimmy asked timorously.

"We're...we're fine, Jimmy," Sarah replied as she held him to steer him out of the circle of bodies around him. "Are you OK?"

He was still shaking. "Yeah. I…I think so."

There was a loud pounding on the door. Casey started to walk over to it.

"Casey, wait!" Chuck said quickly. "What if The Ring is out there?"

Casey gave him a bizarre look. "Just a wild guess, but I'm thinking Slade could take them." He walked to the door, but he didn't have the card to open it. "Uh, Slade? Could you…"

Jimmy swept his hand, and the door opened. A group of NSA operatives swarmed the room and immediately took the Director and the Five Elders into custody. Jimmy closed his eyes as a massive headache hit him. Chuck and Sarah grabbed him.

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Sarah tried to pull him back up.

"Sorry, just a really bad headache. I think I overdid the telekinesis."

"What?" Both of them were surprised.

"Well, that's the simplest way to describe it, but the technical aspects of it are a lot harder to explain."

"But how?" Chuck was flabbergasted. "How did you do all of that? Did my father explain it to you?"

"No, it's all up here," Jimmy replied as he pointed to his head. "When you think about it, every movement you make comes down to manipulating molecules the right way, just like every computer language always comes down to a bunch of ones and zeroes. All of us can control our bodies with our brain. But your dad theorized that perhaps the brain could be used to manipulate molecules not directly attached to you. He studied the research from the PEAR laboratories at Princeton and studied the reports the Army commissioned back in the 1980's."

"Wait. I heard about those when I was at Stanford. But I thought they came up with nothing."

"And they didn't. But there was never enough extensive study on the different parts of the brain that were involved in the process. Your dad thought if you could reactivate the synaptic pathways in areas of the 90% of the brain we don't actually use, the brain might be able to do things we never dreamed of before. The Intersect showed me the images and sent electrical impulses through my nervous system. The combination was able to activate more areas of my mind. I don't know the exact percentage, but I'd guess I can use 20-25% of my brain now."

"That is incredible," Sarah replied. "What does it feel like?"

Jimmy paused for a moment. "Kind of like having medicated dandruff shampoo in your hair…all the time." Chuck and Sarah couldn't stop themselves from laughing at the image.

"Yeah, laugh all you want," Jimmy tiredly replied. "You're not the ones who will need a standing prescription for sleeping pills. I'll probably drive poor Alex crazy."

"So now the ability to control molecules extends beyond your body," Chuck concluded. "But why the headache? Is it too much to handle?"

"A little bit, yeah. I can't use it 24/7 or I'll fry myself. The harder I use it, the more painful it gets. I'll have to pick and choose the situations when I can put it to work. Or maybe your dad set that up that way in my head so I don't quit the Agency and try to help the Cubs win the World Series."

Chuck smiled. "Well, it's good to see you're not letting being the most advanced human on the planet go to your head. So to speak."

Jimmy stared at him. "I'm the most advanced human on the planet? That is SO ironic."

"Don't start," Sarah admonished him. "Especially not now."

"Geez, not even once? I've got to be the last person who should have received this."

"Wrong, Jimmy," Sarah replied. "You're the best person for it. If there was one person I could think of who would take this gift and only use it to help others, it would be you."

Jimmy looked around nervously. "Uh, what about…" Jimmy gestured with his head towards Chuck. "…your husband?"

Sarah grinned. "Do you think Morgan would ever win another game of _Call of Duty_ if Chuck had that thing in his head?"

Jimmy smiled. "Good point."

Casey walked up to Chuck, Sarah, and Jimmy. "Everybody is being taken out. You could probably use these," he said as he gave Jimmy a bottle of aspirin.

"Oh, thanks Case, but my headache's starting to go away on its own."

"No, it's for the mountain of paperwork you have to fill out. Officially, you're the only field agent here."

Jimmy looked towards the door at the large group of Ring personnel that needed to be processed.

"I think I'm about to become the poster boy for Tylenol," he said with a highly pained expression on his face.

_**Woodland Hills, California  
September 25, 2011  
5:00 PM PDT**_

The last of the Ring personnel were driven away in a secured van. The Director and the Five Elders were taken to a special NSA holding facility in the desert. Casey expected it to be quite the interrogation. He almost wished he hadn't retired so he could witness it.

"Thanks for coming to get me," Jimmy said to the three.

Chuck hugged him. "Hey, we couldn't abandon you after everything you've done for us. Besides, you still did most of the work in there."

"You know, it still blows my mind. The last two years? I never imagined any of it happening. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get used to it."

Chuck looked over at Sarah. "I know exactly what you mean. I didn't expect things to end up like this. But I guess I got lucky. I ran into some good people."

Jimmy smiled. "There's no question I did. I wouldn't have had this without all of you."

"It's pretty scary, right?"

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Definitely. But the good kind of scary. Unlike the other kind of scary. Such as picturing Casey trying to teach a bunch of five-year-olds how to play baseball."

Casey growled. "Watch it, Slade."

Jimmy shrugged. "Just getting in my last shots before I go back to work and you go baby-sit a bunch of bitchy starlets and spoiled corporate brats."

A car pulled up to the building. Alex and Ilsa got out of it. Alex had her left arm in a sling but still bore a smile. Jimmy turned to Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. "I think I better go take care of my girlfriend. I'm sure she's expecting a few dozen roses and a couple of home-cooked meals while she recovers."

Jimmy shook Casey's hand. "Colonel, thanks for always having my back. Not the most fun job to have, I'll admit. But nobody is better than you."

"Good luck, Slade. Don't make me come out of retirement and kick your ass around."

"I promise. I'll only ever call you if I need a fourth on the golf course."

Sarah put her arms around Jimmy and hugged him tightly.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, kiddo. I'll make sure I visit when I'm in D.C."

"You better," she whispered in his ear as she held back the tears. "You are such a wonderful person. Thank you for everything you've done for us. You've always kept Chuck and me safe."

"It's my honor, Sarah."

Chuck hugged him last. "You take care, Jimmy. Never forget how good of a person you are."

"I won't. I can't tell you how glad I am to have met you. I owe you everything."

"No more hating yourself. That's all I want from you."

Jimmy nodded. "Will do, boss."

Jimmy slowly made his way to the car. Ilsa gave him a hug and handed him the car keys. Alex came over to him and kissed him.

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked Alex.

"I'm doing fine. But the doctor said I'll be out of the field for a couple of weeks."

Jimmy smiled. "You think there's any chance Beckman will let me have some time off so I can take care of my new partner?"

Alex was surprised. "Your new partner? Me?"

"If you want to be. We worked well together before. And I'll need someone to keep an eye on me. Someone who won't let me turn into an arrogant jerk."

Alex couldn't believe what she just heard. "How in the hell could you EVER turn into an arrogant jerk?"

Jimmy looked off in the distance momentarily. A huge smile came across his face. He turned to Alex and put his arm around her waist. They started walking towards the car.

"Let me tell you a little story…"

Ilsa walked up to Casey and kissed him. "Are you ready to go home?"

Casey nodded. "I think I've done enough work on my day off already."

He turned to Sarah. "Take care of the nerd for me, will you Walker?"

Sarah smiled. "I'll try my best." She gave Casey a hug. "Thank you for protecting us and being a good friend."

"Glad to do it, Sarah. And thanks for always helping me, especially when this job got difficult."

Casey moved over to Chuck and shook his hand. "Good luck, Bartowski. Make sure you make Walker a happy woman."

Chuck nodded and pulled Casey in for a hug. "I owe you my life. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you."

"You may not be here much longer if this hug continues," Casey quietly growled.

Chuck groaned and let him go. "Will you at least visit for the Super Bowl?"

"That I can do," Casey replied. "Enjoy Europe. It always seems to bring you two good luck."

Chuck and Sarah smiled as Casey and Ilsa walked to his car.

"Oh, I got an email earlier today," Ilsa said. "Lohan's people upped the offer to $1.5 million.

Casey quietly shook his head. "Not a chance in hell."

"Oh, come on. We can subcontract to someone else and watch the money roll in."

Casey quietly grunted. "People were so much easier to deal with when I just had to kill them."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and took each other's hands. They walked quietly to Sarah's Porsche.

"Is it me, or does it feel like we just got off the wildest roller coaster ride we've ever been on?" Chuck asked.

Sarah smiled and squeezed his hand. "A little bit. But if we didn't get on the roller coaster, we may not have walked off of it together."

Chuck nodded in agreement. He held up their joined hands. "And that made the ride worth every second of it."

Sarah pulled him to her and kissed him affectionately. "So, are you ready to settle down to a normal life, Mr. Carmichael?"

Chuck gently caressed her face and returned the kiss. "Who wants to be normal?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck and held him firmly. "Definitely not me."

They got in the car and drove back to Malibu.


End file.
